Ódio x Amor
by Kagmarcia Taisho
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Kagome são os melhores agentes das corporações Takahashi e Higurashi, o trabalho deles é manter a ordem entre youkais e humanos, eis então que surge uma missão onde os dois teriam que trabalhar juntos, e eles se odeiam profundamente.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Após muitos anos de confrontos e guerras entre youkais e humanos, a paz entre eles é estabelecida graças ao um acordo feito entre um youkai e um humano, acordo que possuía vários termos e condições para garantir que todos respeitassem e mantivessem a paz, uma delas foi tirar de ambos os lados algo importante, além disso, e de outras coisas, havia um outro termo muito importante, onde o youkai e humano que assinaram o acordo teriam que continuar com a responsabilidade de mantê-la, consequentemente se tornando os representantes de cada raça.

Com o tempo, humanos e youkais foram aprendendo a conviver uns com os outros, e mesmo com as diferenças e preconceitos que tinham, eles conseguiram manter a paz até os dias modernos.

_Mas a paz ainda era ameaçada. _

* * *

Nos dias atuais, a ordem entre youkais e humanos era estabelecida pelas corporações Takahashi e Higurashi, fundações criadas secretamente com este propósito pelas duas famílias que assinaram o acordo de paz.

Conhecidos como os melhores agentes das duas corporações, Kagome Higurashi e Sesshoumaru Takahashi, possuíam _duas_ coisas em comum, a primeira era a responsabilidade que seus sobrenomes traziam, e a segunda era que ambos compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento pelo outro, um profundo, ódio.

Quando ambos foram chamados para receber sua próxima missão, não esperavam encontrar a presença do outro, e ainda mais receber a notícia que os dois teriam que fazer essa missão juntos. Mesmo se recusando prontamente a aceitar trabalharem juntos, eles não tiveram escolha a não ser concordar e, desejar que terminassem o mais rápido possível essa missão.

* * *

_Editado em 13/03/2014_

Bye! Kagmarcia ;*


	2. Capítulo Um

**- Capítulo Um**

O dia estava nublado, o vento sobrava calmamente às pétalas das cerejeiras que estavam por grande parte da cidade. As pessoas andavam de um lado para outro apressadas, juntos com as pessoas viviam os youkais.

Durante muito tempo os youkais perseguiram os humanos, e existiam humanos que os perseguiam e os exterminavam. Ambos os lados sofreram grande perda, o que levou os dois lados tomarem uma decisão, continuar a lutar ou viverem juntos em harmonia.

A paz só foi possível graças a um acordo assinado por um youkai e um humano. O tempo passou e muitas coisas mudaram. Muitas pessoas ainda tinham preconceito com os youkais, mantendo-se às vezes distantes deles por sentir desprezo ou por temê-los. Os youkais também tinham preconceito por ter que viver entre meros humanos, eles se sentiam superiores a eles, a maioria os ignorava, mas o que acontece com aqueles que não ignoram e desrespeitam a lei?

Num escritório um youkai e um humano discutiam detalhes de um novo caso.

- Então, mandar os dois será o melhor a fazer? - perguntou o humano revendo algumas pastas.

- Acredito que sim, eles são os mais aptos para esse caso. - explicou o youkai pensativo.

- Certamente, mas creio que ambos não irão concordar em trabalharem juntos. - disse o homem dando um leve sorriso.

- Higurashi, os dois não terão escolha, será uma ordem nossa, eles não ousaram nos desobedecer. - disse o youkai sério.

- Tem razão Inutaisho, aguardaremos a chegado deles então.

- Só nos resta aguarda por ela. - Inutaisho falou ao sentir a presença de alguém se aproximar da sala.

* * *

Uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis caminhava despreocupada sem dar importância à hora. Mas logo algo lhe chama a atenção, um youkai segurava uma criança pelo pescoço, enquanto o garoto debatia-se e chorava.

- Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo com esse garoto? - Perguntou a garota chamando a atenção do youkai.

- Estou dando uma lição nesse humano desprezível que cruzou o meu caminho. – respondeu o youkai apertando mais o pescoço do garoto e fazendo-o chorar mais.

- Tudo bem! - Falou a garota fechando os olhos, depois os abrindo lentamente. Ela corre rapidamente até o youkai e o acerta com um chute no estômago, fazendo-o soltar o garoto que é pego rapidamente por ela antes que caísse no chão.

- Você está bem? - perguntou ela observando o garotinho.

- Sim, obrigado! - agradeceu o garoto sorrindo.

- Não foi nada, agora volte direitinho pra casa, okay? - disse a garota retribuindo o sorriso.

- Sim! - concorda o garotinho e saí correndo dali.

- Eu não ia matar aquele garoto, mas agora irei matá-la. - disse o youkai furioso enquanto se levantava ele corre em direção à garota.

- Já que é assim, não tenho escolha. - falou a garota despreocupada, então pega uma arma que escondia presa a perna por debaixo da saia, apontando pra o youkai.

- Acha que isso pode me matar? - perguntou o youkai rindo, ela dispara e acerta o tiro no peito do youkai que cai no chão com o impacto.

- Essa não é uma arma comum, ela foi criada pra matar youkais. - falou a garota em frente ao corpo caído do youkai.

- Q-Quem é você? - perguntou o youkai com dificuldade.

- Kagome Higurashi - respondeu ela enquanto pegava o celular no bolso sem dá mais importância ao youkai.

- Higurashi... Entendo. - sussurrou o youkai lentamente antes de morrer.

- _Tenho um trabalho pra vocês, venham logo aqui_. - Kagome fala a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

- _Kagome, você novamente_. - falou uma voz masculina.

- _Ah! Estou atrasada_. - disse jogando o celular no chão e voltando a caminhar na direção que estava indo.

- _Ei, Kagome está me escutando_? - chama a voz pelo celular que agora estava largado junto ao corpo do youkai. - _Droga! Ela me deixou falando sozinho de novo._

* * *

Kagome bateu na porta do escritório e ouviu a mandarem entrar. Ela abriu a porta lentamente e entrou fechando a porta atrás de si, virou-se para encarar as pessoas presentes no escritório e se surpreendeu ao notar uma terceira pessoa ali.

Um youkai de longos cabelos pratas e olhos dourados, em sua testa havia uma meia-lua roxa, característica que herdou de sua mãe. Ele é o filho mais velho de Inutaisho, fruto de sua primeira relação com uma youkai. Kagome raramente o viu, mas mesmo assim não tinha um bom relacionamento com ele, que era alguém frio com todos a sua volta e detestava estar na presença de humanos. Este era _Sesshoumaru Takahashi_.

- Desculpe, volto outra hora. - Kagome falou dando as costas pra eles, os três se levantam.

- Kagome! - Chamou Higurashi seu pai, ela se vira novamente pra eles.

- Sim, Chichi-ue?

- Sente-se – ordenou-lhe, ela olha pra Sesshoumaru e caminha até a mesa se sentando numa das cadeiras, os três voltam a sentar-se.

- Pensei que queriam falar comigo. – questiona ela.

- Sim queremos, mas isso diz respeito também ao Sesshoumaru. — Inutaisho respondeu, Sesshoumaru permanecia com o olhar frio e indecifrável.

- Explique-me – Kagome pediu cruzando os braços.

- Vocês dois, sabem que é obrigação das famílias Higurashi e Takahashi manterem a ordem entre youkais e humanos. Não só vocês, mas muitas outras pessoas foram treinadas pra isso, humanos e youkais que trabalham para as duas corporações. — Inutaisho explica calmamente.

As empresas Higurashi e Takahashi assim conhecidas por todo o Japão, são apenas fachadas. É vista por todos como empresas normais, mas pouquíssimos sabiam que na verdade eram corporações secretas, que ajudam o governo japonês a manter a ordem entre as duas raças.

Kagome assim como Sesshoumaru seguiram com a responsabilidade de manter a paz entre humanos e youkais, não por obrigação, mas por assim acharem que é o certo a se fazer.

- Creio que estamos cientes de nossas obrigações. - Kagome falou impaciente.

- Sr. Higurashi, Chichi-ue, nos digam aonde querem chegar com tudo isso. - Sesshoumaru falou mantendo a expressão calma, mas seu pai sentia pelo seu cheiro que estava irritado com aquela conversa.

- Os dois foram chamados aqui para receberem uma missão, porém... - Inutaisho falou lentamente analisando a expressão de ambos.

- Porém? - Kagome perguntou confusa. - Não receberemos mais a missão?

- Sim, vocês receberão, porém terão que fazer a missão juntos. - Higurashi respondeu tranquilamente.

- Juntos? - Falaram os dois exaltados.

Sesshoumaru e Kagome trabalhando juntos? Apesar dos dois raramente se verem, quando isso ocorria eles não costumam se dar bem, não discutiam diretamente com palavras, mas com olhares, que qualquer um que os conhecesse diria que os dois estariam para começar uma luta sangrenta. Resumindo os dois se odeiam.

**...**

**Kagmarcia**


	3. Capítulo Dois

**- Capítulo Dois**

**...**

- Me recuso a aceitar essa missão. – disse Kagome.

- Trabalho sozinho, ou me dão à missão para executá-la sozinho ou não irei aceitá-la. – disse Sesshoumaru com o mesmo costumeiro tom frio.

- Porque os dois estão se comportando de tal forma? - questionou Inutaisho autoritário. - Além de sermos seus superiores somos seus pais, por tanto não iremos aceitar questionamentos.

- Desculpe-me Inutaisho, respeito os dois, mas não posso aceitar uma missão assim. – disse Kagome tentando se explicar.

- Kagome, como o Sr. Inutaisho falou: Nós não iremos aceitar questionamentos. – disse seu pai impaciente.

- Chichi-ue, prefiro que coloquem outra pessoa em meu lugar, talvez a Kikyou, ela é bem melhor que eu, sei que não irá recusar a missão.

- Kagome, a missão foi dada a você e a Sesshoumaru – disse ele insatisfeito pela teimosia da mesma. - e a sua irmã Kikyou já está em uma missão. – acrescenta sério.

- Já está em uma missão? Mas como, ela não me falou nada sobre isso. - questionou Kagome confusa.

- Kikyou está numa missão com o Inuyasha. – Kagome o encara com mágoa e se levanta caminhando em passos lentos até a porta.

- Façam o que quiser, não irei questioná-los, depois ficarei a par da missão, com licença. - disse ela sem encará-los e saí pela porta deixando os três sozinhos novamente.

- Parece que agora você não tem alternativa a não ser aceitar. - Inutaisho falou encarando o filho.

- Se é o que querem.

- Você tem que entender que nesta missão os dois serão essenciais. – disse Inutaisho.

- Chichi-ue, não precisa tentar me convencer a nada, de qualquer modo, você e o Sr. Higurashi, já tinham decidido isso por nós. – ele se levanta. - Se me dão licença, tenho assuntos a resolver. – disse e em seguida saiu da sala.

- A reação deles não foi como esperávamos, mas no final os dois acabaram aceitando. – falou Higurashi otimista.

- Sim, mas Higurashi não acha que não devia ter falado sobre a Kikyou e o Inuyasha estar numa missão juntos. – questiona. - Você sabe sobre os sentimentos da Kagome pelo Inuyasha.

- Sim Inutaisho, eu sei sobre eles, sei também que esse era seu ponto fraco. – disse com certo remorso.

Kagome sempre foi apaixonada pelo Inuyasha, mas ele é apaixonado pela Kikyou sua irmã um ano mais velha, o que causou uma profunda decepção nela, fazendo-a virar uma pessoa fria, agressiva e insensível. Tentando assim isolar seus sentimentos e a pessoa que um dia foi, uma tentativa totalmente inútil.

Ela estava no terraço do edifício com os braços apoiados sobre a coluna de concreto e sua cabeça sobre eles, pensativa e distraída, até que sentiu a presença de uma energia se aproximando dela, e a conhecia bem, era da única pessoa que não queria falar no momento. Kagome suspira pesadamente.

- Parece que dessa vez te aborreceram mesmo. - disse a pessoa atrás dela.

- Porque veio até aqui, Inuyasha? - perguntou se virando de frente pra ele.

Inuyasha é um hanyou, sendo meio-humano e meio-youkai, seus cabelos eram longos e de cor prata, seus olhos dourados e possuía um par de orelhas no topo da cabeça, é alguém teimoso, imaturo e inseguro. Filho mais novo de Inutaisho e _meio_ irmão de Sesshoumaru, com quem não se dá muito bem.

- Me deu vontade de vim até aqui e por coincidência a encontrei. – respondeu Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Acho admirável a maneira como mente. - disse irônica.

- Nem todo mundo consegue mentir tão bem como você, Kagome. – provocou. - Sei que está irritada por ter sido mandada numa missão com o Sesshoumaru.

- Engraçado como só fico sabendo das coisas por ultimo.

- Não, eu só fiquei sabendo por que irei fazer parte dessa missão com vocês dois, e acredite não é algo que me deixa feliz, pois terei que seguir ordens do Sesshoumaru. - explicou.

- Pelo menos a missão não será de todo ruim pra você, não é?

- Não entendo o que quer dizer com isso. – disse Inuyasha confuso, ela o encara de forma indecifrável.

- Esqueça, apenas estou pensando alto – disse ela desviando o olhar dele. - Estou indo. -saí em direção à porta deixando-o lá. Já dentro do edifico ela pega um novo celular em seu outro bolso e procura um numero na lista de contatos.

- _Sango, está livre?_ – disse após a chamada ser atendida.

- _Kagome... Sim estou_. – disse Sango do outro lado da linha.

- _O que acha de sairmos hoje?_ – perguntou parando de andar.

- _Adoraria, mas terei que levar o Miroku, sabe como ele é_.

- _Sim sei, sem problemas pode levá-lo_ – concordou. - _Ah! Também leve seu irmão Koraku, ele me fará companhia. _

- _Certo, a que horas passa aqui?_ - Sango pergunta.

- _Hum... 10hrs._ - Kagome respondeu depois de pensar rapidamente.

- _Tudo bem, até ás 10hrs então, beijo_. – disse se despedindo.

- _Até, beijo_ – disse ela e desligou. - Ouvir as conversas das pessoas é uma grande falta de educação, sabia? - indagou Kagome colocando o celular de volta no bolso, ela havia percebido uma presença parada próxima a ela há alguns minutos.

- Como se me importasse tais conversas, só espero que se lembre que temos uma missão amanhã e não aceito atrasos e também espero que esteja em condições de executá-la. – disse Sesshoumaru friamente.

- Fique você sabendo, Sesshoumaru, que eu não irei receber ordens suas e como estarei amanhã é problema meu. - falou irritada. - Tenha a certeza de que por mim não estaria fazendo essa missão, preferia...

- Fazer ela com o Inuyasha? – disse Sesshoumaru a interrompendo, Kagome o encara com indiferença. - Parece que acertei - disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, aproximando-se dela ele segurou seu queixo com a mão, fazendo os rostos dos dois ficarem próximos um do outro, o que acabou surpreendendo Kagome que estreitou os olhos em desagrado.

- Entenda uma coisa humana, por mim não estaria nessa missão com você, não me sinto nada satisfeito por ter que estar ao lado de uma humana. - disse Sesshoumaru perversamente, ela retira a mão de Sesshoumaru que ainda a segurava com certa violência.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso Sesshoumaru, terminaremos essa missão o mais rápido possível, se há algo que eu não suporto é estar em sua companhia. – disse áspera. - Com licença. – disse ela saindo em passos largos.

_Você não perde por esperar, Kagome_. – disse Sesshoumaru pra si.

Kagome partiu pra casa no seu boxster cinza e Sesshoumaru saiu em seguida em seu sedan preto. Os dois notavelmente não se dão nem um pouco bem, o que nunca foi nenhuma novidade pra os outros, são tão diferentes um do outro e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos.

Como serão os confrontos entre os dois quando estiverem na missão? Como eles poderão conviver juntos com todo esse ódio? E se a missão demorar, mas do que eles esperam?

**...**

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Respostas aos Reviews.**

joanny:_Espero que leve a algum lugar, obrigado pelo review. _

Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: _Oi, que bom que gostou, e muito obrigado, continuarei a postar apesar de demorar um pouco._

telma-san: _Que bom, obrigado pelo review._

Patuxa:_ Espero não decepcioná-la, obrigado pelo review._


	4. Capítulo Três

**- Capítulo Três**

A cidade estava totalmente nublada, a ventania era extremamente forte e os trovões ecoavam pelo céu, logo começaria a chover. Os primeiros pingos de chuva foram tocando o chão devagar até aumentar a velocidade rapidamente.

– Onde ela está? – Higurashi perguntou impaciente enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

– Ela deve ter se atrasado Higurashi, devido à chuva. – disse Inutaisho tentando acalmá-lo.

– Não, acredito que não, está fazendo isso de propósito – Higurashi falou furioso sentando-se. – Devia saber que não tenho tempo pras infantilidades dela.

– Porque não liga pra ela? – ele sugeriu.

Sesshoumaru apenas observava os dois, mas estava mais impaciente e furioso do que o próprio Higurashi. Ele havia a avisado, por acaso estava testando-o ou então querendo irritá-lo. A porta foi aberta e Higurashi saltou da cadeira rapidamente.

– Kagome, onde estava? – Perguntou irritado.

– Tive problemas a caminho daqui. – Kagome informa se sentando a mesa.

– Está machucada? – Inutaisho perguntou.

– Estou bem, foi apenas um descuido meu – Respondeu. – Minhas sinceras desculpas Chichi-ue e Inutaisho por fazê-los esperar.

– Que isso não volte a acontecer, Kagome – Falou seu pai sentando-se mais uma vez. – Vamos começar! – Disse pegando um controle remoto, o acionado fechou as cortinas e apagou as luzes, todos direcionaram a atenção a enorme tela na parede.

– A missão de vocês será investigar alguns casos de assassinatos que estão ocorrendo pelo Japão e também no resto do mundo. – Inutaisho explica. Imagens das pessoas assassinadas apareciam na tela.

Sesshoumaru e Kagome escutavam atentamente a explicação.

– Os assassinatos começaram dia 17 janeiro, as primeiras vítimas foram mortas no intervalo de cinco e cinco dias. – continuou Higurashi a explicar.

– O intervalo de tempo é muito curto. – Kagome falou.

– Sim, mas como as mortes ocorreram em cidades e países diferentes, não casou muitos problemas. – Inutaisho explicou.

– As vitimas são na maioria garotas entre 15 e 22 anos. – Higurashi retoma a explicação.

– De certo modo isso tem alguma ligação, o assassino procura algo entre essas garotas. – Inutaisho fala.

– A missão de vocês e descobrir informações de quem serão as próximas vítimas e quem esta por trás disso. – Higurashi falou encarando-os dois

– Para isso acontecer, os dois estarão disfarçados como um casal recém casados em lua de mel em Tóquio, se passaram por uma modelo e um empresário. – informou Inutaisho, os dois mudaram de expressão quando escutaram a palavra casal.

– Inuyasha e Kikyou estarão no mesmo hotel que vocês, os suspeitos de estarem envolvidos nesse crime estão nele, então é dever de vocês descobrirem tudo que eles souberem, mas sem revelar suas identidades. – Higurashi explicou.

– Se em algum momento suas identidades forem descobertas a missão falhará. – Inutaisho falou.

– Entenderam? – Perguntaram Inutaisho e Higurashi.

– Sim! – Responderam os dois.

– Mais tenho uma duvida. – Kagome fala.

– Qual? – Higurashi pergunta.

– Eu e ele temos que agir como um casal de verdade? – Perguntou hesitante.

– Kagome, você sempre foi excelente em todos os disfarces que fez, não vejo porque agora está hesitante. – disse seu pai.

– Tem razão, tudo bem. – Kagome concordou.

– Estas serão suas identidades. – Inutaisho falou entregando-as a cada um dos dois – Sr. Sra. Taisho.

– O voou parti em 3hrs, peguem tudo que for necessário. – Higurashi fala.

– Inuyasha e Kikyou partiram ontem pra lá, assim não haverá suspeitas. – Inutaisho fala.

– Certo! – Kagome fala séria.

– Podem ir agora – disse Inutaisho os dispensando, os dois se levantam e saem.

– Parece que essa missão vai durar mais do que esperávamos. – Kagome falou encarando Sesshoumaru.

– Também acredito nisso. – Sesshoumaru concordou.

– Vou indo! – Kagome falou e saiu.

* * *

Os dois após arrumarem suas malas voltam para a corporação para pegar as armas e os equipamentos necessários para a investigação.

– Kagome, você já deve saber que tem que estar com a aparência de uma mulher casada. – Higurashi falou olhando pra ela que estava vestida com um short curto e uma regata.

– Vou me trocar ainda Chichi-ue. – Kagome fala pegando uma das malas e entrando numas das salas para trocar-se, depois de alguns minutos ela sai.

– Assim está melhor? – Kagome perguntou. Ela vestia agora um vestido longo de cor rosa perolado, as alças eram finas e tinha um decote v, acompanhada de uma sandália de salto agulha, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos.

Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho e seu pai olharam-na deslumbrados.

– Esta linda! – Higurashi falou sorrindo.

– Só esta faltando uma coisa – disse Inutaisho.

– O que? – Kagome perguntou.

– Isso – Inutaisho falou lhe entregando uma pequena caixinha. – O disfarce não estaria completo sem ela. – Kagome a abre e dentro estava uma aliança.

– É verdade! – Kagome fala e coloca a aliança no dedo. – Obrigado.

– Agora vocês devem partir para o aeroporto, as malas com as armas já foram passadas por lá sem problemas. – Higurashi informa.

– Vocês devem nos manter informados sobre qualquer informação que consigam. – Inutaisho fala. – Os comunicadores implantados no interior dos seus ouvidos, serviram para que possam escutar tudo que o outro estiver ouvindo e comunicar-se através dele, não os desliguem de maneira alguma. – Falou encarando-os dois como um aviso.

Eles embarcaram no avião sem problemas, as identidades e os passaportes eram absolutamente originais, feito especialmente para o caso.

– Chegaremos a Tóquio em algumas horas. – Sesshoumaru falou.

– Sim, nos passaremos por um casal em lua de mel perfeitos, extremamente apaixonados. – Kagome falou com um sorriso falso.

– Não se preocupe comigo, sei me comportar de tal maneira sem problemas. – Sesshoumaru falou – Afinal de contas é apenas um simples disfarce.

– Assim espero – Kagome falou girando os olhos.

– Teremos que começar a parti de agora, alguém nos observa. – Sesshoumaru falou aproximando-se do ouvido dela.

– Tudo bem! – Kagome falou e beijou-lhe o rosto, depois encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Estou tão feliz querido. – Kagome falou sorrindo pra ele.

– Também estou – Sesshoumaru fala sorrindo.

Por trás de toda aquela atuação que acabará de começar e que consequentemente continuaria e se aprofundaria ainda mais, os dois estão terrivelmente furiosos, nem nos seus piores pesadelos imaginaram algo tão grotesco como um disfarce de um casal, pra eles seriam normal caso outra pessoa estivesse fazendo, mas eles não, nunca passaram por algo tão humilhante.

Em nenhum momento eles pensaram que a missão seria feita os dois como um casal, como poderiam fingir que estavam apaixonados, se eles se odiavam profundamente.

**...**

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS.**

**Joanny:** Que lucro, desculpa a demora por postar.

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki:** Nenhum pouquinho mesmo, mas as coisas mudam com um tempo. Quem não notaria o Sesshy, hein?

**Lina-Chan s2 n.n: **Que bom que gostou, sei que está sim.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**- Capítulo Quatro**

Era um grandioso hotel, por fora podia-se ver o quanto se destacava perante os demais edifícios da cidade, por dentro era mais magnífico, muito grande e luxuoso. E as pessoas que ali frequentavam eram elegantes e faziam parte da mais alta classe social.

O hotel foi muito bem estudado, haviam também muitas pessoas infiltradas lá, mais ainda assim era um território desconhecido pra eles, qualquer erro e colocariam tudo a perder, inclusive suas próprias vidas.

Sesshoumaru e Kagome chegam ao hotel, mas agora não eram mais eles, estavam completamente diferentes de antes, seus nomes agora eram: Ren Taisho e Ayumi Taisho. Ele agora tinha seus cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos escuro e a meia lua sumira de sua testa. Ela cabelo loiro escuro e olhos verdes, efeito conseguido graças a lentes de contato e a tintas especiais que saiam facilmente com outro produto, criados nos laboratórios da empresa. Um empresário e uma modelo recém casados, loucamente apaixonados, esses eram seus disfarces, agora dependiam deles manter essa mentira a todos.

Após confirmarem a reversa da suíte, foram guiados até ela, suas malas chegaram em seguida, dispensaram o carregador com uma generosa gorjeta e começaram a vasculhar todos os cômodos da suíte, que possuía uma varanda, sala de estar e jantar e dos dois quartos separados. Depois de não encontrarem nada, esvaziaram as malas com os equipamentos e armas.

- Chegamos ao hotel e vasculhamos tudo por precaução. – Kagome fala de frente ao notebook.

- Muito bem, vocês já têm conhecimento sobre os suspeitos, façam o que tem que fazer. – Inutaisho fala através do monitor.

- Sim, qualquer informação comunicaremos imediatamente. – Sesshoumaru falou tomando o lugar de Kagome.

- Estaremos esperando e lembrem-se: não cometam erros. – Avisou-lhes e desligou.

- À noite estarei pronta. – assegurou-lhe. – Ficarei com o quarto esquerdo – pegou algumas das malas. – Não ouse entrar lá, por qualquer motivo que seja.

- Espero que esteja e, em nenhum momento isso me veio à mente. – Afirmou irônico.

- Estamos entendidos então, faremos nosso trabalho e o quanto antes terminá-lo, melhor.

- Não cometa nenhuma idiotice então.

- Ah! Por favor, você que não deixe seu orgulho idiota de youkai atrapalharem tudo. – falou irritada.

- Estou mais preocupado com sua falta de competência. – confessou. – Não creio que meu pai e o Sr. Higurashi tenham escolhido a pessoa certa pra esta missão.

- Vá pra o inferno, Sesshoumaru, não me importa o pensa, sou ainda mais capaz do que você. – e saí em direção ao quarto furiosa.

* * *

- Idiota... Imbecil, quem ele pensa que é, se acha superior aos outros só por ser um youkai de puro sangue. – desligou o chuveiro e vestiu o roupão, verificou seu reflexo no espelho, ainda não acostumada com a nova aparência. – Se ao menos ele chegasse aos pés de seu pai, Inutaisho, mas nunca se igualara a ele. – secou o cabelo e saiu do banheiro.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou irritada, Sesshoumaru estava sentado em seu quarto e agora a encarava, perguntou-se se havia esquecido de trancar a porta devido à raiva. – Achei que tinha deixado claro que...

- Escute, guarde seus pensamentos pra você, pois não quero ouvi-los. – Ele interrompeu-a irritado, Kagome então se lembrou do comunicador que estava com ela e pode compreender o significado daquelas palavras.

- Não me importo de compartilhá-los com você. – provocou.

- Humana insignificante, ponha-se em seu lugar antes que eu mesmo o faça. – rebateu-lhe. – Meu desprezo por ti não diminuiu, na verdade aumentou, não é nada mais que um verme pra mim. - levantou-se e parou diante dela.

- Saia daqui! – ordenou. – Não volte aqui se não juro que te mato. – ameaçou com puro ódio.

- Suas ameaças não me assustam e mesmo que tivesse força pra fazer, não teria coragem suficiente.

- Acredite possuo, e não tem ideia do que sou capaz de fazer quando quero algo.

- Não creio que seja capaz de muita coisa, pois sou um youkai, não sou um fraco como meu meio irmão Inuyasha, se quer podemos ser comparados um ao outro.

- Não cometerei tal erro de compará-los. – Falou séria.

- Parece que sempre que tocam no nome Inuyasha você fica na defensiva. – Falou sarcástico.

- Não fale sobre coisas do qual não sabe.

- Que Inuyasha preferiu sua irmã ao invés de você e que mesmo assim o ama. – Falou sorrindo ironicamente, ela aproxima-se dele e o estapeia, pegando-o de surpresa.

- Saia agora!- Mandou, ela havia ficado magoada, seu olhar dizia isso. Sesshoumaru mesmo furioso com ação dela sai do quarto.

Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, sabia que ele sentiria o cheiro delas, mas ninguém consegue ser forte o tempo todo e ela já havia sido por muito tempo, Sesshoumaru a fez lembrar de algo que pensava ter esquecido, sim, tinha esquecido que ainda amava Inuyasha, mesmo sabendo dos sentimentos dele por Kikyou e que ela amava-o.

* * *

No outro quarto Sesshoumaru tentava amenizar a raiva que sentia pela ousadia da humana, poderia ter feito algo que a fizesse pagar pelo atrevimento, mas não o fez, mesmo sem saber por que, amaldiçoou o pai por tê-los colocados juntos. Na verdade não sabia se seria capaz de tocar a humana como se a desejasse, e fingir que a amava só a ideia o enojava, além disso, era uma miko, uma detestável miko.

**...**

A noite chegara e os dois teriam que se encarar de um jeito ou de outro e depois bancarem o casal apaixonado pra todos aqueles milionários. Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá enquanto terminava a bebida que havia no copo, tentava ainda se acalmar e de alguma forma preparar-se mentalmente para as próximas horas ao lado da garota humana, logo sentiu o cheiro dela aproximasse.

Kagome usava um vestido vermelho justo que ia até a altura dos joelhos, seus cabelos estavam soltos e com leve cacheado, usava um scarpin também vermelho e uma bolsa de mão de cor preta. Ele a observou por um momento antes de se levantar e largar o copo.

- Podemos descer agora – anunciou. – Ah! Sugiro que esqueçamos o que aconteceu mais cedo, pro bem dessa missão. – falou sem demonstrar emoção alguma, ele a fuzilou com um olhar e os dois saíram.

Desceram para o restaurante, um lugar amplo e muito bem decorado, haviam muitas mesas e a maioria delas estavam ocupadas, casais dançando, também alguns grupos de homens e mulheres conversando. Kagome e Sesshoumaru entraram no lugar de braços dados, eles atraíram a atenção das pessoas, os dois pareciam um par perfeito aos olhos de quem os observava. Um garçom acompanhou-os até a mesa e entregou-lhes o cardápio.

- O que gostariam de beber? – o garçom perguntou de forma educada e simpática.

- Por favor, nos traga um vinho branco. – Sesshoumaru pediu-lhe.

- Sim senhor, já trarei. – retirou-se.

- Viu algum deles? – perguntou quase num sussurro, mas sabia que ele ouviria.

- Não, mas aqueles dois já. – respondeu, ela soube logo de quem se referia e deu um leve sorriso notando alguns olhares sobre ela, o garçom retornou e serviu-lhes o vinho, fizeram o pedido e ele voltou a sair. Os dois ergueram as taças sorrindo antes de tomar a bebida.

- Acho que os encontrei. – ela falou virando o rosto de lado e logo voltando a olhar pra ele, que olhou pra onde ela acabara de olhar e viu o salão onde dançavam os casais, notando um em especial.

Um homem de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, pelo cheiro soube que se tratava de um hanyou e a mulher com quem dançava era uma youkai de cabelos negros e olhos pretos. Sesshoumaru olhou pra Kagome sorrindo e levantou-se, em seguida oferecendo-lhe a mão, num gesto de quem a convidava pra dançar, ela segurou a mão dele levantando-se e caminharam até o salão, passando perto do casal, tentando assim chamar a atenção deles, o que conseguiram facilmente.

Estavam agindo perfeitamente bem, com muito esforço de ambos, que tentavam conter a raiva que um tinha pelo outro. Nenhum dos dois acreditava no que estavam fazendo, em cada gesto, palavra, sorriso e toque que faziam. Tudo isso, pura atuação, mas até onde eles eram capazes de atuar?

**...**

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Bem, não sei alguém ainda vai ler a fic, ou se tem alguém vivo no site, porque até eu o abandonei, mas por algum motivo acho que tenho que terminar as histórias que comecei. Então, resolvi começar por essa, que estou escrevendo aos pouquinhos, se alguém ler, por favor, mande reviews, e motivem a autora aqui, beijo. **


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**- Capítulo Cinco**

Sesshoumaru chamara a atenção das mulheres com sua beleza, sua elegância e seu charme, causando inveja aos homens não só por provocar os olhares das mulheres, mas também inveja da bela companhia que tinha ao seu lado.

Kagome atraia os olhares dos homens para ela, não tinham como não admirá-la, era incrivelmente bela e mostrava graciosidade e sensualidade. As mulheres sentiam inveja de sua beleza, por atrair os homens e porque estava com um homem que toda mulher sonhava ter.

Eles dançaram três musicas e voltaram para a mesa, passando pelo casal que ainda dançava, mas pouco depois que se sentaram, saíram do salão. Terminaram de jantar, agora bastava esperar pra confirmar se conseguiram o que queriam, mas caso isso não acontecesse, teriam que mudar de tática.

- Tenho uma ideia – Kagome sussurra. – Querido, irei retocar o batom. – sorriu e levantou-se, ele não entendera a intenção dela mais permitiu que fosse.

Ela chamava mais atenção sozinha do que acompanhada, entrou no banheiro, havia apenas uma mulher olhando-se no espelho, – sorriu de leve pra ela – abrindo a bolsa pegou o batom que passara antes e retocou o batom, - a mulher do seu lado sai – guardo-o na bolsa e olhando-se no espelho arrumou um pouco o cabelo, ouviu alguém entrar e ficar ao seu lado.

- Olá! – a mulher falou, sim, era quem ela esperava aparecer.

- Oi!- sorriu.

- Nunca te vi por aqui. – comentou sem interesse.

- Cheguei hoje, mas já estou amando o lugar – sorriu. – Ah! Que grosseria a minha, me chamo Ayumi Taisho.

- Muito prazer, sou Kagura Hayashi – apresentou-se. – Então, veio a que? – Pergunta curiosa.

- Recém casada – disse mostrando a mão indicando a aliança. – Um pouco atrasados, mas aqui estamos.

- Que maravilha, essa é a melhor parte do casamento. – disse sorrindo.

- Então é casada? – supôs.

- Sim sou não faz muito tempo, pouco mais de um ano. – respondeu.

- Esta há muito tempo aqui? – pergunta.

- Estamos aqui há quase dois meses.

- Deve estar familiarizada com o hotel, então.

- Sim! – concorda.

- Desculpa, tenho que voltar, meu marido me espera e também não posso me descuidar dele. – sorriu. – Digamos que sou um pouco ciumenta.

- Você tem razão, nunca se sabe quem pode aparecer e se insinuar para eles. – olhou-se no espelho. – Também estou indo, te acompanho.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu, as duas saíram do banheiro e voltaram ao restaurante, ao chegarem perto da mesa que se encontrava Sesshoumaru, notou a presença de um homem conversando com ele, Kagura a seguia até a mesa.

- Desculpa a demora. – Kagome falou, os dois levantaram-se.

- Ayumi, esse é Naraku Hayashi. – Sesshoumaru apresentou-lhe.

- Muito prazer, sou Ayumi Taisho, a esposa do Ren. – apertou a mão estendida a ela e sorriu. – Espera Hayashi, então você é o marido da Kagura. – olhou para Sesshoumaru. – Ren, esta é Kagura Hayashi. – apresentou-lhe.

- Muito prazer. – apertou-lhe a mão e sorriu. – Sentem-se, por favor. O garçom serviu-lhes mais bebida.

- Então do que falavam? – Kagome pergunta.

- Negócios – assentiu. – O assunto que vocês mulheres, detestam. – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

- Não é que detestemos. – olhou pra Kagura com cumplicidade. – Apenas gostamos que esqueçam do trabalho por um instante, às vezes parecem obcecados.

- Ayumi, esta certa. – Kagura concordou.

- Então, não faremos isso na presença de vocês. – Naraku fala. – Que tal irmos a um ambiente diferente? – sugeriu, Kagome olha pra Sesshoumaru.

- Claro, iremos adorar. – Concordou.

O lugar que foram não era muito diferente do que estavam, mas nem todas as pessoas podiam estar ali, teriam que ter muito dinheiro e poder ou então ser convidados por esses que possuíam. Aos poucos foram sendo apresentados a pessoas importantes e famosas.

- E por quanto tempo pretendem ficar aqui? – Naraku pergunta.

- Na verdade, não sabemos. – Sesshoumaru respondeu e olhou pra Kagome. – Acho que por um bom tempo. – sorriu.

- Vamos amar a companhia de vocês. – Kagura fala sorrindo. – Ayumi, venha quero apresentar-lhe algumas amigas.

- Certo! – ela fala e segue junto com Kagura até um grupo de mulheres, que lhe são apresentadas uma a uma. Sesshoumaru e Naraku se juntam a um grupo de homens.

* * *

- Ayumi, que sorte tivera em casar-se com um homem tão bonito. – comentou uma das mulheres.

- Sim, muita sorte, mas na verdade não foi fácil. – explicou sorrindo, e tomou um gole do champanhe que lhe foi servido.

- Mais o desafio valeu a pena, não foi? – Perguntou outra.

- Como valeu – Respondeu. – Ele é tudo que eu queria pra mim. – Kagome sabia que Sesshoumaru ouvia tudo que falavam e quase riu.

* * *

No grupo dos homens o assunto eram negócios, mas o tema acabou tomando outro rumo, devido à curiosidade dos homens presentes.

- Diga como conseguiu conquistar uma mulher tão bela? – Perguntou um dos homens, dirigindo-se a Sesshoumaru.

- Na realidade, ela que me conquistou. – Respondeu dando um leve sorriso.

- Então teve mais sorte ainda. – Falou o outro.

- Acredito que sim. – Confirmou.

* * *

As mulheres continuavam a beber e conversar futilidades, e estavam a se divertir muito, a bebida já lhes fazia algum efeito e Kagome e Kagura voltam ate onde estavam Sesshoumaru e Naraku.

- Os deixamos por muito tempo. – Kagura fala ficando de lado do esposo.

- Nos distraímos enquanto isso. – Naraku fala.

- Ayumi, esta na hora de irmos, não? – Sesshoumaru perguntou-lhe.

- Ah! Não, fiquem mais um pouco. – Pediu Kagura.

- Estou um pouco cansada. – Kagome fala.

- Pelo menos nos acompanhe numa ultima dança. – Pediu Naraku, os dois se olharam.

- Esta bem, mais só uma. – Kagome concorda. Os dois casais se dirigem ate o salão, onde poucos casais dançavam.

- Descobriu algo? – Kagome sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Não muito – Ele respondeu. – E você descobriu alguma coisa ou estava só se divertindo? – pergunta irritado.

- Essas coisas levam tempo. – ela retrucou irritada. – Tem que se conquistar a confiança.

- Porque bebeu tanto, esta fora de seus sentidos.

- Não estou. – Respondeu com raiva, percebeu que Naraku e Kagura os observavam. – Notaram que estamos tendo uma discussão, rápido faça alguma coisa. – mandou.

- É apenas pela missão. – Sesshoumaru fala.

Os dois se entreolham, e ele aproxima-se dela até tocar seus lábios e a beijou lentamente, como se não existisse ninguém ao seu redor deles, ela correspondeu o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Os dois cessaram o beijo e Kagome sorriu pra Sesshoumaru, pra parecer que esqueceram a discussão, a musica termina e eles vão até Naraku e Kagura.

- Bem, estamos indo. – Kagome fala. – Foi um prazer conhecer vocês.

- Dizemos o mesmo. – Naraku fala. – Tenham uma boa noite.

- Vocês também. – Sesshoumaru fala, e os dois os deixam.

Eles fizeram o trajeto de volta totalmente em silencio, nenhum dos dois se atreveu a falar algo, chegando lá pegaram o notebook para entrar em contato com Inutaisho.

- O que conseguiram? – Inutaisho pergunta após atender a chamada deles.

- Por enquanto não descobrimos nada de relevante, mas conseguimos nos aproximar de dois dos suspeitos. – Sesshoumaru explica.

- Isso já é alguma coisa, por enquanto. – disse-lhes. – Já viram o Inuyasha e a Kikyou? – pergunta.

- Sim os vimos, Inutaisho. – Kagome responde. – Mas creio que será melhor que não tenhamos contato com eles, pois pode parecer suspeito.

- Sim, não podemos nos arriscar. – concordou.

- Tem algo de estranho na forma como eles se aproximaram de nós, embora tenhamos planejado para que se aproximassem, eles pareciam ter tido a mesma intenção. – Sesshoumaru fala.

- Tenham cuidado com eles. – Alertou.

- Isso me pareceu um pouco estranho também. – concordou ela. – Mas tive a impressão que os dois estão interessados em nós.

- Então, devem ter mais cautela, pois estarão prestando atenção em tudo que fazem.

- Sim teremos, assim que conseguimos alguma coisa, voltamos a entrar em contato. – Sesshoumaru fala e encerra a conversa. Os dois se olharam sem falar nada e cada um vai para seus respectivos quartos.

- Preciso de um banho. – Kagome fala pra si.

**...**

Lembrando então de desligar o comunicador e desligá-lo. Deixou que a água quente caísse sobre ela e pode então relaxar, sua mente estava atordoada, começou a pensar em Inuyasha, que estaria com Kikyou no momento, sentiu como se o perdesse de vez, embora lá no fundo soubesse que nunca o teve, que Inuyasha nunca a olhou da forma que queria. Quando percebeu que Inuyasha amava Kikyou, já era tarde demais, pois já havia se apaixonado por ele.

Mais tinha algo que a perturbava mais ainda, o beijo que Sesshoumaru lhe dera e que ela correspondeu facilmente, embora fizesse parte da missão, como assim mesmo ele advertiu, não esperava ter sentido o que sentiu.

**...**

Sesshoumaru sentia-se estranho, achava que ficaria com nojo por ter beijado a garota humana, mas não sentiu, na realidade tivera sido o contrario.

**...**

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Neherenia**: Também estou feliz por voltar a escrever, amo muito, espero que goste desse capítulo, beijo.

**Zanelato**: Muito obrigado, então acho que você vai gostar desse capítulo, beijo.

**Jheni Kuchiki**: Continuando, não sei por que mais adoro deixar os leitores curiosos, apesar de odiar que façam comigo, porque sou muuuuuito curiosa, beijo.

Obrigado pelo reviews, quem ler a fic mande algum nem que seja que pra dizer se gostou ou não.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**- Capítulo Seis**

Kagome atordoada com seus pensamentos não conseguia dormir, rolou várias vezes sobre a cama tentando pegar no sono, e frustrada por não conseguir, decidiu fazer algo para dispensar seus pensamentos e trazer-lhe o sono, faria o que sabia fazer de melhor, investigar. Indo até a sala serviu-se de uma bebida antes de se sentar no sofá com o notebook em mãos, com ele teria acesso a tudo que quisesse.

Sesshoumaru em seu quarto também tinha dificuldades em dormir, quando pensou que estava prestes a conseguir, sentiu o cheiro de Kagome e depois o cheiro de uísque. Perguntou-se o que ela estaria fazendo ao invés de ir dormir, teve vontade de ir à até lá e mandá-la ir dormir, se deteve por um momento, mas a raiva e a curiosidade dominaram-lhe a ponto de ir ver o que acontecia.

Ela começou buscando informações que saiam na internet sobre Naraku e Kagura, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não ajudaria muito, após confirmar que não seria de ajuda nenhuma, decidiu ver as informações sobre os assassinatos.

- As vitimas são todas garotas de 15 a 22 anos. – repetiu a informação que leu. – No intervalo de cinco e cinco dias, em cidades e países diferentes, total de vitimas até o momento dez. – suspirou. – Tenho que procurar mais informações para achar uma ligação significativa. – sentiu a presença de Sesshoumaru atrás de si e o ignorou.

- O que esta fazendo, porque não esta dormindo? – questionou.

- Bem, pelo que vejo você também na está. – rebateu em tom irônico.

- Graças a você! – acusou.

- Dessa vez não fiz nada. – defendeu-se. – Agora me deixe em paz, tenho que me concentrar. – falou voltando a olhar a tela do notebook.

- O que esta procurando? – perguntou.

- Alguma ligação entre as vitimas. – responde. – Se procuram algo ou alguém entre essas garotas, temos que descobrir porque e pra que. – explicou sem desviar a atenção do que fazia. – Qual a sua opinião? – pergunta hesitante, ele sentou-se no outro sofá.

- Dos culpados não posso dizer nada a respeito, mas as vitimas acho que sim – faz uma pausa. – Pra mim a idade seria de fato um padrão a seguir, além de só serem mulheres. – fez-se pensativo por um momento. – Diria que os intervalos não tem nada haver, não acho que tenha sido premeditado.

- Sim, concordo com suas opiniões. – admite a ele. – Já houveram dez mortes, então creio que a procura de seja lá o que for esta sendo difícil pra eles.

- Então, isso nos dar tempo, antes que façam outra vitima.

- Sim, pegue o outro notebook e me ajude. – mandou e ele o fez. – Quero que verifique os perfis das vitimas e procure algo que possam ligar elas uma a outra. – os dois se puseram então a considerar qualquer semelhança entre elas, por mais insignificante que seja.

- Não acho que isso seja importante... Mas todas têm a mesma aparência. - Kagome fala questionando a si mesma.

- E são todas de origem japonesa. – Sesshoumaru acrescenta, voltam a ficar em silêncio, concentrados no que faziam.

- Kami-sama! – Kagome fala surpresa.

- O que foi? – pergunta curioso pela reação dela.

- Sesshoumaru... Elas são todas descendentes de mikos. – revela incrédula, ele verifica. - Na verdade pode-se dizer que são mikos, pois possuem poder de uma. – Sesshoumaru reflete sobre a descoberta.

- O que alguém iria querer com mikos? – ele pergunta mais pra si do que pra Kagome.

- Não faço ideia – fala confusa. – Mas Sesshoumaru, você não vê. – ela o encara.

- Do que fala? – Pergunta sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Que eu, Kikyou e Rin, entramos nesse padrão. – fala atordoada, em momento algum ele tinha se dado conta disso.

- Todas as características coincidem com vocês de alguma forma.

- Eu e Kikyou, somos prováveis alvos agora – sorriu de forma irônica. – A Rin, temos que colocá-la em proteção.

- Sim, também acredito que isso vá mudar totalmente o rumo da missão. – fala pensativo. - Temos que entrar em contato com nossos pais. – falou enquanto iniciava a chamada.

- Sesshoumaru, Kagome, porque nos chamaram há essa hora?

- pergunta Inutaisho parecendo sonolento.

- Desculpe Chichi-ue, mas é algo importante. – Sesshoumaru fala.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta.

- Descobrimos algo sobre os assassinatos – fez uma pausa. – relacionamos as vitimas umas as outras e descobrimos que tipo de pessoas eles procuram.

- Estão atrás das mikos ou descendentes delas. – Kagome deu continuidade.

- Essa informação muda tudo. – Aki Higurashi fala.

- Sim! – Inutaisho concorda. – Kagome, você e Kikyou não podem mais fazer parte dessa missão.

- O que? Não! – discordou.

- Não vê que correm mais perigo do que antes. – Aki fala tentando convencê-la.

- Então, façamos o seguinte: você retira Kikyou da missão e eu permaneço aqui e continuo a missão. – sugeriu.

- Não Kagome, você não pode ficar. – seu pai fala frustrado com a insistência dela.

- Isso mesmo, volte imediatamente, não podemos arriscar. – Inutaisho mandou. Sesshoumaru apenas observava a discussão sem dizer nada.

- Vocês dois me obrigam a fazer essa missão e agora querem que a deixe sem mais nem menos. – disse irritada.

- É pra o seu bem. – Aki fala.

- Chichi-ue, Inutaisho, sei que ficando me arriscarei, mas tem muitas outras vidas em jogo. – tentou explicar-se.

- Mesmo assim...

- Por favor, não discutam mais, essa é minha escolha. – interrompeu Inutaisho, os dois suspiraram vencidos.

- Esta bem Kagome, mas tenha cuidado em dobro. – fala Aki preocupado.

- Confiem em mim de novo, não irei decepcioná-los dessa vez. – pediu-lhes.

- Sesshoumaru, proteja a Kagome. – Inutaisho mandou.

- Sim Chichi-ue. – Sesshoumaru fala e a conversa então é encerrada, Kagome suspira profundamente.

- Vou dormir agora. – falou levantando-se e largando o notebook sobre a mesinha.

- Porque quis continuar com a missão? – Sesshoumaru pergunta fazendo-a parar de andar e voltar-se para encará-lo. – Ela é um tormento pra você.

- Não me juntei a corporação por obrigação ou por ser uma Higurashi... Mas porque queria manter a paz entre as duas raças. – explica. – Quero que dê certo apesar de tudo, sei que odeia os humanos, mas é melhor tentarmos viver juntos do que vivemos em constante guerra.

- Quer dizer que não tem medo de perder a vida tentando? – pergunta.

- Há perdas dos dois lados. – fala séria. – Se puder evitar que muitas outras vidas sejam tiradas, evitarei, mesmo que me custe à vida.

- A vida para um humano não devia ser algo muito valioso?

- Sim ela é.

- Mas pra você não parece ser. – Sesshoumaru fala, ela da um leve sorriso e entra no quarto. Embora não tivesse colocado em palavras ela lhe deu a resposta.

Kagome deitou na cama, estava exausta e tudo que queria era fechar os olhos e dormir. Sesshoumaru voltou para seu quarto com a finalidade de dormir também.

* * *

No dia seguinte os dois acordaram cedo e pediram o café da manhã, comiam em total silêncio, se ignorando, até que Kagome quebra o silêncio.

- Irei para a piscina – anunciou. – Se não quiser ir tudo bem.

- Não tenho escolha a não ser ir. – Sesshoumaru fala. – Que marido deixaria sua esposa sozinha, no segundo dia de lua de mel.

- Acredite muitos. – falou rindo. Terminou o café e foi se trocar.

Vestiu um biquíni com bojo azul escuro, um vestido florido por cima, sandália de dedo e uma bolsa com alguns acessórios e produtos. Sesshoumaru vestiu um short vermelho e uma regata branca, deixando os músculos dos braços expostos. Desceram para a piscina. Ela era gigantesca, ao seu redor havia muitas cadeiras de praia com mesas e guarda-sol entre elas e um bar, havia poucas pessoas lá.

Escolheram um lugar e sentaram-se, Kagome tirou o vestido ficando só de biquíni e deixando suas curvas a mostra, Sesshoumaru também tirou suas roupas revelando uma sunga preta e expondo todos os músculos bem definidos dele. Ela pegou o protetor solar que estava na bolsa e começou a passar no corpo.

- Querido, se importa? – Perguntou entregando o protetor a ele, deitou-se de costas na cadeira, como queria rir por estar fazendo Sesshoumaru passar protetor nas costas dela, mas se conteve. Ele se irritou por pedi-lhe algo assim, mas sentou de lado dela e espalhou o protetor nas costas dela, não podia negar que ela tinha um corpo perfeito, que era capaz de seduzir qualquer homem que ela quisesse exceto ele.

- Obrigado! – Agradeceu trocando de posição, olhou para ele sorrindo. – Posso? – perguntou pedindo-lhe permissão para fazer o mesmo.

Ele lhe entregou o protetor e ficou de costas pra ela, que começou a passas o produtor começando pelos ombros e depois descendo pelas costas dele, Sesshoumaru era tão musculoso que a impressionou e pensou que se o mesmo não fosse tão arrogante e frio, tudo aquilo valeria a pena. Quando terminou ele levantou-se e foi pra cadeira que estava antes terminando de passar o produto no resto do corpo.

- Vou pegar algo para bebemos. – falou Kagome pegando os óculos e o chapéu na bolsa, saiu em direção ao bar, logo voltando e trazendo com ela dois coquetéis, entregou um a Sesshoumaru e sentou tomando o seu, passou os olhos ao redor da piscina e parou o olhar a sua frente.

- Só percebeu agora? – indagou Sesshoumaru ao perceber pra onde ela olhava.

- Sim! – respondeu. – O que faremos? – perguntou.

- Nós nada, mas eles sim. – respondeu, Kagome notou a chegada de Inuyasha e Kikyou, que sentaram ao lado do casal do outro lado da piscina.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, é pra isso que eles estão aqui, para nos ajudar. – interrompeu-a.

- Esta bem – falou contrariada, virou todo o conteúdo do copo, colocando-o de lado. – Vou dar um mergulho, você vem? – perguntou.

- Não! – responde. – Nem pense em fazer alguma coisa em relação a eles, pois te impedirei. – avisou.

- Já entendi – Falou girando os olhos. Deixou os óculos e o chapéu sobre a cadeira e caminhou a até a borda da piscina, mergulhando nela, nadou um pouco e saiu de lá. Caminhou de volta até onde estava Sesshoumaru, pegou uma toalha dentro da bolsa e secou um pouco os cabelos, voltou a se sentar e não pôde evitar olhar pra onde estavam Inuyasha e Kikyou.

Só que não esperava vê-los se beijando tão apaixonadamente, a cena lhe apertou o coração, Sesshoumaru escutou o coração dela acelerar e sabia que a idiota estava prestes a chorar, levantou e sentou ao lado dela, ela o encarou com angustia, parecia tão frágil, então num impulso a beijou, algo que ela não esperava que fizesse, nem mesmo ele.

Será que a atração falara mais forte do que o ódio?

**...**

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

Neherenia: Que bom que gostou, tentei ao máximo fazê-los parecer assim, muito obrigado fico lisonjeada por isso. Espero que tenha gostado deste e vou adiantando que o próximo estará cheios de emoções, obrigado pelo review.

Zanelato: Demorou um pouco mais saiu, tomara que goste desse também e obrigado pelo review.

**Por favor, reviews!**


	8. Capítulo Sete

**- Capítulo Sete**

Quando pararam de se beijar, os dois se encararam confusos. Kagome se levantou e disse que ia ao bar, uma desculpa pra sair de perto dele, voltou em seguida com mais um coquetel, mesmo já tendo tomado um rapidamente no bar, olhou de relance pra Sesshoumaru e deitou-se na cadeira. Passaram mais ou menos meia hora lá apenas trocando meias palavras e então decidiram voltar à suíte.

- Porque fez aquilo? – Kagome perguntou já dentro da suíte, Sesshoumaru virou-se para encará-la e ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da pergunta. – Porque você me beijou? – pergunta irritada.

- Porque você ia estragar o disfarce. – Respondeu calmamente, ela o encara com ódio. – Esta preocupada que Inuyasha pense que você já o esqueceu ou que como não pode ficar com ele se contentou com o _meio_ irmão dele. – disse irônico.

- Sabe que acertou Sesshoumaru – sorriu. – Não quero que pense essas coisas, que pense que ficaria com alguém como _você_ só porque não posso ficar com a pessoa que amo.

- Você humanos são tão patéticos. – girou os olhos entediado.

- Devemos ser mesmo, porque passamos nossas vidas inteiras vivendo de sentimentos, tentando desesperadamente sentir-se amado por alguém. – riu irônica. – Mas vocês youkais são iguais a nós, embora não viva deles, vocês tem sentimentos, entretanto fingem não ter porque acham que eles os tornam fracos, mas é o contrario, ignorar eles é o que tornam vocês fracos.

- Não fale besteiras humana, nós não precisamos de coisas como essa pra viver, não nos compare com humanos fracos e insignificantes como você. – disse ele estreitando os olhos.

- Sim somos fracos, podemos morrer a qualquer momento e temos pouco tempo pra viver, por isso que lutamos pra continuar a viver, pra continuar ao lado das pessoas que amamos. – fez uma pausa e viu que ele a escutava impassível. - Não temos medo de viver ou de sentir algo, como vocês.

- São belas palavras, mas não me importo com nada disso. – disse já impaciente.

- É por isso que você nunca vai saber se quer o que é ser amado por alguém. – ele riu irônico.

- Já escutei bobagens demais por um dia. – virou-se de volta e deu alguns passos parando em seguida, então virou o rosto para olhá-la. – E você também não sabe o que é isso, ser amado por alguém. – e seguiu com destino ao quarto.

Kagome ficou lá parada por um breve momento processando as palavras de Sesshoumaru, embora ela não quisesse admitir, ele tinha razão não sabia; amar alguém e ser amada por alguém são coisas completamente diferentes. Só porque você ama uma pessoa não significa que a mesma deva sentir o mesmo por você, mas ainda assim a sensação de amar alguém é maravilhosa, imagina como seria sentir-se amada pela pessoa que ama.

Ela não sabia como era ser amada por alguém, talvez algum dia então chegasse a descobrir como é, mas tinha certeza que a pessoa que a amaria não seria Inuyasha.

**...**

Depois de se trocaram Sesshoumaru e Kagome se reuniram na sala para uma conversa videoconferência, com Inutaisho e Aki Higurashi, ignorando o que tinha acontecido há pouco tempo como sempre faziam, acomodaram-se os dois no sofá deixando uma boa distancia entre eles, Sesshoumaru apertou alguns comandos e logo a imagem de Inutaisho e Aki apareceram na tela do notebook que estava posicionado de frente pra os dois.

- Então? – Aki perguntou sem rodeios.

-Vimos os outros dois suspeitos, Bankotsu e Tsubaki, então como planejamos Inuyasha e Kikyou ficaram com o trabalho de investigar eles. – Sesshoumaru explicou calmamente.

- Mesmo que talvez seja algo demorado descobrir quem deles esta por trás dos assassinatos, vocês terão que ser os mais rápidos possíveis, pois além de estarem correndo mais riscos do que antes, os assassinatos continuam a acontecer. – informa Inutaisho.

- Aonde aconteceu o ultimo? – Kagome perguntou.

- Aí em Tóquio. – Aki respondeu sério.

- Nos mande as informações do lugar que aconteceu, da vítima e tudo que tiverem descoberto. – seu tom de voz mais pareceu uma ordem do que um pedido.

- O que pensa fazer? – questionou Aki.

- O que há de errado com vocês? – franziu as sobrancelhas num gesto de irritação. – Vou fazer o meu trabalho, indo investigar o local do assassinato. – rolou os olhos. – Por favor, parem de me tratar como uma criança que não sabe o que faz. – pediu.

- Esta bem, nos contate se precisarem de algo. – falou Aki desistindo de argumentar com ela.

- Chichi-ue, procurem no sistema garotas que batem com os perfis das vítimas, precisamos evitar que mais mortes acontecem e que eles encontrem o que procuram. – mandou Sesshoumaru.

- Sairemos daqui a pouco. – Kagome fala e encerra a conversa, olha pra Sesshoumaru. – Pronto pra almoçar fora? – perguntou irônica, ele ignora o comentário. – Acho que precisaremos de apoio. – pegou o celular e digitou um número rapidamente, após chamar pela terceira vez a chamada é atendida.

- _Miroku, precisaremos de sua ajuda._

- _Estou à disposição de vocês, Kagome_. – falou uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

- _Chegaremos logo aí_. – informou e desligou em seguida. – Ele nos ajudará com o que precisarmos, vamos vestir alguma coisa mais formal pra sairmos daqui. – disse ela e saiu em direção ao seu quarto sem esperar qualquer resposta dele, que provavelmente nem viria.

Deixaram o hotel sem quaisquer problemas, passando a imagem de um casal feliz e apaixonado. Saíram num conversível preto em direção a um famoso restaurante da cidade, apesar de tudo teriam que ter um álibi. Depois de terminarem o almoço seguiram para o verdadeiro destino, a casa em que Miroku estava, que era situada numa privilegiada parte da cidade.

Assim que chegaram diante dela o portão foi aberto e adentraram na casa, desceram do carro e entraram no interior da casa, encontrando um homem de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos escuros, ele fazia parte da corporação, mas agora estava fora de campo e apenas auxiliava os outros agentes.

- Kagome, como vai às coisas? – pergunta Miroku com um sorriso.

- Poderiam estar melhores. – respondeu girando os olhos.

- Como esta Sesshoumaru? – perguntou sem se deixar intimidar por ele.

- Não temos tempo a perder. – disse ignorando a pergunta dele.

- Sango! – chamou Miroku, logo apareceu uma linda mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, Kagome e ela eram melhores amigas.

- Kagome! – disse ela a abraçando, seu olhar se voltou para Sesshoumaru. – Olá Sesshoumaru – ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Vamos Kagome, as coisas que precisaram estão prontas, estávamos só esperando a chegada de vocês. - Sango a guiou para o corredor da direita. – Aliás, você ficou linda loira. – Kagome apenas riu com o comentário e continuou a acompanhá-la. Miroku conduziu Sesshoumaru para o corredor oposto.

Kagome trocou o belo vestido azul que estava por uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, uma calça preta e bota de cano alto, a tinta loira foi removida e seus cabelos voltaram a ser negros como a noite e seus olhos azuis.

Sesshoumaru trocou o terno por uma camiseta azul claro de mangas curtas que ficava colada ao corpo, calça preta e uma bota da mesma cor, seus cabelos voltaram a ser prateados e seus olhos dourados. Saíram da casa num carro diferente, Kagome estava sentada no banco do passageiro com um tablet em mãos, olhando as informações que lhe foram enviadas.

- A garota assassinada chamava-se Hitomiko, tinha 22 anos e era uma miko, embora nunca usasse seus poderes espirituais. – explicou calmamente. – foi morta na universidade de Tóquio antes do anoitecer, não havia sangue e nem sinal de qualquer violência.

- Então deve ter sido morta com poderes demoníacos. – presumiu Sesshoumaru.

- É a única explicação aceitável no momento. – concordou pensativa.

- Alguma testemunha?

- Nenhuma quem a encontrou foi o segurança da universidade por volta das 9hrs, na hora que o crime ocorreu o local já estava praticamente vazio. – respondeu. – A universidade suspendeu as aulas de hoje, assim podemos verificar o local sem problemas.

Pararam de frente a universidade que era cercada por enormes muros, Kagome e Sesshoumaru pularam o portão principal sem dificuldade alguma, os dois seguiram para o terceiro andar do bloco A.

- Ela foi morta no corredor perto da sala que estudava. – disse Kagome se aproximando do lugar, se abaixou e tocou o chão. – energia sinistra. – constatou.

- Também há cheiro de dois youkais aqui. – acrescentou Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru – Kagome chamou-o após sentir seis presenças se aproximando deles.

- Já percebi – disse ele sentindo eles pelo cheiro, seis figuras surgiram pelas janelas do corredor e cercaram os dois.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou um dos youkais.

- Sabe que ia fazer a mesma pergunta – fala Kagome ficando atenta a qualquer movimento deles, ela e Sesshoumaru agora estavam de costas um para o outro.

- Mas como são vocês que estão em desvantagem, vocês falam. – fala o mesmo youkai de antes.

- Costumo não me importar com esses pequenos detalhes. – sorriu, um youkai menos paciente partiu pra cima dela, que conseguiu defender-se do golpe dele, os dois começaram uma luta corpo a corpo, Sesshoumaru então atacou os demais, quando Kagome teve a oportunidade abaixou-se e pegou a arma que estava dentro de sua bota e atirou contra o youkai, acertando-o em seu peito e este caiu no chão morto.

- Sua vadia! – gritou furioso um outro youkai que pulou em sua direção e a golpeou no braço direito com as garras, ela gemeu de dor ao sentir as garras penetrarem sua carne. Sesshoumaru desviou sua atenção dos youkais por um momento ao sentir o cheiro de sangue e ouvir Kagome gemer com dor, mesmo que tivesse a intenção de ajudá-la os youkais com quem lutava não permitiriam, por isso tinha que acabar rapidamente com eles antes que a garota acabasse morta pelo youkai.

A arma que Kagome estava havia sido arremessada no chão quando o youkai a atacou, lutava com ele em desvantagem e, além disso, estava ferida. Ele a prendeu contra a parede apertando seu pescoço e a sufocando, Kagome se debatia tentando soltar-se dele, viu que Sesshoumaru ainda estava ocupado com mais dois youkais e certamente não queria que ele a ajudasse, segurou o braço do youkai com as duas mãos e soltou uma descarga de energia espiritual extremamente forte, fazendo o braço do youkai queimar totalmente e o matando pela grande quantidade de energia que entrou no seu corpo.

Ela caiu de joelhos tossindo, depois de recuperar o ar rapidamente pegou a arma caída no chão e atirou na testa de um dos youkais que lutava com Sesshoumaru, ele segurava o ultimo youkai erguendo-o no ar com suas garras gravadas no pescoço dele.

- Comece a falar – ordenou Sesshoumaru apertando mais as garras contra ele.

- Ele apenas nos manda encontrar as garotas. – falou o youkai com dificuldade.

- Quem é ele?

- Não sei, ele nunca nos revelou sua identidade.

- Quem ele esta procurando? – perguntou Kagome do lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Uma miko! – respondeu ele. – Uma em especial e... – o youkai parou de falar, ele havia morrido nas mãos de Sesshoumaru.

- Alguém não queria que ele terminasse de falar. – disse Sesshoumaru soltando-o no chão.

- É o que parece – concordou ela olhando o youkai. – Vamos embora. Os dois estavam no carro retornando para a casa que estavam Miroku e Sango.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Sesshoumaru sem demonstrar qualquer preocupação e sem desviar a atenção do trânsito, Kagome se surpreendeu com a pergunta dele.

- Não, eles rasgaram minha blusa. – respondeu frustrada, mesmo que não quisesse admitir que não estava, ele sabia a verdade.

* * *

Eles voltaram à aparência de Ayumi e Ren Taisho, Sango cuidou do ferimento no braço de Kagome, usando um remédio de cura, que em três horas mais ou menos faria o ferimento desapareceria por completo, como se nunca houvesse existido, era um remédio muito raro hoje em dia, mas para a corporação era fácil obtê-lo. Ela enfaixou o braço dela enquanto o remédio não fazia efeito, então os dois voltaram para o hotel. Sesshoumaru emprestou seu paletó para que pudesse esconder o braço enfaixado, assim que chegou à suíte o entregou a ele.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu. – Pode fazer o relatório sozinho, estou um pouco cansada e gostaria de ir dormir por algumas horas.

- Sim, pode ir. – falou sem dar importância.

- E, por favor, não comente nada sobre ter me ferido. – pediu e entrou no quarto, despiu-se e colocou uma camisola rosa de seda, deitou na cama e logo pegou no sono.

Sesshoumaru fez o relatório a Inutaisho e Aki, omitindo o fato de Kagome ter se machucado, nem sabia por que tinha atendido ao pedido dela, pra ele não importava. Os dois perguntaram por Kagome, e ele disse a eles que ela estava cansada e tinha ido se deitar, o que não era mentira, então perguntaram se tinha acontecido algo entre eles, nesse momento se lembrou dos beijos que tiveram, mas se convenceu que aquilo apenas fazia parte da missão, que não significava nada e respondeu secamente um não.

Tudo sempre começa pela fase da _negação_.

**...**

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

_Então, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, fiquei um pouco em duvida, sei lá, não sei se ficou realmente bom, então me digam o que acharam dele. Revisei os outros capítulos, corrigi uns erros, acrescentei coisas, acho que ficaram melhores. Acabei apagando as outras fics, as guardei e futuramente pretendo corrigi-las e postá-los de novo, também continuar as que estão paradas, deixei só essa e Elite School, que pretendo revisá-la e dar continuidade, pois pra mim ela é uma das melhores fics que já escrevi._

_Vou dá um pequeno adiantamento do próximo capitulo... vai acontecer algo com a Kagome, consequência de algo que aconteceu nesse capítulo e também vai ter algumas insinuações dos dois, bem tentei fazer né, mas não sei se ficou bom, então é isso... fiquem aguardando._

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

Neherenia: Nesse capítulo não diria que a deixei inútil na luta, acho que ela foi mais ou menos bem, mas que haverá certas consequências, adoro fazer as provocações ao Sesshoumaru, to morrendo de vontade fazer eles se agarrem logo kkkk. Obrigado pelo review.

Joh chan: Que ótimo que voltou, senti sua falta Joh, maldade minha ter abandonado, espero que esteja gostando e que tenha gostado desse. Obrigado pelo review.

**Reviews por favor, eles que me motivam.**


	9. Capítulo Oito

**- Capítulo Oito**

Kagome acordou se sentindo tonta, acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama e se levantou com dificuldade, andou até a porta do quarto e parou por alguns instantes, então abriu a porta e saiu, ao chegar à sala não sentiu a presença de Sesshoumaru no quarto, agora era noite, decidiu ir atrás de algo pra beber, optando por água.

Depois se dirigiu para a varanda e se apoio nela, fechou os olhos ao sentir uma leve brisa, o céu estava estrelado e dali podia se ver uma grande variedade de luzes que cobriam toda a cidade, de repente sentiu uma dor que lhe tirou o ar, retirou o curativo e olhou para o braço, a ferida já havia sumido, uma grande dor invadiu todo seu corpo fazendo-a respirar com mais dificuldade.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou-se, enquanto escorregava até o chão ficando encostada na parede da varanda, segurando a mão sobre o peito. – Sesshoumaru venha até aqui, acho que estou morrendo. – sussurrou lentamente sabendo que ele a escutaria graças ao comunicador.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava conversando com Naraku e Kagura no bar do hotel, quando escutou Kagome sussurrar pelo comunicador, se surpreendeu por chamá-lo e mais ainda com o que disse.

- Desculpem, mas vou ver como esta Ayumi, talvez já tenha acordado e deve estar se perguntando onde estou. – falou sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, se ela estiver se sentindo melhor venha nos fazer companhia. – Kagura falou com um sorriso esbanjador.

- Viremos sim! – concordou e acenando pra eles saiu de lá, indo rapidamente para a suíte, perguntando-se o que estaria acontecendo com Kagome.

Chegou lá e sentiu a fraca presença dela na varanda, correu até lá e a encontrou sentada no chão com os olhos fechados e com uma expressão de dor, sua respiração estava lenta, se abaixou perto dela.

- Sesshoumaru – sussurrou abrindo os olhos lentamente para olhá-lo. – você veio. – sorriu levemente, ele estava tão surpreso pelo estado que ela se encontrava, parecia que se a tocasse ela se quebraria em mil pedaços, mas se tranquilizou com suas palavras.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou confuso, seus olhos estavam cheios de preocupação enquanto a encarava.

- Acho que é veneno... – respondeu com dificuldade. – veneno para miko, por isso meu corpo não foi capaz de purificar.

Nos tempos feudais o veneno era muito usado para acabar com as mikos que tinham grandes poderes. O veneno começa a fazer efeito depois de algumas horas, durante esse tempo ele circula por todo o corpo e começa a enfraquecer os poderes espirituais da miko, e depois afeta os órgãos. Esse era o único veneno que uma miko não conseguia purificar.

- Você tem a cura para o veneno? – perguntou.

- Não...

- Vou conseguir e trazer pra você. – falou e tentou se levantar, mas Kagome segurou-lhe pelo pulso, o segurava tão de leve que nem parecia tocar-lhe.

- Não dá tempo – fechou os olhos. – fique aqui! – pediu-lhe sua voz quase desaparecendo.

- Idiota você se entrega tão facilmente à morte, pois saiba que não vou te deixar ir. – falou com angustia, retirou a mão do seu pulso e a pegou com extremo cuidado, caminhou com ela nos braços até o quarto dela, e a colocou devagar na cama ficando sentado ao seu lado, pôs a mão sobre o colo dela concentrando sua energia sinistra e a passou para o corpo de Kagome, a energia dele acabaria com o veneno no corpo dela e depois seria purificado pelos poderes espirituais.

Sesshoumaru era um youkai que imune a venenos, então sua energia sinistra seria capaz de acabar com qualquer veneno. Embora seus poderes não fossem mais os mesmos.

A respiração de Kagome aos poucos voltou ao normal, voltando a respirar tranquilamente. Sesshoumaru suspirou aliviado, olhou pra ela que agora estava de olhos abertos.

- Obrigado... Por me salvar, Sesshoumaru. – sussurrou e voltou a fechar os olhos, ele sorriu.

- De nada, agora descanse. – mandou, ela sorriu com suas palavras e sua respiração foi ficando cada vez mais calma, indicando que estava dormindo agora. Sesshoumaru se levantou e andou até a porta, olhou pra ela e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

**...**

Kagome voltou a acordar, mas dessa vez se sentia bem, nem parecia que há poucas horas quase havia perdido a vida, olhou para o relógio que indicava ser 9:15, levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, despiu-se e entrou debaixo do chuveiro.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram no que havia acontecido, ela quase morreu e quem a salvou foi Sesshoumaru, e se perguntou por que a salvara, ele não odeia humanos, lembrou-se das palavras dele.

_Idiota você se entrega tão facilmente à morte, pois saiba que não vou te deixar ir. _

E sorriu, também ficou feliz quando o chamou e ele veio, se perguntou o que era isso que estava sentindo por ele, e acreditou ser gratidão, estava grata a ele.

* * *

Após o acontecido Sesshoumaru não teve escolha a não ser contar o que aconteceu com Kagome, foi repreendido por Inutaisho e Aki por ter omitido a verdade a eles, começaram a exasperar que iria tirar ela da missão mesmo contra a vontade dela, ele estranhou todo aquele cuidado que os dois tinham em relação a ela. Conseguiu convencer eles de não fazerem isso e prometeu cuidar dela.

Ele havia acabado de sair do banho quando ouviu ela acordar e ir para o banheiro, esperou que saísse do banheiro pra ir falar com ela, bateu na porta.

- Entre! – Kagome mandou, era tão estranho ele bater na porta, quando invadia o quarto dela sem se importar, ele entrou no quarto e a encarou.

- Você se sente bem? – perguntou.

- Sim, obrigado! – sorriu.

- Você não sabe quantos problemas me causou. – suspirou cansado.

- Que problemas? – pergunta confusa.

- Com meu pai e o seu. – respondeu.

- Porque contou a eles? – questionou irritada.

- Porque você quase morreu?! – disse como se fosse óbvio a reposta. – Não se preocupe já os convenci, mas disseram que assim que acordasse entrasse em contato com eles.

- Que merda! – falou pra si.

- Ainda tem disposição para encarar Naraku e Kagura?

- Sim, vou me vestir e ir escutar um sermão e vamos encontrá-los. – respondeu. Ele sai do quarto para que ela se vista e também fazer o mesmo.

Ela escolheu um vestido branco aberto nas costas, com mangas curtas e um pequeno decote, que ia até a cima do joelho, sapatos de cor preta e uma bolsa prata, seus cabelos estavam presos num coque.

Escutou todas as reclamações do pai e de Inutaisho, sobre ter falado pra ter cuidado e ter feito Sesshoumaru omitir que havia se machucado, depois por reclamar dizendo que ele não devia ter contado nada a eles, porque só serviria pra eles a repreender, já estava cansada de tantas queixas.

- _Como queria poder encher a cara de bebida._ – sussurrou pra si.

Ao chegar ao restaurante avistaram Naraku e Kagura, então decidiram ir cumprimentá-los.

- Boa noite! – pronunciaram Sesshoumaru e Kagome.

- Boa noite! – disseram os outros dois de volta.

- Ayumi, esta se sentindo melhor? – Kagura pergunta.

- Sim, obrigado! – sorriu.

- Ren parecia muito preocupado com você. – Naraku fala sorrindo, Kagome olha pra Sesshoumaru e lhe da um sorriso terno.

- Ele cuida muito bem de mim. – falou sorrindo pra Naraku.

- Mas, juntem-se a nós. – pediu Naraku indicando as duas cadeiras vazias, os dois se sentam.

- O que fizeram de bom hoje? – perguntou Kagura sorrindo.

- Saímos para almoçar e depois visitamos alguns lugares. – respondeu Kagome.

- E quando chegamos, ela começou a se sentir mal. – acrescentou Sesshoumaru.

- Não foi nada demais – sorriu. – estou perfeitamente bem agora.

O garçom veio até a mesa e pegou os pedidos dos quatros.

- Mas e quanto a vocês o que fizeram? – Kagome pergunta.

- Eu sai pra fazer compras e Naraku foi resolver algum negocio pendente, sabe como é.

- Sei exatamente como é. – concordou com um sorriso.

Os quatros conversavam sobre coisas fúteis durante o jantar, Naraku e Kagura eram muito cautelosos no que falavam, era evidente que escondiam algo, tinham quase certeza que os culpados eram eles, mas porque fazer isso e com que finalidade. Foram os quatros dançar a pedido das damas.

- Isso não esta funcionado. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou perto do ouvido de Kagome.

- Concordo, temos que tentar outro tipo de abordagem. – Kagome sussurrou de volta pra ele.

- Espero que seus encantos femininos consigam alguma coisa. – disse vendo que Kagura e Naraku se aproximarem deles depois que a musica terminou.

- Espero que saiba seduzir uma mulher. – disse em deboche, ele riu.

- Como não saberia.

- Que tal trocar de par? – Kagura sugeriu.

- Claro! – disse Kagome se separando de Sesshoumaru, Naraku lhe estendeu a mão e Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo com Kagura, os novos pares começam a dançar.

- Então, como uma bela mulher como você decidiu se casar tão cedo? – perguntou Naraku curioso.

- Obrigado, mas não sou tão jovem assim.

- Claro que é mal aproveitou a vida. – subiu a mão pelas costas dela tocando-lhe a pele.

- Ainda tenho uma vida toda pela frente – sorriu. – ou você quer dizer que depois de casado não se pode aproveitar a vida. – questionou com um sorriso.

- Claro que podemos aproveitar, nós podemos fazer o que desejarmos. – sorriu malicioso.

**...**

- Ren, pena que não nos conhecemos mais cedo. – Kagura falou jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sesshoumaru e o encarando sorridente.

- Mas de qualquer forma nos conhecemos, não é o bastante?

- Não totalmente. – sussurrou ao ouvido dele. Os dois casais continuaram a dançar, quando os olhares de Kagome e Sesshoumaru se cruzaram os dois se olhavam com ódio.

Depois decidiram ir para o mesmo lugar que foram na noite passada, Sesshoumaru e Kagura conversavam animadamente de braços dados junto com um grupo de pessoas, e Kagome e Naraku bebiam enquanto conversavam sozinhos numa mesa.

- Você fica linda enquanto bebe. – comentou Naraku a admirando enquanto tomava um gole da bebida, ela passou o dedo sobre o lábio inferior.

- Por favor, assim me deixara constrangida. – riu.

- Nunca pretendi fazer isso.

**...**

- O que acha de darmos uma volta Ren? – perguntou Kagura.

- Me parece uma ótima ideia. – respondeu ele com um sorriso sedutor.

- Então vamos! – disse ela e começaram a caminhar em direção a saída, mas ouvem uma voz os chamarem.

- Ren, Kagura! – os dois se viraram e viram que quem os chamava era Kagome, que estava acompanhada por Naraku. – Onde estavam? – perguntou.

- Estávamos procurando vocês. – respondeu Kagura e se soltou de Sesshoumaru indo até Naraku, Kagome vai até Sesshoumaru.

- Acho que nos desencontramos. – disse Kagome sorrindo, ela olha Sesshoumaru. – Querido, o que acha de irmos, creio que bebi demais. – deu um sorriso forçado.

- Naraku, o que fez com ela? – perguntou num tom sarcástico.

- Desculpa, não sabia que ela ia beber tanto. – riu.

- Tudo bem ela é assim, tenham uma boa noite. – saíram de lá de braços dados, após entrarem no elevador o clima entre eles ficou tenso, nenhum dos dois iam falar nada até chegarem à suíte.

- Posso saber o que você acha que fez? – questionou Sesshoumaru ríspido, ela o olhou com desdém.

- O que? Atrapalhei vocês, que pena! – disse irônica. – juro que não era minha intenção.

- Você não estava muito bem à vontade com ele. – ela se sentou no sofá e começou a tirar os sapatos.

- Como estava, diria até que ele é melhor companhia do que você. – deixou os sapatos no chão e se levantou.

- Ela também me parece melhor do que você, em tudo. – disse ele provocando-a também.

- Não sabia que chegaria a tanto só pra consegui o que quer, deitar-se com ela, você me dá nojo. – disse com desprezo. Ele a encarou com ódio e começou a se aproximar dela.

- Você não sabe o que eu seria capaz de fazer pra conseguir o que quero. – disse em tom ameaçador chegando mais perto dela, que deu um passo pra trás e se desequilibrou ao pisar em cima dos sapatos, mas Sesshoumaru a segurou antes que caísse, ele tinha o braço direito ao redor da cintura dela e a segurava muito perto de si, os dois se encararam.

- Pode me soltar agora. – disse ainda o encarando, os dois estavam muito próximos, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

Seus corpos se tocando e seus rostos próximos um do outro despertaram neles algo inesperado, esqueceram porque estavam brigando, esqueceram que se odiavam, esqueceram de tudo. A única coisa que sabiam era que necessitavam um do outro. Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe os lábios com certa urgência e desejo, uma necessidade incrível de tê-la pra si, Kagome correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, o beijo foi tão intenso que lhe arrancou um gemido de prazer.

Ele a deitou no sofá ainda beijando-a, abandonou seus lábios e começou a beijar seu pescoço, lhe proporcionando mais prazer, começou então a trilhar um caminho até os seios, enquanto passavam as mãos pelas coxas dela, e foi aí que Kagome sentiu a razão voltar e percebeu o que estava preste a acontecer.

- Sesshoumaru – sussurrou o nome dele. – Nós não podemos. – ele para de beijá-la e se levanta ficando em pé e olhando pra ela, que se senta tentando se recompor.

- Agora diga de novo que tem nojo de mim. – disse dando um sorriso de deboche. Kagome o encarou com raiva, ele apenas estava provocando-a pelo que disse, e sentiu mais nojo dele por isso.

- Não, agora tenho mais ainda. – abaixou-se rapidamente pegando os sapatos e correu para o quarto sem olhar pra trás, Sesshoumaru rosnou irritado e foi para o dele.

Kagome sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta e sua visão ficar embaçada, foi até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, jogou o comunicador num canto do banheiro com raiva, o que ela menos queria agora é que Sesshoumaru soubesse que estava chorando e por causa dele.

**...**

Sesshoumaru despiu-se e entrou no banheiro, sentia o cheiro de Kagome por todo o seu corpo, ainda sentia o toque dos seus lábios e o gosto da boca dela, socou a parede com raiva e acabou quebrando alguns azulejos.

- _Maldição o que esta acontecendo comigo._ – disse mentalmente.

Ela sentia tanto ódio dele, mas ainda mais de si mesma por ter permitido que ele a tocasse, por ter correspondido e sentia mais ódio ainda por ter gostado.

Ele não entendia porque tinha feito aquilo, se ela não o tivesse parado provavelmente teriam ido mais além do que beijos e caricias, sentia ódio de si mesmo porque ainda assim a desejava, mesmo sendo uma humana, mesmo ela amando seu _meio_ irmão.

E agora se formava uma grande confusão na mente dos dois.

**...**

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Neherenia**: Mais pra frente descobrirá.

Pois é, isso que dá assistir filme de romance depois acabo escrevendo coisas desse tipo.

Será que realmente ela o ama?!

Bem provável, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Adrimke**: Obrigado!

Bem, se tiver hentai vai ser bem lá pra frente e ainda eu vou TENTAR fazer.

Devo dizer que você me deu uma ideia ótima, to planejando certas coisas na minha mente.

**Joh chan**: Você achou?! Que bom, fico muito feliz, estava meio em duvida se tinha ficado bom ou não, espero que tenha gostado desse também.

**Cardoso**: Oi!

Que ótimo que gostou!

Quem não beijaria o Sesshy mesmo se fosse apenas pelo bem da missão, kkkk. Espero que goste desse capitulo.

**Obrigado pelos reviews!**

* * *

**Gente... Mereço muitos reviews, passei até quase 2hrs escrevendo pra vocês, o capitulo foi bem longo comparado aos outros, e postei bem rápido, então me deixem super feliz e comentem.**


	10. Capítulo Nove

**- Capítulo Nove**

O sol nasce mais uma vez mandando a escuridão embora, trazendo luz e calor, o céu antes negro passa a ser azul coberto por algumas nuvens que eram levadas embora pouco a pouco pelo vento.

Os raios de sol atravessaram uma pequena brecha na cortina do quarto, e se estenderam até a cama onde Sesshoumaru dormia tranquilamente, pousando sob seu rosto adormecido, a claridade o acordou o fazendo abrir os olhos, memórias da noite passada retornaram a sua mente como um flash, mas as afastou de imediato, então se levantou e foi para o banheiro, um banho serviria de ajuda.

Depois que tomou banho e se vestiu saiu do quarto, não sentiu a presença de Kagome em nenhum cômodo, não se surpreendeu com isso depois do que aconteceu na noite passada entre eles, mas por outro lado ficou preocupado com o que ela estaria fazendo. Se lembrou que não escutou ela acordar e muito menos sair da suíte, também não escutava nada pelo comunicador, provavelmente o desligou.

Pegou o celular e ligou pra ela, sendo informado que o telefone estava desligado ou fora da área de cobertura.

_Kagome, não faça nenhuma besteira. _

* * *

Pouco tempo depois de o sol nascer Kagome acordou e ficou olhando pra o teto pensando em varias coisas. O que aconteceu na noite passada, Inuyasha e a missão, não podia se preocupar com as duas primeiras coisas, sua prioridade era a missão, e agora tinha mais um motivo para terminá-la o quanto antes.

Não queria ficar mais nenhum minuto ao lado de Sesshoumaru Takahashi, nem que tivesse que se colocar como isca para descobrir quem dos dois casais eram culpados. Mas para fazer qualquer coisa que fosse, teria que se livrar de Sesshoumaru, assim ela envolveu o quarto com uma barreira para que ele não a escutasse, tomou banho e se vestiu, saiu do quarto com uma barreira ao redor de si, colocou o comunicador desligado na bolsa junto com algumas outras coisas. Deixou a suíte ocultando sua presença e seu cheiro, Sesshoumaru se quer notou que ela tinha acordado.

Desceu para tomar café da manhã no restaurante, estava olhando o cardápio quando uma voz lhe tira a atenção dele.

- O que uma mulher tão bonita faz aqui sozinha? – perguntou um homem de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, Kagome se surpreendeu ao ver quem era não tinha planejado se aproximar dele.

- Só porque não estou acompanhada, não significa que estou sozinha. – disse Kagome sorrindo, ele notou a aliança no dedo dela.

- Que desperdício – disse ele desapontado. – ele tem que valer muito a pena. – ela riu.

- Desculpe, mas não costumo falar da minha vida com estranhos.

- Então deixe me apresentar, sou Bankotsu, muito prazer em conhecê-la. – disse sorrindo.

- Bem Bankotsu, saber seu nome não me faz mudar de ideia quanto você ser um estranho pra mim, mas em todo caso sou Ayumi Taisho.

- O que posso fazer pra deixar de ser um estranho Ayumi? – perguntou.

- Bem, teríamos que conversar, saber quanto cada um tem na conta bancaria – ele riu. – e se eu não achar você muito chato podemos nos tornar conhecidos. – disse ela rindo.

- Bom dia, Ayumi! – falou Naraku parando do lado da mesa.

- Bom dia, Naraku! – disse Kagome sorrindo pra ele.

- Já que agora tem companhia vou deixá-la – disse Bankotsu olhando rapidamente pra Naraku. – foi um prazer conhecê-la Ayumi, espero poder falar com você novamente.

- Claro que sim Bankotsu. – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Com suas licenças – disse ele, Kagome e Naraku acenaram um sim com a cabeça e ele saiu.

- Sente-se Naraku – pediu Kagome, ele o fez.

- Ele estava te incomodando? – pergunta.

- Não de forma alguma, ele foi muito gentil comigo. – respondeu. – você o conhece?

- Não diria que o conheço, apenas sei quem ele é. – respondeu ele sério. – onde esta o Ren?

- No quarto, ele dormia tão tranquilamente que fui incapaz de acordá-lo, e a Kagura ainda esta dormindo?

- Saiu, disse que tinha varias coisas para fazer. – respondeu girando os olhos. – provavelmente foi fazer mais compras. – Kagome riu.

- Não culpe as mulheres por serem compradoras compulsivas.

- O que pensa em fazer essa manhã? – perguntou ele mudando de assunto.

- Na verdade não tenho nada planejado, por quê? – perguntou curiosa.

- O que acha de me acompanhar até uma das minhas filiais?

- Bem se sua visita lá não for muito demorada, acho que posso acompanhá-lo.

- Não será – garantiu. – Vamos, podemos tomar café da manhã depois que sairmos de lá.

- Esta bem – concordou Kagome pegando a bolsa, os dois se levantaram e deixaram o hotel num Audi branco. Fizeram quase todo o trajeto em silencio, chegaram ao enorme edifício que ficava no centro da cidade, sendo bem recebidos pelos funcionários.

- Ayumi, você pode ficar nessa sala enquanto resolvo algumas coisas. – disse Naraku lhe mostrando um escritório bastante grande e elegante.

- Claro, pode ir. – disse revirando a bolsa a procura do celular, até que o encontrou. – Que droga esta descarregado, posso usar seu telefone? – pediu.

- Sinta-se a vontade pra usar o do escritório. – disse Naraku.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu sorrindo, ele saiu do escritório fechando a porta, Kagome caminhou ate a mesa e sentou na cadeira, checou a presença de alguém por perto e constatou que não havia ninguém.

Abriu a bolsa pegando um par de luvas e as colocou, digitou um numero no telefone e o segurou com o ombro, começou a vasculhar o computador que havia ali.

* * *

Sesshoumaru desceu e foi ao restaurante a procura de Kagome, ao chegar lá não a encontrou, sentou-se numa das mesas e um garçom veio atendê-lo.

- O que o senhor vai querer? – perguntou ele educadamente.

- Desculpe, mas você viu se minha esposa veio aqui? – pergunta Sesshoumaru.

- Sim senhor ela veio, mas saiu sem pedir nada acompanhada do senhor Naraku. – respondeu o garçom.

- Obrigado, pode me trazer só um café por enquanto. – disse ele e o garçom se retirou.

_Pra onde aquela imbecil foi com Naraku?_

Depois de tomar café da manhã Sesshoumaru voltou à suíte, tinha que informar a Inutaisho e a Aki que não sabia do paradeiro de Kagome, quando ia fazer isso o celular dele tocou.

- Alô? – disse ele atendendo a chamada.

- Oi meu amor, sei que está bravo porque o deixei sozinho e saí sem falar com você, mas em algumas horas estarei aí. – disse Kagome do outro lado da linha, pela maneira que ela estava falando Sesshoumaru percebeu que tinha que falar com ela como Ren.

- Estava preocupado Ayumi, onde esta? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Vim acompanhar Naraku até a filial dele aqui em Tóquio. – respondeu. – Ren poderia verificar se chegou alguma coisa da minha empresária no meu computador. – pediu ela.

- Vou olhar – disse ele indo até a sala e o encontrando em cima do sofá, abriu ele e viu que o computador estava recebendo uma série de dados.

- Você só precisa inserir a senha – disse ela. Kagome não conseguia acessar alguns arquivos, precisava da ajuda de Sesshoumaru e ele entendeu perfeitamente isso.

- Espere um pouco, vou entrar. – disse ele, colocou o celular no alto-falante, inseriu alguns comandos no computador conseguindo passar por toda segurança que protegia os dados de serem transferidos, então os copiou totalmente.

- Abriu? – perguntou Kagome depois de alguns minutos.

- Sim, chegou uma mensagem dela aqui. – respondeu.

- Quando eu voltar leio, tchau meu amor. – disse ela desligando o telefone. Ela deixou tudo como estava antes e guardou as luvas na bolsa, assim que a fechou Naraku surgiu no escritório.

- Vamos? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Sim! – se levantou e caminhou até ele. Os dois saíram do prédio, Naraku a levou a um lugar muito reservado e calmo, fizeram o pedido e começaram a conversar.

- Então, conseguiu terminar o que tinha que fazer? – perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- Sim terminei, e você falou com o Ren?

- Falei, disse a ele que voltaria logo – sorriu. – ficou preocupado com minha ausência.

- Seria estranho senão ficasse, sabe Ayumi eu gosto de mulheres como você. – disse a observando.

- Como eu? – perguntou confusa. – como assim?

- Você é alguém especial.

- Especial? – riu. – o que há de especial em mim Naraku?

- Existe algo de especial em você, só que você não consegue perceber. – respondeu ele enigmático.

- Se você diz – disse Kagome como se não acreditasse nas palavras deles, queria encerrar essa historia, pois não estava gostando do rumo que ela estava tomando. – mas chega de falar de mim, fale de você, o que há de bom em Naraku Hayashi e em sua vida. – questionou ela curiosa.

- Em mim e na minha vida não há absolutamente nada de bom. – disse ele.

- Ah! Por favor, diga algo sobre você e alimente minha curiosidade. – pediu sorrindo.

- Bem, tenho um ponto de vista diferente das demais pessoas, não estou satisfeito com a realidade que vivemos e não gosto dela, se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para mudá-la, eu faria. – disse ele calmamente.

- Quando fala em realidade a que se refere?

- Em tudo, há muitas coisas que não deveriam ser como são, e gostaria de poder mudá-las. – respondeu.

- Nossa é algo incrível de se pensar, também concordo que há muita coisa errada no mundo, mas não me acho capaz de fazer alguma coisa a respeito delas.

- Acredite você pode consegui fazer muita coisa se tentar. – disse a encarando.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – sorriu.

Aquela conversa se deu por encerrada, os dois apenas trocavam poucas palavras enquanto comiam depois que terminaram saíram direto pra o hotel.

- Obrigado por ter me acompanhado Ayumi. – agradeceu Naraku estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a sair do carro.

- Foi um prazer – disse sorrindo, os dois entram no hotel. – Tchau Naraku. – despediu-se dele saindo do elevador.

- Tchau, espero que nos vejamos a noite.

- Depende do humor do meu esposo. – disse rindo e saiu do elevador.

Kagome parou de frente a porta da suíte e soltou um longo e pesado suspiro, precisava se preparar mentalmente pra encarar Sesshoumaru, por causa do que fez e principalmente pelo que aconteceu entre eles. Ela sentia a presença dele na sala e ele também sentia a dela atrás da porta, cada um dos dois aguardando o próximo passo do outro. Kagome finalmente tomou coragem e abriu a porta passando por ela e depois a fechando, Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá com as mãos cruzadas e um olhar impassível, o olhou e começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto.

- Não acha que temos que conversar? – questionou ele a fazendo parar, olhou novamente pra ele.

- Já volto pra fazermos isso. – entrou no quarto e foi tomar um banho rápido, vestiu um vestido simples de cor rosa, saiu em direção à sala e se sentou no sofá a frente de Sesshoumaru, os dois se encararam, ele parecia extremamente furioso.

- Porque não esta falando nada? – questionou frio.

- Aconteceu muita coisa, ainda estou tentando assimilar tudo. – disse Kagome soltando um suspiro. – não sei muito bem por onde começar.

- Que tal começar pela parte que você saiu escondida de mim. – sugeriu impaciente.

- Certo! Quando acorde tinha algo em mente, queria descobrir definitivamente quem eram os culpados, então criei uma barreira ao meu redor para que não notasse que saí. – explicou, ele apenas a encarava seriamente.

- E porque isso?

- Porque você me impediria. – disse franca.

- Ainda bem que sabia disso.

- Mas deixando isso pra lá, que não é algo de importante. – disse ela tentando evitar uma discussão com ele. – depois de sair daqui desci para o restaurante, estava esperando encontrar Naraku ou então Kagura lá, mas não encontrei nenhum dos dois de imediato. – explicou calmamente. Sesshoumaru escutava tudo atentamente.

- Mas pra minha surpresa outro alguém se aproximou de mim.

- E quem foi?

- Bankotsu! – ele estreitou os olhos. – Juro que não fiz nada, foi ele que apareceu do nada e começou a falar comigo. – disse ela ao ver a expressão dele.

- Falaram sobre o que?

- Não foi nada importante – disse girando os olhos, mas notou pelo olhar de Sesshoumaru que isso não bastava. – Não vou repetir as palavras dele. – disse aborrecida, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha fazendo a suspirar frustrada. Então contou como foi a conversa a ele palavra por palavra.

- E foi aí que Naraku apareceu. – disse ela depois de narrar toda a conversa a Sesshoumaru. – Então, Bankotsu disse que já que eu tinha companhia ia me deixar, dizendo que queria voltar a falar comigo. – franziu o cenho. – perguntei a Naraku se o conhecia e ele respondeu que apenas sabia quem ele era.

- E o que você achou sobre isso? – perguntou ele estranhando a expressão dela.

- Achei tudo muito suspeito, Bankotsu se aproximar de mim assim do nada, e a forma como eles se trataram também pareceu estranha. – respondeu pensativa.

- Estranha como?

- Eles são duas pessoas importantes, então deviam ter se cumprimentado de forma correta, e ainda mais se segundo Naraku, ele sabia quem Bankotsu era.

- Esta supondo que os dois se conhecem e fingem o contrario?

- Sim e se isso for verdade, o que não tenho duvidas, os dois são responsáveis pelos assassinatos, escute isso. – mandou entregando o celular a ele.

Sesshoumaru pegou o aparelho e se concentrou em ouvir o que estava gravado nele, era a conversa de Kagome e Naraku. Depois que ele terminou de ouvir colocou o celular em cima da mesinha e encarou Kagome.

- Ele sabe que você é uma miko. – disse Sesshoumaru sério.

- Foi o que eu pensei também, mas ele não sabe quem eu sou de verdade, não sabe o que estou fazendo aqui.

- Pode ser que sim, mas não demorara para ele descobrir.

- Então esta na hora de agirmos. – disse Kagome séria. – Você enviou os dados que roubei para a central? – pergunta.

- Enviei, estou aguardando a chegada das informações que pedi ao Chichi-ue sobre garotas mikos, mandei que ele reduzisse a procura apenas para Tóquio. – disse enquanto abria o notebook.

- Você acredita que podem fazer outra vitima aqui em Tóquio?

- Sim, e torça pra que tenha mais alguém além de você e Kikyou que seja uma miko. – Kagome se levanta do sofá e dá alguns passos.

- Sesshoumaru, será que eles sabem que Kikyou é uma miko? – perguntou temerosa.

- Considerando que Naraku descobriu de alguma forma que você é uma, talvez saibam. – respondeu. Kagome passou a mão nos cabelos mostrando preocupação.

- Vou tirar Kikyou e Inuyasha da missão. – disse ela decidida, Sesshoumaru a olhou mais friamente.

- Quer fazer isso porque esta preocupada com sua irmã ou porque não quer ter que vê-los juntos? – questionou ele se levantando do sofá, ela o olhou de forma indignada.

- Qual é o seu problema Sesshoumaru? – perguntou irritada.

- Porque eu teria um problema. – questionou ele.

- Você com certeza têm – disse estreitando os olhos. – me diga a quem você odeia tanto eu ou Inuyasha. – perguntou ela seriamente.

- Odeio os dois. – ela permaneceu o encarando.

- Você me odeia apenas por eu ser uma miko, ou tem mais algum motivo pra me odiar?

- Preciso de outro motivo além desse?!

- Talvez, eu pelo menos tenho vários motivos pra te odiar. – um estranho silêncio caiu sobre eles, sendo quebrado por um alerta de mensagem. Sesshoumaru se senta e abri a informação, Kagome se aproxima dele.

- Parece que temos que sair. – disse ele vendo o perfil de uma garota.

- Avise aos nossos pais e também sobre tirar Inuyasha e Kikyou, não a quero aqui. – disse ela.

- Pra isso acontecer eu terei que concordar também.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor... – suspirou frustrada. – não tem nada haver com Inuyasha, só quero os dois longe dessa missão, seguros.

- Sabe que não me importo. – disse frio, Kagome estava furiosa a ponto de explodir.

- Então apenas faça isso pelo bem da missão.

- Acredito que os dois aqui serão de ajuda.

- Eu te odeio tanto. – disse Kagome o encarando com ódio, ele sorriu com desdém, então ela saiu em direção ao quarto batendo a porta fortemente, Sesshoumaru voltou à atenção ao notebook ignorando o que ela disse.

Kagome se jogou na cama e fitou o teto.

_Quando foi que começamos a nos odiar tanto? _

Quando Sesshoumaru não gostava de alguém, ele apenas ignorava a existência dela, fazia isso com quase todo mundo, mas teve alguém que não conseguiu ignorar.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Autora:**

**Vou dá um adiantamento sobre o próximo capítulo, ele contara como Kagome e Sesshoumaru se conheceram. Não posso dizer nada a respeito porque ainda to escrevendo ele. **

**O romance deles gira em torno dessa missão e tem toda uma história por trás dela, todas as coisas sem sentido que escrevo uma hora vai se encaixar perfeitamente.**

**Por favor, reviews!**

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Neherenia**: Ficou?! Tentei fazer a cena ficar bem linda, queria mostrar os sentimentos que nem eles sabem que existem.

Acredite me esforço pra que vocês leitoras gostem, apesar de às vezes pensar que to escrevendo besteira demais.

Ficou muito engraçado eles fazendo isso.

Então... Se o Sesshoumaru ama a Kagome ou não ele não percebeu isso.

**Ka-Angel-s**: Seja bem vinda!

Que bom que gostou, espero que continue acompanhar.

**Joh chan**: Pois é dessa vez não foi atuação nenhuma.

Sim o envenenamento foi pela garra do youkai.

Kkk, sim o Sesshy tinha aparecer para salvar o dia.

Não posso responder isso, faz parte do mistério.

Vamos ver.

**Carrie:** Bem vinda!

Creio que ainda vai demorar um pouco pra isso acontecer, kkkk.

Obrigado, espero que goste da continuação.

**Obrigado pelos reviews!**


	11. Capítulo Dez

**- Capítulo Dez**

As famílias Takahashi e Higurashi ficaram ligadas devido ao acordo de paz entre youkais e humanos, e se tornaram representantes da paz entre as raças e consequentemente líderes delas, cabendo a eles proteger os interesses de ambos e punir adequadamente algum crime que um youkai chegue a cometer com um humano, ou vice versa.

Uma família de humanos com uma longa linhagem de mikos e uma família de poderosos youkais. Os Takahashi eram prova de que youkais e humanos podiam viver juntos, o líder da família um dai-youkai se uniu com uma humana e teve um filho com ela, um hanyou, que eram odiados por ambos os lados por nem ser uma coisa nem outra, houve muitas criticas ao youkai pelo que fez até mesmo do seu primogênito que não escondia sua indignação em relação a isso. Com o tempo ele pelo menos passou a respeitar sua companheira, mas nunca aceitou o filho que tivera com a humana, havia manchado o sangue dos Takahashi com ele, Sesshoumaru se mantinha o mais longe possível dele, mas conforme o garoto foi crescendo começou a desafiá-lo, e então sempre que podiam começavam uma luta entre eles, sendo parados toda vez por Inutaisho antes que matassem um ao outro.

Foi o bisavô de Aki Higurashi e Inutaisho que assinaram o acordo de paz, os dois tomaram a iniciativa de acabar com os constantes conflitos entre as duas raças, pois os dois lados já haviam sofrido grande perda, se não chegassem a um consenso youkais e humanos ficariam a beira da extinção.

Desde então as duas famílias se tornaram aliadas e anos depois do acordo as corporações foram fundadas.

* * *

**Cinco anos atrás...**

As famílias Higurashi e Takahashi mantinham uma relação de amizade, costumando se reunir com grande frequência, embora nunca conseguissem reunir todos da família, pois sempre acontecia algum imprevisto ou então quando um conseguia aparecer o outro não podia vir.

Sesshoumaru odiava essas reuniões, sempre que podia inventava uma desculpa para não comparecer, entretanto vez ou outra seu progenitor o obrigava a ir, quando isso acontecia apenas ia por respeito a ele e ao senhor Higurashi. Nas vezes que foi conheceu a esposa de Aki, Rumiko, o filho mais novo Souta de doze anos, a filha mais velha Kikyou de dezoito e a sobrinha deles Rin de doze anos, que costumava o incomodar.

A única pessoa da família que ainda não conhecia era a tal de _Kagome_, a filha do meio do casal, não que tivesse algum interesse em conhecê-la, mas acabara tendo que escutar algo a respeito dela. As vezes que ela comparecia ele nunca estava presente, estava numa missão ou em qualquer lugar longe deles.

Seu _meio_ irmão Inuyasha às vezes comparecia as reuniões, ele estudava em outra cidade e inclusive era colega de classe de Kagome, os dois às vezes vinham juntos, mas Sesshoumaru nunca aparecia nesses dias.

Era como se o destino quisesse que eles dois não se encontrassem, mas um certo dia ele não interveio.

Era fim das férias de verão e Inuyasha estava passando as em casa, havia mais uma reunião entre Higurashi e Takahashi, e Sesshoumaru teve que ficar dessa vez. Nos dias que estava em casa evitava se encontrar com Inuyasha, pois acabavam sempre discutindo e tendo problemas com Inutaisho depois, comparando ao que eram antes até que os dois agora se davam bem, não tentam mais matar um ao outro assim que se veem.

À noite a família Higurashi chegaria, Sesshoumaru estava no jardim da mansão sentado num banco, à perna direita sobre a esquerda e o braço esquerdo estendido no banco, tinha acabado de ter uma discussão com Inuyasha e foi até ali para se acalmar pra assim não voltar lá e pular no pescoço dele.

O vento soprava à longa cabeleira prateada dele calmamente, aquele lugar estava tão tranquilo.

**...**

Kagome estava quase chegando à mansão Takahashi, finalmente ia ver seu amado Inuyasha, ela passou as férias em Osaka e quase no fim delas decidiu vir pra Kyoto, ficou sabendo que teria uma reunião entre as duas famílias como sempre faziam. Ela tentava comparecer há algumas, mas havia o colégio, seus treinamentos e a viagem de Osaka a Kyoto.

Mesmo assim conseguiu vir a algumas delas, amava essas reuniões porque podia estar com Inuyasha, sendo que quando ia viajava com ele e adorava esses momentos que passava junto dele, embora fossem colegas de classe e se visem todos os dias, não era a mesma coisa, estavam a sós e não precisavam se preocupar com o que iam falar deles, na escola os alunos diziam que os dois eram namorados e que estavam apenas escondendo isso, ficava muito envergonhada com esses comentários, mas de certa maneira feliz e também triste porque queria mesmo que fosse verdade.

Gostava muito da família Takahashi também, mas tinha alguém que não teve a oportunidade de conhecer, Sesshoumaru, nas vezes que veio ele nunca estava não que tivesse algum interesse de conhecê-lo, mas na verdade nunca ouviu falar muito dele, Inuyasha não se dava bem com ele, então não comentava nada a seu respeito.

Estava com tanta saudade de Inuyasha que não conseguiu esperar ate a noite e foi vê-lo, entrou na mansão e cumprimentou Inutaisho e Izayoi, perguntou por Inuyasha e Inutaisho informou que ele estaria em algum lugar do jardim. Podia encontrá-lo pela energia dele, mas achou mais divertido o desafio de encontrá-lo sem seus poderes espirituais.

Depois de andar bastante avistou uma cabeleira prateada.

_Inuyasha!_

Então para surpreendê-lo fez uma barreira em torno de si e caminhou até o banco onde ele estava sentado, assim que estava próxima o bastante o abraçou por trás.

**...**

Sesshoumaru estava tranquilamente sentado no banco quando sentiu alguém o abraçar por trás, algo que lhe surpreendeu, porque ninguém ousaria fazer isso com ele, e também não sentiu a presença dela se aproximar.

- Estava com saudade Inuyasha. – disse Kagome o abraçando.

Não sabia se estava mais irritado por ela estar abraçando ele ou por ter o confundido com Inuyasha.

- Garota, se não quiser morrer me solte imediatamente. – disse ele friamente.

**...**

Kagome o soltou rapidamente, aquela não era a voz de Inuyasha, e reparando bem a energia dele era diferente da que conhecia, mas seja ele quem fosse era assustador.

**...**

Sesshoumaru se levantou do banco e se virou pra encarar a pessoa que cometera tamanha besteira. Então se deparou com uma garota humana de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis que brilhavam intensamente, ela o observava de forma curiosa.

**...**

Kagome observou o homem a sua frente, com certeza ele não era Inuyasha, mas não podia negar a semelhança entre eles dois, ele tinha os olhos dourados assim como os de Inuyasha, mas eram frios e sem expressão, seus cabelos prateados eram mais longos e lisos e tinha uma meia-lua roxa na testa, mas quem era ele?

- Aí desculpa, pensei que fosse o Inuyasha. – disse ela desconcertada dando um sorriso fraco.

- Como ousa me confundir com aquele imbecil? – questionou irritado.

- Foi um erro meu – admitiu. – mas isso não muda o fato de vocês serem parecidos. – deu de ombros.

- O que esta fazendo aqui humana? – perguntou ignorando o que ela disse, ela riu. – do que esta rindo? – estreitou os olhos.

- De nada – respondeu tentando não voltar a rir. – respondendo a sua pergunta, estava procurando o Inuyasha como pôde notar.

- Como chegou perto de mim sem que eu notasse? - perguntou curioso.

- Eu criei uma barreira. – disse envergonhada.

_Uma miko!_ – pensou Sesshoumaru irritado.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Kagome Higurashi. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Uma miko Higurashi. – Kagome franziu o cenho e o encarou.

- Não me diga que você é Sesshoumaru Takahashi. – disse ela com desdém.

- E se eu for? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Só esperava alguém melhor. – deu de ombros.

- Também esperava alguém menos irritante. – disse no mesmo tom que ela.

- Eu irritante? – questionou sorrindo. – Você é o irritante aqui, agora entendo porque Inuyasha nunca falou do irmão dele.

- _Meio-irmão_ – corrigiu irritado.

- Mesma coisa – disse girando os olhos. – você deve se achar melhor do que ele porque é um youkai completo e ele não.

- Não é só isso que me torna melhor do que ele. – ela riu novamente com o quem ele disse.

- Sesshoumaru, pelo que eu pude notar nesses poucos minutos, não há absolutamente nada em você melhor do que Inuyasha.

Ele não suportava mais as palavras daquela humana, mesmo ela sendo uma Higurashi não permitiria que o desafiasse e saísse ilesa, aproximou-se rapidamente perto dela a surpreendendo.

- Se eu fosse você não tentaria nada contra mim. – disse Kagome o encarando seriamente, os dois estavam terrivelmente próximos, os olhos dourados e olhos azuis se encarando com grande intensidade.

- E porque não? - perguntou com sorriso irônico, os dois continuaram a se encarar friamente, até que sentiram a presença de alguém se aproximar deles.

- Kagome!

Ela imediatamente parou de encarar Sesshoumaru para olhar o dono daquela voz, sorriu largamente e correu até ele o abraçando.

- Inuyasha, estava com saudades. – disse abraçada a ele.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha, eles cessaram o abraço e Kagome o encarou, os dois estavam ignorando completamente a presença de Sesshoumaru ali.

- Vim te ver idiota, vamos você me deve um sorvete. – os dois começaram a caminhar em direção a mansão.

- Eu não te devo um sorvete é você que me deve.

- Me lembro de ser o contrario. – e eles deixaram pra trás um Sesshoumaru totalmente irritado.

Quando Sesshoumaru não gostava de alguém, ele apenas ignorava a existência dela, fazia isso com quase todo mundo, mas dessa vez não conseguiu fazer isso, aquela garota o irritava de todas as maneiras possíveis, ela não tinha medo dele, falava tudo que tinha vontade, o desafiava e ainda por cima o ignorava, o ignorava junto com o bastado do seu meio-irmão, e o pior de tudo é que ela não passava de uma garota humana, que além do mais é uma miko, a tornando mais detestável ainda.

**...**

Era uma raridade Kagome não gostar de alguém, mas quando isso acontecia odiava a pessoa com todas as letras da palavra, e ela simplesmente não gostou de Sesshoumaru, ele era tudo que ela odiava em alguém, egoísta, insensível, cruel, frio e se acha melhor do que todos a sua volta, mas teve algo que a fez o odiar mais, ele não gostava de humanos e principalmente de mikos. Não odeia os youkais e não tem medo deles, nem se sente superior nem inferior a eles, então porque aceitar que Sesshoumaru a odeie só pelo fato dela ser uma miko, não tem culpa de ser o que é.

A noite chegou e todos já estavam reunidos à mesa de jantar, Inutaisho estava sentado na ponta da mesa, do lado direito estavam: Izayoi, Inuyasha, Toutousai e Sesshoumaru e do lado esquerdo: Aki, Rumiko, Kikyou, Kagome e Rin.

- Kagome, já conheceu meu filho Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inutaisho sorrindo.

- Sim – sorriu de volta. – nós até conversamos um pouco – olhou pra Sesshoumaru ainda sorrindo. – ele é alguém fascinante. – ele a encarou friamente.

- Obrigado – agradeceu. – também achei você fascinante.

O clima na mesa ficou estranhamente tenso, aquela cena entre eles era totalmente inusitada, alguém se dirigir a Sesshoumaru daquela maneira e ainda ele responder, normalmente ele apenas ignorava a pessoa. Os ocupantes da mesa decidiram ignorar o que aconteceu e começaram a conversa sobre outras coisas.

Depois do jantar os mais velhos se reuniram para beber algo enquanto conversavam, Kagome os acompanhou porque eles queriam conversar com ela sobre alguma coisa haver com o seu treinamento, Inuyasha e Kikyou ficaram conversando na sala de estar e Rin desapareceu junto com Sesshoumaru.

Kagome estava terminando de descer a escadaria para a sala de estar, quando parou e observou uma cena que acontecia lá, Inuyasha e Kikyou conversavam animadamente e sorriam, no primeiro momento achou aquilo normal, mas depois notando bem eles pareciam tão à vontade, felizes e a maneira como se olhavam. Sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta.

**...**

Sesshoumaru descia a escadaria quando notou a presença de Kagome parada quase no fim delas, parecia petrificada naquele lugar, olhou para onde ela olhava, encontrando Inuyasha e Kikyou conversando muito felizes, então esboçou um sorriso irônico, a humana era apaixonada por seu meio-irmão e pelo que parecia este gostava da irmã mais velha e não dela.

**...**

Ela se virou e começou a subir de volta os degraus, quando de repente se deu conta de uma presença parada no meio da escadaria, o encarou surpresa, era Sesshoumaru, será que ele havia visto o que aconteceu, ignorou essa possibilidade, não importava ele não era ninguém, lhe lançou um olhar frio e passou por ele continuando a subir os degraus, encontrou Rin os descendo e sorriu pra ela. Foi até uma enorme varanda que tinha na mansão, sempre que vinha a mansão ia até aquele lugar.

Apertou as grades de ferro que rodeavam a varanda e soltou um longo suspiro. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela, porque quis sair de perto deles, as cenas dos dois juntos veio a sua mente, a quem queria enganar a si mesma, sabia o que tinha visto e o que sentiu ao vê-los, não podia negar, mesmo que fosse difícil pra ela aceitar isso, era evidente que Inuyasha gostava de sua irmã Kikyou e que ela parecia sentir o mesmo, como nunca percebeu isso, como era ingênua, não pôde ver nada além do que sentia por ele, se tivesse percebido antes talvez fosse menos doloroso.

Seus olhos começaram a arder ameaçando chorar.

- Eu não vou chorar, eu não posso chorar. – murmurou pra si.

**...**

Ela lhe lançou um olhar frio e passou por ele continuando a subir os degraus, teve vontade de rir nesse momento, ficou por alguns instantes ainda parado naquele lugar até que uma pequena humana surgiu atrás dele.

- Sesshoumaru, estava te procurando. – disse a garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, olhando pra ele sorrindo.

- Não me siga – foi o que ele disse a garota antes de passar por ela e subir na mesma direção que Kagome foi.

A garotinha piscou varias vezes sem entender e deu de ombros, então continuou descendo os degraus.

Seguiu o cheiro da humana e a encontrou na varanda da mansão, mas o que ele estava fazendo ali, porque foi atrás dela, estava enlouquecendo era à única explicação, porque perder seu tempo com uma humana irritante. A observou e depois de um tempo a ouviu sussurrar algo.

- Quão patética você pode ser humana? – disse ele atrás dela a assustando.

Reconheceu de imediato àquela voz, esquecendo que queria chorar, franziu a testa e se virou para ele.

- Você! – disse num tom de desagrado. – o que faz aqui Sesshoumaru? – questionou.

- Que eu saiba aqui é minha casa. – disse sarcástico.

- Não seja ridículo sabe o que quis dizer – estreitou os olhos irritada. – e pare de me chamar de humana ou de miko, eu tenho nome.

- A única pessoa ridícula aqui é você, não sou eu quem estava dizendo a si mesmo para não chorar. – sorriu em deboche, ela o olhou com ódio. – e a forma como te chamo cabe a mim decidir.

- Não se meta na minha vida idiota – falou com raiva, ele se irritou com o insulto. – não importa mesmo a forma como me chama, não faz diferença, porque não tenho tempo a perder com alguém como você, eis um ser desprezível.

Segurou o braço dela com força e a empurrou contra a grade de proteção, ela conseguiu novamente o irritar, encarou os olhos azuis que pareciam o desafiar.

- Quem disse que me importo com a vida de uma insignificante humana.

- Me solta – mandou tentando se livra da mão dele e o afastar de perto dela. – se não me soltar eu vou...

- Você vai fazer o que? – questionou a interrompendo. – O que acha que pode fazer contra mim. – ela encarou aqueles olhos dourados que a encaravam friamente.

- Posso fazer muitas coisas contra você – sorriu. – mas prefiro fazer isso. – tomou ar, ela iria começar a gritar, quando abriu a boca pra fazer isso Sesshoumaru a beijou, ele tomou seus lábios rapidamente, Kagome olhava pra ele com os olhos arregalados, ele a olhava com mesmo olhar frio, separou os lábios do dela e sorriu vitorioso, foi um simples beijo, mas ela estava totalmente sem reação, e então ele se virou e saiu deixando a atordoada.

- Maldito! – a ouviu gritar com raiva e sorriu internamente, estava louco só podia ser ele havia beijado uma humana e não se arrependia de ter feito isso.

Kagome colocou a mão sobre os lábios, ele a beijou, simplesmente a beijou só para calá-la, o que tinha na cabeça pra fazer isso com ela, os dois se detestavam, aquele louco imbecil havia acabado de roubar seu primeiro beijo, o odiava mais ainda por isso, tanto tempo esperando fazer isso com alguém que gostasse, mesmo que agora soubesse que Inuyasha gosta de sua irmã e que certamente não seria com ele, podia ter sido com alguém que gostasse um pouco ou que gostasse dela, qualquer pessoa seria melhor do que _Sesshoumaru Takahashi. _No futuro quando se lembrasse do seu primeiro beijo, se lembraria que foi com ele, um youkai egoísta e frio que, além disso, a odiava por ser uma miko e que também o odiava, não, não e não, decidiu apagar isso de sua memória totalmente.

_E foi o que ela fez._

Era o ultimo dia de férias e a família Takahashi iria promover um baile nesse dia, haviam passado meses organizando o baile, Kagome e Inuyasha iriam participar dele, mas na manhã seguinte voltaram para Osaka. Ela nem queria ir, preferia voltar imediatamente para Osaka, porem seus pais a obrigaram a ficar dizendo que era importante que comparecesse ao evento, estariam nesse baile youkais e humanos de importantes famílias junto com seus filhos, não sabia por que, mas algo lhe dizia pra não ir que ficaria melhor em casa, mesmo assim foi contra a sua vontade.

Escolheu para ocasião um vestido de cor verde cintilante, frente única que possuía um discreto decote, ele era justo até a cintura e a partir daí a saia do vestido era solta e longa, os sapatos de cor preta com lindos detalhes mal podiam ser visto e seus cabelos estavam num penteado semi presos.

Já havia praticamente cumprimentado quase todos do baile, enquanto isso bebia quase que sem parar, estava odiando aquilo, mas também tinha outro motivo pra descontar sua raiva na bebida, passou a semana inteira evitando Inuyasha e até mesmo evitando pensar nele, o fato dele gostar de Kikyou a deixava completamente confusa, por um lado queria permanecer ainda assim ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo que sofreria, mas por outro queria ficar o mais longe possível para não se machucar mais, de qualquer forma ela se machucaria, não sabia o que fazer. Ela o amava como poderia fingir pra si mesma e pra os outros o contrario, o amou por tanto tempo em segredo, e talvez ele tivesse feito o mesmo com Kikyou.

Foi chamada varias vezes para dançar até mesmo por jovens youkais, não estava no clima pra isso, na realidade nem queria estar ali, passou os olhos pelo salão e alguém lhe chamou a atenção, ele era um youkai, seus cabelos eram longos e de cor preta e estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, seus olhos eram azuis, mas não como os seus eram mais claro, era lindo e estava olhando pra ela, e ao ver que também o olhava, sorriu, parecendo mais lindo ainda.

Ele atravessou o salão e parou na frente dela sorrindo.

- Olá – disse ele gentilmente.

- Oi – Kagome falou sorrindo.

- Gostaria de dançar? – perguntou lhe estendendo a mão.

- Seria um prazer – disse colocando a mão sobre a dele, então ele a conduziu até o meio do salão e começaram a dançar.

- Me chamo Kouga – apresentou-se. – e você? – perguntou.

- Kagome – sorriu.

Enquanto dançava reparou as pessoas ao seu redor, viu Sesshoumaru segurando um copo em mãos e conversando com um grupo de homens, já havia o visto, mas o ignorou solenemente, de repente sua atenção foi chamada para um casal que dançavam um pouco afastados deles, era Inuyasha e Kikyou, sentiu uma angustia tomar conta de si e parou de dançar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kouga confuso, a musica ainda nem havia terminado.

- Nada – respondeu. – quer sair daqui? – perguntou, ele assentiu e os dois caminharam até a saída.

Sentaram na fonte que havia em frente à mansão, não havia ninguém por perto, apenas estava uma grande variedade de carros estacionados.

**...**

Sesshoumaru estava conversando com alguns convidados do baile quando sentiu que alguém o observava, olhou pra ver quem era e se deparou com Kagome dançando com Kouga, um youkai que trabalhava para as corporações e que era filho de uma importante família youkai, sentiu-se irritado ao vê-los dançando. Não havia a visto a semana inteira depois que a beijou, mas sabia que não era por isso que ela não aparecia na mansão, e sim por causa de Inuyasha. Viu os dois pararem de dançar e em seguida saírem, não gostava de saber que os dois estavam juntos e agora provavelmente sozinhos, se sentia inquieto, decidiu ignorar isso e continuar a conversar.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Kouga preocupado, segurou a mão dela e a encarou.

- Quer a verdade? – perguntou ela.

- Sim!

- Não estou bem – respondeu desviando o olhar dele, ele segurou o queixo dela a fazendo olhar novamente pra ele.

- O que eu posso fazer pra te deixar bem?

- Consegue me fazer esquecer a pessoa que eu amo? – perguntou ela tristemente.

- Não sei se consigo – respondeu ele, ela pareceu decepcionada com a resposta dele. – mas eu posso tentar. – e a beijou, ela não correspondeu de imediato, mas aos poucos foi o correspondendo, queria esquecer Inuyasha, queria não amá-lo mais e se pra isso tivesse que o esquecer com outro, faria isso. Lágrimas saíram de seus olhos involuntariamente, Kouga parou de beijá-la ao sentir o cheiro delas e a olhou mais preocupado do que antes.

- Desculpa, eu não quis...

- Não, não – disse enxugando as lágrimas do seu rosto. – não é culpa sua, apenas é difícil. – fechou os olhos e os abriu. – Também não quero te usar, você parece ser alguém tão bom, não quero te machucar. – ele sorriu.

- Não, você que é uma boa pessoa, pois pensa primeiro nos outros antes de você. – disse ele. – Não se preocupe comigo, me machucaria mais vendo a sofrer.

- Obrigado, você é alguém maravilhoso. – e dessa vez foi ela quem o beijou, deixando o surpreso a principio, os dois se beijaram lentamente e depois se olharam sorrindo.

**...**

Sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas vindo de fora da mansão e sabia de quem eram, saiu discretamente do interior da mansão e seguiu o cheiro das lágrimas, parou na frente da entrada da casa e viu Kagome e Kouga sentados na fonte, ela secando as lágrimas do rosto e ele a olhando preocupado, podia ouvir tudo que eles diziam, cada palavra que ela e ele diziam o deixava irritado, então viu Kagome o beijar, nesse momento quase perdeu o controle pra sua besta interior, mas conseguiu a acalmar, aquilo era o bastante pra ele, chegou rapidamente perto deles.

- Que cena comovente – eles dois olharam para ele, estavam tão distraídos que nem perceberam quando ele chegou ali, os dois se levantam.

- O que quer Sesshoumaru? – Kagome perguntou irritada.

- O que faz aqui sozinho com ele? – questionou Sesshoumaru frio como sempre a encarando.

- Não acho que isso seja assunto seu, Sesshoumaru. – disse Kouga.

- Não se meta lobinho. – olhou pra Kouga com raiva.

- Você que não se meta cachorrinho. – disse Kouga no mesmo tom que ele.

- E você vai fazer o que se eu me meter? – o desafiou.

- Talvez eu deva lhe mostrar. – disse ele dando um passo adiante. Kagome ficou entre eles, se começassem uma briga ali seria a maior confusão.

- Parem! – mandou afastando os dois com os braços, eles se encaravam furiosamente, iriam começar a lutar sem nem se importa com sua presença ali. – Já mandei pararem. – disse séria, eles deram mais um passo a frente a ignorando, foi aí que sentiu perder o controle de seus poderes, descarregando uma forte energia espiritual contra ambos, que fizeram os dois serem arremessados pra longe, ela colocou as duas mãos sobre a boca e começou a chorar.

- Eu não queria – disse entre soluços, cobriu o rosto com as mãos e se deixou cair lentamente de joelhos.

Quando se irritava ou ficava nervosa demais não conseguia controlar seus poderes, nesses momentos eles se tornavam impossíveis dela controlar.

- Kagome! – chamou Inuyasha, ela retirou as mãos do rosto e viu ele de joelhos perto dela.

- Inuyasha, eu não queria foi... – começou a chorar incontrolavelmente.

**...**

Ele sentiu a energia espiritual dela e veio correndo até ali, já havia presenciado uma vez ela perder o controle de seus poderes, na verdade ela acabou o atingindo, mas não chegou a lhe causar grandes danos, ainda assim ficou naquele mesmo estado, chorando desesperadamente por ter machucado alguém.

- Eu sei – a tranquilizou e a abraçou. – não se preocupe eles estão bem. – ela ergueu a cabeça para verificar e viu os dois a encarando, havia apenas pequenos ferimentos neles, nada muito grave, Sesshoumaru a encarava com ódio e desprezo e Kouga a olhava com preocupação.

- Desculpem – pediu voltando a chorar e afundou a cabeça no peito de Inuyasha.

Como era bom tê-lo perto de si, isso a tranquilizava, mas não devia, não podia, poderia perder o controle de seus poderes de novo e acabar o matando.

- Kagome! – escutou a voz de sua irmã Kikyou a chamar, se afastou de Inuyasha e viu ela em pé um pouco atrás dele, correu até ela e a abraçou.

- Kikyou, me tira daqui. – pediu desesperada, a mais velha afagou os cabelos da mais nova e a olhou tristemente.

- Inuyasha, por favor, avise aos nossos pais o que aconteceu e que fomos embora. – pediu Kikyou.

- Eu levo vocês. – disse ele.

- Não, acho melhor irmos sozinhas, peça desculpas aos seus pais por nós. – disse ela e saiu guiando Kagome pela mão até um dos carros estacionados ali por perto e deixaram à mansão.

- O que aconteceu aqui pra fazer a Kagome perder o controle dos poderes dela? – perguntou Inuyasha olhando pra Sesshoumaru e depois pra Kouga.

- Nada! – disseram os dois. Sesshoumaru seguiu em direção a entrada dos fundos e Kouga pegou o carro e foi embora.

**...**

Depois desse dia Sesshoumaru só voltou a ver Kagome dois anos mais tarde na corporação, ela estava diferente, mais fria e agressiva do que antes, não parecia a garota que ele conheceu anos atrás, as vezes que se encontravam casualmente acabavam por brigar por coisas fúteis e sem importância, o tempo foi passando e ambos notaram que aquelas brigas era perda de tempo, então começaram a se tratar como desconhecidos, apenas travando de vez enquanto uma briga com olhares, se odiavam então não precisavam falar um com outro.

* * *

**Agora... **

Quem podia imaginar que anos depois seriam colocá-los numa missão juntos, e que teriam que fingir que se amam, como a vida é irônica.

Kagome continuava a fitar o teto pensativa.

_Foram tantas coisas que eu nem me lembrava. _

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Autora: **

Meu Jesus, esse foi o capítulo maior que escrevi em toda minha vida, fiquei morta, ele também deu bastante trabalho de escrever e afinal não sei se irá agradar vocês, mas espero que sim, pois me empenhei muito nele, desculpem se ficar algum erro, espero que tenham gostado.

**Reviews, por favor!**

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Neherenia: **

O capítulo foi justamente pra explicar o porquê, não sei se ficou bom de verdade, então me diga você.

Talvez sim, talvez não, quem sabe...

Provavelmente sim.

Espero que tenha gostado.

**Adrimke: **

Obrigado pelo elogio, espero que goste desse também.

**Carrie: **

Ainda bem, tem certas coisas que não da pra serem apressadas.

Obrigado!

Hã! Esse foi o capítulo mais longo que já escrevi na minha vida, mas não espere que os outros sejam assim, ele deu bastante trabalho pra escrever, depois digitar e então tentar corrigir, espero que goste dele.

**Obrigados pelos reviews.**

**Estou sentindo falta de algumas leitoras, saudades de vocês e de seus comentários que me motivam a escrever.**


	12. Capítulo Onze

**- Capítulo Onze**

Eles saíram com destino a uma grande e importante empresa – depois de passarem rapidamente por onde estavam Sango e Miroku, a provável próxima vitima trabalha lá, tinham que encontrá-la antes deles encontrarem, se é que já não fizeram isso, mas não tinham tempo para cogitar essa possibilidade.

Entraram no prédio se passando por falsos investidores da empresa, a mulher chamada Kaguya trabalhava no cargo de gerente geral e ficava em um escritório no vigésimo quinto andar do prédio, se deslocaram para o elevador, que estava mais três pessoas. Os dois estavam vestidos formalmente, Sesshoumaru usava um terno preto e levava com sigo uma maleta numa das mãos, sua aparência voltou a ser o que era antes assim como Kagome, ela usava um terninho feminino de cor cinza, seus cabelos estavam presos num coque e usava óculos de grau.

O elevador finalmente parou no vigésimo quinto andar depois de fazer algumas paradas, saíram dele e caminharam até uma mesa onde se encontrava uma mulher loira digitando incansavelmente algo no computador.

- Por favor, a senhorita Kaguya? – Sesshoumaru perguntou educadamente, a mulher parou de digitar imediatamente e olhou para ele ficando admirada, ele sorriu pra ela deixando-a mais encantada.

- A senhorita Kaguya está ou não? – perguntou Kagome irritada, a mulher se recompôs e olhou pra Kagome.

- Não, ela saiu há poucos instantes – informou a mulher. – Quem são vocês? – pergunta.

- Sabe onde ela foi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru ignorando a pergunta dela.

- Não me disse aonde ia, um homem entrou e conversou com ela e depois saíram juntos.

- Como era esse homem? – Kagome pergunta. – e o nome dele?

- Tinha cabelos longos e de cor preta, olhos castanhos e era forte, ele não me disse seu nome, porque há algum problema? – perguntou confusa.

- Não, muito obrigado, voltamos outro dia. – os dois entraram novamente no elevador descendo pro térreo.

- Eles ainda podem estar no prédio. – disse Kagome enquanto tirava os óculos e desfazia o coque deixando os cabelos soltos.

- Há muitos cheiros aqui, tanto de youkais como de humanos. – disse Sesshoumaru estreitando os olhos em irritação.

- Talvez eu possa sentir a energia de Kaguya. – disse ela fechando os olhos.

- Mikos conseguem encontrar umas as outras? – questionou ele surpreso.

- Não é exatamente da forma que pensa, não somos como vocês youkais, nós apenas podemos sentir a energia boa que as mikos possuem algo que leva muito tempo pra aprender. – explicou, após alguns instantes em silencio Kagome abre os olhos.

- A encontrou?

- Sim, ela esta no subsolo do prédio. – ela apertou o botão pra lá. Os dois impediram a entrada de outras pessoas no elevador.

O elevador indicava estar no terceiro andar.

- Sesshoumaru, assim que a porta do elevador se abrir você terá que ser muito rápido.

- Como se você precisasse me dizer isso.

- Apenas salve a garota. – pediu entediada.

Assim que as portas do elevador foram abertas Sesshoumaru desapareceu numa velocidade incrível, parou do lado do carro que estavam o youkai e Kaguya, arrancou a porta do motorista e puxou o youkai pra fora, Kaguya saiu rapidamente do carro e começou a correr, sendo parado por Kagome.

- Calma, viemos te ajudar. – disse Kagome tentando a tranquilizar.

- Porque estão atrás de mim? – perguntou Kaguya amedrontada.

- Não posso explicar no momento. – respondeu, olhou na direção que estava Sesshoumaru, viu que já havia derrotado o youkai e vinha em sua direção. Kagome sentiu a presença de vários youkais chegando, retirou o blazer cinza revelando duas armas presas por um cinto na blusa branca, pegou uma delas a posicionando.

- Fique atrás de mim. – Kaguya rapidamente obedeceu, os youkais apareceram diante de Kagome e Sesshoumaru, ela disparou com contra eles e ele os atacou sem esperar que fizessem isso.

Minutos depois estavam todos mortos, mas outros estavam vindo.

- Vamos, entrem no carro. – mandou Sesshoumaru após se apossar de um carro, as duas entraram rapidamente nele.

- Porque há tantos youkais dessa vez? – questionou Kagome.

- Porque eles sabem que as corporações estão atrás deles, e, que iríamos vim salvar ela.

- Esta dizendo que isso foi uma armadilha para nos pegar? – presumiu ela.

- Sim! – respondeu tranquilo, ele conduzia o carro em alta velocidade desviando dos veículos que estavam no caminho. – Talvez nem estivessem mesmo atrás dela. – disse se referindo a Kaguya.

- Não sei, não acredito que ela só seja uma isca. – disse pensativa, Kaguya escutava a conversa mais confusa ainda.

- No momento isso não importa, temos que se livrar deles. – disse olhando para o retrovisor, um carro também em alta velocidade os seguia, Kagome olhou pra trás e viu o carro.

- Kaguya, fique abaixada. – mandou Kagome enquanto recarregava as armas, ficando de joelhos no banco ela abriu o teto solar do carro e passou pela abertura ficando com metade do corpo dentro, Sesshoumaru olhou de relance o que ela fazia.

Disparou contra o carro e errou.

- Sua mira é horrível. – debochou.

- Se você parasse com esse zigue-zague eu acertaria na droga do carro. – disse ela irritada. Os youkais começaram a disparar contra eles, Kagome se colocou dentro do carro abaixada bem próxima a Sesshoumaru.

- Se eu não dirigir dessa maneira eles nos pegaram mais rápido do que imagina, então pare de reclamar e faça a droga do seu trabalho. – disse irritado.

- Vá se danar, eu vou acertar eles. – se colocou novamente pra fora do carro e mirou nos pneus, atingiu o pneu direito fazendo o carro derrapar na pista, depois acertou o outro, o carro parou e dois youkais saíram dele e começaram a correr atrás deles numa velocidade incrível. – malditos youkais e sua velocidade sobre-humano. – Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso com o comentário.

Ela conseguiu atingir um dos youkais matando-o, o outro vinha rapidamente em sua direção e a teria ferido se Sesshoumaru não tivesse puxado o carro pro outro lado, então nesse momento teve a oportunidade de matar ele, entrou pra dentro do carro e se sentou no banco que estava antes.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. – disse ele desconfiado.

- Por quê? – questionou Kagome.

- Foi fácil demais. – respondeu.

Estavam passando por uma parte da cidade que era coberta por campos, a pista era praticamente vazia, ninguém os seguia, numa curva fechada da estrada dois carros surgiram repentinamente na direção deles, Sesshoumaru não tinha como desviar, a única coisa que pôde fazer foi largar o volante e abraçar Kagome para protegê-la, o impacto foi extremamente forte, o carro capotou umas três vezes antes de bater numa árvore e finalmente parar, ficando de cabeça pra baixo.

Tudo ficou em silencio, o único barulho que se ouvia era o chiado do motor, de repente batidas vindas de dentro do carro foi escutado, após a segunda e forte batida a porta do passageiro foi arremessada pra longe, Sesshoumaru saiu dele e depois puxou Kagome pra fora, a deixando um pouco distante do carro sentada na grama, os dois apenas tinham alguns arranhões pelo corpo.

- Rápido a Kaguya. – disse Kagome fazendo uma careta de dor ao se levantar. Ele caminhou de volta ao carro e arrancou a porta de trás, pegou Kaguya em seus braços, ela estava muito ferida, mas estava viva, a colocou deitada no chão perto de onde estava Kagome.

- Eles estão vindo – disse Kagome pegando as armas novamente, oito youkais os cercaram quarto pra cada um.

Kagome atirou contra eles enquanto se livrava dos ataques deles, tinha que ter cuidado, pois usavam veneno para mikos em suas garras, conseguiu acertar um, então as balas acabaram.

- Que droga! – disse jogando as armas no chão com raiva.

Acertou um chute num deles e deu uma cotovelada no outro que estava atrás dela, o terceiro youkais a pegou de surpresa, mas conseguiu o atingir com seu poder espiritual matando-o, os outros dois voltaram a atacar, retirou do seu tornozelo uma adaga, - ela era uma simples adaga, mas combinada com os poderes de Kagome se tornava uma arma fatal para os youkais, cravou adaga no primeiro youkai e a puxou de volta, ele caiu no chão morto, depois lançou ela no segundo youkai o atingindo no pescoço, o mesmo caiu derrotado.

Suspirou aliviada e olhou pra Sesshoumaru que já havia derrotado os outros youkais.

**...**

Sesshoumaru atravessou sua mão no estômago do youkai, e a retirou fazendo o youkai cair sem vida no chão, os outros três o atacaram de uma só vez, ele expandiu sua energia sinistra e os jogou pra longe, apenas um sobreviveu e estava com medo de Sesshoumaru, ele correu, porém Sesshoumaru o alcançou e o matou com suas garras envenenadas. Olhou pra Kagome que estava terminando de matar o ultimo youkai, ela suspirou aliviada e então olhou pra ele.

Sentiram uma energia sinistra surgir de repente, olharam pra onde Kaguya estava deitada e viram alguém coberto por uma pele de babuíno abaixado próximo a ela, ele a tocou e Sesshoumaru ouviu o coração dela parar de bater, ele a matou.

- Também não era ela – disse ele se levantando. – vocês quase conseguiram a proteger. – debochou. – Devo dizer que não são lá grande coisa, esperava que eles mandassem agentes melhores, mas pelo menos vocês foram melhores do que os outros dois.

Sesshoumaru o ataca, mas ele consegue desviar e fica um pouco afastado deles.

- Desculpa, não quis ofendê-los. – disse irônico.

- A quem esta se referindo? – Kagome pergunta confusa.

- De quem mais, daquele hanyou e daquela miko. – ela arregalou os olhos surpresa. – Amigos de vocês? – questionou no mesmo tom de ironia.

- O que fez com eles? – perguntou irritada.

- Não se preocupe o hanyou vai sobreviver, só não sei a miko.

- O que fez com a Kikyou, seu idiota. – deu um passo a frente e foi impedida por Sesshoumaru de continuar indo na direção dele.

- Parece que finalmente encontrei a miko que procurava.

- O que pretende fazer com uma miko? – questionou Sesshoumaru.

Eles viram o homem sorrir pelo único lugar descoberto de seu rosto. – Quero acabar com essa palhaçada de youkais e humanos viverem juntos em "harmonia", se tratando como iguais, o que na verdade nenhum dos dois lados fazem, nós youkais somos superiores aos humanos, e eles devem nos obedecer e não o contrario. – explicou ele calmamente. – Você youkai, não deve gostar de trabalhar ao lado dessa humana, que além de tudo é uma miko, inimiga declarada dos youkais.

- De fato! – concordou ele, ela girou os olhos. – Entretanto como acha que vai conseguir isso, há muitas pessoas para impedi-lo. – questionou.

- Estive preparando isso por longos anos e só o que me faltava era a miko certa. – Kagome escutava a conversa confusa.

- O que uma miko tem haver com a paz entre as raças? – questionou ela mais confusa.

- Para uma agente das corporações você esta muito desinformada – debochou ele. – uma miko tem tudo haver com isso, mas agora não tenho mais tempo a perder cm vocês, preciso encontrar minha miko e espero que não tentem me atrapalhar. – olhou pra Kagome. – Se ela não servir já sei onde procurar. – e ele desapareceu sem deixar rastros.

- Maldito! – gritou Kagome furiosa, ela foi até onde estava Kaguya e se ajoelhou perto do corpo dela esmurrando o chão.

Não conseguiram a proteger, que ódio sentiu por isso, ela foi morta e não pôde fazer nada para salvá-la, e agora sua irmã estava com ele, ia matar aquele cretino assim que o encontrasse, se recompondo ela se levantou.

- Vamos atrás dele. – disse determinada.

Ligou para Miroku para que viesse buscá-los e enviar alguém para cuidar do corpo de Kaguya, pra que fosse entregue a família como tinha quer ser, havia fracassado em protegê-la, mas não ia deixar acontecer o mesmo com Kikyou, de jeito nenhum. Depois de alguns minutos bastante desconfortáveis entre ela e Sesshoumaru, Miroku chegou e seguiram pra onde eles mantinham estadia, tinham urgência em falar com Inutaisho e Aki, que provavelmente já estavam a par da situação.

Sem ligar com o estado que se encontravam, iniciaram a conversa, não tinham tempo pra se preocupar com isso, era bobagem.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Inutaisho preocupado.

- Estamos ótimos – respondeu Kagome sem cerimônia. – Já descobriram aonde esta Kikyou? – perguntou preocupada.

- Ainda não, estamos procurando incansavelmente por sua localização. – respondeu seu pai.

- Acho bom acharem logo, porque se não irei atrás de Naraku ou de Bankotsu e descobrirei onde ela esta.

- Kagome se acalme e pare de pensar em cometer besteiras. – pediu seu pai com calma.

- Só ficarei calma quando Kikyou estiver em segurança. – disse irritada, soltou um suspiro. – Como esta o Inuyasha? – perguntou voltando ao tom de preocupação.

- Esta se recuperando contra a vontade dele, ele queria ir atrás da Kikyou de qualquer forma. – respondeu Inutaisho.

- Inutaisho, sugiro que o prenda em algum lugar, porque hoje ele não pode fazer nada por ela, diga a ele que a trarei de volta nem que isso custe minha vida. – disse séria.

- Nós já sabemos disso. – disse Inutaisho.

- Por favor, Kagome, não dificulte as coisas mais do que elas já são. – pediu seu pai cansado.

- Não estou – soltou um longo suspiro.

- Chichi-ue, porque não nos conta porque precisam de uma miko pra quebrar o acordo? – pediu Sesshoumaru cansado daquela situação.

- Bom, as coisas finalmente fazem sentido – disse Inutaisho pensativo. – como posso explicar? – questionou-se. – Quando assinamos o acordo vários termos foram colocados para garantir a paz entre as raças, muitos na verdade, mas vocês só precisam saber de um. – fez uma pausa. – Foi determinado que todos os youkais tivessem parte de seus poderes selados, então assim não podiam se voltar contra o acordo ou contra os humanos, porem nada mais justo do que acontecer o mesmo com as mikos. – explicou ele.

- Quer dizer que parte dos meus poderes estão selados? – presumiu Kagome.

- Sim estão – respondeu Aki.

- Mas continuando, foi necessária obviamente uma miko para executar esse selamento, um selamento poderosíssimo, que acarretou na perda total de seus poderes de miko. – fez outra pausa. – Há uma maneira de desfazer o selamento, com a ajuda de uma miko, é claro, mas como perceberam não pode ser qualquer uma, tem que ser uma em especial, que tenha os poderes semelhantes ao da sacerdotisa que realizou o encantamento, Midoriko, somente a miko com esses poderes poderá desfazer o que Midoriko fez.

- E Kikyou é essa miko? – questionou Sesshoumaru.

- Na verdade não sabemos se é ela, mas há uma provável possibilidade que seja sim ela. – respondeu Aki.

- Tem outro detalhe – começou Inutaisho. – isso tem que acontecer hoje antes do nascer do sol.

- Então temos menos de dez horas para encontrar Kikyou – disse Kagome preocupada, então repentinamente tomou uma postura séria. – Eu vou encontrá-la. – então encerrou a conversa.

- Porque fez isso? – questionou Sesshoumaru irritado.

- Eles não conseguiram encontrá-la a tempo, mas eu irei, não ficarei de braços cruzados enquanto minha irmã esta em perigo. – falou seriamente.

- Esta agindo por impulso só porque é sua irmã. – advertiu ele.

- Sesshoumaru, se você se preocupasse com alguém ou amasse alguém saberia o que estou sentindo nesse momento. – olhou séria pra ele que permanecia impassível. – Mas não sabe, por isso não me venha advertir pelo o que eu faço ou não.

- E é exatamente por isso que estou te advertindo, depois não se arrependa das consequências que poderão vir. – ela riu irônica.

- Quer saber a culpa disso tudo é sua. – gritou com raiva.

- Minha? – questionou ele.

- Sim, sua, eu disse a você que queria tirar os dois da missão, mas você me escutou? Não, e olha o que aconteceu, agora eles estão com a Kikyou, agora me diga grande e todo poderoso Sesshoumaru, o que vai fazer a respeito disso? – questionou irritada.

Ele franziu o cenho irritado. – Encontre-a e eu a salvarei. – disse sério.

- Espero que sim, porque se algo acontecer a ela eu...

- Pare com as ameaças e a encontre logo – mandou irritado.

- Tem razão – suspirou tentando se acalmar e sentou no chão na posição de lótus, depois olhou pra ele. – Agora saia daqui – mandou, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – A não ser que queira ser morto pela minha energia espiritual. – ele a olhou com desdém e saiu fechando a porta.

Ela iria usar a mesma técnica que usou para encontrar Kaguya, mas dessa vez seria mais difícil, pois ela teria que estender a procura por toda a Tóquio, se é que estavam em Tóquio, não, com certeza estão, eles não tem tempo, fechou os olhos e se concentrou, uma energia rosa perolado começou a emanar do seu corpo.

Em sua mente veio à imagem de um rio, árvores por todos os lados e uma casa, era velha e parecia abandonada, viu uma placa velha praticamente destruída escrito nela P.J.M e por ultimo viu Kikyou amordaçada.

- Kikyou! – abriu os olhos de uma vez e então desmaiou.

Na sala estavam Sango, Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

- Será que ela ficara bem sozinha? – perguntou Sango preocupada.

- Na verdade é perigoso pra nós Sango. – disse Miroku. – O poder que ela esta usando pra encontrar a Kikyou é muito forte. – disse sentindo a energia dela.

* * *

Alguns minutos se passaram e os três permaneceram em silencio.

- Ela desmaiou – disse Sesshoumaru começando a andar na direção do quarto que estava Kagome sendo seguido por Miroku e Sango, ele abriu a porta e viu Kagome desmaiada no chão, Miroku e Sango passaram por ele e foram até lá, Miroku a levantou e a segurou sentada.

- Kagome! – chamou Sango aflita.

- Kagome! – chamou Miroku dando uma leve tapa no rosto dela, ela apertou os olhos e os abriu de vez.

- Graças a Kami, você esta bem? – perguntou Sango tranquila, Sesshoumaru estava olhando pra ela.

- Sim estou, pode me soltar Miroku – ele a soltou e os três se levantarão do chão. – Eu vi onde a Kikyou esta – olhou pra Miroku. – Preciso da sua ajuda para encontrar o lugar.

- Me diga tudo que viu sobre o lugar, que o encontrarei pra você. – mandou ele confiante.

- Havia um rio, algo como uma floresta, uma casa velha e abandonada e também uma placa dizendo P.J.M, consegue encontrar? – ele sorriu.

- Me dê no máximo dez minutos. – disse sorrindo.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Autora:**

Tenho mil desculpas pra explicar a demora do capítulo, a primeira é que fiquei doente e não tava conseguindo escrever nada, daí fui escrevendo aos pouquinhos, aí digitei metade do texto, terminei de escrever o rascunho, tudo bem, mas só que meus irmãos não estavam me deixando acessar nem minha sobrinha, quando pegava no pc já era muito tarde.

Era pra ter postado ontem sexta-feira treze, mas acho que deu azar, porque não consegui terminar, mas agora estou aqui com ele.

Vocês agora podem entender melhor todo esse mistério.

Comecei a escrever o doze já, e vou adiantando que esperem por muitas emoções nele, mas não em relação ao casal (acho que não terá, mas quem sabe).

Espero que gostem.

**Reviews, por favor!**

* * *

**Respostas aos Reviews**

**Neherenia: **

Que bom que gostou.

Realmente é engraçado ele não saber definir o que sente.

Demorei um pouco pra postar, mas está aí.

Acredito que foi um dos melhores que fiz até agora.

Espero que goste desse! Beijo.

**Faena: **

É, tinha que ter alguma explicação pra esse ódio todo, espero que goste da continuação, beijo.

**Cardoso.** **Dih:**

E seus comentários me deixam feliz, adoro saber que as leitoras estão gostando ou não da fic.

O Sesshy é muito orgulho, kkkk.

Ainda bem que deu, porque tentei o máximo mostrar isso.

Está aí à continuação, espero que goste dela também, beijo.

**Adrimke:**

Como eu disse ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas logo chegará lá, kkk.

Sei lá, é?

Fico muito feliz que tenha amado, beijo.

**Joh chan:**

Acontece! Mas eu te perdoou, kkkk.

Acredite depois de ter escrito o capitulo eu tava rindo das situações, não sei o que tem na minha cabeça quando escrevo essas coisas.

Espero que também ame esse capítulo, beijo.

**Carrie:**

Foi mesmo, mas já consertei isso, obrigado.

Viu como fiz maior, kkkk.

Está aqui, espero que goste.

Beijo!

**Obrigado a todos pelos reviews!**


	13. Capítulo Doze

**- Capítulo Doze**

Dizer que a procura pelo local que estava Kikyou foi fácil de achar seria mentira, porque não foi, mas se tinha alguém capaz de encontrar esse lugar era Miroku, ele é um gênio quando se trata de obter informações, um dos melhores. As informações sobre o local foram alteradas e Miroku percebeu isso facilmente, mas eles não podiam ter se livrado de tudo sem deixar um rastro se quer, tinha que haver alguma falha, e tinha, foi por ela que conseguiu descobrir onde estava Kikyou.

Tratava-se de um lugar afastado da cidade de Tóquio, onde antigamente viviam pessoas que cuidava de plantações e animais, a única casa que ainda restava por ali era de propriedade dos Jasons Mories, como dizia a placa, um pouco distante dela se encontrava um rio, exatamente como Kagome havia descrito.

Comunicaram sobre o local a Inutaisho e Aki, eles mandariam reforço para ajudá-los, a ordem dada por eles era: impedir que quebrem o selamento a todo custo e salvar Kikyou. As ordens foram claras e diretas, tinham que atrasar o ritual o máximo que pudessem, sabiam que não fariam mau a Kikyou, não enquanto precisassem dela, e estavam contando com isso.

Kagome e Sesshoumaru se preparavam para partir, ela vestia um uniforme que era usado pelos agentes das corporações, uma blusa de mangas compridas com dois bolsos na frente num deles havia gravado as iniciais C.H (corporação Higurashi) assim como no braço direito da blusa, ela era preta assim como a calça que fazia par, a roupa era feita de um material bastante resistente, calçava uma bota de cano pequeno, seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo para que não atrapalhasse na luta, levava consigo armas de fogo - especialmente criadas para matar youkais, munição, e adagas escondidas pela roupa.

Sesshoumaru usava um uniforme semelhante ao de Kagome, à camisa era de mangas compridas e havia dois bolsos na frente, um gravado as iniciais C.T (corporação Takahashi) também era preta assim como a calça, embora fosse um youkai e preferisse lutar com seus poderes, ele não dispensava a ajuda de armas, entretanto preferia as espadas que não o deixam na mão como as armas costumam fazer, por isso também levava uma presa nas costas.

Foram deixados próximos ao lugar por um helicóptero junto com mais cinco agentes, três youkais e dois humanos, recusaram a ajuda de Miroku e Sango, os dois estavam fora de campo e também Kagome não queria Sango por perto, por temer que ela se machuque. Como preverão o lugar estava protegido, não só por youkais, mas também por uma poderosa barreira, um dos agentes youkais que ia andando mais a frente se chocou contra a barreira, sendo jogado pra trás.

- Uma barreira – disse Kagome tocando ela, virou-se para olhar os agentes que os acompanhavam. – É o seguinte, eu vou abrir uma passagem na barreira, vocês terão que passar o mais rápido possível por ela, e também – ficou mais séria. – tem que estarem preparados assim que passar, pois podem ser atacados assim que entrarem. – eles assentiram, ela se virou para a barreira voltando a tocá-la agora com as duas mãos, concentrou a energia nela e um buraco na barreira foi aberto, Sesshoumaru passou primeiro, depois os cinco agentes o seguiram rapidamente, assim que o ultimo deles passou, foi à vez dela, assim que passou a passagem foi fechada, estavam presos.

O sol já estava quase se pondo, logo escureceria, ela podia sentir a presença de vários youkais pela floresta, Sesshoumaru e os outros cinco agentes a esperavam, não entendia porque os youkais ainda não os atacaram, eles sentiram a presença deles assim que chegaram o que estavam esperando.

**...**

Dentro da velha casa que por dentro não era tão velha, ao contrario de fora estava em perfeita condições, muito bem iluminada e mobiliada. Em um dos quartos Kikyou estava presa por correntes que eram presas a parede, ficava deitada numa cama e sua boca estava amordaçada, não tinha como fugir dali, sabia muito bem disso, temia que Inuyasha viesse tentar lhe salvar mesmo sem poder, também estava preocupada com ele, pois havia ficado muito ferido tentando protegê-la e impedir que a levasse.

Pensou em Kagome, tinha certeza que ela sim viria salvá-la e teve mais medo por isso, sabia que Kagome seria capaz de morrer para salvá-la, também faria o mesmo por ela, mas nunca se perdoaria se isso acontecesse, já havia roubado dela a pessoa que ela amava, mesmo que não tivesse sido de propósito, se sentia mal por isso, então mantinha o romance com Inuyasha escondido, embora talvez Kagome soubesse, mas assumir isso para a família dela e dele seria algo mais doloroso pra ela.

O som da porta sendo aberta tirou Kikyou de seus pensamentos, um homem adentrou no quarto sorrindo, era Naraku, sabia que ele era o culpado por tudo isso, assim como Bankotsu, mas ele só obedecia as ordens de Naraku.

- Kikyou, está bem acomodada? – ele se sentou na cama e retirou a mordaça da boca dela.

- Vá para o inferno Naraku. – disse ela furiosa.

- Seja mais gentil comigo, vim te trazer uma boa noticia. – disse Naraku tranquilamente.

- Que você vai me soltar? – perguntou irônica.

- Não, não é isso – riu. – Vieram te salvar, a sua querida irmã, o youkai e outros cinco sem importância, não esta feliz? – questionou ele vendo a cara séria dela, ela não respondeu, então continuou. – A noticia ruim é que eles não conseguirão e os matarei.

- Não se atreva a tocar na minha irmã. – gritou com ódio.

- Mas é claro que tocarei nela e a farei sofrer muito antes de matá-la, não acha que ela foi uma péssima garota, me enganou completamente, juro que não desconfiei dela em momento algum, ao contrario de você e do hanyou. – fez-se de pensativo. – A verdade é que ela fingia muito bem junto com aquele youkai, os dois parecia um casal perfeitos, apaixonados, tem certeza que eles não têm algum relacionamento escondido e você não sabe? – ela riu.

- Kagome e Sesshoumaru? – riu de novo. – aqueles dois se odeiam completamente. – disse Kikyou se esquecendo até da situação que estava.

- Bem, então os dois são ótimos atores – ele riu. – se tivessem seguido a carreira de atores não seriam mortos.

- Não os subestimem, eles dois são os melhores.

- Desculpe, mas não consigo acreditar nisso depois do que vi.

- Acredite no que achar melhor – deu de ombros. – Mas me diga como tem certeza que vou te ajudar a quebrar o selamento de Midoriko, porque não irei fazer isso nem morta.

- Morta você não me serve de nada querida, mas como sei que não fará isso de livre e espontânea vontade, darei meu jeito, bom, já conversamos demais, tenho agentes das corporações para ordenar matar. – colocou a mordaça de novo na boca dela e saiu trancando a porta, como se fosse possível ela fugir dali.

**...**

Os agentes caminhavam pela floresta em direção a casa, sentiam a presença de youkais por todos os lados que passavam.

- Porque ainda não nos atacaram? – perguntou a agente humana.

- Estão esperando ordens. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Quanto mais adiamos a luta melhor, se não conseguimos derrotar eles e o chefe deles, teremos que pelo menos impedi-los de executar o ritual a tempo. – disse Kagome.

- E a Kikyou? – perguntou o agente humano.

- Eles não farão nada com ela enquanto precisarem dela para o ritual. – explicou Sesshoumaru surpreendendo Kagome.

Eles estavam próximos a casa, então dezenas de youkais de todos os tipos cercaram os sete.

- Parece que não podemos mais adiar a luta. – disse um dos agentes youkais se preparando pra lutar.

- Sejam cuidadosos. – disse Kagome pegando duas armas e apontando para os youkais.

Silêncio!

Todos aguardavam o próximo movimento deles, em menos de um instante aquilo se tornou um caos, tiros, corpos caindo, gritos, barulhos de espadas se chocando, facas e adagas sendo arremessadas. Eles são ótimos agentes, foram bem treinados e não serão derrotados tão facilmente, não morrerão antes de acabar com todos os youkais que aparecessem no seu caminho.

A luta não era cada um por si, uns ajudavam os outros quando estavam em desvantagem ou quando seriam pegos desprevenidos. Embora não tivessem tido tempo de se recuperar das outras lutas Kagome e Sesshoumaru lutavam com a mesma rapidez e agilidade de sempre. Todos eram atacados sem cessar, quanto mais derrotavam youkais mais apareciam, a luta durou por mais um longo tempo, até que os youkais pararam de aparecer para atacá-los, não que tivessem acabado, porque conseguiam sentir a presença de mais deles por perto.

- Ele está nos deixando ir até ele. – disse Kagome guardando suas armas. Os sete continuaram o caminho até a casa cautelosamente, a frente da casa estava vazia, mas Kagome sentia a presença de cinco pessoas dentro dela, uma sendo de Kikyou, também conhecia as outras quatro, aos arredores da casa escondidos agora na escuridão da noite haviam muitos youkais.

Ficaram parados lá esperando eles saírem, o que não demorou muito, Naraku e Bankotsu saíram de dentro da casa e os encararam sorrindo.

- Estava te esperando Ayumi, ou deveria dizer Kagome. – disse Naraku sorrindo.

- Kagome é só para os íntimos. – ela debochou.

- Pensei que fôssemos íntimos. – provocou.

- Vamos logo Naraku, vai ser do jeito fácil ou do jeito difícil?

- Não a soltarei e nem deixarei vocês tentarem. – disse sério. – Preciso dela pra fazer o ritual.

- Ela não te ajudara!

- Ela não tem escolha, tem que me obedecer. – olhou pra Bankotsu. – Vá buscá-la, não podemos perder tempo. – mandou, ele assentiu e entrou na casa.

- Como pensei vocês dois estavam juntos nisso, aquele encontro com Bankotsu foi coincidência mesmo ou o planejaram? – perguntou.

- Se acha que estávamos desconfiados de vocês, esta enganada, não suspeitávamos, mas também não confiávamos, conseguiram nos enganar completamente. – Kagome sorriu. – Vocês são ótimos atores. – olhou pra Sesshoumaru. – Podiam ter ido adiante com o plano de vocês, mas suspeitamos do casal que se aproximou de Bankotsu e Tsubaki, descobri que a mulher era uma miko, também soube que você era uma embora você inibisse seu poder. – disse se referindo a Kagome. – Seu poder era muito fraco pra ser a miko que procurava, mas quando senti o poder da sua irmã tive certeza que ela era a miko certa.

- Como tem certeza que é a Kikyou? – questionou Sesshoumaru.

- A descendente de Midoriko tem um poder diferente das outras mikos, um poder especial, e seus poderes não estão selados como o restante das mikos. – explicou Naraku. – Senti um poder diferente nela, diferente de todas as mikos que encontrei.

- E porque matar as mikos? – perguntou Kagome.

- Podia dizer que foi apenas porque sou alguém mau, o que não é mentira, porém há outro motivo, quando eu finalmente quebrar o selamento não quero mikos atrás de mim ou dos meus companheiros, então quis evitar problemas futuros. – sorriu. – Se bem que com os poderes delas selados, elas não passariam de distração pra nós.

- O que esta querendo dizer? – questionou Sesshoumaru estreitando os olhos, Bankotsu chega trazendo Kikyou com uma mordaça na boca, Kagome e Kikyou se entreolharam.

- O que? Acredita mesmo que eu quebraria o selamento dos poderes delas também? – questionou. – Seria idiotice dar poder as inimigas dos youkais, farei com que ela mantenha os das mikos. – olhou pra Kikyou sorrindo.

- Não vou deixar você fazer isso Naraku. – disse Kagome avançando em direção a casa, vários youkais pararam a sua frente a fazendo parar.

- Você não é nem capaz de chegar perto de mim, só esta aqui diante de mim, porque permite que viesse. Agora tenho um ritual pra fazer, não vou mais perder tempo com vocês. – Kagura e Tsubaki saem da casa. – Bankotsu, sabe o que fazer, vamos. – então Kagura, Tsubaki, Naraku e Kikyou desapareceram diante deles.

- Kikyou! – gritou Kagome.

- Acabem logo com eles, e façam a miko sofrer antes de matá-la. – disse Bankotsu entediado.

Os youkais cercaram os setes, cerca de vinte deles, os agentes estavam preparados, agora era tudo ou nada, ou acabavam com eles e interrompiam o ritual ou morreriam nas mãos deles agora ou depois.

Sesshoumaru agora usava a espada como arma, mas rápida e pratica, acabando rapidamente com os inimigos. Kagome continuava a usar armas contras os youkais, assim como os dois agentes humanos, os três agentes youkais usavam o poder youkai.

A cada youkai morto mais deles aparecia, a luta já estava exaustante para os sete. Mais uma vez as balas das armas de Kagome acabaram e tinha que recarregá-las rapidamente enquanto se esquivava dos youkais, estava cansada e ferida, mas tinha que aguentar firme, precisava salvar Kikyou e deter Naraku, quando terminou de recarregar as armas, um youkai a atingiu e ela caiu no chão, a arma caiu a poucos centímetros dela esticou a mão pra alcançá-la, mas não conseguiu pegá-la, o youkai a olhava sorrindo enquanto se aproximava dela, ele ia a atingir com suas garras, Kagome o chutou e se esticou novamente conseguindo enfim pegar a arma, o youkai pulos em cima dela e ela atirou nele, se tivesse atirado segundos depois o youkai a teria matado, o corpo dele caiu ao seu lado, se levantou do chão; uma presença de um youkai atrás dela apareceu tão subitamente que não podia se defender do golpe dele, logo ele atingiria, esperou que viesse, mas ao invés do golpe escutou um tiro, se virou e viu o youkai junto a seus pés, olhou pra o lado e viu que quem atirou foi Sesshoumaru.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu sorrindo.

- Ainda não acabou – disse ele se defendendo de outro youkai, mais youkais surgiram, ela se recompôs e atirou contra dois youkais, os cinco agentes lutavam incessantemente, mas já estavam no limite, e Kagome e Sesshoumaru também.

As munições chegaram ao fim e agora Kagome se virava lutando e atingindo os youkais com adagas combinadas com seus poderes espirituais, lutava com dois youkais quando um conseguiu tirar dela as adagas, estava sem nenhuma arma, foi capaz de usar seu poder espiritual contra eles, foram jogados pra longe, um permaneceu no chão provavelmente morto e outro se levantou e apareceu rapidamente na frente de Kagome, num piscar de olhos viu Sesshoumaru atrás do youkai atingindo ele com a espada, nesse momento outro youkai surgiu atrás de Sesshoumaru o pegando de surpresa atravessou o estômago dele com as garras, os olhos dele se arregalaram ao sentir o golpe.

- Sesshoumaru! – gritou Kagome.

**...**

Próximo ao rio agora estavam Naraku, Kagura, Tsubaki e Kikyou que era segurada por Kagura.

- Tsubaki, faça agora. – mandou Naraku.

- Solte as mãos dela – mandou Tsubaki, Kagura obedeceu, mas continuou a segurá-la por um braço. – Agora eu preciso do seu sangue Kikyou. - disse ela agarrando a mão esquerda de Kikyou, ela tentava se soltar de Kagura inutilmente.

Cortou a palma da mão dela com uma adaga e depois fez o mesmo com a própria mão, uniu as duas mãos cortadas e sussurrou um encantamento. Os olhos castanhos de Kikyou perderam o brilho e ela parou de resistir a Kagura.

- Então deu certo? – perguntou Kagura.

- Vamos descobrir agora – disse Tsubaki. – Kikyou, olhe pra mim – ordenou a ela que a obedeceu instintivamente. – Agora você fará tudo que eu mandar, está bem? – perguntou.

- Sim – respondeu Kikyou sem qualquer emoção, Naraku sorriu satisfeito.

- Prossiga Tsubaki. – mandou Naraku.

- Kikyou, caminhe até o centro do rio e fique lá. – disse Tsubaki, Kikyou balançou a cabeça e começou a caminhar em passos lentos na direção do rio.

**...**

O youkai retirou as garras do estômago de Sesshoumaru com um sorriso vitorioso, Sesshoumaru pôs a mão no ferimento e se virou para o youkai.

- Você deveria estar morto. – disse o youkai surpreso.

Sesshoumaru atravessou o estômago do youkai com as garras, assim como o youkai havia feito com ele.

- Não sou um youkai fraco como você. – disse ele se livrando do corpo do youkai, Kagome se aproxima dele.

- Você está bem Sesshoumaru? – questionou Kagome o encarando com preocupação.

- Estou! – respondeu ele.

- Esta na hora de acabar com isso. – disse séria. – Agentes, venham até aqui. – os cinco agentes que ainda lutavam com youkais se livraram deles e foram ao encontro de Kagome.

- O que vai fazer? – questionou Sesshoumaru.

- Vou me livrar de todos eles, fiquem todos ao meu redor para não serem atingidos. – fechou os olhos concentrando a energia espiritual, abriu os olhos de uma vez, uma poderosa energia espiritual surgiu ao redor dos sete, e se estendeu por grande parte da floresta matando todos os youkais que sobraram, Kagome cai de joelhos exausta.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Sesshoumaru ajudando ela a se levantar.

- Sim, só foi exaustivo. – explicou.

- Ainda tem um. – disse a agente humana se referindo a Bankotsu, ele ia fugir, porém Sesshoumaru o parou.

- Cuidem dele, eu e Kagome vamos salvar Kikyou. – disse Sesshoumaru, os dois youkais seguraram Bankotsu.

- Vamos! – disse Kagome encarando Sesshoumaru seriamente.

**...**

Kikyou entrou na água e continuou a andar até o centro do rio, quando chegou lá parou.

- Concentre sua energia espiritual. – Tsubaki mandou e ela o fez. - Agora repita tudo o que eu falar – nesse momento sentiu uma poderosa energia espiritual, se perguntou se era de Kikyou, mas a energia sumiu, ignorou isso e continuou.

- Assim como foram selados, assim serão libertados, que os poderes selados em cada youkai sejam liberados, que a fera presa em cada youkai possa ser livre, eu Kikyou, descendente dos poderes de Midoriko, quebro o selamento feito por ela e liberto vocês youkais. – repetiu Kikyou junto com Tsubaki, o poder espiritual que emanava do corpo de Kikyou desapareceu ao terminar de pronunciar as ultimas palavras do ritual.

- O que aconteceu Tsubaki? – questionou Naraku confuso.

- Ela... – nesse momento sentiram duas presenças atrás deles, se viraram e viram Kagome e Sesshoumaru.

Kagome olhou pra Sesshoumaru e ele desapareceu do seu lado aparecendo junto de Kikyou, Kagome joga uma adaga com seu poder espiritual contra Tsubaki e Kikyou sai do controle dela, Sesshoumaru pegou Kikyou e logo apareceu do lado de Kagome com ela.

- Naraku, você sabe por que o ritual não deu certo? – perguntou Kagome.

- Ela não é a descendente de Midoriko. – disse ele a observando, Kagome sorriu.

- Exatamente, não é a Kikyou.

- É você! – disse ele sério.

- Sim, sou eu. – assentiu. – Só tive certeza disso quando você falou que a descendente de Midoriko tinha um poder diferente das outras mikos – fez-se pensativa. – O meu poder e da Kikyou tem uma simples semelhança, só que o meu poder parece mais fraco que o dela, isso porque eu mantenho os meus poderes escondidos de todos. – explicou.

- Desde pequena Kagome tinha um poder que não podia controlar, quando se irritava ou ficava nervosa perdia o controle sobre eles. – explicou Kikyou já fora do controle de Tsubaki. – Todos pensavam que era porque ela ainda não sabia como controlá-los.

- Ela tinha mais poder do que o normal para controlar. – concluiu Sesshoumaru.

- Foram anos de treinamento, mas finalmente consigo os controlar. – disse Kagome confiante.

- Perfeito então, porque agora tenho certeza que o ritual dará certo. – disse Naraku sorrindo.

- O tempo esta acabando Naraku, e você não conseguirá me controlar como fez com Kikyou. – disse Kagome, ele apareceu próximo a ela e a pegou, levando pra longe de Sesshoumaru e Kikyou.

- Isso é o que veremos. – disse ele sorrindo, ele encarou os olhos dela e prendeu o olhar dela no dele.

- Kagome! – gritou Kikyou preocupada, Sesshoumaru foi à direção de Naraku e Kagome, mas foi parado por Kagura e Tsubaki.

- Saiam da minha frente ou estarão mortas. – ameaçou ele.

- Não vai dar Ren. – disse Kagura sorrindo.

Os olhos de Kagome perderam o brilho assim como os de Kikyou.

- Tão fácil controlá-la, Kagome. – debochou Naraku, ele a soltou, ela se vira na direção de Sesshoumaru e Kikyou. – Agora mate o youkai e depois a miko. – ordenou, Kagome anda em direção a Kagura e Tsubaki que deram passagem pra ela, Kagome parou de frente a Sesshoumaru e pegou duas adagas, uma em cada mão.

- Kagome, não faça isso. – gritou Kikyou, Sesshoumaru a observava com cautela, ela ergueu as duas adagas encarando Sesshoumaru, então girou na direção de Kagura e Tsubaki e as golpeou com as adagas.

- Eu disse que não podia me controlar Naraku. – disse Kagome retirando as adagas das duas, o brilho dos olhos azuis dela voltou.

- Maldita! – gritou Kagura pondo a mão no ferimento.

- Estava fingindo – Naraku riu. – Você é surpreendendo devo dizer, o meu controle mental não chegou nem perto de controlá-la.

- Nem um pouco. – garantiu. – Acredita que pode lutar comigo, a descendente de Midoriko, que não tem os poderes selados? – questionou.

- Hoje não – disse ele sorrindo. – Mas há um dia que você estará fraca e nesse dia a encontrarei e a controlarei, e então você irá fazer o ritual. – ele, Kagura e Tsubaki somem diante deles. Kikyou se aproxima de Kagome e a abraça.

- Kikyou, graças à kami que está bem. – disse Kagome abraçada a ela.

- Obrigado Kagome – agradeceu, as duas se separam. – você esta bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não, foi difícil evitar o controle mental de Naraku, e já havia usado muito dos meus poderes espirituais, estou prestes a apagar. – sorriu e cambaleou pra frente caindo nos braços da irmã.

- Durma Kagome, por agora está tudo bem. – afagou os cabelos da irmã mais nova. – Só não sei o que acontecerá daqui pra frente. – encarou Sesshoumaru que olhava pra Kagome.

O sol começava a nascer, a barreira estava agora desfeita e Bankotsu capturado, dois helicópteros chegam ao local e os levam ao aeroporto, onde um avião das corporações já esperava a chegada deles, eles voltariam para Kyoto.

_Lá será decidido o que irá acontecer._

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Autora:**

Demorei dessa vez pra postar, mas aqui esta finalmente ele, cheio de minhas invenções malucas.

Sei lá, não sei, o que acharão dele?

Perdoem qualquer erro que tiver.

Ainda não faço a mínima ideia do que acontecera no próximo capítulo, bem só algumas coisas.

Ah! E a fic ainda rendera muitos capítulo, pelo menos é minha intenção, beijos a todos.

**Reviews, por favor!**

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Joh chan: **Ainda bem

Tava na hora de esclarecer as coisas.

Pois esta sentindo errado ;p

Engraçadinha kkk

Porém aqui esta finalmente ele, beijo.

**Neherenia: **A resposta veio nesse capítulo.

Sesshy fofo, amo!

Há! Pelas coisas que planejo pra essa fic ainda esta longe disso acontecer.

**Faena: **Continuando, beijos.

**Aline Black: **Obrigado por todos os comentários.

Bom, tudo correu bem com Kikyou graças aos nossos dois queridos agentes.

Espero que goste desse também, beijo.

**YuukiYuuna: **E você tinha toda razão, beijos.

**Onee chan: **Desculpa a demora, tive dificuldades em escrever.

Muito obrigado! Fico muito feliz que goste delas.

Bem... na gramática não sei se sou muito boa, kkkk.

Espero que goste desse também, beijo.

**Gente... Amo os comentários de vocês, eles que me dão inspiração para escrever, obrigado por eles. **


	14. Capítulo Treze

**- Capítulo Treze**

Uma brisa entrou no quarto pela janela recém aberta, ao sentir o leve e delicado toque da brisa em seu rosto, Kagome despertou do seu profundo sono. Quando abriu os olhos reconheceu de imediato o lugar que estava, era seu quarto, as cenas do que aconteceu depois que atravessou aquela barreira vieram a sua mente, desfazendo toda a confusão que estava sua cabeça, - soltando um longo suspiro ela se sentou ficando encostada à cama.

- Me pergunto o que eles estão pensando em fazer. – tentou alinhar os cabelos que estavam aparentemente uma bagunça.

Ouviu o click da maçaneta e olhou para a porta, viu sua mãe colocar a cabeça pra dentro do quarto e sorrir ao vê-la acordada, terminado de entrar no quarto ela caminhou até a cama e se sentou ficando ao seu lado, sorriu novamente e a abraçou.

- Querida, você finalmente acordou. – disse a mãe dela a soltando e a olhando feliz.

- Por quanto tempo dormi? – perguntou meio confusa.

- Por dois dias – respondeu. – Chamamos o médico para examiná-la, ele cuidou dos seus ferimentos e disse que você estava bem, mas que continuaria a dormir devido estar esgotada. – tocou a mão da filha e sorriu com ternura. – Fiquei muito preocupada com você Kagome e com Kikyou, mas graças a Kami, as duas voltarão pra casa bem.

- Desculpe por preocupá-la mamãe – disse Kagome beijando o rosto da mãe. – Estamos bem, então fique tranquila. – sorriu.

- Mas agora se levante, tome um banho e desça pra tomar café da manhã. – se levantou da cama e caminhou até a porta.

- Mamãe! – chamou-a fazendo ela se virar para olhá-la. – Você sabe o que as corporações decidiram fazer? – perguntou curiosa.

- Na verdade não sei nada sobre as intenções deles. – respondeu dando um fraco sorriso, então voltou a se virar e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Convencendo-se que não chegaria à conclusão alguma sobre os planos que as corporações tinham agora, levantou-se e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Ela iria até lá descobrir o que a estava atormentando no momento, porém algo lhe dizia que não iria gostar. Depois de um banho longo e relaxante como há muito tempo não desfrutava, Kagome saiu do banheiro e entrou no closet, escolheu uma calça azul com uma lavagem clara, uma blusa branca escrita _Kiss me_ na cor preta, e uma sandália de salto também preta, - estava cansada de usar vestido e se vestir formalmente, secou os cabelos e fez neles uma trança raiz, fez uma maquiagem leve e jogou algumas coisas na bolsa, desceu a escada e foi em direção à sala de jantar, onde sua mãe já a esperava com uma bela refeição.

Sentou-se a mesa e olhando em volta decidiu começar por uma torrada, sua mãe lhe serviu um pouco de suco de laranja, ela tomou um gole dele e olhou para a mãe.

- Onde está Kikyou e Souta? – perguntou.

- A Kikyou deve estar na corporação, e Souta está estudando na casa de um amigo.

- Sei... – disse, e continuou a comer, uma empregada veio até elas com o telefone.

- Senhora, é o Senhor Aki. – disse a empregada, entregando o aparelho a ela.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu sorrindo e a empregada se retirou. _– Alô querido._

_- Rumiko, a Kagome está acordada?_ – perguntou ele.

- _Sim, ela acordou há pouco_. – respondeu.

- _Me passe pra ela_. – pediu.

- _Querido, agora ela está tomando café da manhã_. – disse a mulher calmamente.

- _Não importa, preciso falar com ela, pois..._

- Querido! – disse o interrompendo. – _Isso pode esperar, ela mal se..._

- _Mamãe!_ – chamou Kagome. – _Me deixe falar com ele_. – pediu.

- Vocês dois são impossíveis. – disse ela entregando o telefone a Kagome.

- _Sim Chichi-ue?_

- _Kagome venha até aqui, temos coisas pra discutir._

- _Estarei logo aí Chichi-ue._ – então desligou, deixando o aparelho de lado continuou a refeição.

**...**

Suas suspeitas de que não iria gostar do que estava por vir só aumentava, depois de terminar a refeição saiu da mansão, ficou esperando que o motorista trouxesse seu carro, no entanto no lugar dele veio um Audi preto.

- O que significa isso, Kiro? – questionou Kagome franzindo o cenho. – Pedi que trouxesse meu carro.

- Desculpe senhorita Kagome, mas foram ordens do seu pai, ele me mandou levá-la junto com o Takura. – disse o homem educadamente.

- Você só pode estar brincando – disse ela dando um sorriso, o homem continuou sério e abriu a porta do carro para que ela entrasse, seu sorriso se desfez ao notar que ele estava falando sério, então entrou no carro a contragosto. – Eles devem estar loucos.

O caminho até a corporação pareceu ser mais demorado do que o costume, ou era apenas sua impaciência e sua irritação que fizeram parecer assim. Desceu do carro e após confirmar sua identificação entrou no edifício a passos largos, a recepcionista olhou pra ela e sorriu.

- Bom dia! – disse gentilmente.

- Só se for pra você. – disse Kagome sem parar de andar, entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para o ultimo andar do prédio.

Kagome parou de frente a sala de reuniões, sentia sete presenças conhecidas dentro da sala, apenas uma delas lhe interessava no momento, entrou sem bater, não precisa anunciar sua chegada, pois todos já sabiam que estava ali e também não estava com paciência para cerimônias. Inutaisho e Aki estavam sentados na ponta da enorme mesa, à direita estavam sentados: Inuyasha, Kikyou, Rin e Sesshoumaru, à esquerda: Sango, Miroku, Ayame e Kouga. Ignorou a presença dos demais e andou em direção a Aki e a Inutaisho, parando ao lado deles.

- Kagome, perdeu a educação que lhe dei? – perguntou Aki ríspido.

- Assim como o senhor, Chichi-ue, perdeu a sanidade. – disse Kagome irritada. – Sério? Um motorista e um agente da corporação Takahashi? – perguntou em tom sarcástico.

- Eu disse que ela iria surtar. – sussurrou Sango para Miroku.

- Kagome, estamos apenas nos prevenindo. – disse Inutaisho tentando acalmá-la.

- Isso é ridículo, eu sou uma agente muito bem treinada, não preciso de babá e também não há necessidade pra isso...

- Pare com suas reclamações e se sente. – mandou seu pai impaciente.

- Mas...

- Agora Kagome! – ordenou autoritário, ela estreitou os olhos e caminhou até a mesa, sentando ao lado de Kouga.

- Há quanto tempo Kouga. – disse Kagome sorrindo, ele sorriu em resposta.

- Kagome! – Aki chamou sua atenção, viu Inuyasha rindo do outro lado da mesa.

- Pare de rir antes que eu vá aí e parta sua cara ao meio. – ameaçou irritada.

- Inuyasha! – repreendeu Inutaisho, Inuyasha ergueu as mãos se defendendo e tentou ficar sério.

- Vão direto ao ponto, sei que já tem tudo planejado.

- Você tem razão Kagome – disse Inutaisho. - nesses dois dias chegamos a uma decisão. – olhou pra Aki.

- Planejamos tudo para te proteger. – finalizou Aki.

- Como é que é? – questionou confusa. – Proteger quem?

- Você é o alvo deles agora, – começou Inutaisho. – por isso temos que a proteger, pois eles estarão só esperando uma oportunidade para levá-la.

- Desculpa, não estou entendendo, – disse estreitando os olhos. – porque eles viriam atrás de mim, não há mais como fazer o ritual. – sorriu, Aki e Inutaisho permaneceram sérios. – Ou há? – perguntou temerosa.

- Sim eles podem – respondeu Aki. – Acreditávamos que eles só tinham uma chance pra tentar quebrar o selamento, mas estávamos errados. – fez uma pausa esperando que ela processasse tudo. – Daqui a alguns meses eles terão uma segunda chance para fazê-lo, a última, então até esse dia chegar tentarão de todas as maneiras conseguir levar você pra o lado deles.

- Então, quer dizer que vocês pretendem me deixar isolada em algum lugar, sobre proteção constante? – questionou irônica.

- Mais ou menos isso. – concordou seu pai.

- Posso sugerir alguns lugares, um deserto, uma caverna ou quem sabe o fundo do mar, eu poderia ficar viajando ao redor do mundo dentro de um submarino, eles nunca iriam me encontrar. – sorriu irônica.

- Pare com suas ironias Kagome. – mandou Aki irritado.

- Chichi-ue, eu não vou me esconder num lugar e ficar sem fazer nada, enquanto outras pessoas me vigiam e me protegem, não sou uma covarde e também não sou nenhuma inútil, sei cuidar de mim mesma.

- Não se trata só de você Kagome, há muitas coisas em jogo para se pensar em como se sente em relação a isso, se te faz sentir uma covarde, não importa, o importante é que não caia nas mãos deles. – explicou Inutaisho pacientemente.

- Inutaisho, isso não irá funcionar, - afirmou Kagome. – deveríamos ir atrás de Naraku e não me esconder pedindo a Kami que ele não me encontre, e além de tudo nunca fujo dos meus inimigos.

- A decisão não é sua. – disse Aki sério. – Essa foi a nossa decisão e você deve aceitá-la sem questionar.

- Não tenho nem o direito de reclamar, que ótimo. – disse girando os olhos.

- Dessa vez vamos pelo menos deixar você fazer uma escolha. – disse seu pai cruzando as mãos.

- Que escolha? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Deixaremos que escolha quem ficara com você a protegendo. – explicou. – Decida quem ira Inuyasha ou Sesshoumaru? – Kagome arregalou os olhos surpresa, não esperava por isso. – Então, qual dos dois? – perguntou.

- Não posso escolher outra pessoa, o Kouga, talvez – olhou pra ele. – Nós nos damos super bem. – sorriu.

- Não! – respondeu Inutaisho. – O Kouga já tem algo pra fazer, então não pode ser ele.

- Esta bem se não tem jeito – disse Kagome suspirando. – Vamos tentar a sorte. – apontou pra Inuyasha e depois pra Sesshoumaru, repetiu o ato varias vezes enquanto movia os lábios sem deixar nenhum som sair deles, quando todos entenderam o que ela estava fazendo sentiram vontade de rir. Kagome parou o dedo em Inuyasha, todos presumiram que ele era o escolhido, mas então ela moveu os lábios e apontou pra Sesshoumaru. – Pronto, ele! – disse tranquilamente.

- Esta bem – disse tentando se manter sério. – Vamos aos detalhes... – Inutaisho junto com Aki começaram então a explicar detalhadamente pra onde iriam e o que fariam lá. – Entenderam tudo? – perguntou.

- Não há muito que entender – disse Kagome. – Vamos para o fim do mundo e ficaremos lá sem fazer basicamente nada.

- Agradeça por nós não a enviarmos para um deserto ou para o fundo do mar, pois seria muito mais entediante. – disse Aki impaciente.

- Só espero que quando esse plano idiota de vocês falhar, não fiquem desesperados. – disse Kagome se levantando, então olhou diretamente para Sesshoumaru. – Acredito que não tenham mais nada pra falar.

- Não, todos vocês estão dispensados. – disse Inutaisho, todos começaram a se levantar.

- Ah! Não esqueçam de mandar minhas armas, não vou a lugar nenhum sem elas. – olhou novamente pra Sesshoumaru que agora estava de pé. – Te encontro no aeroporto. – então se virou em direção a porta.

- Kagome! – chamou Aki, ela se virou de volta. – Vamos até minha sala. – Kagome balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo e acompanhou o pai em direção a outra porta que havia naquela sala.

- Qual é o problema, Chichi-ue? – perguntou Kagome depois de fechar a porta que acabara de passar.

- Kagome, eu sei que não está de acordo com o que estamos fazendo, mas apenas queremos que fique protegida, não só porque o selamento pode ser quebrado – o que mudaria tudo o que foi construído nesses muitos anos. Mas porque também nos preocupamos com você e com o que poderia acontecer a você. – disse Aki, com uma voz carinhosa como há muito tempo Kagome não escutava o falar, então sorriu, caminhou até ele e o abraçou.

- Papai, eu vou ficar bem não se preocupe, cuide da mamãe, do Souta e da Kikyou. – disse, com a cabeça deitada no ombro dele. – O tempo passara rápido e logo estarei de volta. – se afastou dele e o encarou sorrindo. – Eu sei que não digo muito isso, mas papai, eu te amo. – Aki sorriu e a abraçou.

- Também não digo muito isso, mas a amo, amo muito, nunca duvide disso Kagome. – os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas, como precisava escutar isso dele.

- Chega disso – enxugou as lágrimas. – Tenho que arrumar algumas coisas e me despedir da mamãe, tchau. – então saiu. Caminhando pelos corredores se deparou com Inuyasha e Kikyou.

**...**

- Esta tudo bem Kagome? – perguntou Kikyou.

- Sim, tudo ótimo – respondeu sorrindo. – Porque há algum problema? – perguntou confusa.

- Não, é o que Chichi-ue te chamou, então imaginei que algo teria acontecido. – disse desconfortável. – Te encontro em casa daqui a pouco, tenho que fazer algumas coisas aqui. – olhou pra Inuyasha e depois pra Kagome e os deixou. Kagome olhou pra Inuyasha desconfiada.

**- **O que você quer dizer Inuyasha? – perguntou.

- Porque eu iria querer dizer alguma coisa? – questionou ele.

- Anda logo. – mandou.

- Porque não me escolheu? – perguntou franzindo a testa. – Você não odeia o Sesshoumaru? – Kagome riu.

- Puro azar Inuyasha – sorriu. – Não importa qual dos dois seja não gosto disso.

**- **Será o melhor Kagome.

- Assim espero.

- Só não sei como você irá aguentar Sesshoumaru por esse tempo, eu mesmo não o suporto por mais de cinco minutos.

- Também não sei, se bem que nós dois passamos maior parte do tempo brigando ou nos ignorando. – disse rindo. – Não se preocupe eu sobreviverei. – deu um rápido abraço nele. – Cuide bem da Kikyou. – beijou o rosto dele e o olhou sorrindo. Nesse momento Rin e Sesshoumaru param ao lado deles.

- Kagome! – disse a garota a abraçando. – Estava com saudades.

- Oi Rin – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Também senti sua falta.

- Kagome, cuide bem do Sesshoumaru. – Kagome e Inuyasha riram. – Rin, não diga bobagens. – disse Sesshoumaru fuzilando Inuyasha e Kagome com um olhar.

- Não disse nenhuma bobagem Sesshoumaru. – disse Rin inocentemente. – Tchau pra vocês, e não esqueça. – piscou pra Kagome, que riu baixo, e saiu.

- Tenho que ir agora, tchau. – então continuou a caminhar em direção ao elevador, o chamou e segundos depois as portas se abriram para que entrasse, entrou nele e apertou o botão para o subsolo, quando as portas estavam quase fechadas uma mão impediu que elas fechassem por completo, ergueu o olhar para ver a pessoa, se surpreendeu ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Sesshoumaru! – disse ela, Sesshoumaru entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para o térreo, - o elevador começou a se mover, olhou pra Kagome e depois novamente para o painel do elevador, então apertou o botão de parada de emergência, ela olhou pra ele confusa.

- O que está fazendo? – questionou irritada.

- Porque me escolheu para protegê-la ao invés de Inuyasha? – questionou frio. – E não venha me responder que foi por causa daquela idiotice que você fez pra escolher. – Kagome sorriu.

- Eu poderia responder que foi porque você é mais forte que ele e elevar seu ego, mas isso também seria mentira. – o encarou. – Já que quer tanto saber, vou te dizer, eu não concordo com essa ideia, portanto não queria escolher nenhum dos dois e nem outro se tivesse uma terceira opção, então como tinha que estar com alguém por tanto tempo, escolhi você. – respondeu calmamente.

- E porque não o Inuyasha, você...

- Sesshoumaru! – o interrompeu. – Há uma diferença entre estar com você e estar com Inuyasha.

- E qual seria? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não sinto nada por você. – respondeu tranquilamente, ela passou por ele e apertou o botão para o elevador continuar a descer.

Quando se virou de volta ele a encarava de uma maneira diferente, se aproximou dela e a prendeu contra a parede do elevador, deixando seus corpos próximos, ele aproximou-se do rosto dela quase tocando os lábios dela.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Sesshoumaru a encarando, Kagome o encarava completamente surpresa, ainda mais pela pergunta que ele acabara de fazer, ouviram o elevador apitar avisando uma parada e os dois se separaram imediatamente ficando sérios, Kagome sorriu ao ver a pessoa entrar.

- Kouga!

- Oi Kagome – disse ele sorrindo. – pensei que já tinha ido. – olhou pra Sesshoumaru ao lado de Kagome. – Olá Sesshoumaru.

- Olá Okani. – disse Sesshoumaru frio.

**...**

O avião da corporação pousou na cidade de Sapporo às quatro da tarde, Kagome e Sesshoumaru foram recebidos por mais agente que os conduziram para a casa que morariam dali em diante. A casa que estava mais para uma mansão, era cercada por grandes muros, o portão de entrada possuía um sistema automático, do lado de fora havia câmeras, na parte de dentro tinha um pequeno quarto onde ficava o agente que gerenciava a entrada e saída das pessoas na casa. Um lindo e maravilhoso jardim cercava a mansão, ela possuía dois andares e era muito grande, com vários cômodos.

No total estavam ali a disposição deles dez agentes, entre eles humanos e youkais, o lugar estava localizado numa área nobre da cidade. Sesshoumaru e Kagome entraram na casa e foram recebidos por uma senhora de idade avançada, ela era gorda e seus cabelos já estavam totalmente brancos, ela sorriu para os dois de forma educada.

- Finalmente chegaram. – disse a senhora.

- Vovó Kaede – disse Kagome se aproximando dela. – Não sabia que ficaria aqui. – deu um rápido abraço nela.

- E quem iria cuidar de vocês dois? – disse Kaede olhando em direção a Sesshoumaru, que acenou pra ela.

- Falando assim, até parece que somos crianças. – disse Kagome rindo.

- Bem, deixe-me levá-los aos seus quartos. – ela começou a caminhar em direção a escada.

- Vovó, não é necessário, podemos ir sozinhos. – disse Kagome preocupada.

- Ora, não sou tão velha assim, Kagome, posso subir as escadas sem problemas. – disse Kaede rindo.

- Desculpe, não quis ofendê-la. – falou envergonhada.

- Não ofendeu – garantiu. – Vamos! – começou a subir as escadas sendo seguida por Kagome e Sesshoumaru.

Ela parou diante a segunda porta do lado direito, girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta. – Kagome esse será seu quarto. – disse olhando pra ela. – E o sei é aquele ao lado. – disse apontando para a porta ao lado do quarto de Kagome.

- Já vão trazer suas coisas, tomem banho e descansem um pouco, logo o jantar será servido. – então os deixou, Kagome deu uma olhar de insatisfação para Sesshoumaru e entrou no quarto, Sesshoumaru também entra no quarto dele.

**...**

Kagome desceu depois de Sesshoumaru, já o encontrando sentado a mesa, sentou-se no lado direito ficando próximo a ele, que estava sentado na ponta da mesa.

- Depois do jantar, discutiremos como serão as coisas a partir de agora. – disse Sesshoumaru olhando pra ela.

- Como quiser. – os dois comeram em total silêncio.

- Vamos até o escritório. – disse Sesshoumaru após terminarem a refeição, Kagome se levantou e o seguiu até lá. Sesshoumaru sentou-se atrás da mesa e Kagome numa das cadeiras a frente da mesa.

- Comece, por favor. – pediu Kagome entediada.

- Esta bem. – concordou. – Em primeiro lugar a missão é proteger você, então tente não dificultar as coisas. – disse sério, ela girou os olhos. – Eu estarei no comando da missão, por isso aonde você vai ou não, quem decide sou eu. – o rosto de Kagome tomou uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Como?

- O que ouviu. – disse ele sem dar importância. – Você se passara por uma estudante de direito, enquanto eu serei um dos seus professores. Será acompanhada até a universidade por dois agentes, tanto na ida como na volta. E não tem permissão pra ir a lugar algum.

- Já entendi que sou uma prisioneira aqui e também na universidade. – disse frustrada. – Mas alguma coisa? – perguntou.

- Só mais uma, entretanto creio que você já deve saber que não pode se comunicar com ninguém que conhece.

- Eu já imaginava isso.

- Por enquanto é só isso. – disse ele.

- Certo, acho que vou dormir agora, acredito que amanhã será um longo e desgastante dia. – se levantou da cadeira e saiu do escritório deixando Sesshoumaru só.

Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro frustrado, não acreditava na situação que se encontrava de novo, embora não quisesse admitir, concordava com Kagome, essa ideia é ridícula, ficar a escondendo não adiantara de nada.

Mas tinha que confessar que ficou surpreso quando ela o escolheu, pois tinha certeza que escolheria Inuyasha, sua mente agora está uma bagunça o que só fazia o ódio por Kagome aumentar, porque ela era a culpada disso, ele sempre controlou bem suas emoções e suas ações, mas porque agora elas que o controlavam.

**...**

Kagome se trocou e deitou na cama, apagou o abajur ao lado da cama e fechou os olhos, queria poder parar os turbilhões de pensamentos que rondavam sua cabeça, porém era inútil, havia tantas coisas a confundindo, coisas que já não entendia e nem sabia o que fazer.

Lembrou-se da cena do elevador, quando Sesshoumaru perguntou se ela tinha certeza que não sentia nada por ele. Sim, ela sentia e sempre sentiu ódio dele, mas o que a preocupava era que agora parecia sentir algo diferente, algo além de ódio.

E também sentia que o sentimento por Inuyasha estava desaparecendo aos poucos, e perceber isso a fez sentir triste, embora que de alguma forma isso fosse bom pra ela. Mas quando Inuyasha saísse por completo do seu coração, não permitiria que ninguém mais entrasse nele.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Autora: **

**Gente, eu sei que estou demorando pra postar, mas fiquem tranquilos, pois não abandonarei a fic. Só estou com problemas em escrever – falta de inspiração. **

**Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo, beijo.**

Reviews, Por favor!

**Feliz dia das crianças!**

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews**

**Neherenia**: Tinha que ser a Kagome ;p

Acontece que estou meio sem inspiração pra escrever.

Esse capítulo já era pra ter sido postado há três dias atrás, mas não tive tempo de revisar ele e quando finalmente terminei a net resolveu fazer greve a noite toda.

Bom, aqui está ele espero que goste, beijo.

**YuukiYuuna: **kkkkkk, sem problemas.

Que bom que esta amando.

Segunda temporada é? Não sei, mas quem sabe.

Beijo!

**Faena: **Não do jeito que todo mundo espera, mas agora vou trabalhar o relacionamento dele mais afundo, beijo.

**Ane: **Na verdade era até antes do nascer do sol, nesse capítulo explica isso direito, beijo.

**Jess: **Fico muito feliz!

Aqui está a continuação espero que goste, beijo.


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**- Capítulo Quatorze**

Sesshoumaru acordou mais cedo do que costume, precisava checar a segurança da casa e acertar como seria a escolta de Kagome até a universidade, planejava deixar os dois agentes por perto caso surgisse algum problema. Mas o fato de ter que se passar por um professor universitário era irritante, e ainda ter que ficar de olho nela.

Kagome mal dormiu na noite anterior se sentindo ansiosa e nervosa, o que era algo muito idiota, parecia uma menininha nervosa com o primeiro dia de aula, mas não se tratava exatamente disso, e sim do que poderia estar por vir. Depois de se arrumar desceu para tomar café da manhã, encontrou a mesa vazia, - não que se importasse com a ausência de Sesshoumaru, na verdade era um alivio pra ela.

- Bom dia, Kaede! – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Kagome! – disse Kaede sorrindo. – A propósito esta linda. – elogiou.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu com um sorriso. – e o Sesshoumaru onde está? – perguntou hesitante.

- Acho que conversando com os agentes que te acompanharão. – respondeu naturalmente.

- Ah! Claro! – disse entediada. Minutos depois Sesshoumaru aparece e se senta à mesa.

- Ginta e Hagakute levaram, eles ficaram por perto e a trarão de volta pra cá. – informou Sesshoumaru.

- Não precisa me explicar todos os procedimentos, pois os conheço muito bem, e se por acaso sua preocupação é que eu não coopere, fique tranquilo, porque não serei eu que irei estragar esse plano "maravilhoso".

- Sendo assim, tudo estará bem.

**...**

Enquanto era levada até a universidade Kagome se mantinha perdida em pensamentos, mas seus pensamentos não estavam ligados a nada relacionado à missão, não diretamente. Buscava em sua mente uma maneira de se preparar para quando Naraku a encontrasse, por que ele a encontraria, tinha absoluta certeza disso, mesmo que seu pai e Inutaisho descartassem essa possibilidade. Mas não seria pega desprevenida quando ele aparecesse, estaria pronta para enfrentá-lo e derrotá-lo de vez, mas caso não conseguisse lhe sobraria somente uma opção.

Percebeu que o carro já havia parado, observou de dentro do carro o exterior da universidade, o lugar era cercado por muros altos, dentro deles havia um estacionamento do lado direito, - onde estavam parados, um para os universitários e outro separado para os professores, a frente da entrada do prédio era coberta por gramados verdes que tinha vários caminhos de pedras brancas, muitas árvores - que na maioria eram cerejeiras, produziam sombra aos bancos colocados abaixo delas, vários universitários circulavam de um lado para o outro, alguns sozinhos, outros em grupos conversando.

Viu que um dos agentes pretendia sair do carro, possivelmente para abrir a porta pra ela.

- Nem pense nisso – disse Kagome. – Já basta ser trazida aqui por vocês. – puxou a bolsa ao seu lado, abriu a porta e saiu do carro, sem olhar pra trás começou a andar em direção a entrada, alguns estudantes pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhá-la, ignorou os olhares, principalmente das mulheres, decidiu parar e pedir ajuda a alguém, como qualquer estudante nova faria.

- Olá – disse sorrindo, parando de frente a uma garota loira de olhos verdes. – Poderia me informar onde fica a secretária? – perguntou educadamente, ela olhou pra Kagome dos pés a cabeça e fez uma cara desprezo.

- Se vira garota! – disse ela, e deu as costas pra Kagome indo na direção de um grupo de garotas.

- Tinha esquecido da parte boa de frequentar uma universidade. – disse irônica, olhou pra garota loira ao lado das amigas. – Que nojo! – se virou e continuou a andar, viu um garoto sentado num dos bancos, ele tinha cabelos preto e olhos castanhos, decidiu tentar de novo com ele, mas caso não cooperasse, daria um jeito de persuadi-lo.

- Olá – disse sorrindo, o garoto voltou o olhar pra ela. – Você poderia me informar onde fica a secretária? – perguntou o mais gentilmente possível.

- Claro! – disse o garoto sorrindo. – Alias, posso te levar lá, se você quiser. – disse ele meio incerto.

- Seria perfeito. – sorriu, ele se levantou do banco.

- Me chamo Houjo Akitoki. – disse ele estendendo a mão na direção de Kagome.

- Kagome Hirashi. – falou Kagome apertando a mão dele.

- Então, vamos! – disse Houjo, Kagome o acompanhou.

**...**

Sesshoumaru chegou à universidade antes de Kagome, "coisas de professor" pra resolver, como havia odiado principalmente essa parte da missão, algo desnecessário. Estacionou seu carro numa das vagas para os professores e saiu dele caminhando em direção a entrada principal, havia poucos universitários no lugar já que ainda era cedo, mas recebeu olhares curiosos de todos eles, além de escutar alguns comentários femininos a respeito de sua aparência, como achava isso irritante.

Apresentou-se na diretoria onde passou um bom tempo, antes do diretor mandá-lo ir à secretária para entregar o contrato e receber os horários das aulas. Demorou mais uns minutos lá, até finalmente ter acertado tudo, desejava poder arrancar a cabeça de alguém só pra aliviar a raiva que sentia.

Quando saiu da secretária se deparou com Kagome e um garoto humano, os dois conversavam animadamente sobre algo relacionado aos estudantes, ela parou de rir do que o garoto falava quando o viu, ficando séria, o garoto o notou e ficou sério também.

- Bom Kagome, está entregue – disse sorrindo, ele acenou pra Sesshoumaru, que acenou de volta pra ele. – Nos vemos por aí.

- Muito obrigado, Houjo! – disse sorrindo. – Tchau! – então ele se virou e começou a refazer o caminho por onde veio.

- Bom dia, professor Sesshoumaru. – disse Kagome debochada, e lançou um sorriso divertido pra ele, entrou na secretária o deixando mais irritado do que já estava.

* * *

Depois de acertar todos os papéis de entrada na universidade, Kagome se dirigiu a sua sala, que ficava no bloco B, 2° andar, sala A, chegou lá tranquilamente graças a um mapa que lhe foi entregue na secretária, mesmo assim a demora lá fez com que chegasse atrasada, pediu licença ao professor que estava na sala e depois entregou um papel a ele, que a mandou sentar numa cadeira vaga no final da sala ao lado de um garoto, enquanto caminhava até ela o professor anunciava seu nome, dizendo que ela faria parte da turma, ela sorriu pra o garoto sentado ao seu lado e sentou-se. Com Kagome já sentada o professor explicou o assunto que estava discutindo antes dela chegar e continuou a explicação, olhou ao redor e reconheceu dois rostos familiares, um era de Houjo, - apesar de terem conversado um pouco, nenhum dos dois citou o curso que faziam, e já a outra pessoa era a loira metida que a destratou, seria melhor que ela não procurasse briga, pois a colocaria em seu lugar com muito prazer.

As duas aulas correram bem, diria até que as achou interessante, o professor saiu e todos começaram a falar entre si, sem se preocupar que o próximo professor estava pra chegar, Houjo se levantou e veio até Kagome sorrindo.

- Nossa que coincidência – disse Houjo ainda sorrindo.

Tinha que admitir que o garoto era lindo, principalmente quando sorria.

- Muita coincidência. – concordou com um sorriso.

- Bom, seja bem vinda.

- Obrigado! – notou que os alunos que saíram da sala estavam entrando rapidamente e se sentando nos seus lugares.

- O professor vem aí, melhor eu me sentar também. – disse ele, Kagome assentiu e ele voltou pra o lugar dele. Escutou as garotas murmurando algo sobre o professor ser um gato, e sorriu.

Nem imaginava de quem se tratava, só que pra o azar delas, ele só tinha a beleza de bom.

Sesshoumaru entrou na sala e caminhou até a mesa que havia em frente ao quadro, então colocou a maleta que carregava em cima dela, depois se colocou a frente da mesa encarando a turma com a expressão fria.

- Olá, sou Sesshoumaru e serei seu novo professor. – disse ele seriamente, Kagome sorriu olhando pra ele, como estava se divertindo com essa parte da história. – Não admito brincadeiras, nem conversas na minha aula, se tiverem alguma dúvida sobre algo perguntem diretamente a mim. – informou. – Alguma pergunta?

- Sim professor – disse a garota loira, Sesshoumaru olhou pra ela e esperou que ela continuasse. – o senhor é casado? – perguntou curiosa, Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, irritado com a pergunta.

- Senhorita...

- Shiori! – disse ela sorrindo.

- Pois bem, senhorita Shiori, quando perguntei se tinham alguma pergunta a fazerem, não se tratava da minha vida pessoal e sim sobre o que eu havia explicado. E não respondo perguntas pessoais.

- disse passando o olhar pela sala em sinal de aviso.

- Mas não poderia pelo menos responder sim ou não? – insistiu ela com um sorriso.

- Senhorita, qual parte do que _eu_ não respondo perguntas pessoais você não entendeu? – questionou irritado.

- Desculpa professor! – disse ela baixando o olhar, envergonhada, Kagome se segurou pra não rir da cena.

- _Ah! Essa foi ótima_. – sussurrou Kagome, Sesshoumaru olhou pra ela.

- Disse alguma coisa? – perguntou Sesshoumaru olhando pra ela, todos se viraram para ver com quem ele falava.

- Só queria perguntar quantas aulas teremos suas, professor Sesshoumaru. – disse Kagome com um sorriso.

- Irei lhes informar isso agora. – disse ele pegando um papel dentro da maleta. – Teremos duas aulas todos os dias.

_Que maravilhoso!_

* * *

Apesar de tudo devia admitir que Sesshoumaru era um ótimo professor, algo que lhe surpreendeu, mas de qualquer forma ainda se tratava de _Sesshoumaru Takahashi_. Finalmente depois do termino das aulas começou a arrumar suas coisas apressada, estava louca pra ir embora, Houjo a esperou e a acompanhou até o estacionamento.

- Veio de carro? – perguntou ele.

- Não – respondeu. – Alguém virá me buscar. – disse girando os olhos.

- Então, até amanhã.

- Até amanhã! – sorriu, ele pressionou o controle do alarme e um Boxster vermelho piscou perto de onde estavam, caminhou até ele e entrou, em seguida deu a partida e saiu. Kagome seguiu os movimentos deles e depois dele ter partido, procurou o Audi preto, o encontrando abriu a porta traseira e entrou fechando a porta, quando virou o rosto de lado notou a presença de alguém sentado ao seu lado.

- Quer me matar de susto? – perguntou Kagome colocando a mão sobre o peito tentando se recuperar do susto.

- Vejo que boa agente você é. – disse Sesshoumaru irônico.

- Eu estava distraída – se defendeu. – Mas o que esta fazendo aqui? – questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que eu deveria alertá-la desde já para que tente não chamar a atenção. – advertiu, Kagome riu.

- Desculpa, mas ser popular é algo que não posso evitar, faz parte do que sou. – disse rindo.

- Então mude isso. – disse tranquilamente.

- O que? Você quer que eu seja uma nerd ou então a estranha da universidade? – perguntou irônica.

- Se isso fizer você passar despercebida, sim! – concordou.

- Sinto muito, mas na verdade isso chamaria mais atenção do que sendo popular. – girou os olhos e o encarou. – Mas me diga, se você está tão preocupado que eu chame atenção, o que está fazendo aqui? – Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Digo isso, porque já que não quer atenção pra mim não deveria estar aqui comigo, acredito que não quer rumores sobre a aluna nova estar de casinho com o "professor novo, gato". – disse séria. – Pois chamaria muita atenção, não só pra mim, mas pra você também.

- Tem razão. – concordou Sesshoumaru dando um sorriso de canto, ele a olhou e abriu a porta saindo em seguida.

- O que aconteceu com ele, além de ter concordado comigo, ainda sorriu. – estreitou os olhos. – Esse lugar já está fazendo mal a ele. – os dois agentes ignoraram os comentários dela. – Vamos embora logo. – disse a eles, irritada.

Entrou na mansão apressada, encontrando Kaede na sala a esperando com um sorriso de boas vindas.

- Cheguei Kaede! – disse Kagome.

- Como foi querida? – perguntou Kaede.

- Horrível – respondeu. – Prefiro ficar aqui trancada, sem nada pra fazer.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- Sim! – concordou. – Aquilo não é pra mim Kaede, eu não sirvo pra ficar entre aqueles adolescentes revoltados. – disse frustrada.

- Mas muitos têm sua idade.

- Idade não significa nada, você sabe muito bem disso. – disse dando de ombros. - Agora vou me deitar um pouco, estou muito cansada, até mais tarde. – caminhou em direção a escadaria a subindo rapidamente.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, jogou a bolsa em cima da escrivaninha e retirou os sapatos enquanto ia pra cama, se jogando nela, abraçou o travesseiro e fechou os olhos pegando no sono quase que instantaneamente.

**...**

O barulho do telefone tocando ao lado da cama a despertou, mas não o suficiente para se levar e atendê-lo, esticou a mão até o criado-mudo com os olhos fechados tateando até encontrar o telefone, pressionou a teclar de atender e o colocou ao lado do ouvido.

- Você ligou errado, porque sou alguém incomunicável, por isso ninguém pode estar me ligando. – desligou o telefone e ficou o segurando na mão, voltou a tentar dormir, o telefone toca novamente e ela o atende irritada.

- Que droga, eu já disse...

- Você sabia que o telefone que está em seu quarto só recebe ligações de dentro da casa ou minhas. – disse Sesshoumaru do outro lado da linha, Kagome abriu os olhos assim que ouviu a voz dele.

- Claro que sabia – disse envergonhada. – Estava apenas brincando.

- Venha até o escritório, preciso falar com você.

- Não pode ser depois, estou tentando dormir agora.

- Não!

- Que saco! – disse antes de desligar o telefone, se sentou e levantou-se, pegou a liga que estava em seu pulso e prendeu o cabelo, abriu a porta e saiu do jeito que estava, - pés descalços, a roupa amassada, e o cabelo meio bagunçado. Abriu a porta do escritório e entrou sem fechá-la.

- O que quer Sesshoumaru? – perguntou com raiva, Sesshoumaru olhou pra ela calmamente.

- O senhor Aki, quer falar com você. – disse ele girando o notebook na direção dela.

- O que foi Chichi-ue? – perguntou suspirando.

- Só queria saber se está bem. – disse Aki.

- Não estou Chichi-ue – respondeu sinceramente. – Estou péssima, e já que não pode fazer nada pra evitar eu me sentir assim, não pergunte.

- Kagome, por favor, entenda...

- Chichi-ue, não estou a fim de discutir com o senhor – o interrompeu. – Se quiser saber alguma coisa sobre mim, pergunte ao Sesshoumaru, ficar falando com você não ajuda em nada. – então encerrou a conversa, olhou pra Sesshoumaru.

- Agora vou voltar a dormir. – se virou e saiu fechando a porta. – _Não_ _me incomode mais_. – gritou do lado de fora do escritório.

**...**

No dia seguinte Kagome acordou mais cedo e logo saiu para a universidade, embora não tivesse gostado muito do lugar, ele serviria para matar o tempo. Decidiu ficar um tempo do lado de fora, caminhou ate um banco afastado e deitou-se nele passando a admirar as árvores de cerejeiras, ali era bastante tranquilo mesmo com o barulho das pessoas. Como precisava sentir-se em paz, desde que a colocaram na missão com Sesshoumaru não soube o que era sentir-se assim, havia sempre algo a irritando, a incomodando e a confundindo; pensando bem tantas coisas aconteceram entre os dois, algumas que gostaria de esquecer, porque chegava a ser insano, quanta frustração sentia ao lembrar, e acima de tudo ele é o meio irmão de Inuyasha.

Fechou os olhos tentando acalmar seus pensamentos, podia jurar que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

- Ainda com sono? – reconheceu a voz de Houjo imediatamente e abriu os olhos meio assustada, se levantou ficando sentada no banco.

- Não, apenas me preparando mentalmente. – disse ela.

- Estava muito concentrada nisso, porque já está quase na hora da primeira aula.

- Nossa, nem percebi – disse surpresa, ficou de pé. – Vamos entrar! – os dois caminharam lado a lado até a sala. Assim que sentaram em seus lugares, Sesshoumaru entrou na sala, ele encarou a turma esperando que todos ficassem quietos.

- O assunto sobre a aula de hoje será: leis youkais. – explicou Sesshoumaru.

- Professor, o senhor explicará isso agora, só pelo fato de ser um youkai? – perguntou o garoto sentado ao lado de Kagome.

- Não por isso, apenas estou seguindo o cronograma que me foi dado. – respondeu tranquilamente, esperou que mais alguém fizesse algum comentário. – Sem mais perguntas, vamos começar.

- Em primeiro lugar, as leis youkais não têm nada haver com as leis de vocês humanos. Elas estão relacionadas ao comportamento dos youkais com a própria raça e com a raça humana. Assim como as leis humanas, se um youkai chegar a cometer algum crime ou quebrar alguma lei, ele deverá pagar por isso, dependendo da gravidade do crime cometido o youkai receberá a punição adequada. – todos prestavam atenção interessados no que Sesshoumaru explicava até mesmo Kagome, que mesmo convivendo com youkais não fazia ideia do que eram essas leis youkais.

- Professor, tem algo nas leis youkais que acho interessante, o casamento. – disse uma garota morena sentada na primeira cadeira do lado esquerdo.

- Já que é assim, vamos falar um pouco sobre isso. – fez uma pausa. – Pra começar, nas leis youkais "casamento" é chamado de união, unir-se a alguém, diferente do casamento humano, na união youkai não há divorcio, se um youkai se unir com alguém isso durará até o fim da vida de um dos dois.

- Quer dizer que essa é a única maneira de acabar com uma união? – perguntou um garoto loiro, sentado no meio da terceira fileira de cadeiras.

- Sim! – concordou. – Alguém quer fazer alguma pergunta?

- Eu! – disse Houjo, Sesshoumaru o encarou. – Como é feito o casamento, digo a união, como é realizada a cerimônia de união? – perguntou.

- A "cerimônia" pode ser realizada na presença de familiares de ambos as partes ou não, na verdade isso não importa muito, o importante é marcar a companheira.

- E como se faz isso? – perguntou curioso, Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho antes de responder.

- O youkai bebe o sangue de sua companheira e ela faz o mesmo com ele, depois disso nascera uma marca nela, essa marca é a prova da união e que ela agora o pertence, e ninguém poderá tocar nela.

- Professor Sesshoumaru, digamos que um dos dois não esteja de acordo com a união e mesmo assim ela aconteça, o que poderia acontecer diante disso?

- Se for contra a vontade de algum dos dois, o culpado poderá e irá ser punido severamente. – respondeu.

- Se a união for feita sobre essas circunstâncias, ela poderá ser desfeita? – perguntou a garota loira.

- Não, como eu disse: só a morte de um dos dois poderá dar fim à união. – respondeu.

- Professor, sei que essas leis são aplicadas por vocês youkais, mas o que acontece quando um humano faz parte disso. – disse a garota morena. – Hoje em dia é quase comum à união de um youkai e um humano, então estou curiosa como seria essa união entre um youkai e um humano. – Sesshoumaru não se surpreendeu com a pergunta, na verdade já a esperava.

- O procedimento da união é o mesmo, não muda absolutamente nada, a vantagem para o humano é que sua vida será prolongada junto com da sua companheira (o) youkai. E quando um humano se uni a um youkai, ele devera seguir as leis youkais, porque agora faz parte do mundo youkai. – Sesshoumaru verificou a hora no relógio em seu pulso. – Por hoje é só, continuaremos amanhã. – o sinal toca alertando o fim de mais uma aula.

**...**

O sinal tocou pela ultima vez naquele dia, Kagome saia do bloco B acompanhada com Houjo e mais duas garotas, no meio do caminho elas disseram que tinha que ir a secretária e deixaram os dois a sós.

- Gostou do dia de hoje? – perguntou Houjo quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

- Ah! Você percebeu – sorriu. – Pra falar a verdade gostei, o primeiro dia é sempre horrível mesmo. – riu e depois tomou uma expressão séria. – Sabe, é que eu só não quero me prender a coisas que não posso ter. – desviou o olhar do dele, Houjo segurou o queixo dela fazendo ela olhá-lo.

- O que está querendo dizer? – perguntou confuso, e a soltou. – Porque acredita que não pode se prender a algo que esta vivendo?

- Por que isso não faz parte do mundo que vivo, a minha realidade é completamente diferente disso. – disse o encarando.

- Você pode fazer parte do mundo que quiser, não importa o quanto à realidade seja diferente, apenas viva o agora e seja feliz! – disse ele sorrindo, Kagome sorriu.

- Obrigado, Houjo. – beijou o rosto dele e o olhou sorrindo. – Vou na frente, tchau. – e saiu.

Entrou em um corredor totalmente vazio, o único barulho que podia escutar era dos seus próprios passos ecoando pelo lugar, quando pretendia virar para o corredor do lado esquerdo alguém agarrou sua mão e a puxou empurrando-a contra a parede, deus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, e quando viu quem era a pessoa que a puxou sua surpresa se transformou em raiva, franziu a testa irritada, olhou pra ele e depois na direção de seu pulso, que continuava a ser segurado por ele.

- Por favor, me diga o que foi dessa vez? – questionou.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com aquele garoto humano? – perguntou Sesshoumaru irritado, apertando mais o pulso dela.

- Quem, o Houjo? – perguntou ignorando a dor que ele estava provocando em seu pulso, ele estreitou os olhos. – Escute Sesshoumaru, você está aqui para me proteger e não para questionar minhas amizades. – disse ela o encarando com frieza.

- Ele parece querer bem mais do que só sua "amizade". – disse ironicamente, Kagome sorriu.

- E o que tem isso? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Não está aqui para namorar o primeiro imbecil que aparecer no seu caminho.

- Estou aqui pra ser protegida – retrucou Kagome. – e estou nessa universidade para me misturar com os demais, e, portanto namorar alguém não interfere em nada nos seus "planinhos", além do mais o Houjo não é nenhum imbecil, ele é um cara legal e bem melhor do que certas pessoas.

- Já esqueceu meu "irmãozinho"? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- O Inuyasha é quase passado – girou os olhos. – Cá entre nós, eu e ele nunca tivemos nada e nunca teremos nada além de uma boa e velha amizade, preciso seguir em frente e encontrar alguém que me ame e não que eu ame. – Sesshoumaru riu.

- Tentando mudar de tática, dessa vez? – debochou.

- Não se surpreenda com isso. – sorriu irônica. – Você acredita mesmo que só porque eu estava apaixonada pelo Inuyasha, nunca me envolvi com outro homem? – questionou, Sesshoumaru pareceu meio surpreso com isso, ela deu de ombros. – Era uma maneira de esquecê-lo, e uma vez quase funcionou, porém desisti. – o encarou séria.

- Não se meta na minha vida pessoal, se tiver que acontecer alguma coisa entre eu e Houjo, acontecera e ponto, você só tem que protege minha vida, não precisa se preocupar em proteger meu coração. – disse irônica, se livrou da mão dele usando um pouco de seu poder espiritual, tentou se afastar dele, porém ele a empurrou de volta contra a parede.

- Não seja tola, eu não irei permitir isso. – disse com convicção.

Sesshoumaru tomou os lábios dela abruptamente, beijando-a com certa violência, nesse momento Kagome sentiu quase perder a noção de raciocínio, empurrou o peito dele com as duas mãos tentando afastá-lo inutilmente, sentiu-se furiosa por não conseguir e então descarregou sua energia contra ele, que imediatamente se afastou dela, a encarando com misto de surpresa e raiva.

- Nunca, nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso. – disse furiosa enquanto o encarava, a expressão dele pareceu se tranquilizar levemente, Kagome se virou e saiu andando rapidamente. Chegou até o estacionamento o mais rápido que pode e entrou no carro que já a aguardava, ordenando que fossem logo.

* * *

Assim que chegou à mansão subiu para o quarto, dando uma desculpa a Kaede que estava com dor de cabeça, minutos mais tarde no seu quarto sentiu a presença de Sesshoumaru chegando à mansão, ele passou diante sua porta e da própria porta e continuou a andar, provavelmente para o escritório. Desceu na hora do jantar e comeu rapidamente, - Sesshoumaru não saiu do escritório, Kaede percebeu que tinha algo errado acontecendo, mas não comentou nada a respeito, depois de ter terminado Kagome olhou atentamente pra Kaede.

- Kaede, a senhora é uma miko, não é? – perguntou intrigada.

- Sim, sou uma miko. – confirmou um pouco confusa pela pergunta.

- Talvez, você possa me ensinar algumas coisas. – disse Kagome dando um sorriso enigmático.

**...**

Quando chegou a universidade aquela manhã, percebeu algo incomum acontecendo, enquanto caminhava todos a olhavam e comentavam alguma coisa entre si, o que lhe pareceu bastante estranho, pois não entendia o motivo disso, avistou Houjo e andou até ele parando ao seu lado.

- Houjo, o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou confusa, ele a olhou com certa preocupação.

- Melhor ver isto. – disse Houjo lhe estendendo o celular, Kagome pegou o aparelho ainda mais confusa, mas quando viu o que tinha na tela dele, compreendeu perfeitamente tudo que estava acontecendo.

_Agora sim, isso se transformaria num inferno._

** Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Autora:**

**Estou demorando demais pra postar, mas não se preocupem apenas falta de tempo mesmo. Preguiça de escrever alguma coisa aqui, já está tarde e estou com sono, só espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, beijos. **

**Comentem, por favor!**

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews **

**Joh chan: **Normal, kkkk. De vez em quanto faço isso.

Adoro insinuações ;p

Como será mesmo que ele pegara?

Espero que goste desse capítulo, isso se você se lembrar de lê-lo, beijo.

**Neherenia: **Certo, não se fala mais nisso!

Um pouquinho né?

Hentai? Mais pra frente vou tentar fazer um, não sei como sairá.

Demorei a postar, mas finalmente esta aqui mais um capítulo, espero que goste, beijo.

**Strangegirl:** Obrigado!

Desculpa a demora, mas aqui está, beijo.

**Obrigado pelos reviews. **


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**- Capítulo Quinze**

Nos segundos seguintes que se passaram após Kagome ver o conteúdo que havia no celular, ela se escondera, tinha sido pega de surpresa, e se algo não fosse feito imediatamente colocaria tudo a perder, até seus próprios planos, mas além de tudo se escondera com vergonha, era terrivelmente constrangedor o que haviam feito, a situação, os comentários, e os olhares de reprovação. Sentia-se furiosa por estar passando por algo assim, entretanto o pior de tudo é que a culpa era exclusivamente de uma única pessoa.

**...**

Naquela manhã Sesshoumaru chegou mais tarde na Universidade, já Kagome havia saído cedo, procurou não se importar com isso, na verdade tomara a decisão de só falar o necessário com ela, e evitar certos encontros casuais para que assim não cometesse outra besteira, mais uma, a lista de besteiras cometidas por ele que só aumentava, besteiras essas que ele fazia por causa dela, de sua simples presença, da atitude decidida e desafiadora que ela possui, e de tudo nela que despertava nele algo totalmente e inexplicavelmente desconhecido.

Toda atenção voltada pra ele quando saiu do carro e começou a andar em direção a entrada principal, lhe pareceu mais estranho e incomum que o normal, mas ignorou isso e continuou a andar, porem o som do celular tocando o fez parar, um número desconhecido ligando pra ele, ninguém além de Kagome o tinha, nem mesmo Inutaisho, nem Aki, atendeu a chamada intrigado.

- Alô! – disse ele.

- Sesshoumaru, - aquela voz era inconfundível, além da maneira como ela diz seu nome, sempre num tom de reprovação. – acho bom você vir aqui, agora! – a raiva em sua voz era mais do que evidente, se perguntou se isso tinha haver com o que ele fez.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou curioso.

- Você aconteceu! – disse ela irritada, a ouviu soltar um longo e pesado suspiro antes de continuar. – Escute, venha aqui, aconteceu algo e temos que resolver. – explicou num tom mais calmo.

- Está bem, onde você está? – perguntou.

- No prédio interditado, distante dos outros prédios. – respondeu. – Não deixe que ninguém te veja. – advertiu-o.

- Estou a caminho. – desligou o celular mais intrigado ainda, o que poderia ter acontecido, seja lá o que fosse tinha haver com esses bandos de humanos o fitando. Depois que chegou à entrada principal usou sua velocidade de youkai, para chegar rapidamente sem que ninguém o visse entrar no prédio. Assim que adentrou nele sentiu a presença de Kagome mais nitidamente, seguindo a presença dela Sesshoumaru caminhou até uma das salas e girou a maçaneta na sala que a presença dela era mais forte, Kagome caminhava de um lado para o outro com a expressão contraída, tão presa em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a entrada dele.

- Pode explicar toda essa urgência? – questionou Sesshoumaru, ela parou de andar ao ouvir sua voz e o encarou, então ficou de frente pra ele e lhe estendeu o celular.

- Olhe isso! – disse somente, ele agarrou o aparelho e fitou a tela do celular, Kagome ficou o observando em silêncio.

Na tela do celular aparecia uma página de um site, a baixo do nome do site havia uma foto, uma foto dele beijando Kagome, e abaixo da foto tinha um tipo de artigo.

_**Há poucos dias apenas frequentando nossa universidade e eles dois conseguiram ganhar nossa exclusiva atenção, - como não conseguiriam desse jeito. Este com toda certeza é o maior furo que tivemos em todos esses anos, a foto nos enviada anonimamente mostra a estudante de direito Kagome e o professor Sesshoumaru "interagindo" muito bem entre si. Verdade seja dita, ela não perdeu tempo se jogando pra cima dele, infelizmente para os dois recém chegados nada aqui se passa despercebido.**_

_**Então o que vocês acham, quem dos dois será expulso primeiro?**_

**...**

Sesshoumaru terminou de ler o conteúdo totalmente furioso, mas o que seu rosto transparecia era somente sua expressão fria e tranquila, ele entregou o aparelho a Kagome sem dizer nada e puxou o celular em seu bolso.

- Viu que confusão você causou, quero ver agora como ira resolver isso, se é que ira. – disse Kagome soltando toda frustração que sentia. Ele ignorou o que ela disse e discou um número no celular, e ficou esperando que a chamada fosse atendia.

- O que está fazendo? – questionou ela.

- Pode, por favor, parar de tagarelar por um minuto já estou tentando resolver a situação. – disse ele.

- Claro, não devo "tagarelar", não posso dizer o que penso. – disse irritada, apontou o dedo pra ele acusadoramente. – O culpado disso é você! – acusou, ele girou os olhos, irritado.

- Sim, minha culpa. – admitiu. – Por isso, permaneça quieta e deixe que eu resolva. – Kagome estreitou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. A ligação é atendida.

- Alô!

- Miroku preciso que resolva uma coisa pra mim. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- O que precisa ser resolvido? – perguntou ele, reconhecendo a voz de Sesshoumaru.

- Acabei de enviar uma mensagem pra você com o link de um site, quero que faça com que ele simplesmente desapareça sem deixar vestígios de seus conteúdos, o torne impossível de ser recuperado. – explicou.

- Entrei – avisou Miroku. – Uau! – disse surpreso.

- Sim, também não comente nada sobre o que te pedi e sobre o que viu, está bem? – a voz dele dizia claramente que isso não era um pedido e sim uma ordem.

- Sem problemas! – disse Miroku de imediato. – Daqui a alguns minutos esse site desaparecerá como se nunca tivesse existido. – explicou.

- Agradeço! – então desligou. Kagome o observava de braços cruzados, sua expressão séria e irritada.

- Agora o que pensa fazer a respeito de toda a universidade? – questionou. – O que irá dizer ao diretor pra nos livrar da expulsão eminente? – ele pareceu pensar um pouco e depois deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Darei a ele uma boa mentira, - fez uma pausa. – porém você não irá gostar dela, tão pouco eu gosto, mas é a saída mais fácil para resolver a situação. – explicou.

- E qual seria? – perguntou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo desconfiada.

- Que somos casados! – respondeu tranquilamente, se virou e saiu, Kagome permaneceu por alguns segundos, absorta.

- De novo não! – gemeu frustrada.

**...**

Sesshoumaru compareceu a sala do diretor, onde sua presença já era aguardada, o diretor evidentemente queria explicações sobre o ocorrido, e estava furioso, pois em todos os anos que trabalhou na Universidade algo assim nunca tinha acontecido. A história que inventou para o diretor foi tão convincente que ele logo deixou o assunto de lado, apenas o advertiu para que não esquecesse de sua responsabilidade e para que agisse profissionalmente, mencionou que os boatos circulariam por mais um tempo e que provavelmente logo todos esqueceriam do assunto, e ele estava contando com isso.

Suas primeiras aulas não seriam na sala de Kagome, o que não sabia dizer se era bom ou ruim, ela provavelmente já havia saído do seu esconderijo e agora estava tendo que lidar com todos os comentários maldosos sobre os dois, mas a reação dela ainda lhe era desconhecida, não tinha certeza de como ela iria agir e o que iria fazer, porém tinha absoluta certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria explodir e colocar um ponto final em tudo.

**...**

Após muitos minutos aguardando um sinal de Sesshoumaru, ele lhe telefonou avisando que estava tudo bem com o diretor, então quis saber sobre os universitários, e, a resposta que teve foi: que teriam que lidar com eles por enquanto. Seria fácil pra ele fazer isso, mas pra ela seria extremamente difícil, afinal de contas a responsabilidade do que aconteceu caiu sobre ela e não o contrario como era pra ser.

E os comentários só pioravam a cada passo que dava, - um olha lá ela! – que eram seguidos de coisas como:

"_Até imagino como ela conseguiu entrar na universidade." _

"_Como ele pôde se envolver com alguém como ela."_

"_Porque ainda está circulando por aqui, já deveria ter sido expulsa."_

E alguém ainda completava o pensamento da outra pessoa.

"_Talvez tenha dado um jeito de convencer o diretor, não me surpreenderia."_

"_Ela age como se não tivesse acontecido nada de grave."_

Quando finalmente chegou a sua sala se sentiu mais aliviada, embora soubesse que não seria diferente, talvez pior. Entregou o celular que pegou emprestado com Houjo e o agradeceu, depois caminhou até seu lugar, - sendo acompanhada pelos olhares de todos, se sentou, não aguentaria isso por muito tempo, não mesmo. Concentrou-se nas aulas ignorando os murmúrios e os olhares que de vez em quanto lhe eram lançados.

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir, porque quem era o próximo a entrar pela porta era Sesshoumaru, respirou fundo buscando conseguir mais paciência. Ele entrou a passos lentos e tranquilos com a mesma expressão fria que exibia pra todos, passou o olhar sobre a sala esperando que todos ficassem em silêncio, o que não aconteceu, e sua irritação foi inevitável após isso.

- Silêncio! – gritou batendo o punho na mesa, o ato foi tão autoritário e amedrontador que imediatamente todos se calaram.

- Não irei adverti-los novamente sobre como as coisas funcionam na minha sala. – alertou. – Se quiserem fazer algum comentário que não seja em relação à aula, não façam, porque os mandarei pra fora para terem uma conversa com o diretor. Mas se mesmo assim isso não lhes incomodarem, posso zerar as notas de vocês, o que seria um empecilho em suas formações, presumo.

A mensagem foi bem captada por todos, pois ninguém ousou dizer nada durante as duas aulas; porem depois que ele saísse era outra coisa.

- Não acredito que nenhuns dos dois foram expulsos. – disse a loira chamada Shiori, indignada.

- Tem alguma coisa errada nisso. – disse a garota sentada atrás dela, Kagome podia ouvir a conversa delas claramente enquanto arrumava suas coisas.

- No que está pensando? – quis saber Shiori curiosa. Depois de arrumar as coisas, Kagome começou a caminhar em rumo à saída.

- Não sei exatamente, só me parece muito estranho. – respondeu a garota dando de ombros. Houjo esperou Kagome chegar até ele e a acompanhou.

- Não tem nada a dizer, garota? – perguntou Shiori direcionada a Kagome, que olhou brevemente pra ela.

- Nada! - e saiu da sala junto com Houjo.

Kagome e Houjo andavam em direção ao estacionamento conversando animadamente sobre coisas totalmente triviais, ignorando olhares e comentários por onde passavam, Houjo parecia não se importar com o que aconteceu, ele simplesmente agia como se nada houvesse acontecido. Apesar de não entender o porquê disso, Kagome achava algo muito reconfortante, poder ter alguém pra conversar no meio de toda aquela confusão, com ele não tinha fingimento, podia ser ela mesma, embora que houvesse toda uma mentira pela presença dela nesse lugar. Mas agora precisava dizer mais uma mentira, mesmo ela podendo afastá-lo dela.

- Houjo! – disse Kagome meio hesitante.

- Sim? – perguntou ele.

- Eu... Não sei por que você não está perguntando nada a respeito do que aconteceu... – disse calmamente. – Talvez só esteja sendo gentil. – ele tentou falar, mas ela impediu que o fizesse. – De qualquer forma, não importa, mas mesmo assim acho que lhe devo uma explicação, não quero que pense mal de mim. – e ela realmente não queria isso.

- Nunca pensaria mal de você. – disse Houjo sorrindo.

Ela hesitou mais ainda, não queria pronunciar as palavras que diria a ele. – Eu não estou "pegando o professor" como toda a universidade acha... – quanto a isso era verdade. Embora que as lembranças de todas as vezes que o beijou fosse contraditório ao que disse, mas todas aquelas vezes foram atuação, parte do disfarce, soluções práticas, e mesmo que não quisesse admitir, desejo; mandou todos os pensamentos pra longe e continuou, agora viria a mentira.

- Não há absolutamente nada de errado no que aconteceu. – ele pareceu confuso como que ela havia dito.

- Kagome, mesmo que eu tente entender o porquê, eu não consigo, não acredito no que todos dizem de você, pois não a imagino sendo assim. – disse um pouco atordoado. – Então creio que há realmente uma explicação aceitável.

- Sim! – concordou ela. – Eu disse que não há nada de errado naquilo, porque eu e ele somos _casados. _– soltou a mentira e ele arregalou os olhos surpreso, de maneira alguma tinha cogitado essa possibilidade.

- São casados? – perguntou confuso.

- Sim! – respondeu do modo mais natural que podia.

- Não entendo, então porque toda essa indiferença se tratando como desconhecidos, porque esconder?

- Desde começo nossa intenção foi esconder, na verdade achávamos que seria mais fácil e melhor pra nós dois, nos tratarmos profissionalmente como estudante e professor, porém acabamos pisando na bola com um simples descuido. – mentia tão bem, tão naturalmente que chegava a ser surpreendente, e ele acreditou.

- Porque não conta a verdade e acaba com esse boato horrível sobre você? – perguntou confuso.

- Não sei... – e realmente não sabia. – Talvez depois de alguns dias eles esqueçam e tudo volte ao normal. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que a verdade nos tornaria ainda mais o centro das atenções. – soltou um suspiro frustrado. – No entanto se não tiver alternativa. – deu de ombros. – Eu sou particularmente não muito paciente, e alguém com uma personalidade um tanto quanto explosiva, por isso não se surpreenda se algo acontecer. – sorriu.

- Surpreender?! Acho que seria algo interessante de se ver. – disse ele rindo.

- Provavelmente não – garantiu com um sorriso. – Desculpa, tenho que ir, até amanhã!

- Até Kagome! – disse ele. Ambos caminharam até seus respectivos carros, Kagome entrou no carro em alerta caso houvesse alguma visita inesperada a aguardando, pra sua tranquilidade não havia.

- Vamos! – disse ela aos dois youkais, esperou que o som do carro dando a partida e o movimento do carro se deslocando viesse, mas não houve movimento algum, o youkai que dirigia nem sequer se mexeu para tocar a chave. – Porque não estão indo? – questionou irritada.

- Temos que esperar o comando de Sesshoumaru. – disse Hagakute.

- Que droga de comando é esse agora? – perguntou mais irritada.

- Temos sempre que esperar a autorização dele para a levarmos. – explicou o outro que lembrava se chamar Ginta.

- Não acredito nisso. – murmurou pra si ironicamente. – Pois escutem os dois... – disse com a voz mais alta do que o normal. – Se não saírem imediatamente eu pararei de fingir que os obedeço e que obedeço Sesshoumaru, e vocês sabem muito bem que é exatamente isso. – disse de forma tranquila. – Portanto se não quiserem problemas realmente sérios, vão. – quando terminou de pronunciar as palavras, Hagakute já dava partida no carro sem argumentar nada para seu alívio, contudo não eram ameaças falsas, tinha vontade de realizá-las constantemente.

Quando entrou no interior da mansão não encontrou Kaede a esperando como quase sempre fazia, afinal chegara mais cedo que o horário esperado por causa de duas aulas suspensas. Sentia-se faminta então foi à cozinha procurar algo pra comer e também falar com Kaede, ela preparou uma refeição rápida e Kagome a comeu rapidamente.

- Kaede, tem alguma coisa pra fazer agora? – perguntou Kagome.

- Não, não tenho, porque pergunta? – quis saber.

- Achei que poderíamos continuar de onde paramos. – disse sorridente.

- Claro, mas não tenho muito tempo, irei preparar o jantar em seguida. – disse Kaede sorrindo.

- Sem problema! – concordou alegre.

**...**

Sesshoumaru chegou à mansão furioso, os dois agentes encarregados de escoltar Kagome haviam ligado pra ele informando que já estavam com ela em segurança na mansão, sua vontade foi de sair em disparada e repreender os dois incompetentes de uma maneira que eles nunca mais ousariam o desobedecer, e principalmente fazer isso com ela, porém algo irrelevante o impedia de fazer isso, - a droga do disfarce de professor.

Depois de dar uma lição nos dois agentes como mereciam e desejava fazer, saiu à procura de Kagome, sentiu a presença dela no jardim dos fundos, quando chegou até lá se deparou com ela e a velha humana, as duas estavam sentadas na grama na posição de lótus, com os olhos fechados, ao notarem a presença dele ali, as duas abriram os olhos, Kagome se levantou e ajudou a mais velha se levantar. Sesshoumaru estava a alguns passos próximos a elas, que estavam bastante tranquilas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O que estavam fazendo? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- Ioga! – respondeu Kagome sorrindo. – Foi ótimo Kaede, obrigado, estava precisando. – soltou uma leve risada.

- De nada! – disse Kaede sorrindo. – Vou fazer o jantar agora. – disse e começou a se distanciar dos dois.

- Irei te ajudar. – disse Kagome dando alguns passos na direção que Kaede ia, mas Sesshoumaru bloqueou a sua passagem.

- Não mesmo – disse sério. – Nós temos muito que discutir. – Kagome franziu o cenho, mas em seguida a expressão em seu rosto se suavizou.

- Vamos esclarecer as coisas, pois já sei a que se refere. – girou os olhos. – Eles não te avisaram porque eu os mandei partir sem fazer isso, - ou melhor, os ameacei pra fazerem. – disse sorrindo.

- Esta querendo os defender?

- De jeito nenhum – disse calma. – O fato é que não podem me controlar, nem você pode! – disse totalmente convicta, esperou que suas palavras o enfurecessem, mas ao invés disso ele sorriu.

- Veremos! – disse confiante, se virou e desapareceu rapidamente da frente dela.

Muito tempo depois do jantar Kagome se recolheu para seu quarto, mais uma vez Sesshoumaru não a acompanhou no jantar, não esperava que o fizesse, também não queria isso, o que aconteceu na universidade só serviu para piorar a relação entre eles. Não queria ter que enfrentar todas aquelas pessoas desconhecidas a julgando novamente, era insuportável, mas de certa forma não importa pra ela o que eles pensam e fazem, já esperava que afinal isso não desse certo, não pertencia a esse tipo de ambiente. Porem o que a incomodava na realidade era o assunto: ela e Sesshoumaru; e agora pela segunda vez teria que fingir ser esposa dele, não do Ren um humano romântico e atencioso, mas sim de Sesshoumaru um youkai frio e insensível.

As horas passavam-se e o sono não chegava, seus olhos permaneciam abertos encarando a escuridão, levantou-se de supetão, agarrou o robe de ceda preta e o vestiu por cima da camisola, abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, desceu a escadaria e seguiu na direção da saída dos fundos, todas a luzes de dentro da mansão estavam apagadas, a única claridade que existia era da luz da lua, mesmo assim a escuridão ainda era intensa, mas a escuridão era algo a que estava acostumada. Logo após colocar os pés do lado de fora da mansão um agente youkai a abordou.

- Senhorita, o que faz aqui fora? – perguntou ele atordoado.

- Só estou tomando um ar fresco. – disse Kagome.

- É melhor voltar pra dentro, esta tarde e não é bom ficar exposta.

- Tudo bem não se preocupe não irei fugir – o assegurou. – voltarei daqui a pouco pra dentro. – o youkai quis protestar, mas Kagome o impediu de fazê-lo. – Estou dentro do limite de proteção, então não há problemas. – passou por ele. – Não me siga.

No jardim dos fundos da mansão havia uma enorme piscina, com algumas poucas cadeiras ao redor dela, deitou-se numa delas, fitou a piscina, o vento fazia pequenas ondas na água que era iluminada pela lua.

Tudo isso estava sendo pior do que imaginava ser possível, pois não era como estar numa missão por muito tempo, se fosse esse o caso não seria problema, a questão é que é um tipo de prisioneira, não pode se comunicar com ninguém, não pode sair da mansão, há não ser que seja pra universidade, que é mais uma farsa e agora um fiasco. Não pode exercer nenhum poder, nenhuma opinião, a maneira que esta tendo que viver é bastante frustrante.

_Sentir-se constantemente frustrada é cansativo e estressante._

Kagome sentou-se e se livrou do robe, depois da camisola ficando apenas com o conjunto de lingerie vermelho, caminhou até a beira da piscina e mergulhou, nadou até o outro lado da piscina e nadou de volta, se apoiou na beirada e saiu dela, espremeu a água do cabelo enquanto voltava até a cadeira que onde a pouco estava deitada, quando ergueu o olhar encontrou Sesshoumaru parado a poucos passos dela.

- Porque está aqui fora? – questionou Sesshoumaru a encarando, ele pegou o robe jogado na cadeira e o atirou pra ela.

- Não vê, estava dando um mergulho. – respondeu irônica.

- E porque esse mergulho no meio da noite?

- Apenas me deu vontade – deu de ombros, Sesshoumaru continuou a encará-la de forma interrogativa. – Olha, eu estou cansada.

- Então deveria estar dormindo.

- Não fisicamente – disse ela. – Estou cansada de nós dois, de toda essa hostilidade que existe entre nós, dessas brigas desnecessárias, simplesmente estou farta de tudo envolvendo eu e você. – desabafou, ele continuou calado a escutando. – Nos odiamos isso não é segredo pra ninguém, passamos a nos odiar no dia que nos conhecemos, ficamos anos nos ignorando e fingindo que o outro não existia, então veio a droga da missão.

- Não é como se eu não odiasse tudo isso também. – disse ele. – Acredite odeio muito mais do que você é capaz de imaginar, tudo isso foi um erro desde o começo.

- Sei que também foi um erro te escolher, porem não me arrependo de ter feito essa escolha, você é o melhor de todos os agentes que conheci. – o encarou séria. – Portanto vamos seguir profissionalmente como sempre fizemos.

- Beneficiaria a nós dois. – concordou.

- Tem uma coisa que quero responda e quero que diga a verdade.

- Do que se trata?

- Sabe que é sobre essa coisa toda que estamos envolvidos. – respirou fundo. – Me responda: acha mesmo que o plano dos nossos pais dará certo? – perguntou.

- Nunca pensei que daria. – respondeu tranquilamente.

- Espera! – o encarou desconfiada. – Você esta me escondendo algo, não é? – depois de alguns instantes ele responde.

- Na verdade nem nossos pais acreditaram que isso ia dar certo. – Kagome estreitou os olhos, confusa. – Isso é apenas uma isca para atrair Naraku. – ela riu sem humor.

- Como não percebi isso antes, claro, isto tudo era ridículo demais para acreditar. – riu de novo. – Sabe estou muito surpresa por eles ter tomado essa decisão, achei que não seriam capazes de fazê-la. – fez-se pensativa. – Os agentes que estavam reunidos estão envolvidos na verdadeira missão, não é mesmo?

- Sim todos eles! – afirmou. – Não pergunte qual é o plano deles, pois não irei responder, o que você tem que saber é que o que estamos fazendo é importante para eles terem sucesso.

- Certo, vamos continuar e esperar que Naraku nos encontre. – disse tranquila. – Porém vamos mudar as coisas, vamos tomar decisões juntos, pois você não ganha nada tentando me controlar e eu desafiando suas ordens.

- Faremos o seguinte: comunicarei a você sobre minhas decisões e você as obedecera sem questionar. – sugeriu.

- Não, se trabalharmos juntos obteremos melhores resultados, sabe disso.

- Tenho que admitir que sim, entretanto não sei se posso confiar em você, algo me diz que esta tramando alguma coisa. – disse desconfiado.

- Que paranoia Sesshoumaru, o que eu poderia estar tramando? – disse rindo, ele a estudou por um tempo.

- Tudo bem, façamos uma trégua por hora, se por acaso não der certo essa "aliança" entre nós, seguiremos do meu modo, mas em todo caso não esqueça: eu estou no comando da missão, e você não esta nela como agente e sim como alguém sendo protegida.

- De acordo – sorriu. – Mas quero que me informe sobre qualquer informação do Naraku. – Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado pensando no assunto, Kagome o encarou. – Boa noite Sesshoumaru, - se virou e começou a se afastar dele. – Ah! E se prepare porque amanhã você me levara a universidade, nossa chegada será algo impressionante para todos.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Autora: **

Eu sei, eu sei, que estou demorando pra postar, também estou surpresa que já faz quase um mês que postei o ultimo capítulo, desculpem por isso, espero que gostem do capítulo.

Comentem, por favor!

Bye! Kagmarcia ;*


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**- Capítulo Dezesseis **

Kagome tinha como plano inicial não chamar atenção pra si, mas descartou esse plano por outro totalmente diferente, ela agora queria atenção não só pra ela mesma, mas também para Sesshoumaru, usaria toda essa atenção para acabar com os rumores que circulavam, embora soubesse que novos surgiriam. Talvez chegassem a ser piores, mas pelo menos a imagem deles perante Universidade mudaria.

No começo Sesshoumaru não compreendeu a intenção dela, mas depois de várias explicações diferentes, ele cedeu, concordando com o "plano" de Kagome. Os dois saíram mais tarde da mansão, a ideia de Kagome era chegar à Universidade no horário; que quase todos os universitários já haviam chegado, queria muitas testemunhas para presenciar a cena.

Quando Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro numa das vagas para professores, poucos universitários deram atenção.

- Apenas acompanhe o que eu faço. – disse Kagome, sentada no banco do passageiro.

Ele girou os olhos em resposta, soltou o cinto de segurança e saiu do carro, abriu a porta traseira do veiculo pegando a maleta que ali estava, Kagome soltou o cinto e saiu do carro em seguida, alguns universitários presenciaram a cena e começaram a comentar com os outros, logo, quase todos os presentes olhavam pra eles. Kagome deu a volta no carro - fingindo que não havia toda uma plateia ali, e parou próxima a Sesshoumaru, e então agarrou a gravata dele e a puxou lentamente até ele estar a poucos centímetros de seus lábios.

- Você está brincando com fogo. – sussurrou Sesshoumaru.

Ela sorriu. – Espero que eu não me queime. – disse ela, seus lábios próximos aos deles, seus olhares se encontrando com um brilho intenso, e dessa vez Kagome que o beijou, o beijou de forma lenta e apaixonada, sua mão subiu para a nuca dele, enquanto o braço dele envolvia sua cintura, depois de alguns instantes os dois se separaram, a respiração de ambos irregular, Kagome ajeitou a gravata de Sesshoumaru sorrindo e disse:

- Pode ir agora!

- Cuidado com o que vai falar. – alertou-a.

Ele depositou as chaves do carro na mão dela e saiu sem dizer nada, ela observou ele se distanciar e passar por perto dos universitários, e como esperava; eles ficaram em silêncio, todos tinham medo dele. Kagome abriu a porta traseira e pegou sua bolsa no banco, fechou a porta e acionou o alarme, depois guardou as chaves no bolso da bolsa. Andou lentamente até a entrada, todos sussurrando coisas entre si, passou por eles naturalmente, e avistou Houjo no meio da multidão.

- O que pensa que está fazendo agora, garota? – Kagome reconheceu a voz de Shiori rapidamente, na verdade era justamente a reação dela que Kagome esperava, parou alguns passos de onde estava Houjo e se virou para encará-la.

- Como? – questionou Kagome fingindo estar confusa com a pergunta.

- Não se faça de desentendida. – disse Shiori, irritada. – Você e aquele professor estão passando dos limites.

- Porque estamos passando do limite? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Como você é hipócrita, ainda age como se estivesse certa.

- Desculpa, mas desde quando estou errada?

- Desde momento que se envolveu com um professor. – respondeu sarcástica.

- Eu sabia que ia ser problemático me casar com um professor. – disse Kagome dando um suspiro frustrado, todos ao redor ficaram surpresos com a revelação, inclusive Shiori.

- Você?! Casada com ele?! – perguntou Shiori incrédula.

- Não, não, eu errei – disse sorrindo. -, nós somos unidos pela lei youkai; mas não ainda pela dos humanos. – acrescentou.

- Não pode ser... – disse Shiori. – Você está inventando tudo isso.

- E porque eu inventaria algo assim? – questionou confusa. – Eu e ele já somos casados há muitos anos – disse. -, e então quando consegui entrar nesta universidade, Sesshoumaru decidiu aceitar a proposta para lecionar aqui. Não queríamos revelar nosso relacionamento, mas como surgiu todo aquele escândalo sobre nós. – deu de ombros.

- Agora entendo porque não foram expulsos. – disse uma garota no meio dos universitários, e os outros começaram a concordar com o que ela disse.

- Que bom! – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Ele ficou furioso quando viu aquela postagem no site de fofocas da universidade, é tanto que ele fez com que o site desaparecesse. – disse fingindo estar impressionada, Kagome sabia que muitas pessoas comentaram por aí; que isso era obra de Sesshoumaru, e para não levantar suspeitas desnecessárias, inventou isso. – Mas com certeza ele está mais irritado com a pessoa que tirou a foto e a que fez o artigo, - se é que não são a mesma pessoa – comprimiu os lábios. – Tomara que ele não descubra quem é. – disse preocupada. – Bom, já que está tudo esclarecido para você, Shiori, tenho que ir. – sorriu. – tchau! – acenou pra ela, virou-se e andou até onde estava Houjo.

- Bom dia, Houjo! – disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Kagome! – disse ele dando um de seus sorrisos gentis, os dois começaram a caminhar ignorando as pessoas que ainda olhavam pra Kagome de forma incrédula e surpresa. – Precisava de tudo isso, mesmo? – perguntou ele rindo.

- Não! – riu. – Ah! Mas me diga se não foi hilária, tanto a reação dela como a dos outros.

- Não fique de gozação – disse ele, sério. – a minha foi bem parecida também. – disse fingindo estar ofendido.

- Foi mal! – disse ela ainda rindo.

**...**

O plano de Kagome saiu perfeitamente como ela queria, contudo Sesshoumaru achou totalmente desnecessário, certas coisas que ela mencionou, absurdos demais, mas de toda forma eles acreditaram cegamente nas mentiras, e isso por enquanto era o que importava.

Quando o sinal tocou para o intervalo, Kagome mandou Houjo e mais duas garotas, - que agora eram amigas dela – irem na frente dizendo: que ia ao banheiro, e os encontrava em seguida. Depois que terminou de usar o banheiro lavou as mãos, - havia uma garota que ela não conhecia, retocando o batom - Kagome enxugou as mãos e arrumou alguns fios de cabelo desalinhados.

- Tem alguém aí? Eu fiquei presa. – gritou uma voz dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro. Kagome jogou a bolsa em cima da pia e andou até a cabine.

- Tudo bem! – disse Kagome. – Vou te ajudar. – ela esmurrou a porta com o cotovelo. – Tente abrir agora.

- Certo, vou tentar. – disse a garota, a ouviu mexer na tranca e a porta foi aberta, uma garota morena saiu da cabine, Kagome também não a conhecia. – Obrigado! – agradeceu ela sorrindo. – Sou Sakura.

- Kagome! – sorriu. – Tenho que ir agora, meus amigos estão me esperando, nos vemos por aí.

- Sim, nos vemos. – Kagome pegou a bolsa em cima da pia e saiu do banheiro, a garota de antes já havia saído, provavelmente foi pedir ajuda, supôs.

Quando estava chegando à cantina uma das suas colegas de turma a abordou.

- Ah! Kagome, o Houjo disse que se eu a visse, avisasse que a estava esperando lá no prédio que está interditado, ele disse algo sobre terem uma surpresa pra você. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu e seguiu o caminho para o prédio, achava estranho eles terem ido pra lá, porem ignorou o pensamento.

- Houjo! Meninas! – chamou-os caminhando pelos corredores.

Entrou numa das salas que estavam abertas, não havia ninguém nela, - ouviu um barulho que identificou ter vindo da sala ao lado, saiu da sala e andou até a próxima, entrando nela, havia três enormes janelas de vidro na sala, e as carteiras antigas estavam todas empilhadas num canto. Sentiu uma energia diferente surgir ao redor da sala, o barulho da porta fechando bruscamente fez com que Kagome virasse rapidamente na direção dela.

- Quem está aí? – gritou, não houve resposta, andou até a porta, e quando tocou a porta para abri-la, uma poderosa energia foi descarregada contra ela, arremessando-a no chão, inconsciente.

**...**

No momento que Sesshoumaru entrou na sala de Kagome, estranhou algo, além dos estudantes estarem todos comportados, - o que não sabia dizer se foi pela ameaça que fez na aula anterior ou se foi pelas mentiras _exageradas _que Kagome havia inventado, mas pelo fato da própria Kagome não estar em sala de aula, e isso cheirava a problemas, problemas pra ele.

Assim que o sinal tocou, todos começaram a arrumar os materiais para irem embora, saindo às pressas.

- Senhor Akitoki, espere! – disse Sesshoumaru, quando o mesmo já estava a ponto de passar pela porta, ele parou e se virou para olhá-lo e andou alguns passos até ele. Então, quando o ultimo estudante saiu pela porta, ele falou.

- Sabe onde está Kagome? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Não sei! – respondeu Houjo. – Há vi pela ultima vez no intervalo, ela disse que me encontrava depois, porem não apareceu. – explicou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não, acredito que ela esqueceu de me avisar, apenas, obrigado! – e saiu da sala deixando Houjo pra trás.

Telefonou para os dois agentes que ficavam de guarda aos arredores da universidade, perguntou a eles se Kagome havia saído e eles responderam que não, contudo disseram que algo bastante esquisito aconteceu, um homem saiu da universidade dirigindo o carro de Sesshoumaru. Hagakute seguiu o automóvel, enquanto Ginta continuou de guarda, então tinham certeza que Kagome Higurashi estava ainda em alguma parte da instituição.

- E o homem que saiu no meu carro? – perguntou.

- Ele disse que alguém ligou pra ele requisitando seus serviços, é apenas um simples motorista. – respondeu Ginta.

- E onde o carro foi deixado?

- Há algumas quadras daqui, mas já o trouxemos de volta.

- Vamos, temos que procurar por ela, não acho que Kagome esteja por trás disso, - disse desconfiado. – Procurem em todos os lugares, não excluam nenhum.

- Sim, senhor! – disseram os dois e desapareceram.

Suspeitava que o sumiço de Kagome não tivesse nada haver com Naraku, e torcia para que estivesse certo, mas se for esse o caso e ele a levou, o procuraria até os confins do mundo.

Já tinham a procurado por quase toda a universidade e nem sinal dela, não conseguiam sentir seu cheiro e muito menos sua energia espiritual. Então, presumiu que se ela estava mesmo dentro da universidade, estava presa num tipo de barreira ou coisa do tipo, que ocultava o cheiro e a energia dela.

**...**

Quando abriu os olhos viu que estava deitada no chão, sua mente estava confusa e seu corpo doía, e então se lembrou que havia sido atingida por uma energia forte, se levantou com dificuldade e pôs a mão na parte de trás da cabeça, onde doía devido à bancada forte. Caminhou novamente até a porta e a tocou levemente, recebendo uma pequena descarga de energia, olhou para as janelas e viu que estava quase escuro.

Lembrou-se de Sesshoumaru, que provavelmente estaria a procurando feito um louco, e pensou na possibilidade dele estar pensando que ela fugiu, suspirou cansada, com certeza ele pensaria isso, e já estaria a procurando por todo Japão, menos no lugar mais óbvio.

Tinha que dar um jeito de passar pela estranha barreira, depois se preocuparia em descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo, pois a única pessoa que esperava atacá-la era, Naraku, e isso não fazia bem o estilo dele, de jeito nenhum.

Concentrou toda sua energia espiritual e tocou mais uma vez a porta, a barreira ainda quis resistir aos poderes de Kagome, mas a enorme quantidade de energia espiritual que Kagome usou contra ela, foi muito forte para a barreira, e ela se desfez, Kagome abriu a porta e passou por ela.

**...**

Sesshoumaru estava na área administrativa, quando sentiu a energia de Kagome aparecer e desaparecer quase que instantaneamente, a presença havia vindo do prédio interditado, não tinham procurado por lá ainda, e seguiu para o local rapidamente.

Não sentia mais a presença dela no prédio, mas o cheiro sim, logo estava parado de frente pra ela, que se encontrava encostada à parede.

- Sesshoumaru! – disse Kagome quase num sussurro, abrindo os olhos, então cambaleou pra frente, sendo amparada por Sesshoumaru, que a segurou em seus braços.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru a encarando, ela fechou os olhos.

- Usei energia demais. – suas palavras não passavam de sussurros forçados agora.

- E como tudo isso foi acontecer? – questionou.

- Não sei – respondeu com dificuldade. – Depois, agora estou muito exausta, me leve pra... – e pegou no sono antes de terminar a frase. Sesshoumaru a ergueu em seus braços e a levou para o carro.

**...**

O excesso de claridade no quarto fez com que Kagome despertasse, olhou à hora no relógio que havia na cabeceira da cama, que indicava ser nove horas, sentou e saiu da cama em direção ao banheiro. Com certeza hoje não teria que se preocupar em ir à universidade, depois de tudo que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru não permitiria. Depois de ter tomado banho e vestido uma roupa simples, desceu até a cozinha, podia sentir a presença de Sesshoumaru no escritório, mas ele que esperasse, sua fome vinha em primeiro lugar.

Comeu devagar enquanto conversava com Kaede.

- Quer dizer que está mesmo bem, menina? – perguntou Kaede, ainda um pouco preocupada.

- Estou sim, Kaede, não precisa se preocupar. – disse sorrindo. – Só tenho que descobrir o que aconteceu, porque não compreendo o que foi exatamente que aconteceu.

- Nem mesmo eu. – disse Sesshoumaru, aparecendo repentinamente na cozinha. – Se já terminou, venha até o escritório. – disse, e saiu, Kagome gira os olhos, entediada.

- Estou a caminho! – gritou pra ele, embora que se mesmo sussurrasse ele escutaria. – Kaede, obrigado, estava delicioso. – sorriu pra ela, e saiu indo para o escritório, chegando lá se sentou numa das cadeiras.

- Me conte o que aconteceu? – pediu ele.

- Pois bem... – ela narrou pra ele desde hora em que esteve no banheiro até o momento que conseguiu sair da sala. – E foi isso que aconteceu. – disse por fim.

- Hum... – disse Sesshoumaru pensativo. – Vamos ligar as coisas agora, - fez uma pausa. – as chaves do carro estavam na sua bolsa, certo? – perguntou.

- Correto!

- E você a deixou sozinha quando foi ajudar a suposta garota presa no banheiro, não é?

- Está querendo dizer que as chaves foram pegas nesse momento, e que na verdade aquilo foi tudo armação? – perguntou Kagome, estreitando os olhos.

- Exatamente! – confirmou. – E a garota que te deu o recado faz parte também.

- Você disse que tiraram o carro da universidade? – ele assentiu. – Eles queriam fazer parecer que eu havia simplesmente saído, é isso?

- Talvez! – respondeu incerto. – Porém o de mais estranho nisso, foi lhe prenderem dentro de uma barreira. – disse pensativo.

- É verdade, e ela não era uma simples barreira – Sesshoumaru voltou a encará-la. -, era forte o bastante para segurar uma miko, não uma pessoa qualquer.

- Isso quer dizer que alguém sabe que você é uma.

- Sim! – concordou. – Mas que planos essa pessoa tinha, ela queria me deixar ali presa, enquanto você achava que eu tinha ido embora? – questionou confusa.

- Alguma coisa parecida, acredito!

-Acho que precisamos invadir o sistema da universidade. – disse sorrindo.

- Já fiz isso. – disse ele. – Procure as três garotas! – disse girando o notebook em direção à Kagome.

- Espere alguns segundos. – disse, dando inicio a procura, e segundos depois as encontrou. – São essas! – disse, girando o notebook de volta pra ele. - Porém, acredito que elas não estejam por trás disso, acho que foram apenas usadas.

- Entretanto, elas nos levarão a responsável.

**...**

No dia seguinte os dois foram novamente juntos, mas dessa vez nada de ceninha, se bem que para eles chamarem atenção só bastava estarem lado a lado. E como de costume Kagome se encontrou com Houjo.

- Houjo, será que você poderia me fazer um favor? – perguntou Kagome, hesitante.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance, sim! – respondeu Houjo, sorrindo.

- Está! – afirmou. – Sei que conhece quase todos da universidade, então queria sua ajuda para encontrar alguém.

- Encontrar quem?

- Uma garota que conheci no banheiro. – riu. – Ela tinha cabelos negros, olhos castanhos escuros, e tenho um palpite que cursa medicina. – na verdade tinha certeza disso, já que havia visto a ficha completa da garota.

- Medicina? – disse pensativo. – Hum... Acho que sei de quem está falando, deve ser a Minako.

- Ótimo! Você a conhece – disse sorrindo. -, poderia dar um recado meu a ela?

- Sim, qual é o recado?

- Avise a ela que...

**...**

No intervalo, Kagome aguardava a garota na sala de estudos, naquele horário ninguém vinha ali. A garota entrou na sala cautelosamente, enquanto olhava pra Kagome com desconfiança, Kagome se levantou da cadeira que estava sentada, e parou na frente dela.

- Você já sabe o que eu quero saber, então não dificulte as coisas e me diga: quem mandou você pegar as minhas chaves? – questionou Kagome seriamente.

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de falar. – Foi aquela sua colega de classe, ela me pediu para pegar as chaves, disse que era apenas uma brincadeira que faria com você, e depois lhe devolveria. – disse a garoto, um pouco assustada.

- Tem certeza do que está falando? – questionou. – Foi a Shiori?

- Sim, eu tenho, ela disse que precisava ser alguém que você não conhecesse, e que ela não tivesse contato. – explicou ela.

- E porque você aceitou fazer? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- Bem, ninguém quer ficar contra aquela garota.

- Entendo! – disse Kagome. – Pode ir agora e obrigado.

- Não foi nada, afinal também tenho culpa já que me envolvi, mas, por favor, não conte que foi eu que disse. – pediu temerosa.

- Não contarei. – garantiu Kagome, então à garota saiu deixando Kagome pensativa.

Dirigiu-se até a cantina, chegando lá procurou por Shiori, e não foi difícil achá-la, já que sempre estava rodeada de garotas, parou diante da mesa que ela se encontrava.

- Shiori! – disse Kagome, chamando atenção dela, que ergueu o olhar pra Kagome.

- O que quer? – perguntou Shiori, ríspida.

- Tenho um recado para te dar.

- E então? – questionou ela, esperando que Kagome falasse sobre o que se tratava.

- É algo particular, - explicou. – mas se quiser que eu diga na frente de todos, tudo bem. – disse, dando de ombros.

- Não! – disse Shiori, rapidamente. – Vamos para um lugar mais reservado. – se levantou e começou a andar em direção as salas de aulas, - com Kagome há seguindo um pouco atrás, entrou na primeira que avistou, Kagome entrou na sala e fechou a porta, Shiori se virou e cruzou os braços, esperando Kagome falar.

- Que recado é esse? – perguntou impaciente.

- Não há recado! – confessou Kagome a ela. – Foi apenas uma desculpa para ficar a sós com você. – explicou tranquilamente.

- E o que você quer comigo? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- Quero que confesse o que fez. – disse se aproximando dela, Shiori estreitos os olhos, confusa, Kagome puxa os braços de Shiori pra trás rapidamente e a empurra para a mesa do professor, deixando ela com a cabeça deitada em cima da mesa.

- Está louca, o que esta fazendo? – perguntou ela, assustada.

- Me diga a verdade, você fez aquilo? – perguntou, colocando mais força nos pulsos dela. –

- Ai, ai, ai – gemeu ela, mas Kagome continuou a causar dor nela. – Ta bom, ta bom, eu confesso. – disse ela derrotada, Kagome afrouxa o aperto, e espera que ela continue. – Fui eu quem publiquei aquela notícia sobre vocês, mas a foto foi realmente me enviada anonimamente. – confessou.

- E também mandou a Minako roubar as chaves de mim, não foi?

- Minako?! – disse confusa. – Do que está falando? – perguntou. – Eu nunca cheguei a falar com ela direito.

- Pare de mentir, sei que foi você! – disse Kagome, usando novamente a força contra ela.

- Não, não, não fui eu, nem sei sobre o que está falando, eu juro! – disse ela, chorando, Kagome a solta e a faz ficar de pé, ela olha pra Kagome com medo. – Eu juro, não fiz nada além daquela noticia.

E a ficha caiu pra Kagome, ela havia se enganado, na verdade havia sido enganada, que tola.

- Está bem, acredito em você. – disse Kagome, suspirando. – Me desculpa Shiori, não queria te machucar, - em parte sim. – é que alguém me fez acreditar que você era a culpada.

- Não, tudo bem, de alguma forma mereci isso, eu acho. – disse rindo sem humor.

- Mas agora sei quem é a culpada disso. – andou até a porta e a abriu.

- Ei, Kagome, não sei se você sabe, mas a Minako andou dando em cima do seu marido. – disse Shiori, Kagome se virou pra ela, com uma expressão de surpresa.

- É mesmo? – sorriu. – Interessante saber disso, obrigado, Shiori! – então saiu.

Já sabia quem era a culpada, e, agora descobriu os motivos que levaram ela fazer o que fez.

Ciúmes. Inveja. Raiva.

Uma idiota apaixonada por Sesshoumaru, era realmente o fim, sofrer ataques por causa daquele miserável.

Praticamente correu pelos corredores, irritada, quando viu que não havia ninguém por perto, puxou o celular do bolso que Sesshoumaru lhe deu para ligar pra ele, fez a ligação e logo ele atendeu.

- _Que droga! Sesshoumaru, porque não me contou que a idiota tinha dado em cima de você_? – questionou Kagome, furiosa.

- _Está com ciúmes, Kagome?_ – perguntou Sesshoumaru sarcástico.

- _Ora, por favor!_ – disse girando os olhos.

- _Porque acha que eu contaria algo tão insignificante a você?_ – perguntou. – _E nem ao menos me lembrava disso, essas coisas não tem valor algum_ _para mim._

- _Pois deveria ter tido, já que a estúpida da garota fez isso por causa de você_. – Sesshoumaru riu. – _Não acredita, então a encontre e descubra se tenho razão ou não._ – disse extremamente irritada.

- _Tá bom, eu resolvo isso, não se preocupe._

- _Foda-se!_ – e encerrou a ligação.

**...**

Kagome e Houjo seguiam para o estacionamento, quando a cena de um grupo universitário lhes chamou atenção.

- Feliz aniversário, Yura! – disse a garota a abraçando. Então várias outras pessoas continuaram a parabenizá-la.

Kagome lembrou-se do tempo do colegial, das vezes que comemorou o aniversario dos seus amigos, e o seu. E de repente algo surgiu em sua mente, uma coisa que não tinha se dado conta, não havia estudado corretamente a situação em que estava.

- Kagome! Kagome! – chamou Houjo, Kagome piscou varias vezes e voltou a si.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Você estava totalmente imóvel, como uma estátua. – disse ele rindo.

- Me lembrei de algo importante. – disse sorrindo.

- Então tá. – continuaram a andar, chegando ao estacionamento, Sesshoumaru já a esperava dentro do carro, despediu-se de Houjo e entrou nele em silêncio, Sesshoumaru ligou o carro e seguiu com destino a mansão, por vários minutos os dois continuaram em silêncio, e Kagome preferia que ele continuasse, porém Sesshoumaru decidiu quebrá-lo.

- Nós a transferimos para uma universidade em Tóquio. – informou ele, sem muito interesse.

- Que bom pra ela. – disse Kagome, entediada.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele, olhando de esgueira pra ela.

- Nada! – e a conversa se encerrou.

Depois da fracassada tentativa de conversa, os dois não trocaram mais palavras.

Já tarde da noite no escritório, Sesshoumaru resolvia alguma coisas que tinha pendente, após se distrair do que estava fazendo, notou que Kagome não estava no quarto dela, então seguiu a presença dela, a encontrando sentada numa das cadeiras alta do mini bar, se colocou ao lado dela a observando minuciosamente.

- O que esta fazendo, Kagome? – perguntou ele, cansado.

- Porque faz essas perguntas, Sesshoumaru, se a resposta esta bem na sua frente. – disse ela, tomando um gole, do que ele identificou ser uísque.

- Não se faça de idiota, Kagome. – pediu.

- Estava com vontade de beber, então estou aqui bebendo. – disse ela. – Aceita? – perguntou.

- Sim! – Kagome se levantou da cadeira e foi pra trás do balcão, pegou um copo, colocou gelo e depois pôs uma dose de uísque, e entregou a Sesshoumaru.

- O que estava fazendo até essa hora no escritório? – perguntou Kagome, com certa desconfiança.

- Alguns assuntos para resolver. – disse calmamente.

- Hum... – se apoiou no balcão e bebeu outro gole, depois colocou mais do conteúdo no copo. – Estava me perguntando quanto tempo ficaremos aqui. – Sesshoumaru tomou um gole do uísque, e a observou. – Tudo isso é tão cansativo! – disse frustrada, Sesshoumaru se levantou e andou até ela, que se virou para encará-lo novamente.

- O que há de errado, Kagome? – perguntou. – porque está tão estranha?

- Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que isso é cansativo? – perguntou irritada. – Eu não aguento mais, Sesshoumaru. – desabafou.

Lágrimas começaram a correr pela sua face, Sesshoumaru observou a cena surpreso, era a primeira vez que ele a via chorar, e o desejo de fazer com que as lágrimas dela parassem se apossou dele, se aproximou dela e enxugou delicadamente as lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto, Kagome o encarou surpresa, então seus olhares se encontraram, por alguns segundos os dois continuaram a analisar um ao outro, mas então veio novamente aquele sentimento, aproximaram-se lentamente até seus lábios finalmente se tocarem, o beijo foi apaixonado, e havia sentimento ali, embora não soubessem explicar qual, os dois se separaram e se olharam confusos.

- Sesshoumaru... – disse se afastando dele. - vamos acabar com isso agora, antes que as coisas piorem. – falou o encarando seriamente.

- A que se refere? – perguntou, voltando a postura fria.

- Por favor, não finja não saber do que estou falando. – pediu. – Nos envolvemos mais do que o necessário, sabe disso. – suspirou. – Você e eu não queremos isso, eu não posso te dar o que você quer, e você não pode me dar o que eu quero.

- E você sabe o que eu quero? – perguntou sério.

- Tenho uma ideia do que seja. – respondeu indiferente.

- Mas e quanto a você? – questionou. – O que você quer de mim?

- O que eu quero você não pode me dar.

- E o que é? – retornou a perguntar, curioso.

- Amor! – respondeu. - É isso que quero. – Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio, Kagome pegou o copo de uísque e se sentou em cima do balcão, e voltou a beber o conteúdo dele. – Hoje... – disse mudando de assunto. – Acabei descobrindo uma coisa. – Sesshoumaru mostrou interesse pelo que ela falava. – Pensei em não contar pra você, mas já que estamos do mesmo lado. – sorriu fracamente.

- Sobre o que esta falando? - perguntou confuso.

- Acho que se lembra das ultimas palavras de Naraku, antes dele desaparecer.

- Sim! – disse. – Ele falou: que existe um dia que você estará fraca e que nesse dia a encontraria e a controlaria, e depois faria o ritual.

- Sim! – concordou e sorriu irônica. - Naquele momento não me dei conta sobre o significado daquelas palavras. – tomou outro gole. – Mas quando vi hoje a cena de uma garota parabenizando à outra pelo aniversário, me lembrei de algo.

- Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar com isso tudo.

- Eu nunca contei isso a alguém, Sesshoumaru – explicou olhando para o copo em suas mãos. -, guardei esse segredo só pra mim. – olhou pra ele. – No dia do meu aniversario, eu perco todos meus poderes espirituais, me torno uma simples humana.

- Como? – perguntou surpreso. – Então, Naraku tentara lhe levar no dia do seu aniversario?

- Exatamente! – concordou.

- E quanto tempo falta?

- Um mês! – desceu de cima do balcão. – Bom, já que falamos tudo, vou me deitar. – passou por ele. – Já sabe o que tem que fazer com a informação que te dei. – Sesshoumaru se virou.

- Kagome, e se eu pudesse te dar o que você deseja? – Kagome parou de andar e se virou.

Ela sorriu de forma amarga. – Você não pode. – se virou e saiu deixando o sozinho.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Autora: **

Olá gente, tudo bem? Espero que sim.

Trago pra vocês mais um capítulo, e como sempre espero que gostem dele.

Então... creio que no próximo capítulo farei o hentai, não sei como sairá, mas vou tentar.

Por isso se eu demorar a postar, vocês já sabem o motivo :)

Comentem, por favor!

Bye! Kagmarcia

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Adrimke:** Fico muito feliz por isso:)

Então, gostou da chegada? kkkk

O que é um pouco de gozação pra distrair.

Não perca o próximo capítulo, pois provavelmente será o hentai.

Lembra que eu disse que você me deu uma ideia?

Pois é, aguarde e veja qual foi.

**Neherenia: **É verdade, estou tentando melhorá-la já, mas é exatamente isso o que quero mostrar pra vocês.

Vamos ver, né!

Gostou da continuação?

**Joh chan: **Ela apareceu :)

Sempre deixa saudade, espero que tenha gostado.

**Luisa:** Oi, você acertou mesmo.

Pois é que injustiça, não?

Bom, será mais uma casualidade na verdade.

Tomara que goste.

**Beijos a todas, e obrigada por comentarem.**


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**- Capítulo Dezessete **

Depois de terminar de se arrumar para ir à universidade, Kagome desceu para tomar café da manhã, e encontrando a mesa vazia como sempre, seguiu para a cozinha, se sentou num dos lugares perto do balcão da cozinha, e observou a velha senhora terminar de organizar as comidas nos pratos.

- Bom dia, Kaede! – disse sorrindo, a senhora ergueu o olhar pra ela.

- Kagome, bom dia! – disse ela, após um sorriso. – Como foi à noite?

- A minha noite foi ótima – sorriu. -, assim que fechei os olhos, adormeci.

Sim, após a conversa que teve com Sesshoumaru, apenas deitou-se, fechou os olhos, e dormiu, não queria pensar sobre o que aconteceu, só desejava fechar os olhos e esquecer tudo, pelo menos por aquela noite, pois sabia que os pensamentos viriam mesmo sem querer. Mas mesmo agora, continuava a afastá-los, era mais seguro desse jeito.

- E onde está Sesshoumaru? – perguntou, sem demonstrar interesse. Kaede se aproximou do balcão levando os pratos até ele.

- No escritório, - respondeu. – acredito que passou a noite lá.

- Possivelmente. – deu de ombros, e começou a comer o conteúdo dos pratos.

- Então sabe o porquê disso? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, sei. – concordou, e percebeu que apenas isso não a deixaria satisfaria, por isso decidiu contar logo. – O que está acontecendo, Kaede, é que parece que descobrimos quando Naraku aparecerá.

- Entendo! – disse ela, sem demonstrar surpresa alguma. – Espero que esteja preparada para o que irá acontecer.

- Espero estar, Kaede! – disse pensativa. – Pode me fazer um favor? – perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Que favor? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- Quero que vá ao escritório, e avise a ele que estou indo com Ginta e Hagakute. – explicou.

- O que houve entre vocês dois? – perguntou ela, Kagome ficou levemente nervosa. – Brigaram novamente?

- E quando não brigamos Kaede? – perguntou Kagome, agora calma.

- Tem razão. – disse rindo. – Mas acha mesmo que ele vai permitir? - questionou.

- Não estou pedindo a permissão dele. – retrucou. – E também não tenho nada a fazer aqui, diga a ele que vou e ponto.

- Se não tem jeito. – disse Kaede, se desfazendo do avental, saiu e voltou depois de alguns minutos. – Ele permitiu que fosse.

- Serio?! – perguntou surpresa. – Sem objeções, nem nada?

- Anda logo, antes que ele mude de ideia.

- Tchau! – se levantou rapidamente e saiu da cozinha.

* * *

Quando chegou a universidade, poucos lhe deram atenção, provavelmente estaria finalmente em paz, contudo aconteceu algo que a surpreendeu, Shiori, ela se aproximou e começou a puxar assunto, sem mais nem menos, no inicio achou esquisito ela estar amigável, mas então percebeu que Shiori havia mudado de opinião quanto a ela.

Os boatos sobre os dois diminuíram, agora comentavam que os dois formavam um lindo casal, o que achou bastante irônico depois de tudo que aconteceu.

E agora pela primeira vez no dia estava totalmente sozinha, e pra falar a verdade não queria estar, pois tinha certeza que assim que estivesse só, os pensamentos reprimidos viriam a tona, e vieram. O beijo. A conversa. Naquele momento não sabia o que estava fazendo, ou porque, foi como um impulso do seu corpo, não entendia ao certo, mas precisava admitir que sim, queria beijá-lo, entretanto uma parte do seu cérebro a alertava das conseqüências. O que poderia ela esperar de Sesshoumaru, absolutamente nada, e nem sequer podia compreender porque ele havia se envolvido com ela. Ele odeia humanos, mikos, e ela de uma maneira particular. Portanto a única coisa que poderia esperar era mais sofrimento.

Contudo, a ultima pergunta dele a surpreendeu, não esperava que aquelas palavras saíssem da boca dele, porém além da surpresa, sentiu o que ela entender como: esperança. Isso a deixou confusa, esperança com o que, era ridículo. Ela compreendia o que era possível ou não, e era impossível Sesshoumaru poder lhe dar _amor_. O amor é um sentimento que ele desconhece.

Suspirou cansada, esse debate interno era frustrante, e ainda sentia-se totalmente confusa, mas do que nunca.

- Kagome? – chamou Houjo, parando na frente dela. Kagome piscou os olhos e voltou à realidade, estava na frente da universidade, sentada ao pé da arvore de cerejeira.

- Oi, Houjo! – disse sorrindo, ele sorriu de volta e se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que está acontecendo Kagome? – perguntou ele, Kagome olhou pra Houjo. – Porque anda tão distraída?

Ela sorriu de forma triste. – Tão observador. – riu.

- Por quê? – perguntou sério.

- Eu vou embora, Houjo. – disse sem mais rodeios.

- Como assim? Porque isso? Você acabou de chegar. – disse confuso.

- Eu sei... O caso é que surgiu algo e temos que ir.

- E quando será? – perguntou ele, desviando o olhar do dela.

- Provavelmente hoje é o ultimo dia que nos vemos, não sei ainda, mas talvez seja.

- Você não pode mesmo ficar aqui?

- Infelizmente não, mas saiba Houjo... – ele voltou a olhá-la. - que vou sentir muita a sua falta, você é uma ótima pessoa, e principalmente um bom amigo. – sorriu.

- Que pena! – sorriu fracamente. – Eu também irei sentir sua falta, você é alguém muito especial, Kagome. – se aproximou dela e beijou-lhe o rosto.

- Obrigado, Houjo – disse sorrindo. – Por tudo, e, por entender. Gostaria que não contasse isso a ninguém, não agora.

- Okay! – concordou a contragosto.

* * *

Veio para a Universidade com o propósito de se despedir dele, - mas também para se afastar um pouco de Sesshoumaru – e pensar. Assim que a informação que deu a Sesshoumaru chegasse a Aki e Inutaisho, sabia o que vinha a seguir; partir, os dois receberiam a ordem para partir imediatamente de Sapporo. Então decidiu se despedir dele enquanto podia, Houjo de alguma forma foi a única coisa boa que aconteceu nesse curto período de tempo, era alguém de bom coração, e por isso lamentava mais ainda ter dito tantas mentiras a ele, porém essa era a única maneira.

Olhou através do vidro fumê do carro, a universidade, e a viu começar a desaparecer conforme o carro se distanciava do lugar, até que então sumiu de vez do seu campo de visão.

_Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, foi divertido_! – sorriu com o pensamento.

- Sesshoumaru informou a vocês a decisão das corporações? – perguntou Kagome, aos agentes youkais.

- Não! – respondeu Hagakute. – Apenas nos ordenou que levássemos você de volta à mansão, em segurança. – explicou ele.

Então ficou quieta, apenas observando a paisagem fora do carro, e sua mente vagou novamente para o mesmo assunto: Sesshoumaru, imaginando o comportamento dele com ela, mas tão logo se convenceu que não mudaria nada, iam os dois ignorar como sempre o que aconteceu, entretanto dessa vez se perguntou se conseguiria fazer isso. Não. Precisava esquecer, não possuía motivos nenhum para ficar remoendo esse assunto.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o carro parou abruptamente, se desencostou do banco, olhou pra frente tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido para o carro parar, e viu dois carros parados a frente do que estava, olhou pra trás através do vidro e viu outro carro parado, conseguia sentir a presença deles.

_Youkais! Oito youkais!_

A rua estava vazia exceto pelas presenças deles, não tinham como fugir dos youkais, portanto a única solução; era lutar, estavam em menor número, não que achasse um problema, afinal ela sozinha já havia derrotado inúmeros youkais, porém ainda era uma emboscada, pegos de surpresa e despreparados.

- Fique no carro, Kagome! – disse Ginta, seriamente.

- Por favor, não me faça rir – disse sarcástica. – Vocês acreditam mesmo que vou ficar no carro enquanto vocês lutam? – os youkais dos dois carros saíram. – E também precisam da minha ajuda. – disse presunçosa.

- Então precisa de uma arma. – disse Hagakute, estendendo uma pra ela.

- Nunca estive desarmada, se querem saber. – disse sorrindo, Hagakute recuou com a arma.

- Qual o plano? – perguntou Ginta, com o olhar nos youkais.

- Sem sobreviventes! – disse Kagome.

Os três saíram do carro no mesmo instante, cautelosos, os youkais não se moveram do lugar que estavam parados, então Kagome se sentiu na posição de fazê-lo, andou alguns passos e parou.

- Quem são? E o que querem? – perguntou Kagome, sua voz firme e severa, não havia medo nela, nem hesitação.

- Quem somos não importa. – disse um youkai de longos cabelos loiros. – Alguém ofereceu uma ótima recompensa para levá-la até ele, - infelizmente viva.

- Naraku?!

- Então sabe quem está tão interessado em você? – sorriu. – Nem posso imaginar o que fez pra ele querê-la tanto.

- Se não sabe o motivo, também não sabe quem sou. – disse triunfante.

Com um movimento rápido puxou a arma presa à perna e disparou contra o youkai loiro, o ato inesperado o pegou desprevenido, como ela esperava, e ele não teve tempo de desviar da bala que o atingiu no peito. Logo após seu disparo, Ginta e Hagakute dispararam contra os youkais, acertando três deles, os quatro restantes, não mais surpresos; atacaram, a arma de Kagome foi arrancada de suas mãos, e seu corpo foi jogado contra o capô do carro, o impacto a fez arfar. Ginta e Hagakute lutavam com os quatro agora, depois de alguns breves segundos, Kagome se recupera e se levanta puxando do tornozelo duas adagas, - que levava sempre com ela por precaução, assim como a arma -. Ginta e Hagakute estavam em desvantagem, mas continuavam a lutar incansavelmente, Kagome lançou a primeira adaga, em seguida a outra, sua pontaria era perfeita, e dois youkais caíram mortos, os agentes acabaram com o outro youkai, mas restava um, que havia desaparecido diante dos três, procurou ao redor, daí viu ele, parado ao lado do carro que estava atrás do seu. Houjo. A expressão dele mudou de incrédulo para aterrorizado.

- Kagome! – gritou ele, e sentiu o golpe de garras rasgando sua carne, a atingiu nas costas, a dor foi insuportável, e caiu de joelhos, Hagakute e Ginta apareceram rapidamente ao lado do youkai.

- Você não vale tudo isso, todos meus companheiros mortos. – disse o youkai, com um ódio mortal.

- Deviam ter pensando nisso antes. – disse Ginta, e o matou com um tiro na cabeça.

- Kagome, você está bem? – perguntou Hagakute, preocupado.

- Vou sobreviver. – disse ela, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Kagome! – disse Houjo atordoado, se ajoelhando perto dela. – Você está bem?

- Estou! – tentou sorriu, mas a tentativa foi em vão.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou Ginta.

- Meu amigo! – respondeu.

- Bem, isso não importa, ele sabe demais. – disse Hagakute, Houjo ajudou Kagome a se levantar.

- O que querem dizer? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Naraku pode usá-lo para chegar até você, temos que...

- Não! – o interrompeu rapidamente. – Não irão fazer nada com ele, por Kami, ele é apenas um humano; inocente, não faz idéia do que acontece.

- Mesmo assim, termos que levá-lo conosco, Sesshoumaru decidira o que fazer com ele. – disse Ginta, Kagome olhou ora Houjo, que estava com uma expressão preocupada.

- Não se preocupe Houjo, não deixarei que nada aconteça a você. – prometeu ela, os quatros entraram no carro, e saíram rapidamente do local.

- Houjo, eu sei que não entende o que esta acontecendo, - disse reprimindo um gemido de dor. – mas, por favor, fale comigo, não me deixe ficar inconsciente. – pediu.

- E o que devo falar? – perguntou.

- Acredito que têm muitas perguntas a me fazer.

- Tem razão! – concordou rindo, e depois ficou sério enquanto fitava o rosto de Kagome, que o encarava. – Quem é você?

- Sou Kagome Higurashi, uma sacerdotisa, e agente de uma agência secreta; chamada: corporações Higurashi, e meu trabalho é eliminar youkais que desrespeitam a lei.

- Que resposta completa. – disse ele, com um meio sorriso.

* * *

Estava terminando de acertar os detalhes da nova decisão das corporações, quando seu celular tocou, era Ginta, e de imediato soube que havia acontecido algo, algo com Kagome, se apressou em atender a ligação.

- _O que aconteceu_? – perguntou alarmado.

- _Fomos emboscados, Naraku colou a cabeça dela a premio, todos eles foram mortos, entretanto, Kagome acabou sendo ferido_, - Sesshoumaru rosnou irritado. – _ela diz estar bem, mas não parece,_ _acredito que o youkai que a feriu usava veneno._

- _Irei providenciar alguém para cuidar dela._

- _Senhor, existe outro problema_. – disse ele, hesitante.

- _Que problema?_ – perguntou desconfiado.

- _Um humano viu tudo._ – tentou explicar.

- _O que tem isso?_

_- Ele conhece a Kagome._

- _Resolveremos isso quando chegarem_. – disse frustrado. – _Se apressem! _

- _Estaremos aí logo_. – e ele desligou.

Sesshoumaru jogou o celular em cima da mesa do escritório, e rosnou novamente, mas um problema pra lidar.

* * *

Minutos depois, os agentes chegaram à mansão com Kagome e Houjo, que a ajudava, quando entraram na sala, se depararam com Sesshoumaru, Kaede, Kikyou e Inuyasha.

- Kagome! – disse Kikyou, parando na frente dela com uma expressão de angustia. – Você está bem?

- Mais ou menos. – disse fazendo uma careta.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, o que devemos fazer com ele? – perguntou Hagakute, segurando o braço de Houjo, desnecessariamente.

- Se livre dele, não temos tempo para inconveniências.

- Não se atreva a encostar um dedo sequer nele. – disse Kagome ameaçadoramente. – Ele não será morto!  
- Isso não é uma decisão que cabe a você. – retrucou Sesshoumaru, impaciente.

- Está completamente enganado, – olhou pra ele com raiva. - cabe sim a mim, ele é _meu_ amigo, e não permitirei que ninguém o machuque.

- Podemos mandá-lo pra longe daqui. – sugeriu Kikyou.

- Não vejo problema nenhum nisso. – concordou Inuyasha, Kagome olhou pra os dois e sorriu agradecida.

- Obrigado! – disse a eles, olhou pra Houjo ainda sorrindo. – Pode me ajudar a ir para o meu quarto?

- Sim! – concordou ele, e se aproximou dela oferecendo apoio.

- Kaede, ficaria muito feliz se cuidasse do meu ferimento.

- Vamos! – disse Kaede, seguindo atrás dos dois.

Sesshoumaru e os outros dois apenas observaram a cena, eles naturalmente, e ele, embora não transparecesse, com raiva.

**...**

Sentou-se na cama e olhou pra Houjo com um olhar de culpa.

- Sinto muito por envolvê-lo nisso, muito mesmo. – baixou o olhar.

- Tudo bem, Kagome, - ela ergueu o olhar para encará-lo. - não estou preocupado comigo e sim com você. – as palavras dele a deixaram confusa.

- Ele está certo – disse Kaede ao lado de Houjo. -, você que possui problemas sérios, - a lembrou. - agora se deite. – ela obedeceu, Kikyou entra no quarto.

- Venha comigo. – chamou Kikyou, Houjo olhou pra Kagome e andou até Kikyou.

- Cuide dele. – murmurou Kagome e apagou, havia usado todas suas reservas para continuar consciente.

**...**

Quando despertou não sentia mais dor alguma, ainda estava escuro, se levantou da cama e caminhou até o banheiro, apesar do ferimento estar curado se sentia fraca, jogou água no rosto e observou seu reflexo no espelho, em sua mente veio à imagem de Houjo. Porém não se preocupou, Kikyou cuidaria bem dele, há esta altura sabia que ele havia ido. Após se vestir saiu do quarto, necessitava falar com Sesshoumaru, precisava saber o que as corporações decidiram fazer, seguiu para o escritório, achou o cômodo vazio, - como estava fraca ainda não conseguia sentir a presença dele, e provavelmente no quarto dele também não estaria, então desceu para a sala de jantar, quando chegou até lá teve uma grande surpresa.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kagome, atordoada.

Na enorme mesa se encontravam sentados: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Ayame e Kouga. De alguma maneira já esperava reencontrar Inuyasha e Kikyou, mas não o restante, o que todos estariam fazendo aqui. Contudo sabia que não ia gostar da resposta. Eles permaneceram em silêncio a fitando.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – pediu impaciente.

- Essa foi a decisão das corporações. – disse Kikyou.

- O que? – perguntou confusa. - Eles enviaram todos vocês, aqui, para me protegerem? – riu sem humor.

- Exatamente! – concordou Inuyasha, sorrindo.

- A questão é que não podemos mais mudá-la de lugar, - disse Sesshoumaru. – Naraku sabe que está em Sapporo, e vai estar vigiando todos os meios de sair da cidade.

- E não pensaram que ele pode descobrir onde estou? – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É justamente isso que esperamos e queremos! – disse Kouga, sorrindo, Kagome estreitou os olhos.

- Querem atraí-lo e prendê-lo?!

- Sim! – concordou Sesshoumaru. - Está é a melhor chance de pegá-lo.

- Vocês são muito idiotas para acreditarem que Naraku cairá num truque tão simples. – sorriu irônica.

- Ele com certeza saberá que é uma armadilha, porém ele virá mesmo assim, pois será a ultima oportunidade dele de levá-la. – explicou Sesshoumaru.

- E onde eu entro em tudo isso? – perguntou com desconfiança.

- Você estará no papel mais importante. – disse Inuyasha, sorrindo debochado. – Você será a isca.

- Sério?! Nem notei. – disse irônica. – Quero saber o plano.

- E você saberá! – disse Kikyou.

Não gostou do plano, era superficial demais, falho, e muito arriscado, se algo imprevisível acontecer dará errado, e todos na mansão estariam em perigo. Muito perigoso, ela tinha que planejar algo, alguma coisa que garantisse que todos ficariam a salvo, e que Naraku não a levaria. A possibilidade de se entregar a ele estava fora de cogitação, era muito arriscado, não havia garantias que conseguiria se livrar novamente do controle mental dele, seu pai tinha razão, não se tratava só dela, mas de todos; a paz, conseguida com tanto esforço teria fim, e pior; os youkais aterrorizariam o mundo novamente.

E não haveria ninguém que os pudessem deter, porque provavelmente até ela estaria morta, seja por causa da execução do ritual, ou, depois pelas mãos de Naraku.

Após a simples explicação do "plano", as mulheres se reuniram na sala, e os homens ficaram no mini bar, conservando ainda sobre a segurança da mansão e outras coisas.

- Como está se sentindo Kagome? – perguntou Sango, sentada ao lado dela no sofá de couro preto.

- Estou perfeitamente bem, Sango. – respondeu Kagome, sorrindo. – Ainda melhor pela presença de vocês.

- Estávamos com saudades, também. – disse Ayame, sentada no sofá ao lado junto com Rin.

- Acreditem, estava com mais. – riu. – Foram bem difíceis esses dias, estressantes, sufocantes, cansativos, - suspirou. – enfim, estou enlouquecendo. – as quatros riram.

- Não precisa se preocupar, conosco aqui não existirá monotonia. – disse Rin, sorrindo.

- Sei que não. – concordou Kagome, rindo.

- Mas e aí, a universidade, como foi? – perguntou Kikyou, curiosa, estava sentada do lado esquerdo dela.

- Bem... no começo não gostei muito, e também não dei importância, - fez uma careta. - mas depois, acho que acabei gostando, talvez pudesse sim me habituar com aquilo tudo.

- Kagome, não é porque temos essa vida de "agentes", que não podemos viver as demais coisas, embora seja complicado manter as duas, vale a pena, se é isso que queremos. – disse Kikyou, sorrindo.

- Quem sabe um dia eu pense a respeito.

**...**

Estavam a caminho da escadaria, quando decidiram ir dar boa noite aos homens, por Kagome teria subido sem se importar, mas decidiu ir junto. Os quatros conversavam sobre algo, mas quando perceberam a presença delas se calaram.

- Olá! – saudaram as cinco.

- Viemos só dar boa noite. – disse Kikyou, sorrindo.

- Boa noite, garotas! – disse Kouga, dando um sorriso.

- Não vou demorar Sango. – disse Miroku.

- Certo! Boa noite! – e saiu junto com Ayame.

- Ah! Kagome, havia me esquecido. – disse Kikyou, estendendo um papel na direção dela.

- O que é isso, Kikyou? – perguntou Kagome, pegando o papel.

- É daquele garoto, ele me pediu para lhe entregar. – explicou, Kagome observou o papel em suas mãos. – Vamos? – perguntou.

- Podem ir, vou daqui a pouco. – disse Kagome.

- Boa noite pra vocês, então. – disse Kikyou.

- Boa noite! – disse Rin, os quatros as saudaram de volta.

Kagome sentou-se numa das cadeiras, entre Inuyasha e Miroku, Kouga estava a sua frente, do outro lado do balcão, e Sesshoumaru ao lado de Miroku, uma cadeira de distancia dela. Abriu o papel, não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, curiosidade, medo, alegria, conteve todas as emoções e começou a ler o bilhete.

* * *

_Kagome, _

_Acredito que está pensando que estou decepcionado com você, porém não estou. Você respondeu todas minhas perguntas, e todas minhas duvidas, e depois de respondê-las, compreendi porque mentiu, e, porque fez as coisas de fez. Mas mesmo depois de descobrir toda a verdade, não duvidei de nossa amizade, sei que embora tenha havido tantas mentiras entre nós, nossa amizade foi verdadeira. Espero encontrá-la novamente algum dia._

_**Houjo**_

* * *

Quando terminou de ler, um sorriso bobo brotou em seu rosto, e guardou o papel cuidadosamente.

- Se não te conhecesse diria que está apaixonada. – disse Kouga, a observando.

- Por favor, Kouga, não interprete mal minhas expressões. – pediu Kagome, rindo. – Ele é um amigo especial. – sorriu.

- Se você está dizendo, - serviu uma bebida a ela. – não há porque duvidar. – disse Kouga, e sorriu pra ela.

- Nossa, até parece que vocês _são_ ou _foram_ namorados. – brincou Miroku rindo, os dois desviaram o olhar, um silencio ensurdecedor tomou conta do ambiente por alguns segundos.

- Sério? – perguntaram Inuyasha e Miroku, ao mesmo tempo, Sesshoumaru olhou de esgueira na direção de Kagome.

- Fomos! – respondeu Kagome, dando um sorriso torto.

- Peraí, quando aconteceu isso? – perguntou Inuyasha, confuso, Kagome tomou um gole da bebida, tentando se desvencilhar da pergunta.

- Três anos atrás. – respondeu Kouga.

- E quanto tempo durou esse namoro? Porque eu nunca ouvi falar nada sobre isso. – perguntou Miroku, curioso.

- Dois... Anos. – respondeu Kagome, Miroku abriu a boca pra falar, mas Kagome o impediu. – Terminamos há um ano, - sorriu pra Kouga. – Bem, não foi exatamente como se nós tivéssemos escondendo isso de todos. – explicou. – Depois que terminei o colégio, dei inicio a vários outros treinamentos, e comecei a participar das missões oficialmente, - sorriu orgulhosa. – eu era a agente mais jovem da corporação, mas isso não vem ao caso. – deu de ombros.

- Eu e Kouga estávamos ocupados na época, e não sentíamos necessidade de ninguém saber.

- Não precisávamos de testemunhas para tornar aquilo real. – disse Kouga, tranquilamente.

- Isso é verdade, - concordou Kagome, rindo. – mas Kikyou, Ayame, Rin, Sango, e também algumas outras pessoas sabiam.

- Sango? – perguntou Miroku, magoado. Kagome riu novamente.

- Nunca poderia ter imaginado vocês dois juntos. – disse Inuyasha ainda surpreso.

- E porque terminaram? – perguntou Miroku, não contendo sua curiosidade.

- Tão indelicado! – disse Kagome, o olhando com desprezo, ele se sentiu mal com isso, e ela riu dele. – Foi uma decisão de ambos. – disse naturalmente, um celular tocou distraindo todos da conversa.

- Alô! – disse Sesshoumaru, se levantou e saiu. Ele havia sido ignorado durante toda a conversa, também não era uma conversa que ele poderia se meter.

Kagome bebeu o resto da bebida que havia no copo, e falou: - Me digam, porque eu preciso de toda essa proteção? – perguntou revoltada.

- Porque se Naraku vier no dia que estiver sem poderes, você não poderá se defender, será levada facilmente. – explicou Inuyasha, de maneira obvia.

- Tudo bem, confesso que estaria com problemas mesmo. – disse derrotada. – Porém não me conformo por envolver todos vocês nisso, até a Rin? – perguntou indignada. – O que ela está fazendo aqui? Ela é muito jovem, não devia estar aqui.

Os três riram. – Se me lembro bem, você começou mais cedo do que ela. – disse Inuyasha, debochado. – E não venha me dizer que você é diferente, porque não é! – acrescentou.

- Sim, Inuyasha, eu sou diferente dela! – retrucou irritada. – E naquela época não me envolvia em missões perigosas como essa. Então se as coisas por aqui ficarem complicadas, quero que um de vocês a tire daqui.

- Não precisa pedir isso Kagome, nós não deixaríamos que nada de mal acontecesse a ela. – disse Miroku. – Protegeremos todas, inclusive você!

- Sei que vão! – sorriu, mas não tinha certeza disso. – Bom, acho melhor eu ir dormir, meus poderes espirituais ainda não voltaram, - se levantou da cadeira. – estou cansada. Boa noite pra vocês!

- Boa noite! – disseram os três.

Kagome seguiu em direção a escadaria, pra ir finalmente para o seu quarto. Quando se aproximou dela, viu Sesshoumaru e Rin conversando, na verdade pareciam que estavam discutindo, e no segundo depois, os viu se beijando. Uma raiva descomunal se apoderou do seu corpo, caminhou rapidamente até onde os dois estavam parando a poucos passos deles.

- Rin! – vociferou Kagome, os dois se afastaram rapidamente, Rin a olhou envergonhada e Sesshoumaru indiferente.

- Kagome, eu...

- Vá para o seu quarto imediatamente! – mandou irritada, impedindo que ela falasse.

- Mas... – tentou novamente explicar.

- Me obedeça, Rin! – mandou a encarando, ela abaixou o olhar, se virou, e subiu a escadaria sendo seguida pelo olhar de Kagome.

Kagome deu um passo à frente, e esbofeteou Sesshoumaru, algo que obviamente só doeu no ego dele, ele a encarou com o olhar frio de sempre.

- Não se aproxime mais dela, ouviu? – ameaçou Kagome, furiosa.

- Não é o que você está pensando. – disse Sesshoumaru, sério.

- Então me fale o que estou pensando, Sesshoumaru, porque na verdade nem eu sei. - sorriu irônica.

Sesshoumaru pareceu frustrado. – Ela diz gostar de mim. – Kagome soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Não imaginava que ela gostava de você dessa maneira, - desviou os olhar do dele. – Tente explicar a ela como são as coisas, - voltou a encará-lo. – e conserte isso. – lançou a ele um olhar de desdém. - Vou dormir! – se virou e começou a subir os degraus.

- Você e Kouga, ainda têm alguma coisa? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, repentinamente, ela parou no terceiro degrau e se virou de volta pra ele.

- Você estava escutando? – perguntou com um sorriso debochado.

- Seria impossível não escutar. – retrucou Sesshoumaru, irônico.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas nós terminamos; o que significa que não temos mais nada. – respondeu a contragosto.

- Só não entendo como você namorou um cara por dois anos, amando outro. – disse ele com um olhar inexpressivo.

- Eu amei Kouga durante aqueles dois anos, só que não foi o bastante.

- Foi ele que quase fez você esquecer _dele?_ – Kagome se surpreendeu ao ver que ele ainda se lembrava do que havia falado há tanto tempo.

- Sim! – assentiu.

- Você continua a _amá-lo?_ – perguntou a encarando. Kagome estava realmente surpresa pelas perguntas dele, não era do feitio de Sesshoumaru se meter na vida dos outros, principalmente na dela, mas mesmo assim decidiu responder.

- Eu desisti! – respondeu, naturalmente. – Acho que há bastante tempo, só não havia me dado conta disso. – explicou.

- Não foi essa a pergunta que te fiz. – retrucou sério. – Você ainda o ama? – repetiu.

- Eu... não sei. – continuou a encará-lo, agora bastante confusa. – Porque está me fazendo essas perguntas, Sesshoumaru? – ele a fitou por um tempo.

- Também não sei. – e saiu na direção que Kagome acabará de vir. Ela observou a cena confusa, depois subiu a escadaria indo diretamente para seu quarto.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

Olá, super atrasada como sempre, pedindo desculpa como sempre, e gostaria de pedir desculpa também, por não ter feito o hentai que disse que faria nesse capítulo, mas vou explicar porque não fiz.

Os dois ainda estão "confusos" digamos assim, e vão continuar até eles se darem conta do que está realmente acontecendo. Porque também tive a idéia maluca de "enfiar" lá todo o grupo de agentes, vocês viram no capítulo o estrago que fiz. Também porque achei que ficaria muito forçado. Já tenho na minha mente o que vai acontecer pra eles chegaram "ao finalmente", pra mim ainda parece meio forçado, mas vou tentar fazer acontecer do modo mais natural que puder, espero que consiga.

Vou **tentar** terminar de escrever e postar antes do fim do ano, mas não garanto nada.

Até a próxima!

Feliz Natal, e Ano Novo – caso não poste.

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Neherenia**: Será? Desculpa pela demora. Então foi por isso que decidi não fazer nesse capítulo, mas no próximo, já comecei a escrever, e o hentai vai ser no finalzinho do capítulo pra fechar com chave de ouro, vou ver se posto antes do final do ano.

**Adrimke: **Com toda certeza

Sinto muito mais não fiz nesse, porque achei que precisava ainda mostrar como os dois estão se sentindo agora, mas no próximo capítulo terá, garanto dessa vez.

**Naycain: **Olá, sei que tem muitas pessoas que lêem mais não comentam, o que acho uma pena, porque os comentários são importantes pra todas nós autores, mesmo assim escrevo com prazer para os que comentam ou não comentam, beijo, espero que continue a acompanhar.

**Luisa: **Eu e minhas idéias ;p

A história vai dar um salto, e vamos pular pra esse dia, - bem não exatamente. Espero que também goste desse.

* * *

Bye! Kagmarcia ;*


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**- Capítulo Dezoito **

Houjo foi transferido para outra universidade, - assim como fizeram com Minako, e estava sob vigilância, embora parecesse exagero, era um cuidado necessário, para evitar que ele se torne uma ferramenta nas mãos de Naraku. Estavam todos presos na cidade e na mansão, e não existia sinal de Naraku por nenhum lugar da cidade ou do país, consideravam a provável possibilidade de ele ainda não estar, pois ele não arriscaria ser pego antes de executar o plano dele, fosse qual for.

Com a vinda dos novos e indesejáveis hóspedes, Sesshoumaru não precisava se preocupar em ficar de olho em Kagome, por enquanto não havia necessidade, contudo, não conseguia ficar sem observá-la, percebeu que o comportamento dela mudara comparado ao que costumava ter, parecendo livre e acima de tudo, feliz. Algo dentro dele parecia se sentir bem com isso, mas havia outra parte que sentia raiva, por não ser ele a deixá-la feliz, um pensamento que o deixou bastante surpreso.

Não só apenas isso como outras coisas estavam o enfurecendo, a descoberta sobre Kagome e Kouga terem sido namorados, e Rin. Ele acreditava que o mais longe que os dois haviam ido, foi na noite que os encontrou se beijando no baile, - a lembrança o irritou mais ainda, há cinco anos atrás, pensava que depois do aconteceu após aquilo, os dois não se encontrariam mais, entretanto se equivocou quanto a isso. Sabia que o lobo gostava dela, mas como ela amava seu meio-irmão acreditava ser impossível, eles terem algo, mas pelo visto isso não era um problema. E mesmo Kagome dizendo que terminaram, e não tinham mais nada, e ela demonstrasse não possuir mais nenhum sentimento por ele, Kouga ainda sentia, podia ver que sim.

E como se já não bastasse os problemas com Kagome, Rin provocara mais, o beijando. Ela o pegou de surpresa com aquilo, estavam conversando normalmente, quando ela disse que gostava dele e o beijou, e então Kagome apareceu furiosa com ele, o esbofeteou, ameaçou e depois mandou que consertasse "o que fez". Conversou com Rin, e explicou o mais pacientemente possível, que não gostava dela daquele jeito, que não a via como ela o via, após isso ela saiu chorando, e desde então não falou nem olhou pra ele. E Kagome acabou fazendo o mesmo, embora não soubesse o motivo.

* * *

Todos os dias no começo da manhã, Kagome e os demais treinavam, treinavam e se divertiam ao mesmo tempo, precisavam desses momentos de descontração, embora não demonstrassem estavam tensos e preocupados, cada dia que passava era mais um dia próximo ao ataque de Naraku. Não tinham idéia de como eles agiriam, e nem quantos seriam. A segurança na mansão foi redobrada, a busca por Naraku ou por youkais que o serve continuava lá fora.

Como se tornou costume, todos os dias se reuniam e treinavam, às vezes com arco e flecha, adagas, armas, espadas, e luta corporal. Hoje era novamente o dia de luta corporal, Inuyasha e Kouga levavam muito a sério o treino, Rin não era muito boa nessa área, mas melhorava cada vez mais, os demais eram muito bem treinados, ficavam revezando as duplas continuamente. O problema era quando começavam a competir entre si, Inuyasha e Kouga, Ayame e Sango, Kagome e Kikyou, e Miroku e Rin paravam para observar as lutas, apostando em quem venceria, porém o resultado final era todos exaustos e incapazes de se render, então desistiam e encerravam o treinamento, satisfeitos, debochando uns dos outros.

Dessa vez por algum motivo Sesshoumaru decidiu ir apenas para observar, eles acharam estranho, mas não se importaram, nem deram atenção a isso.

- Inuyasha porque você não luta com Sesshoumaru? – sugeriu Miroku, sorridente. – Seria uma luta interessante de se ver.

- Acho que...

- Não! – discordam as garotas rapidamente, interrompendo qualquer que fosse a resposta de Inuyasha.

- Seria pior do que Inuyasha e Kouga lutando. – disse Kikyou.

- Concordo! – disse Rin.

- Então o que acham de Sesshoumaru e Kagome? – perguntou Miroku, animado. – Os dois melhores agentes das corporações. – disse pausadamente, e deu um largo sorriso, Kagome e Sesshoumaru se entreolharam, pensativos.

- Miroku, essa idéia foi pior que a anterior. – disse Sango, preocupada. – Pior do que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. São eles dois. – os demais assentiram.

- Qual é gente, não é como se eles fossem lutar de verdade, é um treino. – as palavras de Miroku não transmitiram nenhum conforto.

- Gostei da idéia Miroku! – disse Kagome, sorrindo, e todos, excerto Sesshoumaru e Miroku a olham perplexos. – O que você acha Sesshoumaru? – perguntou com um sorriso de desafio.

- Por mim não há problema! – disse Sesshoumaru tranquilamente, todos piscam confusos.

Os dois se aproximaram e ficaram frente a frente, o restante ficaram a alguns passos deles, ainda não acreditando no que estava pra acontecer.

- Pessoal, sugiro que prestem bem atenção no treino de hoje, - disse Kagome, sem desviar os olhos de Sesshoumaru, sua voz era ao mesmo tempo séria e divertida. – A primeira regra numa luta é: nunca ataque sem pensar, agir impulsivamente poderá acabar em morte, por isso antes de fazer o primeiro movimento, analise seu oponente. – é claro que todos já sabiam de tudo isso, mas a explicação era mais por diversão e deboche. – sei que muitos acreditam que a força é a chave pra vencer uma luta, - de alguma forma é essencial, mas quando se é ágil e esperto isso sobressai à força. – sorriu.

Eles se encararam por mais meio segundo, e começaram a lutar, Kagome dá o primeiro golpe, um soco, que Sesshoumaru se esquiva facilmente, e tenta acertá-la com um, porém Kagome segura seu punho e o puxa pra trás, sendo puxada ligeiramente por ele, ela dá uma cotovelada nele, conseguindo se afastar dele, coloca uma pequena distancia entre eles, tenta então chutá-lo, e Sesshoumaru bloqueia o golpe, quase a fazendo cair, e o golpeia novamente com mãos, pés, a partir daí se inicia uma luta incansável, golpeando, desviando, acertando, bloqueando.

- Falei que era bem pior! – disse Sango, sem tirar os olhos da luta.

- Dói ter que admitir, mas eles são mesmo os melhores. – disse Miroku, concentrado na luta.

- E tem o mesmo gênio difícil, e competitivo. – disse Kikyou, rindo.

- Mas e agora, eles vão passar o resto do dia lutando? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Você quer ir lá fazê-los parar? – questionou Kouga, sorrindo debochado.

- Muito obrigado! – disse ele, irônico. – Vai lá Miroku, você deu a idéia.

- Por quê? Está tão divertido. – sorriu. – Quem vocês acham que ganha? – perguntou empolgado. – Kagome é bem forte, se Sesshoumaru vacilar, ela acaba com ele. – debateram entre si as chances e as possibilidades de ambos ganharem, enquanto continuavam concentrados na luta.

O golpe final de ambos foi bloqueado um pelo outro, Kagome segurava o punho de Sesshoumaru longe de seu corpo, enquanto ele segurava o punho esquerdo de Kagome, a poucos centímetros do rosto, continuaram na posição se encarando com um sorriso, e então se afastaram.

- Não íamos chegar a lugar algum desse jeito. – disse Kagome, ainda sorrindo.

- Quem sabe. – disse Sesshoumaru, confiante, ela sorriu.

- Então, gostaram do treino? – perguntou Kagome, andando até os sete agentes. – Sua vez Miroku de lutar comigo? – perguntou séria.

- Não acho justo Kagome, você acabou de terminar uma luta, deve estar cansada, não gostaria de te deixar em desvantagem. – explicou Miroku, nervoso.

- Juro que está tudo bem, não precisa pegar leve comigo. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Kagome não insista! – retrucou sério. – Estou preocupado com você.

- Sei que está preocupado "comigo". – debochou, e todos caíram na risada, menos Miroku, e, é claro, Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Faltavam agora sete dias para o aniversario de Kagome. Ela estava reunida na sala junto com o restante das mulheres.

- Kagome, - chamou Kaede, Kagome ergueu o olhar pra ela. – Sesshoumaru mandou chamá-la, ele está no escritório.

- Ah! – disse sem animo. – Volto já, garotas. – disse a elas, e partiu para o escritório.

Abriu a porta e entrou, Sesshoumaru estava sentado, as mãos cruzadas apoiando a cabeça, e sua expressão era fria e impassível, como sempre, se sentou e o encarou com desdém.

- Estou aqui, o que quer comigo? – perguntou impaciente.

- Não é comigo. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Seu pai quer falar com você. – explicou, Kagome suspirou e em seguida assentiu. Ele abriu o notebook a sua frente, e a imagem de Aki surgiu na tela.

- Oi, Chichi-ue! – disse ela, sorrindo. – Como estão todos? – pergunta.

- Estamos todos bem, e quanto a você, como está?

- Melhor! – respondeu. – Mas qual é a urgência?

- Faz tempo que não nos falamos – disse. – Só estou... preocupado.

- Não fique! – disse ela sorrindo. – tudo irá sair como foi planejado, e ficaremos todos bem. – tranquilizou-lhe.

- Espero que sim, - disse inseguro, e ficou sério. – mas caso não saia...

- Sairá Chichi-ue. – garantiu-lhe, mas ela mesma não tinha confiança nas suas palavras, não estava segura que tudo terminaria bem.

- Mas caso não saia, - repetiu, e continuou. – você tem permissão para fugir, e se esconder. – Kagome sorriu.

- Tudo bem, esse já era meu plano "b", mesmo. – riu, depois ficou séria. – Escute bem o que vou dizer Chichi-ue, - pediu. – Naraku, de nenhuma forma irá por as mãos em mim, e todos nós ficaremos bem.

- Certo, então se cuide e logo nos veremos de novo. – disse sorrindo de leve.

- Chichi-ue, - sorriu. – eu te amo!

- Kagome, não faça isso parecer uma despedida definitiva. – pediu-lhe.

- Tem razão, - riu. – Até daqui alguns dias.

- Até! – disse sorrindo. – Te amo!

Kagome sorriu, se levantou, encerrou a conversa e fechou o notebook, depois voltou à cadeira que estava, encarou um ponto qualquer na parede a sua frente, fechou os olhos suspirando, e os abriu em seguida, ciente da presença de Sesshoumaru ali na sala, que a encarava impassível.

- Falou com Rin? – perguntou se levantando, caminhou até a estante cheia de livros e objetos que a enfeitavam, ele observou seus passos.

- Sim, falei, - respondeu. – depois disso, ela me evita.

- Que coincidência, - disse Kagome, tocando alguns dos livros, sem nenhum interesse. – ela também está me evitando, não sei se por vergonha, ou, porque acha que eu sou a culpada por você ter ido conversar com ela, - comprimiu os lábios. – talvez pelas duas coisas.

- Por isso também está me evitando? – pergunta ele.

- Sim! – concordou o encarando. – Mas não temos tempo para essas coisas, temos que ficar "unidos" e esquecer os problemas entre nós. – disse seriamente, voltou à atenção para a estante. – Eu não posso me preocupar com essas coisas, agora. – disse entre dentes, empurrando os objetos no chão com a mão direita, causando um grande estrondo, alguns frágeis se quebraram e se espalharam pelo chão do escritório, Sesshoumaru pulou da cadeira e andou até ela.

- O que há de errado com você? – perguntou, sentiu cheiro de sangue e olhou pra baixo, vendo a perna de Kagome com alguns pequenos cortes, ela se virou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Que droga! – praguejou irritada, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Que droga! – disse novamente, Sesshoumaru que observava a cena sem entender, decidiu pará-la, parou a frente dela e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Pare de agir como uma louca. – disse ele sério, ele a soltou, ela o encarou com os olhos estreitos.

- Eu estou perdendo todo o autocontrole que levei anos para conseguir – disse exasperada. – Está praticamente impossível conter meus poderes, apenas o consigo fazer, por causa de um esforço sobre-humano, mas estou chegando ao limite. – lágrimas começaram a descer involuntariamente. – Há tantas emoções, raiva, preocupação, alegria, dor, confusão... – Sesshoumaru rompeu o pequeno espaço entre os dois, e fez algo inesperado não só pra Kagome, mas também pra ele, a abraçou.

- E medo! – disse ele, ela continuou a chorar agora no peito dele.

- Não sinto medo! – disse em meio às lágrimas.

- Todos sentem medo, seja lá qual for o motivo. – disse Sesshoumaru, calmo. – Pode não ter medo de Naraku, porém tem medo do que ele pode fazer, não só com você, mas também com os outros.

- Prefiro morrer ao deixar que Naraku consiga o que quer, ou machucar a todos. – ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Não irei permitir que isso aconteça – disse seriamente, a encarando. – Vou te proteger!

Os dois se olharam intensamente, não existiam mais palavras a serem ditas, aproximaram seus rostos lentamente, e quando seus lábios enfim se encontraram, beijaram-se como se fosse a primeira vez que o tinham feito, Kagome envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sesshoumaru, e ele enlaçou a cintura dela, um beijo lento e cheio de... paixão. Quando finalmente se separaram em busca de ar, voltaram a se olhar, ambos tinham um brilho nos olhos, e sem dizer mais nada voltaram a se beijar, só que dessa vez com desejo e luxuria.

Ainda continuando a se beijarem chegaram até a mesa, com um movimento rápido Sesshoumaru afastou os objetos na ponta da mesa e ergueu Kagome, fazendo a ficar sentada sobre a mesa, e colocou-se entre as pernas dela, separou seus lábios dos dela, e passou a beija-lhe o pescoço, Kagome soltou um gemido fraco, enfiou as mãos por debaixo da camisa de Sesshoumaru, acariciando seu abdômen e subindo até o peitoral bem definido, ele gemeu contra a pele de Kagome, então voltou a beijar-lhe a boca, ferozmente.

De repente Kagome tira suas mãos dele e o empurra, fazendo o parar de beijá-la, ele a encara confuso, e de alguma forma, irritado, Kagome inspira tentando tranquilizar sua respiração.

- Rin! – disse simplesmente, descendo da mesa enquanto tentava se recompor, Sesshoumaru passa a mão pelos cabelos, em sinal de frustração, e logo ouvem uma batida na porta, Sesshoumaru rapidamente está em seu lugar atrás da mesa, e Kagome continua parada em frente à mesa.

- Entre! – disse Sesshoumaru, indiferente, Rin abre a porta e os encara levemente surpresa.

- Desculpe, pensei que já tinham terminado. – disse Rin, recuando.

- Não, já terminamos, - deu um breve olhar a Sesshoumaru. – Só estava pedindo o notebook emprestado, - agarrou o aparelho. – Tenho algo pra fazer.

- E pra que é que o quer mesmo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, desconfiado.

- Hum... não é nada demais, - deu de ombros. – algo sem importância. – disse e saiu apressadamente passando por Rin e lhe dando um sorriso. Rin entrou no escritório.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou se referindo aos objetos estilhaçados no chão.

- Nada! – respondeu. – Não tinha alguma coisa pra falar comigo? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Quer saber, deixa pra lá. – então saiu.

Dentre todas as pessoas que poderiam aparecer, tiveram sorte que foi Rin, se tivesse sido algum dos youkais da casa, teriam sentindo o cheiro da excitação de ambos, e o cheiro no corpo um do outro. Mas queria não ter sido interrompido, o desejo que sentiu pela miko foi devastador, cada parte do seu corpo anseia por ela, anseia por tê-la por inteira, até sua fera interior grita para tê-la, e ele, Sesshoumaru, a quer, como nunca quis uma fêmea youkai.

Levantou-se da cadeira, precisava de um banho para tirar o cheiro de Kagome dele, que o estava enlouquecendo, e para acalmar sua frustração.

* * *

Depois de sair correndo do escritório, Kagome foi para seu quarto, tomou rapidamente um banho, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto, levando consigo o notebook, e foi para cozinha sem se encontrar com ninguém no caminho, sentou ao balcão, Kaede preparava o jantar.

- Desculpe Kaede, vim aqui porque não quero ser incomodada. – disse Kagome, abrindo o notebook sem sequer olhar pra Kaede, a senhora deu-lhe um breve olhar e sorriu.

- Fique a vontade! – e voltou aos seus afazeres.

Após terminar o que tinha que fazer, sua mente vagou para o que tinha acontecido mais cedo no escritório, era mais que evidente agora, que ela e Sesshoumaru se desejavam, sim, ela o desejava como nunca desejou qualquer homem, e isso a assustava, era confuso, errado, e impossível. Não podia desejar o irmão da pessoa que ama, a pergunta de Sesshoumaru ecoou em sua cabeça... você ainda o ama... a resposta veio num grito em sua mente, entretanto ela não podia.

Mas não se tratava só de desejo... era bem mais que isso.

- Kaede, eu terminei aqui, quer ajuda? – perguntou, deixando seus pensamentos de lado.

- Adoraria Kagome. – disse Kaede, sorrindo, Kagome se levantou e foi para o lado de Kaede, que foi lhe dizendo o que fazer, meia hora depois o jantar estava pronto, arrumaram a mesa, e logo todos estavam sentados à mesa.

- Kagome, onde estava? – perguntou Sango, curiosa.

- Tive que fazer algo, e depois ajudei Kaede a terminar o jantar. – explicou dando um sorriso a amiga. – Então, tenho algo a comunicar a vocês... – os oito rostos olharam pra ela, curiosos. – Está tarde falei com Chichi-ue, - começou. – e eu recebi permissão para fugir, caso as coisas saiam do nosso controle. – explicou. – Espero que não chegue a esse ponto, mas se chegar. – a encararam confusos. – Quero que fujam de Naraku também.

- O que? – perguntaram.

- Se ficarem e lutarem com ele, Naraku usará um de vocês para me atrair, e eu não vou hesitar em dar meio volta. – disse seriamente.

- Você não pode fazer algo assim Kagome. – repreendeu Kikyou, estreitando os olhos.

- Cada um de vocês sabe que farei isso sim, caso aconteça. – e ela estava certa, todos naquela mesa sabiam o quanto Kagome podia ser teimosa e impulsiva. Kagome sorriu internamente. – Vocês me dão cobertura e fogem em seguida.

- Concordamos com isso. – disse Inuyasha. – Contudo, você deverá ser acompanhada por um de nós quatro. – Kagome estreita os olhos.

- Não é necessário, estarei melhor sozinha, é bem mais fácil.

- Então nada feito. – diz Kouga, irreversível, ela suspira frustrada.

- Porque vocês não podem fazer simplesmente o que peço? – pergunta frustrada, e volta a suspirar, agora em derrota. – Okay, o idiota que conseguir chegar primeiro até mim, irá comigo.

- Boa menina. – debochou Miroku, sorrindo, Kagome estreita os olhos e depois sorrir.

- Vocês são completamente impossíveis. – balançou a cabeça rindo.

* * *

No decorrer de quatro dias, Kagome evitou Sesshoumaru de todas as formas possíveis, sempre que ele se aproximava, ela se esquivava dele da maneira que pudesse. Mas já no meio da noite, ele conseguiu uma oportunidade, ela estava sozinha na cozinha, e todos já estavam deitados.

- Kagome! – chamou-a, ela se vira pra ele com uma expressão assustada e surpresa.

- Sesshoumaru, o que esta fazendo aqui? – pergunta nervosa, olhando para a saída da cozinha.

- Pare de fugir de mim Kagome. – pediu irritado.

- Não estou fugindo de você! – retrucou séria.

- Não está? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Toda vez que eu chegava perto de você, olhava pra você, você corria desesperada. – Kagome suspirou, irritada.

- O que quer? – disse entre dentes.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, não acha?

- Não, não acho.

- Kagome, você não pode facilitar as coisas pra mim? – rosnou frustrado. – Sabe como é difícil está aqui, tentando de alguma forma conversar com você.

- Não Sesshoumaru, não sei, e também não sei sobre o que quer falar comigo.

- Pare com isso, fingir indiferença, fingir que não esta acontecendo nada entre nós.

- Nada está acontecendo – disse séria. -, você é um homem, eu sou mulher, essas coisas acontecerem são normais, fazem parte do instinto. – deu de ombros. – Coisas do momento.

- E quando isso acontece você simplesmente ignora. – ela franze os lábios e dar de ombros. Sesshoumaru numa velocidade impressionante para na frente dela, muito perto. – Você simplesmente ignora o que eu te faço sentir, quando te toco.

- Como pode saber o que eu sinto?

- Porque sinto a mesma coisa. – ele fica a centímetros da boca dela, a encarando.

- É mesmo? – diz com a voz rouca, ansiosa pelos lábios deles tocarem os seus, quando ele move o rosto para beijá-la, ele para e se afasta, deixando Kagome atordoada.

- Não pode ser! – falou ele surpreso, Kagome franze as sobrancelhas, confusa. – Eles estão aqui, os youkais de Naraku, - Kagome arregala os olhos totalmente, surpresa, e sente a presença de vários youkais ao redor da mansão.

- Mas, como? Por quê? Eu só perco meus poderes depois de amanhã. – Não sei, mas não temos tempo a perder, se prepare, terá que fugir mesmo, pois são muitos.

- Eu posso lutar, ainda estou com meus poderes.

- Não, se Naraku decidiu atacar hoje deve haver algum motivo, ele tem algo em mente. Agora vamos. – os dois correram para o andar de cima, Kagome para seu quarto, e Sesshoumaru para o de Inuyasha, – que era o mais próximo, mandando-o acordar a todos.

Depois de se vestir e se armar, Kagome desce com uma mala, - preparada há muito tempo pra ocasião, e vai até a garagem, colocando-a no porta-malas de um dos carros, então volta para sala, encontrando todos vestidos e preparados para lutar.

Quando saíram do interior da mansão, a cena que se depararam foi surpreendente, dezenas de youkai ao redor da mansão, os muitos agentes das corporações lutando incessantemente contra eles, alguns dos agentes já mortos e feridos, olharam a cena com horror.

- Não vamos sair daqui tão facilmente. – disse Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, - disse Kagome, sorrindo, ele olha pra ela. – aposto que derroto mais youkais que você.

- Hum... veremos. – disse ele, confiante.

Ali estavam os nove melhores agentes, se alguém poderia sair de uma situação como essa, eram eles, e também tinha ajuda. Lutaram com tudo que tinham, sem parar, sem falhas, nem erros, e sem hesitar, usando todas as habilidades que adquiriram no decorrer dos anos, após mais ou menos meia hora, quase todos os youkais haviam sido derrotados, tinham sofrido alguns ferimentos, mas nada de tão grave, deixariam o restante dos youkais com os agentes.

- Vamos, temos que ir! – disse Sesshoumaru, então correram em direção a garagem.

- Não tão rápido! – ele surgiu diante deles, os surpreendendo. – Acho que esqueceram de alguém. – disse Naraku sorrindo.

- Não que você não seja uma pessoa importante, Naraku. – disse Kagome sarcástica.

- Adoro seu humor, querida. – disse ele, rindo, todos se mantinham em alerta, analisando cada gesto de Naraku.

- Desculpe, mas minha intenção nunca foi ser "engraçada". – disse com desdém. – Acho que você não escolheu o dia certo para nos atacar.

- O dia é perfeito, Kagome, - sorriu. – mas como sempre subestimei vocês, - riu. – sempre me surpreendendo, não contava com outros agentes experientes como vocês dois, porém nada que eu não possa resolver.

- Tão prepotente, porque me atacar quando ainda estou com meus poderes espirituais, seria mais fácil fazê-lo quando estivesse sem eles. – ele riu novamente.

- Sim, seria, - concordou. – contudo também seria mais difícil chegar até você nesse dia, e um dia passa muito rápido, - sorriu. – por isso havia planejado desde começo vir hoje, com você ainda com seus poderes, para te levar comigo, e apenas a controlar quando estivesse sem seus poderes. – Kagome arregala os olhos. – Porque sem eles para te ajudar, controlá-la seria extremamente fácil. – sorriu.

Ele aparece rapidamente diante dela, porém Sesshoumaru que previu seu ataque o empurra, ficando a frente de Kagome, os dois se afastam do grupo começando uma luta violenta.

- Kikyou! Rin! – disse Kagome aproximando-se delas. – Preciso da ajuda de vocês. – olhou para os outros. – preparem-se para fugir, eu tenho um plano. – explicou, Naraku e Sesshoumaru continuavam a lutar, Sesshoumaru aguentaria por um tempo, mas precisava de mais tempo. – Inuyasha ajude Sesshoumaru. – ele concordou e se juntou a luta ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- O que precisamos fazer? – perguntou Rin, Kagome ergue uma barreira ao redor deles.

- Espere, primeiro deixe-me explicar o que faremos. – eles esperaram ela continuar. – Naraku não nos escuta, ergui uma barreira ao nosso redor. – explica. – Eu vou prender ele numa barreira com ajuda de Rin e Kikyou, e então vamos fugir, os youkais vão querer nos seguir, por isso temos que despistá-los e nos dividir, não me sigam, não façam isso, quero que saiam de Sapporo, e voltem para Kyoto. Eu vou dar um jeito de sair da cidade e me esconder em algum lugar que Naraku não me encontre. Então, por favor, por favor, só dessa vez façam o que peço, sem protestar. – todos concordaram, e ela suspirou aliviada.

- Vamos à ação! – disse séria.

Ela pega um pequeno frasco de vidro no bolso, e uma adaga no tornozelo, faz um pequeno corte na palma da mão e deixa algumas gotas de sangue cair dentro do frasco, Rin e Kikyou entendem, e fazem o mesmo, depois entregam o frasco a Kagome.

- Agora confiem em mim. – pediu, olhou pra luta.

- Eu te ajudo! – disse Kouga, ao entender a intenção dela.

Os dois se aproximam de Naraku, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Naraku joga Inuyasha no chão e depois Sesshoumaru, então volta seu olhar pra Kagome, num piscar de olhos ele aparece diante dela, nesse momento Kagome crava a adaga no estômago dele e a puxa de volta, Naraku urra de dor e a olha com ódio, Kouga o empurra pra longe antes que ele a ataque, Kagome suspira de alivio, com a adaga em mãos deixa o sangue de Naraku correr pra dentro do frasco, Rin e Kikyou chegam ao seu lado.

- Garotas, agora concentrem suas energias espirituais, - elas obedecem e fecham os olhos, Kagome faz um circulo com o sangue na grama, um pouco longe de onde estavam, e volta pra onde ficaram as duas, se colocando no meio delas, segura as suas mãos, e fecha os olhos, para se concentrar. Do corpo de Kikyou emanava uma energia de cor azul, no de Rin uma amarela, e no de Kagome uma rosa. De repente no meio da luta o corpo de Naraku é puxado até dentro do circulo de sangue, ficando preso nele. Elas abrem os olhos e soltam as mãos.

- Agora Naraku, você ficará preso aí até eu perder meus poderes. – disse Kagome.

- Sua maldita! – berrou ele, furioso. – Quando eu a pegar, a farei sofrer como nunca sofreu na vida! – ameaçou, e Kagome o ignorou.

- Vamos! – disse ela, e seguiram para a garagem. – Façam o que combinamos.

- Espera quem vai com você? – perguntou Miroku.

- Eu vou! – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu dirijo! – disse Kagome, não tinham tempo pra discutir, entrou no lado do motorista e ele no do passageiro.

Inuyasha, Kikyou e Rin iam num carro, e Miroku, Sango, Kouga e Ayame em outro. Kagome saiu na frente e os outros a seguiram, alguns youkais os seguiam, e os três carros tomaram direções diferentes.

- Acabe logo com eles. – mandou Kagome, dirigindo numa velocidade surpreendente. Sesshoumaru abriu o teto solar e passou metade do corpo por ele, cinco youkais os seguiam, ele atirou contra eles e facilmente os matou, voltando pra dentro do carro.

- Eu dirijo melhor que você, por isso. – disse Kagome, concentrada na pista, ele sorriu de canto, quando chegaram ao centro de Sapporo diminuiu a velocidade.

- Pra onde está indo? – perguntou ele.

- Já arrumei tudo, vamos passar o resto da noite num hotel, e amanhã cedo partiremos de Sapporo. – explicou.

- Porque não hoje?

- Porque hoje será mais difícil, eles nos esperam, amanhã arrumaremos um jeito. – suspirou. – preciso cuidar dos meus ferimentos enquanto ainda posso. – Sesshoumaru não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas não questionou sobre isso.

- Aquela barreira, quando aprendeu a fazê-la?

- Eu sei muitos truques, Sesshoumaru, - sorriu. – mas aquele eu aprendi com Kaede.

- Kaede?! – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ela é uma velha miko, sabe muitas coisas, e no tempo que estive naquela mansão, aprendi muitas coisas úteis.

- Que bom pra você, mas a barreira durará mesmo até depois de amanhã?

- Sim, ela vai, assim que perder meus poderes, ela desaparecerá. – explicou. – Chegamos! – anunciou, parando diante de um hotel de luxo, Kagome se estica e alcança um sobretudo preto no banco de trás, um manobrista aparece e abre a porta pra ela, que sai do carro e veste rapidamente o sobretudo.

- Bem vinda, senhora. – disse o homem, Kagome sorrir, e entrega as chaves do carro a ele.

- Malas? – pergunta.

- Sim! – respondeu, e seguiu para a entrada acompanhada de Sesshoumaru, eles param na recepção.

- Olá, boa noite! – disse a recepcionista, sorrindo.

- Boa noite! – disse Kagome. – Temos uma reserva no nome de Yumi Nakajima.

- Yumi! – disse digitando no computador. – Sim, está aqui, uma suíte de luxo, reservada por duas semanas.

- Exatamente!

- Vou chamar alguém para acompanhá-los. – informou.

- Obrigado! – segundos depois surge um carregador com a mala deles e pede que o acompanhe, pegam o elevador, e sobem até o vigésimo segundo andar, fazendo todo percurso em silêncio.

- Aqui, quarto 311, - disse o carregador, que passa o cartão de acesso e abre a porta entrando na frente e sendo seguido pelos dois, coloca a mala num canto e entrega o cartão a Kagome, ela o pega e retira da carteira uma generosa gorjeta, que deixa o carregador muito contente.

- Obrigado, senhora, espero que tenham uma ótima estadia.

- Obrigado! – sorriu e ele saiu fechando a porta. Kagome tira o sobretudo e joga no sofá, pega a mal e segue para o quarto, Sesshoumaru a segue.

- Pode usar o banheiro primeiro, vou cuidar dos meus ferimentos, - diz Kagome, abrindo a mala em cima da cama. – por incrível que pareça eu sabia que seria você a vir comigo, por isso coloquei algumas coisas pra você. – dentro da mala tinham roupas e alguns itens pessoais pra ele.

- Não vai entrar em contato com ninguém?

- Não, - ela levantou parte da blusa, revelando um ferimento profundo no lado direito da cintura. – Algo me diz que tem um traidor dentro das corporações.

- Não me surpreenderia. – disse ele, olhando pra o ferimento dela.

- Pode me dar privacidade aqui? – pediu ela, ele a encarou por um segundo e depois seguiu para o banheiro.

Ela pousou a mão sobre o ferimento e sua energia espiritual surgiu por sua mão, e aos poucos foi fazendo o ferimento desaparecer por completo. Minutos depois Sesshoumaru sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, Kagome estava sentada na poltrona do quarto, bebendo uísque, quando o viu, o olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu maliciosamente, colocou o copo de lado e se levantou.

- Bom, minha vez. – disse e passou por ele, entrando no banheiro.

* * *

A água levou todo o sangue que havia em seu corpo, e desfrutou do banho, permitindo-se por um momento finalmente relaxar, desligou o chuveiro, vestiu o roupão, secou o cabelo rapidamente com uma toalha, sua aparência não estava das piores, então saiu do banheiro. Sesshoumaru estava próximo à janela olhando pra fora, já vestido, assim que percebeu sua presença se virou e a encarou, ela parou no meio do quarto hipnotizada pelo olhar dele, seus olhos brilhavam cheios de desejo, ele rompeu rapidamente a distância entre eles, e sem dizer nada, a beijou.

_Ela se entregou completamente ao beijo, permitindo que ele o aprofundasse mais, se esgueiraram até a cama enquanto se beijavam, pararam a frente dela, ele puxou lentamente o laço que prendia o roupão, e parou de beijá-la para apreciá-la, ela o encarava ofegante e cheia de expectativa, gentilmente puxou o roupão pra trás o deixando cair no chão, revelando o corpo nu de Kagome, a olhou deslumbrado. _

_- Você é linda! – sussurrou ele, rouco, seus olhos se intensificaram mais ainda com desejo, Kagome o olhou constrangida, nunca se sentiu tão desejada, e o olhar dele a deixava nervosa._

_Ele voltou a beijá-la, a fazendo deitar na cama, posicionado entre as pernas dela, novamente abandonou seus lábios, enquanto se livrava da camisa e a calça, ficando somente de cueca, sem nunca tirar os_ _olhos dos dela, que brilhavam cheios de desejo e ansiedade, passou a beijar seu pescoço, seguindo uma trilha até seus seios endurecidos, beijando-os, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a parte interior de suas coxas, Kagome gemeu de prazer, suspirando e ofegando enquanto ele continuava as cariciais por todo seu corpo, voltou a sua boca, acariciou novamente o interior de suas coxas, ela gemeu contra seus lábios, e correu as mãos pelo abdômen dele, o fazendo gemeu, pressionou sua ereção contra ela, sentiu a excitação dele através da cueca tocando-lhe seu sexo, e voltou a gemer._

_- Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou ela, rouca, e ele gemeu de satisfação ao ouvi-la sussurrar seu nome, parou de beijá-la, e rapidamente se livrou da cueca, Kagome o encarou ofegante, enquanto esperava ansiosa pela penetração, ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela e a penetrou, os dois gemeram alto, então lentamente ele começou a se movimentar dentro dela, com movimentos lentos, saboreando-a, arrancando-lhe suspiros e gemidos fracos._

_- Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou novamente, num pedido de socorro, ele gemeu, e começou a se mover mais rápido, voltou a beijá-la, ferozmente, gemendo os dois entre os beijos, ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele sentindo o clímax chegar e consumir todo seu corpo, logo depois Sesshoumaru alcança sua libertação, caindo sobre ela, sua cabeça descansando em seus seios. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos, enquanto se recuperavam._

Ela havia cometido novamente o mesmo erro, só que dessa vez, pior.

Sesshoumaru ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Eu a quero de novo! – disse ele, com a voz rouca.

- Também o quero! – murmurou ela, sorrindo.

Mas não havia mais volta, era um caminho sem saída.

E pela segunda vez fizeram amor. Ele saiu de dentro dela, e a olhou, ela estava totalmente exausta, afundando-se num sono profundo.

Não queria que ninguém mais a tocasse além dele, só o pensamento dela se entregando a outro, o enfurecia, e Kouga a teve, porém não permitiria que ninguém a tocasse novamente, nunca mais.

Aproximou-se do pescoço dela, e cravou as presas em seu pescoço, bebendo seu sangue, ela gemeu fracamente ao sentir a mordida, mas não acordou, retirando suas presas dela, mordeu seu próprio pulso e a beijou, a fazendo beber seu sangue.

- _Agora você é minha, completamente minha_. – sussurrou, e finalmente despencou ao lado dela.

- Eu te amo! – sussurrou Kagome, dormindo, mas ele não ouviu.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

******Ia postar hoje de madrugada, mas o site tava dando problema!**

**Gente não deu pra postar antes do ano novo, mas não tinha nem como, porque ainda tava escrevendo o capítulo, que ficou incrivelmente grande, mas enfim, finalmente saiu o hentai, e desculpem foi o melhor que pude fazer, não sei o que vão achar dele, mas pra mim o que eu queria mesmo mostrar, era o que aconteceria depois do hentai, foi uma idéia que surgiu em minha mente graças a uma leitora, a Adrimke, estava apenas procurando uma brecha pra fazê-lo acontecer, então me digam o que acharam.**

**Eu sei que alguns talvez vão achar a cena parecida com Vampire Knight com uma pitada de The vampire Diaries, mas não me espelhei neles, apenas a cena surgiu desse jeito em minha mente, kkkkk, espero a reação de vocês ansiosa. **

**E que reação vocês acham que Kagome vai ter ao descobrir que Sesshoumaru a marcou como dele?**

**Ainda estou meio indecisa sobre algumas coisas, e tenho duas diferentes idéias em mente, sobre o relacionamento deles dois, mas vou analisar tudo direitinho e decidir que rumo darei a história. **

**Não se esqueçam de comentar, perdoem qualquer errinho básico, e até o próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Respostas aos Reviews **

**Neherenia: **Não se preocupe a Rin não será um problema.

Sim, de alguma forma ele quer algo a mais, kkk.

Obrigado, espero que tenha passado um ótimo Natal e Ano Novo, te desejo tudo em dobro, obrigado por estar sempre acompanhando minhas fanfics e comentando.

**Luisamrs3: **Ainda bem, kkkk, também acho só a Kagome mesmo, eu atacaria o Sesshy de outra forma, kkk. Esquecer o Inu? Bem, creio que isso já aconteceu, mas só que existem pessoas que não se dão conta das coisas tão facilmente – Kagome.

**Jeane: **Nossa... quantos elogios, muito obrigado, estou realmente lisonjeada, acredite, eu me esforço muito, e muitas vezes me pergunto se está realmente bom, se não estou escrevendo coisas sem nenhum sentido, por isso necessito tão que os leitores se manifestem e digam o que estão achando, então obrigada por comentar, até o próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Obrigado pelos reviews!**

**Bye! Kagmarcia ;***


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

**- Capítulo Dezenove **

Os raios de sol invadiram a suíte iluminando todo o lugar, e a claridade fez com que Kagome finalmente despertasse, abriu os olhos lentamente, e se deparou com Sesshoumaru dormindo tranquilamente ao seu lado, não pôde evitar sorrir com a visão, um lado de Sesshoumaru que nunca tinha visto, mas quantos outros não conhecia. A lembrança do que aconteceu na noite passada invadiu sua mente, ela se entregara por completo a Sesshoumaru, talvez tenha cometido um erro ao fazer isso, porém no momento estava feliz, sentia-se contente e realizada, embora soubesse que essa felicidade duraria muito pouco. Saiu da cama cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo, - o que era quase impossível, já que ele tinha uma ótima audição -, apanhou o roupão no chão e o vestiu, olhou pra Sesshoumaru, ou estava realmente dormindo, ou fingia muito bem, se virou e seguiu para o banheiro.

Com os olhos fechados debaixo do jato de água quente, vários pensamentos começaram a circular em sua mente, abriu os olhos, sim, agora podia ver claramente a verdade, havia cometido novamente o mesmo erro, só que bem pior, o mesmo erro de se apaixonar pela pessoa errada, não podia mais negar, pois era exatamente isso, se apaixonara por Sesshoumaru, se não fosse assim, nunca teria se entregado a ele, contudo não sabia dizer quando isso ocorreu, e nem porque aconteceu, até onde sabia desde que o conheceu o odiou, como pôde acabar apaixonada pelo infeliz, logo por ele, alguém com quem nunca poderia ter algo, o que resultaria desse amor, nada mais seria do que sentimentos que conhecia muito bem, sofrimento, dor, tristeza e desilusão.

Causou sua própria destruição ao permitir sentir algo por ele, e ainda se envolver com se envolveu, mais um amor impossível de ver vivido, com alguém que nunca a amará, tão repetitivo, e pra completar, se tratava do youkai mais frio e insensível que conheceu na sua vida, que odeia os humanos, e para fechar com chave de ouro, é o meio-irmão do seu ex-amor não correspondido, o que tornava tudo mais errado, desligou o chuveiro começando a se sentir frustrada e de algum modo arrependida.

Mas o que a intrigava era o que Sesshoumaru estava pensando, porque se envolvera com ela, uma humana, uma miko, não compreendia, simplesmente fizera isso porque a desejava, por querê-la em sua cama, provavelmente alguma coisa parecida, suspirou cansada, o que mais podia esperar, que ele estivesse apaixonado por ela, girou os olhos com o pensamento, como se Sesshoumaru pudesse sentir qualquer coisa perto do amor. Porém o que iriam fazer depois do que fizeram, era completamente diferente de quando eles apenas chegavam a se beijar, como encará-lo, com que cara, e como ele agiria... com indiferença? Talvez depois de conseguir o que queria, apenas a ignore e finja não ter acontecido nada, seria doloroso, mas quem sabe fosse melhor desse jeito, para os dois, e principalmente pra ela.

Parou de frente ao espelho, e sorriu, a noite passada seria como se fosse um lindo sonho que tivera, uma lembrança maravilhosa que acabara antes mesmo dela abrir os olhos, juntou os cabelos para o lado esquerdo, e os espremeu retirando o excesso de água, estreitou os olhos ao notar algo estranho aparecendo no seu reflexo, se aproximou do espelho, virando a cabeça um pouco para o lado, e lá estava, uma meia-lua roxa, um pouco escondida em seu pescoço, passou os dedos sobre ela, seus olhos cheios de temor ao pensar no que aquilo significava, se afastou do espelho com uma expressão horrorizada, não podia ser o que estava pensando ser, de jeito nenhum poderia ser, passou as mãos pelo rosto, desesperada, sentindo-se na beira de um precipício, se virou e saiu em disparada do banheiro.

Quando entrou no quarto, Sesshoumaru estava de pé, já devidamente vestido, e falava com alguém pelo celular.

- Tudo certo então, logo estaremos aí. – disse ele, olhou brevemente pra Kagome, que o encarava com uma expressão totalmente indecifrável. – Preciso desligar. – e encerrou a ligação, guardou o celular no bolso, então voltou à atenção pra ela, com uma expressão fria, mas ao mesmo tempo cautelosa.

- Sesshoumaru... – começou a falar em um tom calmo. – me diga, por favor, que você não fez o que estou pensando. – pediu angustiada, ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, a analisando, deixando Kagome mais nervosa. – Me responda! – gritou furiosa.

- Foi uma coisa que não pude evitar. – disse ele, indiferentemente.

- Como assim não pôde evitar? – questionou perplexa. – Claro que podia você era o único que podia evitar.

- Não foi um desejo meu, nem mesmo foi minha decisão, minha besta interior a reclamou. – explicou com dentes cerrados.

- Está querendo me dizer, que não possuía escolha, que tinha que obedecer a sua besta interior, e sucumbir aos desejos dela? – perguntou com ar irônico.

- Estou! – concordou Sesshoumaru, frio.

- Ora, for favor, não me venha com essa história patética, pois não acredito nela. – disse com arrogância. – É lógico que você tinha opção, que possuía escolha, você que tem o poder sobre sua besta, e não o contrário. – respirou profundamente. - Você tinha que ter impedido isso de acontecer! – gritou.

- Não espero que compreenda essas coisas, não sabe como elas funcionam. – disse ele, a encarando seriamente.

- Eu compreendo, acredite, você só precisava dizer, não! – disse desesperada, ele a olhou impassível. – Porque isso não tem volta, não tem conserto, a única maneira para sair disso é a morte. – ele mesmo dissera isso na universidade, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, e começaram a descer por seu rosto, Sesshoumaru ficou petrificado com a cena, ele a fizera ficar nesse estado. – Eu estarei presa a você até meu ultimo suspiro, - tentou limpar as lágrimas, mas elas continuavam a cair sem parar, compreendia como ela estava se sentindo, que possuía motivos para se sentir dessa maneira e dizer essas coisas com tanto desprezo, mas ainda assim, elas o feriam, por ser tão terrivelmente horrível pra ela. – e diferente de você, eu não tive escolha, você não me deu essa escolha. – acusou-o, sim, ele não a deu. – O que tem a dizer sobre isso? – perguntou friamente.

- Não tenho nada a dizer, nada do que eu disser mudará o que fiz, sabe disso. – disse sinceramente. – Eu a marquei como minha companheira, e agora estamos ligados pela união youkai, você é agora minha eterna companheira, e me pertence unicamente. – as lágrimas de Kagome cessaram, enquanto o escutava falar.

- Isso não deveria ter acontecido, não desse jeito, não assim... – disse com voz baixa, o encarando com mágoa, e isso o fez reagir, ele deu um passo adiante e parou, ao ver Kagome recuar um passo. – se você tivesse me dado escolha Sesshoumaru, talvez eu tivesse aceitado ser sua companheira. – disse tristemente, as palavras dela o surpreendeu completamente, deixando-o sem reação. – mas apenas fez as coisas do seu jeito, foi essa a maneira que encontrou para me prender a você, não pensou nos meus sentimentos, em como me sentiria a respeito disso. – disse amargamente, cheia de ressentimento.

- Kagome, eu... – Sesshoumaru começou a andar até ela.

- Não chegue perto de mim! – disse Kagome, entre dentes, ele parou novamente, totalmente surpreso, sem saber o que fazer, e o que dizer. – Com isso só conseguiu me afastar mais ainda de você. – disse friamente. – Saia do quarto, eu quero me vestir, depois partiremos de Sapporo, e iremos para Kyoto, estou cansada de me esconder. – voltou ao tom profissional de agente. – Ligue para o Chichi-ue e avise que chegaremos lá em algumas horas. – mandou séria, ele a encarava sem expressão. – Agora saia! – mandou, ele continuou imóvel. – Não vou mandar novamente. – disse ela, impaciente, ele abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida, desistindo de falar, então saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Assim que ele passou pela porta Kagome desabou no chão, seu lindo sonho se transformara em pesadelo, nem parecia que minutos atrás esteve feliz, Sesshoumaru estragara tudo. De todas as coisas que esperava dele, essa não era uma, nunca imaginou que ele pudesse fazer algo tão impensado, de jeito nenhum esperava essa atitude dela, das pouquíssimas coisas que sabia sobre Sesshoumaru, era que ele em hipótese alguma tomava decisões precipitadas. Por mais que tentasse assimilar tudo que tinha acontecido, não conseguia, era difícil aceitar que ela, agora, era a eterna companheira de Sesshoumaru, quer ela queira ou não, que estava ligada a ele, não estava preparada pra isso, não conseguia digerir tudo de uma vez só. Mas embora não quisesse admitir, uma parte de si ficara feliz por ela estar de alguma forma ligada a ele, sim, se esquecesse de todo o resto e se concentrasse só na parte que ele a tornara companheira dele, estava realmente feliz, porém "todo o resto" era realmente a questão do problema, desde modo como ocorreu, até onde Sesshoumaru lhe dissera que não foi seu desejo e nem sua decisão fazê-lo, que o culpado disso acontecer, foi sua besta interior, portanto ela não podia esperar nada, nem um sentimento bom vindo dele, nem a mais das pequenas esperanças, e a triste realidade que lhe atingiu, a fez chorar mais ainda, presa eternamente ao lado de alguém que nunca a amará.

* * *

Nunca, em todos os muitos anos que Sesshoumaru viveu, ele nunca se sentiu como estava se sentindo agora, o que era extremamente irritante e frustrante, pela primeira vez em sua vida ele se sentia mal por algo que fez, não que se arrependesse do que fez, porque não se arrependia, e embora tivesse dito a Kagome que apenas a marcou por causa de sua besta, - o que em partes era verdade, sua besta a desejava como companheira, porém ele, Sesshoumaru, a queria ainda mais, - contou essa mentira para não parecer fraco diante dela, além de ter passado por cima de tudo que julgava ser desonroso para os youkais, não precisava que ela pensasse que ele sucumbira a ela e não a sua besta, que tinha caído aos seus pés.

A verdade é que ele, e somente ele, tomou a decisão de torná-la sua companheira, e não foi uma atitude impulsiva, ou impensada, ele realmente estava consciente do que fazia, só que em nenhum momento pensou na reação que Kagome teria ao descobrir, possuía plena certeza que ela surtaria, e o amaldiçoaria, que também o odiaria, algo que esperava que passasse com o tempo, embora esperasse por tudo isso quando ela saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto, o que veio dela foi muito mais surpreendente, sim, ela com certeza estava o odiando pelo que fez, mas suas palavras transmitiam muito mais do que só ódio, e isso o pegou completamente de surpresa, não apenas estava com raiva por ter feito isso as escuras, sem seu consentimento, sem lhe dar escolha, como também ficara magoada e decepcionada com ele pela maneira que tudo se passou, e quando ela começou a chorar, se odiou profundamente, - um sentimento que nunca provara, o pior de tudo é que ele piorara a situação ao contar a mentira, e ao agir com tanta indiferença. E as últimas palavras dela o devastou por inteiro, Kagome jogou toda a verdade por detrás do que ele fez, e o fez sentir mais miserável ainda, ao dizer que a afastara mais dele com o que fez. Então dando por encerrada a conversa, voltou a tom usual de uma agente em missão, o expulsando do quarto sem cerimônia e lhe dando ordens, que naturalmente deveria ser o contrario, não tinha com o que argumentar, não o escutaria mais, e ele simplesmente não sabia, também, pela primeira vez o que fazer e o que falar, por isso saiu do quarto, e em seguida fez exatamente o que ela mandou.

Sentiu novamente o cheiro de lágrimas, então soube que estava definitivamente perdido, não aguentaria o seu ódio e seu desprezo, e principalmente não suportaria vê-la sofrendo, quando ainda por cima ele era o causador de tal sofrimento.

* * *

Depois de se recompor, ela se arrumou, estava vestida com uma blusa branca com blazer azul por cima, calça jeans, preta, bota de cano pequeno, deixou os cabelos soltos, para claramente esconder aquela marca em seu pescoço, e óculos escuros, fechou a mala, e saiu do quarto levando-a. Quando chegou até a sala, encontrou Sesshoumaru sentado no sofá, ele encarava um ponto qualquer no chão, parecia totalmente distraído, demorando pra perceber que Kagome estava no recinto e o observava, ergueu o olhar pra ela de modo cauteloso, não conseguia decifrar o que os olhos dele expressavam, ela estava séria.

- Avisei que chegaríamos logo em Kyoto. – disse Sesshoumaru, e Kagome agradeceu mentalmente por ele não mais tocar naquele assunto.

- Já providenciei tudo, estão apenas aguardando nossa chegada. – disse Kagome, indiferente.

- A corporação nos forneceu um avião. – disse ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Não vamos nele, disse que suspeito de um traidor nas corporações. – disse calmamente, e fez-se pensativa. – Entretanto, isso servirá de ajuda pra nós, eles esperam que entremos nele, e é exatamente isso que os faremos pensar. – sorriu. – Diga que estamos chegando, vou acertar os detalhes para que possamos sair. – ele assentiu, e o faz, ela pega o celular e disca um numero, após uma breve conversa, desliga.

- Não temos muito tempo. – disse ela, Sesshoumaru se levanta, os dois saem da suíte.

- Com quem esta negociando? – perguntou ele, quando entraram no elevador, ela pareceu pensar na resposta, antes de finalmente responder.

- Depois conto. – disse por fim. Após pagarem à conta, saíram do hotel, dessa vez quem dirigia era Sesshoumaru, Kagome olhava pra fora do carro, distraída.

- E então, quem são? – perguntou ele, Kagome desviou o olhar da paisagem lá fora, e o olhou.

- Não sei se devo mesmo te contar, - franziu os lábios. – bom, não me importo com sua opinião. – disse dando de ombros. – Estou recebendo ajuda da Yakuza! – disse tranquilamente.

- O que? – gritou ele. – Você prefere confiar num bando de criminosos, a confiar em sua própria agência? – questionou indignado, tentando não se desviar tanto do trânsito ao olhá-la descrente.

- Sim! – concordou sem hesitar.

- Eles são criminosos, e se souberem que valor você tem nas mãos deles, a trairão sem pestanejar.

- Oh! Eles sabem, e antes de me traírem eles pensariam duas vezes, eles não possuem coragem, e também me devem muito mais do que só à vida deles. – explicou sombriamente.

- O que aconteceu para lhe deverem até esse ponto? – perguntou curioso, Kagome voltou a olhar novamente pra fora do carro.

- Por causa deles, perdi alguém que eu amava muito. – disse com uma voz cheia de tristeza. Durante o restante do percurso até o aeroporto, não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Sesshoumaru estava surpreso com o que ela disse, nunca ouviu falar sobre ela ter perdido alguém.

* * *

Chegaram ao aeroporto sem nenhum problema, sendo abordados por dois youkais, Sesshoumaru estava em alerta quando os então youkais se aproximaram deles, porém Kagome pareceu conhecê-los, disse um: vamos logo, e eles os conduziram até uma área privada, onde um jato estava pronto pra partir, embarcaram, e tão logo decolaram. Ela parecia estar bastante tranquila, não demonstrava nenhuma preocupação, já ele não estava nenhum pouco a vontade, além de estar a bordo de um avião com segurança questionável, o tratamento de gelo de Kagome não ajudava, estavam um de frente por outro, ela de olhos fechados, mas sabia que ela não estava dormindo.

- A solução que encontrou foi me ignorar completamente? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, repentinamente.

- Se estiver falando sobre o que suponho que esta, não continue. – disse Kagome, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Sabe que evitar falar sobre isso não mudará nada. – retrucou, com a expressão serena, ela abre os olhos, e o encara franzindo o cenho.

- Droga! Eu sei! – resmungou irritada. – Só me dê um tempo, certo? – suspirou cansada. – Preciso de tempo pra pensar, se eu for conversar com você sobre isso agora, não sei que tipo de idiotices falaria. – ele a analisava. – Quando eu estiver pronta pra falar a respeito do que você fez, do que fizemos, de tudo, conversaremos, mas até lá, não toque mais no assunto, por favor. – pediu-lhe.

- Esta bem, - concordou Sesshoumaru. – mas antes me deixe acrescentar uma possibilidade para que pense. – disse sério, Kagome assentiu com a cabeça, e esperou que ele continuasse. - Lembra da aula sobre leis youkais?

- Lembro! – respondeu confusa, sem entender onde ele queria chegar com essa pergunta.

- Então sabe o que pode fazer comigo.

- Do que está falando? – questionou mais confusa que antes, foi então que se lembrou de uma pergunta que um estudante fez, arregalou os olhos, surpresa. – Denunciar o que fez ao conselho youkai? – perguntou incrédula. – Ao seu pai?

- O Chichi-ue só faz parte do conselho, não seria o único a me julgar. – disse tranquilo.

- Sim, ele faz parte, mas sempre quem toma a decisão final, é ele! – o encarou totalmente descrente. – Está louco ao pensar que o denunciaria a Inutaisho, por Kami, colocar um pai numa posição de ter que julgar e sentenciar seu próprio filho, - disse exasperada. – o que pensas que sou? – questionou com raiva, ele continuou em silêncio, apenas a encarando com certa surpresa e admiração.

- Por mais que mereça Sesshoumaru, eu nunca faria isso, por que... – se calou, antes de dizer o que estava prestes a falar, e se encolheu sobre o olhar desconfiado de Sesshoumaru.

- Por quê? – questionou estreitando os olhos. – O que ia dizer? – Kagome engoliu em seco.

- Porque, porque esse é um assunto que devemos tratar entre nós, não quero ninguém envolvido, alias não quero que ninguém saiba. – lançou um olhar de aviso.

- Era mesmo isso que ia falar? – questionou desconfiado, se fosse outra pessoa saberia pelo cheiro se estava falando a verdade ou não, mas Kagome fora treinada para mentir diante de um youkai e ele acreditar que ela esta dizendo a verdade, podia contar as piores das mentiras e todo e qualquer youkai acreditaria, por não sentir no cheiro dela que mentia.

- Era, - estreitou os olhos. – o que mais seria? – questionou.

- Não sei, e sobre o que disse, é impossível, pelo menos esconder dos youkais, eles sentem me cheiro em você, e sabem que me pertence. – Kagome voltou a estreitar os olhos, não gostando da forma possessiva que ele falava. – Inclusive todos os youkais a bordo sabem disso.

- Isso não é problema pra mim, - disse confiante. – posso esconder meu cheiro com uma barreira, - e assim o fez. – e agora consegue sentir meu cheiro?

- Não, não sinto mais, - respondeu ao constar tal fato. – você só está esquecendo um pequeno detalhe, amanhã não poderá fazer isso. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto pensava em algo.

- Ah! Um problema de cada vez, - comprimiu os lábios. – darei meu jeito, agora quero descansar. – voltou a fechar os olhos, e minutos depois Sesshoumaru constatou que ela havia adormecido, suspirou cansado, ela chega a ser quase tão pretensiosa e persuasiva quanto ele, e por algum motivo desconhecido, ele sorriu.

* * *

Sua mente a levou a um sonho, não um sonho, era uma lembrança, uma dolorosa e triste lembrança.

Havia entrada oficialmente na corporação Higurashi há pouco mais que um ano, e ainda tinha muito que aprender, só não sabia que aprenderia da maneira mais difícil.

Na época do colegial Kagome conheceu suas duas melhores amigas, Sango e Akane. Conheceu Sango muito antes disso, pelo fato dela descender de uma família de exterminadores, sua família era amiga da dela, e se conheceram ainda pequenas, mas só quando foram mandadas para estudar em Osaka, foi que sua amizade evoluiu. Já Akane só veio a conhecê-la no colégio, era uma descendente de miko, e como ela e Sango, foi mandada pra lá, - muitos filhos dos agentes das corporações estudavam lá, Akane era a típica garota sorridente, alegre e brincalhona, tinha cabelos negros, e olhos castanhos claro. As três rapidamente se tornaram melhores amigas, e quando concluíram o colégio, entraram juntas na corporação Higurashi.

A maioria das missões que fizeram no decorrer do primeiro ano, elas fizeram juntas, eram simples missões, fáceis de realizar, e enquanto não eram mandadas a uma missão de nível superior, continuavam a treinar, pois ainda não tinham capacidade de lidar com um caso mais complicado, a mais experiente das três era Kagome, porém não o bastante. Depois de um ano e meio, finalmente receberam a tão desejava missão, mal sabiam o que estava para acontecer.

Receberam como missão proteger o sucessor do atual chefe da Yakuza, a maior facção criminosa do Japão. Ficaram surpresas ao receber tal missão, ajudar criminosos não fazia o tipo das corporações, mas explicaram que era uma exceção a parte, porque um youkai estava envolvido. O próximo chefe da Yakuza tinha vinte e dois anos, era um homem imaturo e irresponsável, quando as três chegaram à fortaleza em que ele estava sendo mantido, e finalmente o conheceram, souberam que seria uma complicada missão.

- Vocês três me protegeram? – perguntou sarcástico, olhando pra três garotas paradas a frente dele, com expressões nada amigáveis. – Mandaram três pirralhas para me proteger. – riu irônico, elas o encararam irritadas. – Tirem elas daqui e ordene que enviem agentes capacitados para o serviço. – disse ele, olhando para os quatro membros da Yakuza no recinto, Kagome deu um passo à frente e agarrou o homem pela camisa, os quatro homens se moveram para impedir Kagome de fazer algo, porém Sango e Akane ficaram no caminho deles, e os derrotaram facilmente. – O que pensam que estão fazendo, serão mortas por isso.

- Escute aqui seu imbecil, - disse Kagome irritada, enquanto ainda segurava-o pela camisa. – cale a boca _se_ você não quiser morrer, e não nos subestime porque somos jovens e mulheres, - o empurrou, o fazendo cair no chão, que olhou furioso pra ela.

- Como ousa me tratar assim? – perguntou furioso. – Eu serei o próximo chefe da Yakuza, e posso acabar com você com um estalar de dedos. – Kagome sorriu.

- Nós recebemos ordens para protegê-lo e não para tratá-lo bem e obedecê-lo, - disse Kagome, tranquilamente. – e o fato de você ser o sucessor do chefe da Yakuza não nos preocupa em nada, estamos acostumadas a lidar com youkais, que são mais fortes e espertos.

- Apenas o protegeremos, não espere mais que isso. – disse Sango, atrás de Kagome, ele se levanta e continua a olhá-las com raiva.

- E não pense que a corporação Higurashi está submissa a Yakuza, foi somente por ter youkais envolvidos, se não fosse por isso, estariam sozinhos. – disse Akane.

- Portanto faça o favor de cooperar conosco fazendo tudo que dissermos, - disse Kagome, sorrindo. – ficaremos nos quartos ao lado, e pare de nos olhar desse jeito, viemos aqui para protegê-lo, então fique contente já que continuará vivo. – e as três saíram do cômodo.

* * *

Após o encontro, passaram-se cinco dias, e o lugar estava tranquilo demais, não havia sinal de nenhum youkai por perto, mas as três continuavam cautelosas quanto às pessoas que entravam e saiam da fortaleza. Byakuya continuava a implicar com as três, principalmente com Kagome, que terminava por ignorá-lo quando não aguentava mais. O ataque veio no dia seguinte, no final da noite, todos os que protegiam o lugar foram mortos, só restando elas três para proteger Byakuya.

- Meninas, não se tratam de um só youkai, há dez. – disse Kagome, franzindo o cenho.

- E não temos tempo para pedir reforço. – disse Akane.

- Nossa única saída é lutar, não conseguiremos fugir daqui. – disse Sango, elas se entreolharam.

- Akane, Sango, tenham cuidado, por favor, se algo acontecer a vocês duas nunca me perdoarei. – disse Kagome, preocupada.

- Nós nos sentimos desse jeito em relação a você Kagome. – disse Akane, sorrindo, Sango sorriu pra duas, e as três se abraçaram, Byakuya as observava. Depois de se prepararem para lutar, saíram do quarto de Byakuya.

- Você fica aqui, estando lá, apenas nos atrapalhará. – disse Akane, antes de passarem pela porta.

Quando chegaram do lado de fora, se depararam com os dez youkais, sorrindo, sombriamente pra elas.

- Duas mikos e uma exterminadora. – disse o youkai que estava à frente aos demais, evidentemente o líder deles.

- Senhor, são três crianças humanas, não representam nenhuma ameaça pra nós. – disse o youkai que estava no lado esquerdo do primeiro.

- Tem razão, mas não podemos deixar sobreviventes, quem nos contratou disse para não deixar testemunhas. – as três sacaram as armas, apontando pra eles.

- Pobres garotas, acham que armas de fogo podem nos ferir. – debochou o segundo youkai.

- Agora! – disse Akane, e as três atiraram nos youkais, acertando seis youkais, eles nem tentaram desviar das balas, acreditando que elas não iriam feri-las, os quatro restantes youkais, as olharam boquiabertos.

- Elas trabalham para as corporações! – disse o líder do bando, entre dentes. – Acabem com elas, eu irei terminar o serviço. – e seguiu em direção ao quarto que estava Byakuya.

- Kagome, vai salvar o Byakuya, nós cuidaremos deles. – mandou Akane.

- Mas, Akane...

- Vai logo, essa é nossa primeira missão não podemos falhar. – disse ela, sorrindo, Kagome a encarou relutante, e então foi salvar Byakuya.

Quando chegou lá, o youkai estava terminando de matá-lo, atirou contra ele, o acertando no braço direito, ele soltou Byakuya, e a olhou irritado, Kagome atirou novamente, mas ele desviou, parou na frente dela e arrancou as armas de suas mãos, e a agarrou pelo pescoço a sufocando.

- Vai morrer garota! – disse ele, Kagome agarrou a adaga presa ao cinto e tentou cravá-la no estomago do youkai, mas ele segurou a mão dela, a apertando para que soltasse a adaga. – Depois de você, serão suas amiguinhas, se é que elas já não estão mortas. – ele riu, o medo e a fúria se apossaram de Kagome, e seu poder explodiu por seu corpo, jogando o youkai para longe, gravemente ferido, pegou sua arma no chão e acabou de vez com o youkai, depois caminhou até Byakuya, que estava muito ferido.

- Eu vou te ajudar. – disse Kagome, e pousou a mão sobre os ferimentos dele, curando-o com sua energia espiritual.

- Obrigado Kagome, por me salvar. – disse Byakuya, sorrindo fracamente.

- Tenho que ir, estou preocupada com Sango e Akane, elas já deviam ter aparecido. – e saiu.

* * *

Ao chegar onde as duas estavam se deparou com uma cena horrível, Sango no chão, e Akane sendo atingida pelas garras do único youkai que restara.

- NÃO! – gritou Kagome, desesperada, o youkai olhou pra ela sorrindo, e o ódio tomou conta dela, seus olhos cheios de lagrimas de dor e ódio, ele apareceu na frente dela numa velocidade incrível e tenta atingi-la, mas não conseguiu tocá-la por causa da energia espiritual dela, Kagome crava a adaga no coração do youkai usando seu poder espiritual, então saiu correndo até as amigas.

- Sango! Akane! – chamou-as, de joelhos ao lado das duas, Sango abre os olhos.

- Kagome, a Akane. – disse Sango, com dificuldade, Kagome se aproxima de Akane.

- Akane, Akane, por favor, responda! – pediu Kagome, enquanto tentava curá-la com seu poder, Akane abre os olhos.

- Eu as amo muito, garotas. – disse Akane, e voltou a fechar os olhos, parando de respirar, era tarde demais pra ela.

- AKANE! – gritou aos prantos, abraçada a amiga. Byakuya chegou na hora de ver o que aconteceu.

* * *

Kagome acordou num sobressalto, assustada, olhou ao redor e viu que estava a bordo do avião e Sesshoumaru estava sentado a sua frente, a encarando.

- Teve um pesadelo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Quem me dera tivesse sido só um pesadelo. – disse triste, e olhou pra fora, pela janelinha do avião. – Estamos chegando? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Sim, iremos pousar em poucos minutos. – respondeu ele.

- Que bom! – e se calou, pensando no sonho.

Depois do que aconteceu com Akane, Kagome mudou bastante seu jeito de ser e agir, e nunca mais trabalhou junto a alguém. Sango passou um tempo longe das missões, abalada pela perda da amiga, e depois que voltou às corporações, passou apenas a realizar missões internas.

Quando Sesshoumaru e Kagome saíram do avião, três homens os aguardavam, sendo dois youkais e um humano, Kagome reconheceu imediatamente o humano.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Byakuya? – perguntou Kagome, estreitando os olhos.

- Vim oferecer apoio a você. – disse Byakuya.

- Não quero, o que precisava que fizesse, você fez, não quero mais que isso. – disse rudemente.

- Farei qualquer coisa que precise, devo minha vida a você.

- Não me deve nada! – disse cortante.

- Kagome, você sabe que a morte de Akane não foi sua culpa, e sim minha culpa.

- Não importa de quem foi à culpa, nada mudará o fato dela estar morta. – o encarou por alguns instantes. – Parece que finalmente amadureceu e virou uma pessoa melhor.

- Depois daquele dia eu mudei muito. – disse sério, Kagome olhou pra Sesshoumaru, que apenas escutava a conversa, e os dois passaram pelos três homens, Kagome parou brevemente, ficando de costas pra eles.

- Eu também! – disse ela, e continuou andando até chegar ao carro, entrou nele, e partiram em direção a mansão Higurashi.

- O atual chefe da Yakuza esteve apaixonado por você anos atrás? – debochou Sesshoumaru.

- Esteve? – perguntou Kagome, confusa. – Ele ainda não está?! – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e ficou quieto, Kagome sorriu vitoriosa.

* * *

A mansão estava sendo protegida por diversos agentes, e todos os agentes que estavam em Sapporo, se hospedaram na mansão Higurashi. Foram recebidos pela família Higurashi, Inutaisho e os demais, depois de uma breve cena de reencontro, se reuniram para conversar, buscando um jeito de manter Kagome longe de Naraku.

- Só tenho que sobreviver até manhã, - disse Kagome. – depois que meus poderes voltarem, darei um jeito para que Naraku não consiga me controlar, se ele não conseguir me controlar, não há como eu realizar o ritual. – explicou.

- Chichi-ue, já descobriram que dia poderá ser feito novamente o ritual? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, descobrimos, - respondeu Inutaisho. – Daqui a quatro dias, a única e ultima chance deles.

- Faremos de tudo para que Naraku não chegue até você, Kagome. – diz Inuyasha, determinado, Kagome sorriu.

**...**

Depois de passar o restante do dia rodeada por todos, e constantemente estar atenta e nervosa, temendo que alguém acabasse por ver a marca em seu pescoço, mas apesar disso, agiu com extrema naturalidade, de vez enquanto percebia o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre ela, - que decidiu por ficar também na mansão, somente quem voltou foi Inutaisho, levando sua mãe e seu irmão Souta, para que ficassem longe do perigo. Ela finalmente estava em seu quarto, sozinha, podendo agora pensar tranquilamente, tomou banho, e parou de frente ao espelho, e ela ainda continuava lá, a meia-lua roxa, claro que não achava que ela sumiria, era só estranho tê-la, e o que ela significava, lembrou-se da poção que pedira a Kaede para confundir seu cheiro, dando a desculpa que era para dificultar a possibilidade de a acharem, suspirou frustrada, não podia esconder isso por muito tempo, mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém descobrirá, e seus pais não gostariam nada de descobrir uma coisa dessas por outra pessoa, que não fosse ela.

- O que eu posso fazer, eu o amo, mas ele não, e não consigo perdoá-lo por ter feito isso sem que eu aceitasse, e por causa de sua besta interior. – falou olhando para o seu reflexo, como se falasse com outra pessoa, e não com ela mesma. – Besta interior. – sussurrou pensativa, e lembrou-se de uma conversa que teve com Kouga, sobre isso.

_- O que exatamente é a besta interior de um youkai? – _perguntou Kagome, franzindo a testa. – _Como ela interfere na decisão do youkai?_

_- Bom, a besta interior, é tipo uma segunda consciência, na realidade é mais uma desculpa dos youkais. – Kagome estreitou os olhos, confusa, Kouga riu. – Ela realmente existe, só que na verdade, a besta interior não controla o youkai como todos os youkais dizem, ela não possui desejos diferentes dos youkais. – explicou._

_- Não estou entendendo Kouga. _

_- Kagome, a besta interior que os youkais têm, elas sentem o mesmo que o youkai, o que elas desejam não são desejos delas e sim dos youkais, quando um youkai cede a sua besta, não esta exatamente cedendo a ela, e sim ao verdadeiro desejo dele mesmo, a besta apenas o induz a fazer o que deseja fazer de verdade._

_- Então, o que acontece é que o youkai acaba por ceder ao seu próprio desejo? _

_- Sim!_

Kagome piscou diversas vezes, enquanto colocava seus pensamentos em ordem, chegando a novas conclusões com a lembrança.

- Isso quer dizer que Sesshoumaru realmente me queria como companheira dele, - sorriu. – e que existe uma provável possibilidade dele sentir algo por mim. – fechou os olhos e os abriu. – Irei correr o risco.

* * *

No dia seguinte acordou decidida a conversar com Sesshoumaru, porém quando conseguia o encontrar alguém a atrapalhava, a mansão estava uma correria total, falavam com ela por meros segundos e depois sumiam, a deixando sozinha, todos tensos e nervosos, e assim se passou todo o dia. Estava frustrada por não poder, e nem permitirem fazer nada, e por não conseguir sentir a presença de nenhum youkai, se assustou varias vezes com Kouga, Ayame e Inuyasha, aparecendo de repente, cansada e irritada se dirigiu para cozinha, onde encontrou Kaede.

- Parabéns, Kagome! – disse Kaede, sorrindo.

- Ah! Obrigado, Kaede, - agradeceu sorrindo. – na verdade nem me lembrava que hoje é meu aniversário, agradeço por não ter me desejado: feliz aniversário, porque seria ofensivo. – as duas riram.

- Mas mesmo assim preparei isso pra você. – disse Kaede, e colocou um bolo de chocolate com uma aparência deliciosa, diante de Kagome, que soltou um gritinho empolgado.

- Vovó Kaede, eu te amo. – disse a abraçando, Kaede serviu um pedaço do bolo a ela, e ficou em pé vendo-a comer muito contente.

- Tem certeza que está fazendo vinte dois anos? – brincou Kaede.

- Quando se trata de bolo, volto a ter doze. – disse rindo, mas logo o riso se foi e ficou séria olhando sem vontade nenhuma pro bolo.

- O que foi querida, porque ficou assim? – Kagome suspirou.

- Me lembrei que passei o dia todo querendo falando com Sesshoumaru, mas não consegui. – explicou desanimada.

- Era algo tão importante assim? – perguntou sorrindo, ternamente.

- Sim, - sorriu. – queria dizer a ele o que decidi fazer. – Kaede sorriu. – Mas posso esperar mais um pouco pra dizer.

Não chegou a ver mais ninguém após isso, se isolou no seu quarto, e ficou deitada na cama olhando pro teto, não conseguia e nem podia dormir, não escutava nenhuma movimentação fora ou dentro da mansão, sentia-se uma inútil sem seus poderes espirituais.

_Lá fora na mansão se iniciava uma luta, todos os agentes estavam lá, para conter as centenas de youkais que atacavam a mansão. _

Kagome olhou o relógio, que indicava ser onze horas.

- Só mais uma hora. – disse impacientemente, se levantou ao ver a sombra de alguém na varanda, caminhou até lá, cautelosamente, e se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo.

- Sesshoumaru! – disse sorrindo.

- Kagome temos que ir, Naraku está atacando a mansão. – disse Sesshoumaru, estendendo a mão pra ela.

- Se partimos acha que todos ficaram bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Sim, ele apenas quer você, não ficaria perdendo tempo com os demais. - disse ele. – Agora vamos.

- Espera, antes tenho que lhe dizer o que decidi fazer em relação a nós.

- O que decidiu? – perguntou.

- Que quero ficar ao seu lado, independente do que possa acontecer. – disse ela, sorrindo, Sesshoumaru se aproxima dela e a beija, Kagome corresponde ao beijo, mas então de repente no meio do beijo ela arregala os olhos, e seus olhos azuis se tornam vermelhos, ele separa os lábios dos dela e sorrir.

- Escolha certa, Kagome. – e a imagem dele muda.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Nota da Autora **

Ola pessoal, estou aqui com mais um capitulo, e de todos os capítulos que escrevi esse foi o mais difícil, por causa dos sentimentos do Sesshoumaru, pra mim ele e um personagem muito complexo e difícil de fazer, principalmente quando se trata de sentimentos, bem, tentei o maximo que pude, espero que tenha ficado do agrado de vocês. Teve uma parte do capitulo que empaquei, foi na conversa deles no avião, parei na segunda fala e quase não conseguia mais escrever, depois disso, foi a historia da amiga de Kagome, eu já tinha isso em mente, não totalmente mais tinha, queria mostrar a vocês que o real motivo da Kagome ter mudado foi à morte da amiga e não o Inuyasha, e fiquei tentada a colocar o nome da amiga dela de, Adrimke, porque essa leitora desumana desapareceu a dois capítulos, vou fazer greve de capítulos se ela não aparecer.

Estamos agora no capitulo dezenove, creio que esta perto da historia terminar, embora não saiba direito o que vira pela frente, estou pensando ainda.

Mas então vocês entenderam o que aconteceu no final capitulo?

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Comentem**!

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Jeane: **Fico muito feliz por isso, estava completamente certa, beijos.

**Faena: **Ate eu fiquei surpresa por fazer isso, kkk, mas só por um tempo, beijos.

**Luisamrs3: **Kkkkk, que bom. Na realidade ela estava apenas enganando a si mesma. Então o que achou da reação dela? Beijos.

**Zanelato: **Obrigado, aqui esta ele, beijos.

**YuukiYuuna: **Amei as palavras ;*

Não tão logo mais aqui esta, beijos.

**Tiner: **Hot! Muito! Kkkk, desse jeito que o imagino. Não exatamente, mas estamos chegando lá, beijos.

**Neherenia: **Muito obrigado. Será que muda, o que acha? Aqui esta a continuação, gostou? Beijos.

**StehTaisho: **Andou lendo minha mente por acaso? Kkkk, mas no final ela cede a ele, beijos.

**Nay Ichimaru: **Que bom que consigo fazer isso, fico alegre por conseguir. Só vai saber no próximo capitulo. Foi o melhor que pude fazer, kkkk, não sei, não estão nos meus planos agora, mas nunca se sabe, beijos.

**Strangergirl: **Obrigado! Ah! Ela percebeu sim. Bem não demorei muito, eu acho. De jeito nenhum quero ser acusada de homicídio, aqui esta ele, não infarte, bem, espero que já não tenha infartado devido à demora, kkkk, beijos.

* * *

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews, amei cada um deles, por isso continuem a mandá-los.

**Bye! Kagmarcia ;***


	21. Capítulo Vinte

**- Capítulo Vinte**

O ataque à mansão aconteceu muito repentinamente, não houve sequer indícios que os youkais se aproximavam, - a presença deles fora totalmente ocultada, e somente perceberam a presença deles quando já estavam cercados. Todos os agentes, sem exceção, estavam lá, posicionados e preparados para lutar, com o propósito de proteger uma única pessoa a todo custo, tinham que ao menos os deter até que Kagome recuperasse seus poderes espirituais, se Naraku chegasse até ela antes disso, seria o fim. Ele conseguiria a controlar, em seguida a faria realizar o ritual para liberar todo o poder dos youkais, e os youkais voltariam a causar destruição e terror, e quando estivessem novamente comandando o mundo, começariam a lutarem uns contra os outros, para demonstrar seus poderes, para mostrar quem é o mais forte, e para ser temido pelos demais youkais, gerando assim um circulo vicioso onde só o que importa, é ter sempre mais e mais, poder.

A luta do lado de fora da mansão era incessante e exaustiva, quanto mais youkais eram derrotados mais deles apareciam. Sesshoumaru lutava sem parar, derrotando rapidamente os youkais que surgiam a sua frente, alguma coisa estava o incomodando, estava com um pressentimento ruim, mas dadas às circunstâncias era de se esperar que sentisse isso, mas não, não era por esse motivo, era outra coisa, olhou ao redor, avistando os agentes que lutavam sem cessar, se defendeu de dois youkais que tentaram se aproveitarem de sua distração, então passou novamente o olhar ao seu redor, vendo Inuyasha e os demais junto a ele, atirou em mais três youkais, e depois olhou para as nuvens de youkais que os rodeavam, virou-se de frente para mansão, e estreitou os olhos.

- Droga! Isso é apenas uma distração! – gritou para que todos ouvissem. – Naraku está na mansão! – muitos voltaram sua atenção para Sesshoumaru, surpresos e preocupados.

Rapidamente Sesshoumaru avança em direção a mansão, mas no meio do caminho até lá, vários youkais surgem a sua frente o impedindo de continuar, não tinha tempo a perder com eles, se demorasse, Naraku atingiria seu objetivo de controlar Kagome, atirou contra eles os matando, porém mais deles apareceram, rosnou irritado, eles não o deixaram chegar tão facilmente até ela.

- Vai Sesshoumaru, eu cuido deles. – disse Inuyasha, aparecendo na frente de Sesshoumaru, ele assentiu e deu um passo à frente com a intenção de sair velozmente dali, contudo, de repente o ar lhe foi tirado, e a marca da união com Kagome em seu pulso queimou dolorosamente.

_Kagome!_

Sua energia sinistra explodiu ao seu redor, uma poderosa e aterrorizante energia que destruiu os youkais por completo, avançou numa velocidade sobre-humana até a mansão, e em meros segundos estava de frente à porta do quarto de Kagome, arrombando a porta entrou no quarto, mas não havia ninguém nele.

- Naraku conseguiu, e a levou com ele. – disse Sesshoumaru, adentrando no quarto.

- Sesshoumaru! – disse Inuyasha, de repente na porta, olhou pra Sesshoumaru e passou o olhar pelo quarto. – Chegamos tarde! – então os dois sentiram uma presença vindo do lado de fora, se dirigiram até a varanda, chegando lá se surpreenderam, Naraku e Kagome estavam parados no ar, ele a segurava com um braço a mantendo no ar junto a ele, Naraku os olhavam sorrindo, enquanto Kagome os encarava sem expressão alguma, seus olhos vermelhos.

- Chegou atrasado Sesshoumaru, - disse Naraku, e riu. – ou quem sabe adiantado. – Sesshoumaru o encarou friamente, desviou o olhar pra Kagome, ela não demonstrava nada, nenhuma única emoção. – Agora Kagome me pertence, mais a mim do que a você, posso fazê-la fazer o que eu desejar.

- Não irei permitir que faça com ela o que tiver vontade. – disse Sesshoumaru, entre dentes. – Assim que o matar, ela sairá do seu controle. – pulou na direção de Naraku, porém ao chegar perto dele, se chocou contra algo invisível, uma barreira, que o lançou pra trás, ele se estabilizou e pousou em cima da parede da varanda, encarando Naraku, furioso.

- O que o amor faz com as pessoas para deixá-las tão destemidas e idiotas? – questionou Naraku, sorrindo. – Oh! Meu plano saiu melhor do que esperava, graças a você, Sesshoumaru.

- Seu plano? – questionou Sesshoumaru, estreitando os olhos. – E como assim graças a mim?

- Lógico que eu tinha um plano, sei que os subestimei muito, mas vocês também me subestimaram. – disse calmo. – Bom, nem tudo correu como era esperado, - comprimiu os lábios. – porém o resultado saiu como desejado. Quando os ataquei da primeira vez, minha intenção era afugentá-los, queria que Kagome tomasse a decisão de não mais se esconder, e me esperar ir até ela, e eu iria, planejava pegá-la antes de ela chegar a Kyoto, mas a maldita me prendeu naquela barreira, depois socorreu a Yakuza, onde não tenho ninguém dentro.

- Então isso dificultou mais as coisas pra você? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Sim, - concordou. – isso mudou um pouco meus planos, mas de qualquer forma sabia exatamente pra onde ela viria, e que estariam todos aqui para protegê-la, entretanto tinha certeza que não deixariam que ela se juntasse a vocês por estar sem poderes, então estariam todos ocupados lutando, enquanto Kagome estaria sozinha, desprotegida e indefesa, apenas precisava distraí-los um pouco e chegar até ela. – os dois encararam Naraku, irritados, ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Contudo, assim que me visse mesmo sem poderes ela lutaria comigo, e apesar de não gostar de admitir, ela é boa, muito boa, se eu me descuidasse para não feri-la, ou quem sabe matá-la, e estragar tudo, poderia acabar morto, - sorriu irônico. – então Sesshoumaru, você solucionou meu problema.

- Do que está falando? – questionou Sesshoumaru, com os olhos estreitados.

- Um dos meus youkais me contou algo intrigante, - olhou pra Kagome, Sesshoumaru o olhou irritado. – confesso que no inicio não acreditei no que ele me disse, não achei que fosse possível, porém dei por mim que podia, decidi me arriscar, e apareci diante de Kagome como você.

- O que? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Oh! Foi tão fácil, e ela ficou tão feliz em _te_ ver, - riu. - me ver! – corrigiu, Sesshoumaru queria partir pra cima dele, mas Inuyasha o impediu. – Depois controlá-la foi mais fácil ainda.

- Maldito! – rosnou Sesshoumaru, furioso. – Não deixarei que use Kagome para realizar o ritual.

- Estarei esperando que me impeça. – sorriu ironicamente. – Estava pensando seriamente em matá-la após o ritual, - disse olhando pra Kagome. – mas mudei de idéia, ela é alguém muito poderosa, seria um desperdício não desfrutar de seus talentosos poderes, sorte de vocês que ela ainda não recuperou os poderes. – suspirou frustrado. – Vamos deixar para uma próxima vez, não é mesmo, farei com que Kagome mate a todos, principalmente você, Sesshoumaru, o companheiro dela. – Inuyasha olhou confuso pra Sesshoumaru, que o ignorou, e olhou pra Kagome, em seu pescoço descoberto, existia uma meia-lua, voltou a olhar pra Sesshoumaru, perplexo.

- O que você fez Sesshoumaru? – questionou Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru continuou a ignorá-lo, não tinha tempo para as perguntas dele, Naraku riu em diversão.

- Oh! Quando ela matar aos demais e por fim você, o coração dela se corromperá, a tornando uma miko maligna, com um poder dez vezes maior do que já possui.

- Não será assim tão simples como imagina ser, Kagome é muito mais forte do que você pensa, não irá conseguir corrompê-la. – retrucou Sesshoumaru, impassível.

- Sei o quanto poderosa ela é, porém quando vi o que fez, sentirá tanta dor, tanto desespero, tristeza e culpa, que se afundará no mais profundo e escuro abismo, onde ninguém conseguirá tirá-la de lá, não restará mais nada de bom nela.

- Kagome, sua idiota, você tem que lutar contra o controle dele. – gritou Inuyasha, furioso.

- Nem tente, ela não sente absolutamente nada, só obedece, agora é apenas um fantoche, movida somente por ordens. – explicou Naraku. – Vejo vocês daqui a alguns dias, isso se me encontrarem, ou se ainda estiverem vivos.

- Ah! Sesshoumaru, talvez eu deva te dizer, - sorriu. – ela havia decidido ficar ao seu lado, - Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos, surpreendido. – Acho até que te ama, - olhou pra Kagome. – você o ama? – perguntou, ela apenas encarou Sesshoumaru com os olhos vermelhos e frios. – Acho que não mais. – riu. – Adeus! – e desapareceu diante de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ficou parado olhando para onde eles estavam, inúmeros sentimentos correndo por dentro dele. O que Naraku dissera era mesmo verdade, mas porque mentiria, não ganharia nada com isso, ele usara isso para provocá-lo mais, para encorajá-lo ainda mais em encontrá-lo. Uma fúria incontrolável o consumia por dentro, ele a levou, levou Kagome, e a esta controlando, e _ele_ não fez nada pra impedir, nada. Ódio, raiva, fúria, sentimentos que combinados se tornam bem perigosos.

_Ela havia decidido ficar ao seu lado_!

_Acho até que te ama! _

Desgraçado! O encontraria e o mataria da forma mais dolorosa possível, se virou com a intenção de sair dali, mas seu braço foi segurado, olhou pra quem ousara cometer tal besteira com olhar irritado, havia esquecido da presença de Inuyasha ali.

- O que você fez a ela, Sesshoumaru? – questionou Inuyasha, ríspido, Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos pra ele, que continuava a segurá-lo pelo braço, seu olhar não o intimidou. – O que fez? – rosnou irritado.

- Isso não te diz respeito, Inuyasha! – disse Sesshoumaru, impassível.

- Kagome é uma importante amiga pra mim, portanto me diz sim! – retrucou impaciente, Sesshoumaru se livrou da mão de Inuyasha facilmente.

- Você sabe o que fiz, viu com seus próprios olhos e sentiu com seu olfato.

- Quero saber o porquê fez isso, pois você não é do tipo que se ligaria eternamente a qualquer pessoa, principalmente a uma humana, e a uma miko.

- Já meus motivos não te interessam. – disse com frieza.

- Você acabou com a vida dela Sesshoumaru. – disse sério, Sesshoumaru o olhou com um ódio profundo, com um movimento rápido o empurrou contra a parede da varanda o segurando pelo pescoço.

- Abra sua boca novamente e farei o que sempre o Chichi-ue me impediu de fazer. – disse ameaçadoramente, Inuyasha sorriu.

- Você pode ser mais forte que eu, mas nunca sentirei medo de você, seu bastardo infeliz. – estreitou os olhos. – Nunca fará a Kagome feliz. – Sesshoumaru o soltou, o encarando, então o acertou com um soco, o fazendo cair no chão, Inuyasha o fitou furioso, enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria por sua boca.

- Eu pelo menos nunca a fiz sofrer como você. – rebateu Sesshoumaru, com desdém, Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, surpreso com suas palavras. – Sorte sua que o Chichi-ue chegou, ainda assim o aconselho a não chegar perto de mim, não irei me segurar uma segunda vez. – disse e saiu, deixando Inuyasha totalmente abismado.

Os youkais partiram logo depois de Naraku desaparecer, simplesmente foram embora sem se importar mais com a luta, não houve mortos, só feridos, poucos sendo graves, estavam todos esgotados e desanimados, haviam perdido. Sesshoumaru se encontrou com Inutaisho e Aki, e os três subiram para o escritório.

- Naraku a levou. – disse Sesshoumaru, vagamente, encarando ambos, eles já sabiam disso, é claro, todos já sabiam, e ninguém sabia o que iria ser feito a respeito.

- Ela já estava sobre o controle dele quando a levou? – perguntou Aki, inexpressivo.

- Sim! – respondeu. – Existe alguma maneira de desfazer o controle mental de Naraku?

- Naraku deve estar usando muito poder para controlá-la, nada que fizermos funcionará, - explicou Inutaisho, frustrado. – o único meio é acabar com a fonte do poder.

- Matar Naraku! – Inutaisho assentiu. – Nada que eu já não fosse fazer. Chichi-ue, você mencionou que o ritual poderá ser feito daqui a três dias, mas quanto ao local? Ainda é o mesmo? – questionou.

- Infelizmente não, isso também mudou, parece que é um meio de complicar as coisas. – disse Aki, suspirando. – Entretanto já estamos cuidando disso.

- Sei de alguém que pode nos fornecer essa informação. – disse Sesshoumaru, pensativo.

- A quem se refere? – perguntou Inutaisho, confuso.

- Bankotsu! Ele está em nosso poder, temos que obter qualquer informação que seja dele.

- Não creio que seja tão fácil Sesshoumaru, é quase impossível que Bankotsu traia Naraku. – diz Aki, pacientemente.

- Sou muito bom em persuasão. – disse sério. – Deixem que cuide dele, estou indo para a corporação Takahashi nesse instante.

- Se sobrecarregar não ajudará em nada, porque não descansa um pouco e vai quando o dia amanhecer, - sugeriu Inutaisho.

- No momento não podemos fazer nada. – disse Aki.

- Estou perfeitamente bem! – afirmou. – Mandem o restante descansar, eles precisam estar bem para conseguir fazer algo. – olhou para os dois, sério.

- O que foi? – perguntou Aki, desconfiado de sua atitude.

- Tem algo que preciso contar aos dois, creio que seja mais importante você saber do que o Chichi-ue. – explicou, Inutaisho e Aki se entreolharam, confusos.

- Nos diga então Sesshoumaru. – pediu Inutaisho, calmo.

- Eu tornei Kagome minha eterna companheira, - disse lentamente, analisando a reação de ambos, os dois piscaram os olhos, surpresos, e voltaram a ficar sérios, então continuou. – e fiz isso de maneira errada. – ambos suspiraram.

- Não esperava que optasse por agir errado. – disse Inutaisho, decepcionado.

- Ela já te perdoou por isso? – perguntou Aki, Sesshoumaru franziu a testa, confuso.

- Vocês dois não estão surpresos nem furiosos com o que fiz? – perguntou incrédulo. – O que é isso?

- Bom, nós imaginávamos que isso poderia acontecer. – disse Inutaisho, dando de ombros.

- Não os colocamos juntos naquela missão apenas por serem os melhores agentes, os colocamos também por se darem tão mal, - explicou Aki, sorrindo. – Eu e Inutaisho, - trocou um breve olhar com ele. – conversamos a respeito disso, toda aquela hostilidade entre vocês, às brigas, discussões, vocês eram totalmente opostos, mas de algum modo muito parecidos um com o outro.

- Kagome foi à única pessoa que você não conseguiu ignorar, ela te provocava e desafiava de todas as maneiras que existiam, - riu. – devo dizer que era divertido vê-lo consternado.

- O fato é que queríamos ver o que resultaria disso. – disse Aki.

- Inacreditável isso. – disse Sesshoumaru, sério. – Eu farei de tudo para tirá-la das garras de Naraku. – se levantou. – Os manterei informados. – e deixou o escritório, os dois se entreolharam sorrindo.

- Até que fim! – disse Inutaisho, contente.

* * *

Sem mais demora Sesshoumaru deixou a mansão Higurashi, dirigindo para a corporação Takahashi, sua mente estava inquieta enquanto conduzia o carro velozmente pelas ruas vazias de Kyoto, não conseguia manter a calma, saber que Kagome esta sobre o domínio de Naraku, o fazia estremecer de ódio, que a esta usando com se fosse um objeto.

- Se ele a tocar farei com que o maior desejo dele seja morrer. – disse enraivecido, e apertou o pé no acelerador mais ainda.

Já passava das uma da madrugada quando finalmente chegou a corporação, muitos agentes estavam trabalhando no turno da madrugada, eles haviam sido informados sobre Sesshoumaru interrogar Bankotsu, por isso estava tudo preparado quando chegou.

Bankotsu estava sendo mantido numa sala especial, isolada das demais, guardada por dois agentes youkais, a sala era dividida em suas partes, uma parte era a cela, - desenvolvida para prender youkais, e a outra era uma parte vazia, onde só havia uma mesa e duas cadeiras para interrogatório, do lado da mesa agora tinha uma pequena mesinha com vários frascos e seringas.

Sesshoumaru entrou acompanhando de um dos agentes youkais, encarou friamente Bankotsu, que estava sentado na cama sorrindo pra ele.

- O solte! – mandou Sesshoumaru, o agente assentiu e seguiu até a cela a abrindo em seguida. – Pode ir agora, e não quero que ninguém me interrompa. – alertou, o youkai voltou a assentir e se retirou da sala, deixando os dois a sós.

- Estava esperando sua visita Sesshoumaru. – disse Bankotsu, sorrindo, se levantou e caminhou pra fora da cela, sendo seguido pelo olhar de Sesshoumaru, parou do lado de fora da cela. – Presumo que finalmente Naraku pegou Kagome.

- Então deve presumir também o que vim fazer aqui. – disse impassível, Bankotsu olhou para os objetos na mesinha, vendo adagas, venenos e tranquilizantes.

- Vai me torturar usando essas coisas? – perguntou irônico, Sesshoumaru sorriu, andou até o lado da mesinha e a chutou, ela bateu no chão e contra a parede, espalhando todas as coisas, e quebrando as seringas com tranquilizantes e venenos.

- Não preciso dessas coisas, - disse ele, e ergueu a mão, dela saiu um tipo de gás verde, o que Bankotsu logo identificou como um veneno letal.

- Acredite, temo muito mais Naraku do que qualquer outro ser.

- Isso porque você ainda não me conheceu bem.

* * *

O sol já estava prestes a nascer, e Sesshoumaru continuava na sala tentando tirar alguma informação de Bankotsu, usou de tudo contra ele, injetou veneno diversas vezes nele, o feriu, bateu, e nada, ele não soltara nenhuma palavra sequer, Sesshoumaru estava frustrado e mais irritado que antes, saiu da sala e foi para dele dois andarei acima, precisava se acalmar, mandou rapidamente uma mensagem para Inutaisho, e decidiu tomar um banho para ajudar a esfriar a cabeça, fechou os olhos e os abriu.

- Maldição! – rosnou. – Kagome, onde você está?

Saiu do banheiro, vestiu-se, e sentou-se a mesa da sala, cada segundo que se passava o deixava mais ansioso e desesperado. Bankotsu não revelaria nenhuma informação, o medo dele de Naraku é maior que tudo, mas não podia esperar três dias para encontrá-los apenas no local que seria realizado o novo ritual, a espera o mataria, ficar parado sem poder fazer algo o faz sentir inútil e incapacitado, esse pensamento o fez refletir sobre Kagome, ela devia estar se sentindo do mesmo jeito, e nem sequer foi permitido que lutasse, ele mesmo não queria que ela lutasse, porém talvez se ela estivesse junto com o restante dos agentes teria dificultado as coisas para Naraku, e ele, Sesshoumaru, poderia ter a protegido, o que não conseguiu fazê-lo, mas agora era tarde para se lamentar.

Pegou o telefone e chamou a central de informação da corporação.

- Ainda não descobriram a localização de Naraku? – perguntou assim que a ligação foi atendida.

- Até agora não conseguimos nada, Sesshoumaru. – informou uma voz feminina.

- E sobre o local? – questionou.

- Estamos quase lá, apenas tenha um pouco mais de paciência. – pediu a mulher, pacientemente.

- Descubra logo! Não tenho paciência nem tempo! – e desligou, pressionou mais algumas teclas e o telefone voltou a chamar.

- Como ele está? – perguntou se referindo a Bankotsu.

- Ainda terminando de se recuperar, senhor Sesshoumaru. – respondeu uma voz de homem.

- Estarei de volta daqui a alguns minutos. – informou e desligou.

Suspirou frustrado, fechou os olhos e os manteve fechados por incontáveis minutos, parecendo que havia dormido, porém repentinamente os abriu de vez, em surpresa, levantou-se num saltou e correu para o andar que Bankotsu se encontrava, estavam atacando esse andar da corporação, entretanto o que o surpreendeu não foi o fato de estarem sendo atacados, mas sim a presença que sentiu, tão claramente e tão poderosa como nunca sentiu. As portas do elevador se abriram, e ele pode ver a pessoa que emanava tanto poder, se encontrava longe do elevador de costas pra ele, deu alguns passos pra fora do elevador, cautelosamente.

- Kagome! – disse Sesshoumaru, ela se virou em direção a ele, e ao vê-lo sorriu, estava vestida com uma blusa preta de alças, calça de couro preta, com bota de cano médio da mesma cor, seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, revelando perfeitamente a meia-lua roxa em seu pescoço, por um segundo achou que ela tivesse voltado ao normal, entretanto seus olhos continuavam vermelhos, ela virou o rosto pra trás.

- Kagura! – chamou Kagome. – Posso me divertir um pouco com ele? – perguntou sorrindo, foi então que notou os dois agentes nocauteados, próximos à porta da sala que Bankotsu estava preso, Kagura saiu da sala e atrás dela vieram Tsubaki e Bankotsu, ela ajudava Bankotsu a se manter em pé, dez agentes surgiram no andar para deter a fuga.

- Tsubaki leve Bankotsu embora, eu e Kagome ficaremos um pouco mais. – disse Kagura, colocando-se a frente dos agentes, ela abre um leque e o sacode para o lado direito, criando uma forte rajada de vento, que abre um enorme buraco na parede, vários youkais voavam ao redor do prédio, Tsubaki anda junto com Bankotsu até a abertura, ele para e olha na direção de Sesshoumaru.

- Terá volta o que fez. – disse Bankotsu, seriamente, Sesshoumaru o encara friamente, os agentes avançam para detê-los, contudo Kagura lança neles um ataque de vento com o leque, Bankotsu e Tsubaki aproveitam e fogem num youkai.

- Lembre-se Kagome, nada de matá-lo agora. – disse Kagura, olhando de relance para Kagome, enquanto se preparava para se defender dos agentes.

- Já entendi, só vou brincar um pouco. – disse Kagome, alegre, Sesshoumaru a encarou, surpreso, ela estava totalmente diferente de antes, agora tinha consciência do que fazia, ela andou ficando a poucos passos dele. – Porque me olha assim, você me conhece? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Não se lembra de mim? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, confuso.

- Não, porque, eu deveria? – perguntou confusa, comprimiu os lábios. – Acho que você não era muito importante. – então atirou nele uma adaga, Sesshoumaru a segurou com a mão esquerda e a jogou no chão. – Hum... Pare que você é forte. – sorriu. – Isso será bem mais interessante. – disse empolgada.

- Não quero te machucar Kagome. – disse ele, sério.

- Que pena pra você, porque eu quero, quero muito te machucar, sinto uma incontrolável vontade de te matar, sem dó nem piedade. – disse tranquilamente.

- Isso porque está sendo controlada por Naraku. – retrucou irritado.

- Não estou sendo controlada por ninguém seu imbecil, estou fazendo o que tenho vontade de fazer, o meu propósito e o de Naraku são iguais, por isso me aliei a ele. – disse irritada, Sesshoumaru riu irônico.

- É isso o que ele a fez acreditar? – questionou ironicamente. – Sinceramente nunca pensei que fosse tão fraca Kagome, você me decepciona.

- Vamos ver quem é fraca aqui. – disse ela, confiante, os se encararam intensamente, antes de começarem a lutar, Kagome o chutou, socou, usou de todos os ataques, e Sesshoumaru simplesmente desviou de todos os seus golpes.

- Não há a mínima graça se você apenas desviar dos meus golpes. – resmungou chateada.

- O que posso fazer se conheço todos eles, - disse ele, desviando de outro. – sei exatamente o que vai fazer. – ela para de atacá-lo.

- Não sei quem você conhece, mas essa pessoa não sou eu, não tem idéia de como sou imprevisível. – sorriu. – Se não lutar comigo, morrerá!

- Se me matar Naraku não ficará feliz. – provocou.

- Por favor, - disse rindo. – não me importo com o que fará Naraku feliz ou não, faço o que tiver vontade, - abaixou-se e se levantou em seguida, trazendo em suas mãos quatro adagas, - que estavam presas as botas, olhou friamente pra ele. – e que ouse alguém me impedir!

Lançou as duas adagas da mão direita, com seu poder espiritual nelas, Sesshoumaru desviou de ambas, quando ele desviou delas, Kagome atirou rapidamente as outras duas, uma pegou de raspão em seu ombro e a outra atingiu seu abdômen, ele gemeu de dor, olhou pra Kagome que sorria satisfeita, tocou na adaga para retirá-la e ela queimou sua mão, mesmo assim não a soltou, puxou-a e a retirou de seu corpo.

- Não lancei com poder suficiente para matá-lo. – disse Kagome, sorrindo. – Quero que lute comigo! – insistiu seriamente.

- Porque quer tanto lutar comigo? – questionou Sesshoumaru, curioso.

- Porque tem algo em você que me irrita profundamente, toda vez que o olho meu corpo me faz querer matá-lo.

- E o que sua mente lhe diz? – perguntou a analisando meticulosamente.

- Ela me diz que... – seus olhos se arregalaram, depois brilharam intensamente. – ainda não é hora de fazê-lo. – apontou a mão aberta pra ele e dela saiu uma poderosa energia espiritual, que jogou Sesshoumaru contra a parede, ele escorregou até o chão quase inconsciente, Kagome caminha até ele, se abaixa e se aproxima do ouvido dele.

- Daqui a dois dias. Em Osaka. Estarei te esperando. – se afasta dele e o olha sorrindo, se levanta, e segue em direção a Kagura, que a esperava depois de acabar duas ou três vezes com os agentes que apareciam, as duas olharam pra ele, Kagura sacode o leque dela e as duas desaparecem num redemoinho de vento, viu quando vários agentes surgiram, olhando atentamente em todas as direções e parando nele, então tudo se tornou trevas.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Era pra ter postado ontem, mas minha net me fez o favor de sumir, - tão inconveniente, mas ela voltou e aqui estou, esse capítulo foi todo pelo bom de vista de Sesshoumaru, mostrando a reação dele, os sentimentos e tudo mais, nem queria colocar a Kagome nesse capítulo, mas pensei que graça teria sem a presença dela, daí a coloquei no começo mais sem qualquer participação e no final, para deixá-los inquietos e ansiosos pelo próximo capítulo, que eu já comecei mais ou menos a escrever, ele será do ponto de vista de Kagome, desde onde foi controlada por Naraku, o tempo que passou com ele, a luta, e após a luta, estou planejando o que fazer para o final do capítulo, bem, como sempre espero que tenham gostado, que é o que realmente importa.

Agradeço por todos os reviews que me mandaram, por aquelas leitoras que estão sempre acompanhando a fic, as novas que chegaram. Sentindo falta de algumas leitoras, espero que voltem, estamos chegando à reta final da história, mas creio que ainda teremos uns cinco capítulos pela frente.

Depois que terminar essa, jurei que ia terminar Elite School, e vou! Simplesmente adoro essa fic, e já comecei a escrever algumas poucas coisas de onde parei, não sei se alguém aqui vai querer ler, pois o casal é Inuyasha e Kagome, mas tentem se não gostarem, tudo bem. Lembrei que tenho outra fic, chamada Learning to love, com o casal Sesshoumaru e Kagome, ela ta cheia de erros e tudo mais, foi de um tempo que eu não ligava nem um pouco com erros e estética, estou pensando em editá-la e melhorá-la, mas ela ainda não está terminada, parei de escrever no décimo capítulo, bom, é só uma possibilidade, vamos ver.

Não esqueçam de comentar, pois posso _esquecer_ de postar.

* * *

**Respostas aos Reviews**

**Faena: **Oi,pois é resolvi surpreender, não, o Sesshoumaru não impede, esperando que goste, beijos.

**Tinker: **Exatamente ele, gostou da reação de Sesshoumaru ao vê-la? Mulher não faça isso com suas pobres unhas, kkk, beijo.

**Luisamrs3: **Não acho que esse tenha ficado muito emocionante, mas estamos chegando lá. Ta muito lindo ele. Sim, Naraku tinha que aparecer e acabar com a "festa" por assim dizer, kkkk, tomara que goste, beijão.

**Neherenia: **Adoro seus comentários, eles são sempre demais. Agora aqui está mais capítulo para responder suas perguntas, espero que esteja dentro de suas expectativas, beijos.

**Adrimke: **Morri de rir com você surtando, e eu pensando que era dramática.

Oh! Ele sentiu, acho que o capítulo respondeu todas suas perguntas. Vou anotar sua sugestão, mas acho que já tenho algo parecido em mente. Finalmente acabando com sua perturbação, beijos.

**Jeane3: **Nossa, é verdade? Estou muito feliz por achá-la assim, aqui está ele, beijo.

**StehTaisho: **Com certeza. Então, isso vai ser explicado mais ou menos nesse, e melhor no próximo, que ótimo, beijos.

**YuukiYuuna: **kkkk, obrigado, também acho isso, beijos.

**Ari cham: **Obrigada, e bem vinda, beijos.

* * *

Bye! Kagmarcia ;*


	22. Capítulo Vinte Um

- **Capítulo Vinte Um**

A ultima lembrança que tinha antes de perder o controle do seu corpo, era que estava em seu quarto, deitada, se levantou ao ver a sombra de alguém na varanda, e caminhou até lá cautelosa, ficou surpresa ao ver quem era. Sesshoumaru. Ele havia vindo para levá-la antes que Naraku a encontrasse, mas antes de irem queria dizer de uma vez o que decidiu sobre os dois, quando disse que ficaria ao lado dele, ele a beijou, porém a forma como ele a beijou era diferente das outras vezes, o sentimento que sentia quando ele a beijava não estava ali, no lugar dela sentiu como se uma poderosa energia maligna entrasse em seu corpo, e começasse a lhe fazer mal, seus poderes ainda não havia voltado para purificar tal energia, e seu corpo parou de lhe obedecer, não se movia por mais que tentasse, quando o poder da energia a dominou completamente seus olhos se abriram, perdeu o controle total sobre seu corpo, e até ter consciência de alguma coisa era extremamente difícil.

Era como se visse as coisas através de outros olhos que não os seus, viu Sesshoumaru se transformou diante de si em Naraku, desde começo se tratava dele, ele usou a aparência de Sesshoumaru para enganá-la, e nem sequer desconfiou de nada, simplesmente não desconfiaria _dele_, Naraku continuou a pressionar mais e mais sua mente, sua cabeça doía insuportavelmente, então não conseguiu mais resistir ao controle mental dele, perdeu totalmente o controle do seu corpo e da sua mente.

Quando conseguiu voltar a saber o que acontecia ao seu redor, estava sendo segurada por Naraku no ar, de frente a varanda do seu quarto, nela estavam Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, gritou os nomes dos dois, mas sua voz não saiu, não podia fazer nada a não ser observar o que acontecia a sua volta, então se concentrou na conversa deles, escutou Naraku falar sobre seu plano desde inicio. Ele estava apenas jogando com todos, mas tinha razão quando dissera que ao aparecer diante dela lutaria contra ele, sim, e teria feito de tudo para derrotá-lo, entretanto, o maldito usou o truque sujo de se transformar em Sesshoumaru, algum dos youkai deles provavelmente sentiu o cheiro de Sesshoumaru nela, e informou a Naraku, o que deve ter acontecido no aeroporto, porque não tinha ninguém os seguindo, já no aeroporto estavam rodeados por youkais, era impossível distinguir se eram servos de Naraku ou não, mas a Yakuza se assegurou de nenhum deles chegarem perto dela, mas seu cheiro ainda pôde ser sentido por eles.

Exatamente como ele disse foi muito fácil controlá-la, não houve resistência a ele por estar como Sesshoumaru, e depois ela não tinha poderes para impedir o controle mental dele, - nem sabia se mesmo com eles poderia ter se livrar do controle, controlá-la foi rápido e fácil. Concentrou-se novamente na conversa, e escutou horrorizada os seguintes planos de Naraku pra ela, a usaria para fazer o ritual, e como se não bastasse em seguida a faria matar seus amigos e Sesshoumaru, não ela não faria isso, não poderia, porém não podia fazer nada, Naraku controlava seu corpo, se ele a mandar matar seja quem for seu corpo obedecerá. Não. De jeito nenhum permitiria que a obrigasse a matar as pessoas que ama, se o fizesse seria corrompida imediatamente, se corromperia muito antes de Naraku a libertar do controle mental.

Ouviu Naraku provocar Sesshoumaru dizendo que ela decidira ficar ao lado dele, queria chorar de raiva e frustração, porém as lágrimas não sairiam, Naraku olhou pra ela após dizer que achava que ela amava Sesshoumaru, - como sentia ódio dele, então lhe perguntou se o amava, sabia que não responderia, que não conseguiria responder, que não podia dizer que sim, o amava, porém incrivelmente conseguiu olhar pra Sesshoumaru, ele parecia surpreso e desconcertado.

_Oh! Sesshoumaru._

De repente não conseguiu mais vê-los, Naraku a estava levando pra algum lugar, quando percebeu estava adentrando numa enorme casa estilo tradicional Japonês, ele andava a sua frente e ela apenas o seguia, passaram por várias portas, até finalmente ele dobrar a esquerda, onde no final do corredor tinha uma única porta, Naraku a abriu e os dois entraram, era um quarto amplo e com vista para o jardim da casa, onde existia um pequeno lago com uma ponte, ele a analisava meticulosamente, uma onda de ódio e revolta passou pelo seu corpo.

- É impressionante, você está resistindo a mim, - disse Naraku, admirado. – perdão por sempre a subestimar, - se aproximou dela e segurou-lhe o queixo. – será tão preciosa pra mim. – disse sorrindo.

- Naraku! – disse entre dentes, ele retira a mão dela.

- Oh! Conseguiu falar, - disse surpreso e deu um sorriso perverso. – farei com que não resista mais a mim, se tornará minha fiel aliada, consciente do que tem que fazer ou não. – Kagome sentiu uma enorme dor em sua cabeça.

- Não! – gritou, colocando as duas mãos na cabeça, enquanto se abaixava até o chão. – Aaaaah! – gritou novamente, a dor se tornando ainda mais insuportável, então ficou quieta, sentada sobre os joelhos, tirou as mãos da cabeça e olhou pra Naraku, ele sorria satisfeito, estendeu a mão pra ela e a ajudou a se levantar.

- Venha precisa descansar, amanhã muito cedo tem que fazer algo.

A conduziu até o futon que existia no quarto, e fez com que se deitasse nele, Kagome fecha os olhos e cai rapidamente no sono, Naraku se senta no chão ao lado dela, e fecha os olhos concentrando sua energia sinistra, e durante toda a madrugada continuou ali, pressionando sua mente, colocando pensamentos, memórias falsas, desejos, e sentimentos ruins.

* * *

Quando Kagome acordou estava sozinha, ao seu lado haviam sido deixados, roupas e sapatos, se sentou, e viu a porta do quarto ser aberta, olhou para a pessoa que estava à porta, Kagura, ela parou diante o futon, e cruzou os braços olhando estranhamente pra ela.

- Se arrume, estaremos partindo logo, o banheiro fica naquela porta. – disse Kagura, indicando uma porta no final do quarto.

Pegando as roupas no chão se levantou e andou até a porta, a abriu e entrou no banheiro, que seguia o estilo tradicional da casa, colocou as roupas num canto e retirou as roupas que vestia, então entrou na banheira, estava se sentindo deslocada, como se não fosse pra estar ali, esquecendo seus pensamentos terminou o banho, vestiu as roupas que lhe trouxeram, então parou de frente ao espelho, enquanto escovava os cabelos, notou a meia-lua em seu pescoço.

- O que é isso? – murmurou, continuou a olhar pra meia-lua, porque ela estava ali mesmo, não conseguia se lembrar, mas gostava dela, procurou algo para prender os cabelos, e os prendeu pra cima, dando uma boa visão da meia-lua, saiu do banheiro, e Naraku a esperava no quarto.

- Está pronta? – perguntou Naraku.

- Estou! – respondeu simplesmente.

- Vou explicar o que vai fazer... você, Kagura e Tsubaki, invadiram a corporação Takahashi, - Kagome ouvia atentamente. – eles prenderam um de nós, e querem estragar nossos planos.

- Só temos que tirá-lo de lá, é isso? – questionou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- É, mas não será tão fácil, eles tentaram impedi-las.

- Melhor ainda. – disse sorrindo.

- Quer lutar? – perguntou Naraku, curiosamente.

- Quero! – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Certo, pode fazer isso, mas tenho que preveni-la de algo, não, de alguém, - corrigiu. - está pessoa provavelmente estará lá, e tentará confundi-la de todas as maneiras, ele é seu pior inimigo Kagome. – disse seriamente.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou interessada.

- Um youkai cão, ele é muito forte e esperto, ele tentará fazer você acreditar que a estou manipulando.

- Porque ele iria querer me convencer disso? – perguntou confusa.

- Já disse, ele é seu pior inimigo, quer impedir que realize o ritual, será capaz de matá-la para que não o faça.

- Então tenho que eliminá-lo o quanto antes, não deixarei que interfira nos nossos planos. – disse determinada.

- Também não quero que ele interfira nos nossos planos, porém não deve matá-lo agora, melhor fazer isso no dia do ritual.

- Vou tentar não fazê-lo, – disse Kagome, sorrindo de leve. – mas ainda não me disse o nome dele. – franziu a testa.

- É verdade, - riu. – seu nome é: Sesshoumaru Takahashi. – disse lentamente, Kagome continuou impassível. – Este nome te diz alguma coisa?

- Não, - respondeu dando de ombros. – só é o nome da pessoa que devo matar. – disse sem emoção, ouviram alguém bater na porta.

- Entrem! – mandou Naraku, a porta se abriu revelando Tsubaki e Kagura. – Tsubaki, leve Kagome para a sala de armas. – ela assentiu e olhou pra Kagome. – Faça um bom trabalho, Kagome. – disse olhando pra ela.

- Farei! – disse e se moveu em direção a Tsubaki, quando as duas se distanciaram Kagura se aproximou de Naraku.

- O que foi Naraku? – perguntou Kagura, desconfiada.

- Há algo de errado, - estreitou os olhos. – passei horas confundindo a mente dela, mas ainda assim existe uma parte dela relutante em me obedecer.

- Quer dizer que não a controla completamente? – perguntou confusa.

- Parece que não. – disse pensativo. – Eu a fiz pensar que é minha aliada, que estou a ajudando e ela a mim, e apaguei todas as memórias dela, todas as pessoas de sua mente, e também... – parou de falar parecendo estar pensando em algo.

- Também o que? - Naraku encarou Kagura.

- Transformei o amor que ela sentia por Sesshoumaru em um profundo ódio.

- E isso não é bom?

- Deveria ser, porém, todo esse ódio criou uma consciência nela, que ela não deveria ter nem sob o meu controle nem como Kagome.

- Quer dizer uma terceira consciência? – perguntou assustada.

- Sim, e ela pode ser um grande problema pra mim, por isso fique de olho nela, qualquer coisa de anormal me avise. – ordenou.

- Ok. Mas me responda Naraku, acha que a Kagome ainda esta lutando dentro de sua própria mente para se libertar do seu controle mental? – perguntou curiosa.

- Acho meio improvável, entretanto não irei me descuidar. – disse sério. – Agora vá, elas estão te esperando, e Bankotsu não pode mais ficar muito tempo lá, se Sesshoumaru o pressionar muito, ele poderá revelar coisas de fundamental importância.

- Estou indo! – disse e o deixou.

* * *

Tsubaki conduziu Kagome até a sala de armas, que era muito distante do quarto que passara a noite, na sala existiam diversas armas de todos os tipos, desde armas de fogo modernas, até armas antigas, arcos, flechas, lanças, espadas, adagas e muitas outras, Kagome passou o olhar sob os variados modelos de armas de fogo, e depois no restante das armas.

- O que irá escolher? – perguntou Tsubaki, a analisando.

- Armas de fogo não fazem meu estilo, arco e flecha são muito medievais, mas gosto de usá-las, contudo quero algo sutil e fácil de usar, e que não chame atenção.

- Quantos requisitos! – disse Tsubaki, rindo.

- Considero essas coisas importantes. – disse sorrindo, aproximou-se da mesa que estavam às adagas e flechas, e pegou quatro adagas, colocando duas em cada bota, e pegou mais uma.

- Apenas isso? – perguntou confusa.

- É o suficiente! – sorriu.

* * *

As três surgiram de repente na corporação Takahashi, não permitindo que as sentissem chegando, derrotaram facilmente os agentes que se encontravam no térreo, e cortaram todos os meios de comunicação da corporação, então subiram para o trigésimo sexto andar, onde Bankotsu se encontrava detido. Durante o caminho até lá ninguém as interceptou, Kagome golpeou os dois agentes youkais que guardavam a sala, deixando-os inconscientes, Tsubaki e Kagura entraram na sala e Kagome permaneceu do lado de fora da sala, esperando as duas saírem. Sentiu uma presença youkai se aproximando, era forte, e tanto seu corpo como sua mente pareciam a conhecer, o que era estranho, a presença ficou mais forte, apertou os olhos com força, tentando afastar a sensação que estava sentindo, e então ouviu uma voz chamar seu nome, o youkai que Naraku mencionou veio a sua mente, era ele, o youkai que a queria morta, seu inimigo.

Kagome virou-se em direção a ele, e ao vê-lo sorriu, ele era muito atraente, mas a única coisa que sentia ao vê-lo era ódio, queria muito lutar contra ele, mais que isso, queria o eliminar de vez, para que não tentasse estragar os planos que tinha com Naraku, virou o rosto pra trás chamando Kagura, perguntando se podia se divertir um pouco com ele, Kagura, Tsubaki e Bankotsu saíram da sala, surgiram dez agentes youkais, Kagura mandou Tsubaki e Bankotsu partirem, dizendo que ficaria as duas um pouco mais. Com o leque Kagura abriu um buraco na parede, por onde Bankotsu e Tsubaki escaparam, e depois se livrou dos agentes, olhando de relance ela a relembrou que não devia matá-lo ainda, o que achou irritante, o youkai chamado Sesshoumaru a encarava surpreso, caminhou até ele e perguntou por que a olhava assim, não entendia era muito esquisito, havia um desconforto em relação a ele, então perguntou se a conhecia, a resposta dele a deixou mais confusa ainda, o que era isso afinal. Ele estava jogando com ela, era isso. Decidiu entrar no jogo dele, arremessou uma adaga contra ele, que foi pega facilmente por ele e jogada no chão, seria muito interessante lutar com ele, sorriu empolgada.

Quando o ouviu dizer que não queria machucá-la isso a irritou profundamente, ela queria, queria muito machucá-lo, não compreendia porque desejava tanto fazê-lo, e o que escutou em seguida dele a deixou furiosa. Controlada. Ela não estava sendo controlada por ninguém, principalmente por Naraku, que absurdo, apenas atendia as ordens dele por estarem do mesmo lado, e quererem a mesma coisa, porém só concordava com elas até certo ponto. Mas Naraku a advertiu que ele tentaria confundi-la, e era exatamente o que estava conseguindo fazer, confundindo-a, a fazendo pensar sobre coisas que não existem, começou a lutar com ele, mas ele somente desviava de seus golpes, tão facilmente que era extremamente irritante, ele continuou a enchê-la sobre coisas que não tinham sentido pra ela, estava a tirando do sério, então a provocou, pra ela já chegava disso.

Lançou as quatro adagas nele combinadas com seus poderes, as duas primeiras usou para distraí-lo, e quando ele se preocupou em desviar delas, atirou as outras duas, a primeira pegou de raspão no ombro, e a segunda no seu abdômen, olhou pra ele sorrindo, quem era fraca mesmo, ele retirou a adaga do corpo dele, não, não morreria só com aquilo, até porque não usou poder espiritual suficiente para matá-lo, não queria que acabasse tão rapidamente, sem ele sequer contra atacar, ele questionou-lhe sobre o porque de querer tanto lutar com ele, não sabia ao certo porque, mas todo seu corpo ansiava por lutar com ele, então a pergunta dele a desconcertou.

_O que sua mente lhe dizia? O que? O que?_

_Vasculhou sua mente a procura da resposta, mas não conseguia a encontrar, porque isso?_

**Conseguiu uma brecha para tomar o controle de volta, porém a pressionaram de volta para a parte mais distante de sua mente, ele a afastará.**

Que sensação foi essa que teve, não podia matá-lo, não era o momento, porém isso não impedia de deixá-lo inconsciente, tinha que partir com Kagura, logo dezenas de agentes apareceriam. Concentrou parcialmente a energia espiritual e a usou contra ele, a energia o jogou contra a parede, e ele escorregou até o chão quase inconsciente, alguém em sua mente falava algo, foi até Sesshoumaru, abaixou-se e se aproximou do ouvido dele, disse quando e onde seria o ritual, depois se levantou e caminhou até Kagura, as duas olharam pra ele uma ultima vez e desapareceram diante dos olhos dele.

* * *

Com muita dificuldade Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, todo seu corpo estava doendo, embora o lugar que estava estivesse escuro, conseguia enxergar tudo ao seu redor, reconheceu o lugar, estava em seu quarto, na mansão Takahashi, as dores no seu corpo o incomodavam, lembrou-se do motivo por estar sentindo tanta dor, os poderes espirituais de Kagome. Por mais que tentasse entender as atitudes dela, não conseguia, ela de alguma maneira sabia o que estava fazendo, tinha consciência de seus atos, o que significava isso, como podia estar sendo controlada e ainda agir com tanta autonomia, contudo, deu a entender que Naraku não a controlava totalmente, mas também podia ser um truque dele, podia estar a fazendo pensar nisso, para que não houvesse possibilidade de se voltar contra ele.

Mas, quando perguntou a ela o que a mente dela dizia, por um milésimo segundo Kagome pareceu ter tido um momento de total consciência, porém tão rápido como veio se foi, Naraku deve ter tomado o controle sob ela de volta, explicava toda aquela fúria dela sobre ele, e após atacá-lo ela disse onde seria o ritual, restava descobrir se era realmente em Osaka, se fosse, o local exato seria mais fácil de encontrar, mas havia uma pergunta que não saia da sua cabeça, quem dissera essa informação, Kagome ou Naraku?

Saiu do quarto a procura de seu pai, mas logo lhe foi informado que ele estava na corporação Higurashi, em reunião com Aki, não sabia até onde eles chegariam para preservar a paz, que estava cada vez mais ameaçada, não sabia até que ponto eles iriam para evitar uma nova guerra entre youkais e humanos. Sua mente só conseguia pensar em um meio de impedir isso, porém de maneira alguma permitira que o fizessem, iria contra seu pai e todo o resto do mundo se fosse preciso.

Entrou em seu carro apressadamente, assim que se sentou no banco, ouviu a porta do passageiro se abrir, e por ela passar Inuyasha, que se sentou tranquilamente no banco ao seu lado.

- O que acha que esta fazendo? – questionou, olhando irritado pra ele.

- Vou junto com você. – disse Inuyasha, sério.

- Saia do carro Inuyasha! – ordenou impaciente.

- Não temos tempo pra isso Sesshoumaru, - girou os olhos. – irei apenas te acompanhar. – Sesshoumaru o encarou por mais alguns segundos, cogitando a idéia de jogá-lo pra fora do carro, perderia muito tempo com isso, então ligou o carro e dirigiu pra fora da mansão Takahashi.

Os dois ficaram em total silêncio, Inuyasha olhava pra fora pela janela, e Sesshoumaru olhava pra frente concentrado no trânsito, por incontáveis minutos continuaram assim.

- Peço desculpas pelas coisas que falei. – disse Inuyasha, de repente.

_Silêncio_.

- É só que... acho que fiquei surpreso, eu não esperava que... – Sesshoumaru continuou calado, sem demonstrar qualquer reação diante as palavras de Inuyasha. – Também costumo o julgar do pior jeito possível.

- Tem razão em fazer isso, e sobre as coisas que disse, - disse Sesshoumaru, sem desviar o olhar pra Inuyasha, que o olhou surpreso. – eu não posso dar o que ela quer de mim, não sou capaz disso.

- Alguma coisa boa ela deve ter visto em você, embora eu não saiba o que, mas Kagome não é o tipo de pessoa que se envolveria com alguém só por se envolver, e também ela não se envolveria com você se ainda sentisse algo por mim. – Sesshoumaru o olhou. – Como você disse, eu a machuquei muito, com certeza, fui estúpido o bastante pra não perceber o óbvio.

- Você é estúpido mesmo, eu notei isso quando a conheci. – Inuyasha riu.

- Eu estava ao lado dela no momento que ela mais precisava de alguém, - seu olhar se tornou triste, Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos. - a melhor amiga dela morreu numa missão que estavam fazendo juntas, embora Kagome não admitisse se culpava pela morte de Akane, depois disso parou de fazer missões com outro agente, Sango se afastou da corporação por um tempo, estava abalada e também se culpava, as duas ficaram num estado de depressão extrema. – parou de falar suspirando.

- Nunca escutei falarem sobre a morte dessa agente. – comentou Sesshoumaru, sério.

- É todos evitavam falar sobre isso por causa de Kagome e Sango. Mas diferente de Sango, Kagome escondia o que sentia, e ao invés de ficar triste ela se tornou fria e insensível, e mais agressiva do que já era, - sorriu. – eu a ajudei, e ela antes disso possuía sentimentos por mim, nunca a vi mais do que uma amiga, até porque gostava de Kikyou, porém esses sentimentos não eram verdadeiros, embora ela acreditasse ser, por causa de tudo isso confundiu o sentimento como amor.

- Como pode saber se não era amor o que sentia por você? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, o encarando, Inuyasha franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Conheço muito bem Kagome, mais do que ela imagina, se estivesse mesmo apaixonada por mim, não teria simplesmente desistido de mim por causa da Kikyou, teria tentado ainda assim, somente desistiria quando não houvesse mais chances, ela é assim, se arriscaria por aquilo que quer de verdade. – os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- E se ela se envolveu com você, - Sesshoumaru voltou a olhá-lo. - é porque sente algo por você, algo verdadeiro. – disse Inuyasha, sério, Sesshoumaru ficou quieto olhando pra frente, com um olhar indecifrável. – Agora resta saber o que você sente por ela.

- Sentimentos? - resmungou. – Como se eu soubesse o que são eles.

- Você sabe e os tem, - suspirou. – não estou te perguntando sobre isso, apenas digo isso para que pense a respeito.

- Já chega essa conversa toda já foi muito estranha. – pediu Sesshoumaru.

- Você parece diferente Sesshoumaru, - disse seriamente, Sesshoumaru olhou pra ele incrédulo, franzindo o cenho. – a Kagome te fez bem.

- Imaginação sua, idiota, - girou os olhos. – continuo o de sempre, posso provar isso a você. – sugeriu sorrindo, Inuyasha piscou assustado, e riu.

- Não, obrigado! – agradeceu irônico. Sesshoumaru estava chegando ao prédio da corporação Higurashi, parou numa das vagas no estacionamento, Inuyasha soltou o cinto e olhou pra Sesshoumaru, sorrindo. – Talvez você possa. – disse e saiu do carro, começando a andar em direção a entrada do prédio, Sesshoumaru acompanhou os passos dele com uma expressão confusa no rosto, tentando entender o significado daquelas palavras.

Quando Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru entraram na sala de reuniões, onde estavam Inutaisho e Aki, os encontrando com expressões suspeitas, para não dizerem estranhas, pareciam estar mais preocupados e cautelosos que o costume, o que só poderia significar problemas.

- Chichi-ue, Senhor Higurashi, - saudaram os dois.

- Sentem-se rapazes. – mandou Aki, os dois o fizeram. – Como está se sentindo Sesshoumaru? – perguntou impassível.

- Estou bem, obrigado. – disse Sesshoumaru, cauteloso, seu pai sorriu pra ele o que foi mais preocupante ainda. Esperaram os dois começarem a falar.

- Não vamos fazer rodeios quanto ao que temos que falar... – disse Inutaisho, soltando um suspiro frustrado. – Todos do conselho estão preocupados em relação à Kagome, e querem que tomemos uma atitude em relação a ela... – os dois o escutavam atentamente.

Existiam dois tipos de conselhos, o conselho youkai, e o conselho geral. No conselho youkai eram discutidos e resolvidos problemas dos youkais, e todos os lideres desse conselho são obviamente youkais. Já o conselho geral, foi criado para discutir e resolver problemas com youkai e humanos, além de mikos, monges e exterminadoras, a frente do conselho estavam, lideres youkais e humanos com descendência ou não dessas culturas, mas acima de tudo foi criada para tomar decisões em relação à paz, Inutaisho e Aki eram os principais lideres dela, com maior autoridade que os demais, por serem os responsáveis pelo processo de paz, não exatamente Aki, mas seu bisavô.

- Eles estão certos que Kagome não será capaz de sair do controle mental de Naraku, e consequentemente o ritual será realizado, após isso uma guerra se iniciará novamente entre humanos e youkais. – continuou Aki, com uma expressão totalmente séria.

- E pra evitar que isso aconteça, eles querem que paremos Kagome antes que seja tarde. – explicou Inutaisho, Inuyasha estreitou os olhos, e Sesshoumaru os encarou com frieza, era exatamente o que pensava.

- O que querem dizer com pará-la? – questionou Inuyasha, confuso.

- Há apenas dois jeitos de evitar que o ritual ocorra, - os três direcionaram o olhar pra Sesshoumaru, que falava num tom mais frio que o usual. – o primeiro e mais difícil, é matando Naraku, - estreitou os olhos. – e o segundo e mais fácil é, matando Kagome. – essas palavras tiveram um peso enorme tanto para quem as disse, como para aqueles que as ouviram.

- Vocês não estão pensando em... – disse Inuyasha, furioso, enquanto se levantava bruscamente. – não podem estar pensando nisso, - franziu a testa. - droga, é a Kagome!

- Acalme-se Inuyasha, nós não tomamos nenhuma decisão sobre isso. – disse Inutaisho, calmo. – Estão apenas preocupados com o que possa acontecer. – tentou explicar.

- Aqueles inúteis só querem garantir que ficaram bem, não se importam com que vai morrer para que fique tudo bem. – resmungou irritado.

- Inuyasha pode sair, quero falar com os dois a sós. – disse Sesshoumaru, sério, Inuyasha o olhou irritado, mas ao ver a expressão de seriedade dele suavizou a sua, compreendendo que o afetava mais Sesshoumaru que a si mesmo, olhou com raiva para Inutaisho e Aki, em seguida saiu sala sem dizer mais nada, os dois esperaram impacientes Sesshoumaru começar a falar.

- Antes de tudo, quero que me digam o que estão pensando sobre ter que matar Kagome, - disse impassível. – a melhor e mais dedica agente das corporações, admirada e querida por agentes humanos e youkais, aquela que tem uma família, - encarou Aki com desdém. – sua filha, que possui amigos, e além de tudo isso, minha companheira. – os dois o encararam surpresos.

- Sesshoumaru, entendemos seu ponto de vista, mas não podemos só pensar em nós, não é uma situação que somente nos atingiria, todo o mundo sofrerá as consequências de nossa decisão, se falhamos. – interveio Aki, tranquilo, e suspirou. – Não pense que é fácil pra mim pensar em tal ato desesperador.

- Compreendo o peso que ambos carregam, por estarem na posição que estão, que tem que se assegurarem a todo custo que a paz possa continuar, e que não haja mais guerras entre as raças. – disse calmo. – Mas como principais motivos dessa paz existir, vocês podem pô-la em risco, se tiver que haver uma guerra haverá, não será a morte de Kagome que impedirá que ela aconteça. – os dois sorriram.

- Você não podia estar mais certo, Sesshoumaru. – disse Inutaisho, orgulhoso.

- Esqueçam essa possibilidade, até porque os impediriam. – disse sério. – Tenho algo de extrema importância para discutir com vocês.

- Suponho que seja sobre o encontro com Kagome. – disse Aki.

- Exato. Naraku de alguma forma fez com que Kagome tivesse consciência do que fazia, ele provavelmente introduziu falsas memórias na mente dela, e apagou a lembranças de todos. – explicou calmamente. – Ela acredita ser aliada a ele, não tem noção do controle dele, contudo, – fez-se pensativo. – não sei, Kagome parecia não obedecer completamente a Naraku.

- Tem certeza disso? – questionou Aki.

- Não daria total certeza, pode ser um truque de Naraku. – disse e se calou.

- Existe mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Inutaisho, o observando.

- Sim, duas. Por um segundo durante nossa conversa, Kagome pareceu quase voltar a si, foi bastante rápido, mas a forma como ela agiu demonstrou isso.

- E a outra coisa?

- Após me acertar com o poder espiritual, ela me disse onde seria realizado o ritual, - os dois o olharam surpresos. – não o lugar exato, mas a cidade, Osaka, disse que estaria me esperando. – explicou.

- Osaka?! – disse Aki, pensativo. – Vou mandar procurarem por lá, se for verdade, será bem rápido para descobrir. – disse e pegou o telefone, levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto desferia ordens.

- O que pensa a respeito dessa informação? – questionou Inutaisho, curioso.

- Não sei ao certo, não posso dizer se foi á própria Kagome que a estava dizendo, ou se Naraku a induziu a dizer. – Aki se senta no lugar que estava anteriormente.

- Estamos em total desvantagem, Naraku tem Kagome, um exercito de youkais para combater qualquer um que tente impedir o ritual de acontecer. Ele esta preparado para nos enfrentar, mas nós não. – disse Inutaisho, preocupado.

- Já investigaram sobre o suposto traidor?

- Sim, porém não conseguimos encontrar ninguém, não sei como Naraku estava obtendo informações das corporações, mas não foi cedida por nenhum agente. – explicou Aki, franzindo o cenho.

- Naraku está muitos passos a frente de nós, - disse Sesshoumaru, estreitando os olhos. – se quisermos impedir o ritual e destruir Naraku, teremos que ser mais espertos que ele.

- Temos que criar um plano... – o telefone tocou os distraindo, os três se entreolharam ansiosos, Aki pegou o telefone e o atendeu.

- Sim? – perguntou.

- Finalmente encontramos. – disse uma voz masculina, cheia de alivio.

- Onde? – perguntou. – Onde é? – repetiu impaciente.

- Senhor pode soar estranho, mas – fez uma breve pausa. – o local do ritual é o antigo colégio onde Kagome e vários outros filhos de agente estudaram. – Aki arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e Sesshoumaru e Inutaisho também se surpreenderam.

- Vocês têm certeza absoluta que este é o lugar?

- Sim senhor, não há erros, será lá.

- Acharam alguma coisa que explique porque lá? – perguntou confuso.

- Estamos quase terminando, assim que for terminado os informaremos.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu e desligou.

- Vamos reunir todos, não temos muito tempo, - disse Sesshoumaru. – há um plano para ser planejado, e não podem existir erros.

_Gritos desesperados ecoavam pela casa, gritos de dor, insuportáveis de ser ouvidos_.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

_Voltei rápido então surtem com o capítulo e me deixem comentários_.

Eu ia apagar a porra – ignorem o palavrão - desse capítulo, mas aí pensei, não vai dar muito trabalho começar do zero, e tinha muitas coisas que gostei, então comecei desde inicio a revisar, e mudar o que não estava de acordo com o que eu queria, então fiquei finalmente satisfeita com o capítulo, tomara que vocês também tenham. Gente pode ser que fiquem confusos com o capítulo, mas foi exatamente minha intenção, queria confundi-los, vocês provavelmente ficaram sem saber quem está realmente falando, vou explicar mais ou menos, há três tipos de Kagome, kkk, é estranho sei, a primeira é a verdadeira Kagome, a segunda é que esta sendo controlada por Naraku e só obedece, e a terceira é a que vontade própria, mas que está sendo pressionada tanto por Naraku como Kagome, ela não obedece totalmente Naraku como a segunda, e a verdadeira Kagome não consegue ver o que acontece, ela fica no escuro sem ver e fazer nada, só quando tenta e consegue tomar o controle novamente do seu corpo. Meu deus, será que compliquei mais? kkk Espero que não, mas se tiver sido assim não se aflijam no próximo ou no outro explicarei o que se passou exatamente.

Mas então, tenho uma noticia ruim, assim, não é de certeza, mas acho que terei que ficar um tempo sem escrever, porque estarei ocupada, não sei direito, vou tentar mesmo assim ir escrevendo e quando der posto, não sei se será mesmo desse jeito, só queria avisar caso fique muito tempo sem postar, e vocês comecem a achar que abandonei, kkk, abandonar a fic no final, eu mesma me mataria, então não me abandonem, matarei vocês se o fizerem, - até parece que tem como, posso ameaçar pelo menos ;p – farei o possível para escrever, **talvez** o máximo que demorarei será **um mês**.

Bom, é tudo, cometem, por favor, até!

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**Keith: **Olá, seja bem vinda, foi mesmo? kkk, adoro isso. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, anotado a sugestão, morri de rir com seu comentário de Sesshoumaru como um príncipe. Mas quem não gosta de um clichê? Eu gosto, e acho que abuso muito deles. Obrigado, estarei sempre tentando, e esse como ficou? Beijos.

**Neherenia: **Hum... deu pra entender mais ou menos o que aconteceu com esse capítulo? Tentei explicar o máximo que pude, espero que tenha dado pra entender, kkkk, sempre fico em duvida nas cenas de luta, ás vezes penso que repito muito as mesmas coisas, o desfecho esta bem próximo mesmo, só não tenho idéia de como será, porém tentarei surpreender, e deixá-las satisfeitas com ele, beijos.

**Luisamrs3: **Ufa!Pensei que não tinha ficado bom, fico aliviada que gostaram, Sesshoumaru angustiado, hahaha, gostei de fazê-lo assim, espero que ela não faça isso. Obrigado, beijos.

**Jeane: **Que bom que gostou, espero que também goste desse, beijos, até o próximo.

**Adrimke: **Adoro ver você surtando. Atendendo seu pedido ;p

Teria sido muito legal mesmo, hahaha, idéia que surgiu de repente. Sei lá, teve? Beijos.

**Tinker: **Encontro as escuras é? Kkk, aqui está ele, não enfarte se não vou sentir sua falta depois. Beijos.

Obrigado pelos reviews.

* * *

Bye! Kagmarcia ;*


	23. Capítulo Vinte Dois

**- Capítulo Vinte Dois**

Os dois dias passaram rapidamente...

E finalmente o dia chegou.

Um dia esperando por uns há bastante tempo, e temido por outros desde sempre. Está seria a ultima chance para realizar o ritual que quebraria o selamento feito por Midoriko, este dia poderia significar o fim de um tempo e o início de um novo.

Deitada no futon, Kagome dormia profundamente, seu rosto agora sereno não demonstrava sentir mais nenhuma dor, diferente de horas atrás, quando Naraku estava a perturbar mais uma vez sua mente, ele permanecia sentado no chão ao lado dela, os olhos fechados, enquanto continuava concentrado no que fazia, ao ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta abriu os olhos, já sabendo quem adentrava no quarto, Kagura entrou e olhou na direção deles, parando seu olhar em Kagome, e estreitando os olhos, depois encarou Naraku, seriamente.

- Ainda não terminou com isso? – questionou Kagura, parando diante de Naraku, com os braços cruzados. – Está brincando com a mente dela desde que voltamos da corporação Takahashi.

- Acabei faz algumas horas, estava apenas verificando se está tudo bem. – explicou, se levantando. – Já está tudo pronto?

- Sim, tudo pronto. – respondeu girando os olhos, ela olhou novamente para Kagome. – Porque ela ainda esta inconsciente? – perguntou confusa.

- Porque é mais seguro assim.

- Esta com medo dela não te obedecer? – perguntou ela com deboche, ele riu.

- Acredite, ela vai me obedecer! – afirmou sorrindo. – Se ela ao menos pensar em me contrariar, sentirá uma dor insuportável, e que somente irá parar quando desistir da idéia de me desobedecer.

- Isso explica aqueles gritos... – comentou Kagura, lembrando-se dos vários episódios em que ouvira os gritos de Kagome ecoando pela casa. – só não entendi porque mandou Kagome dizer o local do ritual a Sesshoumaru. – disse franzindo a testa.

- Aquilo não foi nada, foi um capricho meu para confundir Sesshoumaru, de qualquer maneira eles iriam descobrir logo. – explicou tranquilamente.

- E não tem nada por trás desse ato? – perguntou desconfiada, ele girou os olhos, entediado.

- Já disse Kagura, quero que Kagome mate Sesshoumaru e corrompa seu coração, pretendo me tornar o líder dos youkais, e para conseguir isso, preciso de poder, muito poder. – ele olha pra Kagome, sorrindo. – e uma miko maligna tem esse poder. Nenhum youkai ousará me enfrentar, ou me contrariar com ela sob minhas ordens, eles temeram a ela e muito mais a mim, que tenho o poder de controlá-la.

- Do jeito que você fala soa tão fácil. – disse Kagura, suspirando. – As corporações tentaram impedir o ritual, e, não acho que matar Sesshoumaru será tão fácil como pensa.

- Kagome tem poder mais do que suficiente para matá-lo. – replicou Naraku, sorrindo.

- Não estou me referindo à força dela. - retrucou impassível. – Você esquece que Kagome o ama, e que esse sentimento pode em algum momento atrapalhar tudo, você pode ter transformado esse amor em ódio para a Kagome que está controlando, mas a verdadeira Kagome tem o sentimento real. – Naraku sorriu, e caminhou até ela, ficando a poucos centímetros dela.

- Que análise surpreendente Kagura, - disse ele com admiração. - terei muito cuidado no que irei fazer em relação a isso. – pousou a mão no rosto de Kagura, acariciando o rosto dela.

- Por favor, - disse irônica. – você não se uniu a uma idiota.

- É bom saber disso. – disse ele, sorrindo, e a beijou.

* * *

Na mansão Takahashi, as coisas não poderiam estar mais quietas, depois da audácia de Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru se encontrava em seu quarto, dormindo, não era algo que Inutaisho se orgulhava de ter feito, porém foi algo que precisou fazer, pois ver o quando seu filho mais velho estava instável e incontrolável, estava o deixando inquieto e preocupado, ele e Inuyasha adentraram no cômodo, parando diante a cama, onde Sesshoumaru permanecia dormindo.

- Sério que você dopou seu próprio filho? – perguntou Inuyasha, erguendo uma sobrancelha, Inutaisho sorriu.

- Queria que eu fizesse o que, esse imbecil teimoso, nem sequer terminou de se recuperar do golpe de Kagome, e não descansava há quase dois dias, - suspirou pesadamente. – como iria estar preparado para lutar contra Naraku, e possivelmente contra Kagome.

- Tem razão, Chichi-ue, o corpo e a mente dele não descansariam por vontade própria. – disse sério, e depois sorriu. – Mas sabe que quando ele acordar ficará furioso com o que fez.

Inutaisho riu. – Sei, eu sei disso, - olhou pra Sesshoumaru. – mas foi por um bom motivo, a mente dele precisa relaxar para o que estar por vir.

- Chichi-ue, - chamou Inuyasha, Inutaisho o olhou interrogativo. – me diga, acha que ele se apaixonou pela Kagome? – perguntou sério.

- Se eu acho? – perguntou pensativo. – Ah! Essas coisas de sentimentos são tão complicadas. – disse dando de ombros.

- Não desconverse. – resmungou sério.

- Inuyasha, não importa o que eu acho, ou você, importa o que Sesshoumaru acha, se ele achar que não está, mesmo estando apaixonado por ela, será não. – disse pacientemente.

- Creio que tenho que concordar. – os dois saem do quarto.

- Como estão as coisas em Osaka? – perguntou Inutaisho, mudando de assunto.

- Por hora, bem, - respondeu Inuyasha. - todos já estão lá, e estão nos mantendo informados sobre o que acontece, e até agora Naraku não chegou a Osaka.

- E o que esta acontecendo no colégio?

- Confirmaram a presença dos youkais de Naraku, mas não conseguiram identificar o número exato deles. Tsubaki, a miko das sombras, esta os comandando, ela criou uma barreira ao redor de todo o colégio.

- Será muito difícil quebrá-la?

- Não, acredito que não, Kikyou e Rin cuidaram dela. – respondeu calmo, depois franziu a testa. – Agora, se fosse uma barreira criada por Kagome, seria muito complicado de desfazê-la.

- Não precisam se preocupar com isso, Kagome não pode ficar desperdiçando os poderes dela, precisa os guardar para o ritual. – explicou Inutaisho.

- Chichi-ue, - disse pensativo. – se esgotássemos os poderes de Kagome, ela poderia realizar o ritual?

- Teoricamente, não, porém acho impossível que consigam fazê-la usar seus poderes, Naraku também perceberá a intenção e impedirá.

- Sim, possivelmente, entretanto, é uma possibilidade que podemos levar em conta, se agirmos corretamente, talvez consigamos fazer isso.

- Não sei, seguiremos com o plano original por enquanto. – os dois chegam ao escritório.

- Espero que tenhamos sucesso, - eles se sentam, um de frente pro outro. – temos que ser cautelosos, porque Naraku certamente tem algo planejado para nós. Eles sabem que estamos os observando, seguindo cada passo deles, e eles fazem o mesmo conosco.

- Estamos em um impasse. – disse Inutaisho, suspirando, pesadamente.

- Sim, - concordou. - só esta faltando eu e Sesshoumaru lá, e assim que ele despertar, partiremos. – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. – Só não entendo Chichi-ue, porque esse ritual será no colégio em que eu e Kagome estudamos. – disse confuso.

- Não te expliquei? – perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas, Inuyasha acenou negativamente. – Bom, quando descobrimos sobre o lugar, não conciliei os fatos, - fez uma careta. – vou fazer um breve resumo.

- Resumo. – resmungou Inuyasha, rindo, Inutaisho lançou um olhar irritado pra ele, que o fez se encolher.

- Deve se lembrar que no colégio tem um pequeno templo?

- Sim, lembro-me dele, Kagome costumava ir muito lá junto com Sango e Akane, muitas vezes sozinha. – franziu o cenho. – Mas o que esse templo tem haver com o ritual?

- Aquele templo tem tudo haver com o ritual, pois foi lá, há muitos e muitos anos que Midoriko selou os poderes dos youkais e das mikos. – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Como não se lembrou disso?

- Não é que eu não me lembrei, é que eu não sabia disso. – explicou.

- Não sabia?!

- Sim, não sabia, somente Midoriko estava no local naquele dia, - disse parecendo se recordar de algo. – ela achou mais seguro que nem mesmo nós soubéssemos sobre o exato local, porém nos advertiu que o ritual poderia algum dia ser desfeito, por uma miko que teria os poderes dela.

- Acho que já sei a resposta, mas mesmo assim irei te perguntar, - Inutaisho assentiu. – o que irá acontecer se infelizmente nosso plano falhar? – questionou ele, sério, seu pai suspirou antes responder.

- Se iniciará novamente uma guerra entre youkais e humanos, só que dessa vez bem pior, pois existem muitos youkais que ainda odeiam os humanos, e os humanos não esqueceram o passado, se a guerra vier, eles também estarão preparados para ela.

- Significa que a paz sempre esteve por um fio. – presumiu.

- A paz sempre esta em perigo, não importa o tempo que passe. Muitas pessoas e muitos youkais estão bem e acostumados com a maneira que vivem hoje, mas há sempre aqueles que pensam diferente.

- Quais são as chances de vencemos essa guerra, caso aconteça?

- Não sei dizer, existem muitas coisas a serem consideradas, a quantidade de youkais ao lado de Naraku, que com o selamento desfeito serão mais fortes, - nós das corporações Takahashi também - então nesse caso não estamos muito em desvantagem, as mikos não terão seus poderes liberados, e serão os primeiros alvos dos youkais, depois delas, os exterminadores, e por último nós. Além de tudo isso, Naraku tem Kagome ao lado dele, e se ele de alguma maneira conseguir corrompê-la, será temido por todos, e quem não sucumbir ao poder dele, acabará morto, pelas mãos dele, ou dela.

- Naraku pretende corromper Kagome a fazendo matar seus próprios amigos, e seu companheiro. – disse Inuyasha, inexpressível.

- Se ela chegar a matar qualquer pessoa que seja importante pra ela, será corrompida imediatamente, o coração puro dela seria corrompido pela dor, a culpa, e a tristeza.

- E essa seria nossa pior derrota, não podemos permitir que... – a porta do escritório é aberta abruptamente, Inuyasha e Inutaisho olham na direção dela, encontrando Sesshoumaru parado no batente da porta.

- Sesshou... – nenhum dos dois sentiu a presença dele chegando, não podiam estar tão distraídos a ponto de não perceberem a presença dele.

- Não temos tempo para conversas, temos que ir. – disse Sesshoumaru, interrompendo Inuyasha.

- Como esta se sentindo filho? – perguntou Inutaisho, sorrindo, Sesshoumaru o olhou zangado.

- Chichi-ue, se ousar fazer algo do tipo novamente comigo, ser meu pai não terá mais tanta importância assim pra mim. – disse friamente, Inutaisho riu. – Vamos idiota, - olhou para Inuyasha. - temos um hanyou para matar. – disse se virando, e desaparecendo do campo de visão deles dois, Inuyasha lançou um olhar para o pai, levantou-se e seguiu Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Finalmente Kagome desperta do sono profundo em que foi colocada, suas íris dos olhos agora num vermelho mais intenso, sentou-se e em seguida se colocou de pé, mas ao fazer isso se sentiu tonta, as coisas ao seu redor pareciam estar girando, fechou olhos na intenção de afastar a sensação, porém de nada adiantou, sua cabeça doía.

- Kagome! – ouviu a alguém chamá-la e abriu os olhos, encontrando Naraku parado a sua frente.

- Naraku, não sei por que, mas não me sinto muito bem. – disse Kagome, apertando os olhos.

- Não deve ser nada demais, - disse sereno. – depois que você voltou da corporação Takahashi, você desmaiou, passou esses dois dias desacordada, sentir-se mal é normal. – Kagome franziu o cenho, e ignorou a dor que sentia.

- Isso quer dizer que o ritual é hoje?!

- Não se preocupe, temos tempo, - sorriu. – tome banho e se vista, depois seguiremos para Osaka. – Kagome suspirou, aliviada.

- Se você diz que esta tudo bem, - franziu os lábios. – então não vejo problema.

- Não há nenhum, vá, estamos somente a esperando para irmos. – Kagome assentiu e seguiu para o banheiro, Naraku sorriu satisfeito, sim, ela o obedecia completamente, não havia dúvidas.

Após se banhar e vestir-se Kagome deixou o quarto, usando um vestido que lhe foi trazido, o vestido estilo mullet, era preto, com mangas de renda que iam até seu pulso, o decote discreto deixava seus seios parcialmente a mostra, a parte da frente do vestido ia até o meio de suas coxas, e a de trás tocava o chão apesar do sapato preto de salto grosso que calçava, seus cabelos estavam soltos e levemente ondulados. Começou a caminhar pelos corredores da casa, não conseguia sentir a presença de Naraku, nem Kagura, Tsubaki ou até mesmo Bankotsu, o que estranhou, franziu o cenho, e continuou a percorrer a casa a procura de algum deles, tinha uma sensação ruim em relação à ausência deles, ausência não, com certeza eles estavam na casa, só que estavam escondendo suas presenças, mas porque isso, de quem eles estavam escondendo a presença, dos inimigos, ou dela.

Parou de andar ao reconhecer a sala de armas, abriu a porta e adentrou no cômodo, e mais uma vez percorreu os olhos em todas as armas que havia ali, precisava de armas para combater as corporações, principalmente para eliminar definitivamente, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, de repente algo na sala lhe chamou a atenção, era um livro antigo, ele estava isolado num canto da sala, colocado em cima de uma bancada de vidro, não lembrava de tê-lo visto na primeira vez, contudo, porque ele estava numa sala que somente continha armas, andou até onde estava o livro e passou a mão sobre o livro, à curiosidade a venceu, e ela o abriu. As páginas eram velhas, mas bem conservadas, começou a ler o conteúdo do livro a partir da primeira página, e cada página que passava ficava mais e mais surpresa, o livro continha dos mais simples encantamentos, até os mais difíceis, alguns tão antigos que nunca imaginara existir, encontrou também o selamento dos poderes que Midoriko realizou, e como desfazê-lo, o último encantamento que havia no final do livro a deixou muito interessada, o leu duas vezes, seu semblante sério, enquanto tentava processar tudo, fechou o livro e se virou, levando um susto ao encontrar Naraku no meio da sala, a analisando, sério.

- Naraku! – disse Kagome, após se recompor do susto.

- O que esta fazendo aqui, Kagome? – questionou Naraku.

- Hum... estava procurando você, quando me deparei com a sala de armas. – explicou, estreitando os olhos. – De onde tirou esse livro? – perguntou curiosa.

- Eu o tenho há muitos anos, - respondeu calmo. – ele pertencia a Midoriko, a miko que fez o selamento.

- Sei, - franziu as sobrancelhas. - mas porque o tem, não é uma coisa que deveria estar com você.

- Porque precisava dele, - andou até o livro e parou diante dele. – foi muito difícil consegui-lo, - sorriu. – estava sob posse dos Higurashis.

- Roubou isso das corporações? – perguntou Kagome, rindo.

- Sim, há uns setenta anos. – a encarou. – suponho que o leu.

- Algumas páginas, - comprimiu os lábios. – porém só me interessei pela parte do ritual. – disse ela, girando os olhos.

- Então já sabe como fazer o ritual. – Kagome sorriu maliciosa.

- Sei bem mais que isso, eu encontrei nesse livro um encantamento que nos servirá muito bem.

- A que encantamento exatamente se refere? – perguntou confuso.

- Você não leu todo o conteúdo do livro? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Ninguém além da descendente de Midoriko pode lê-lo. – Kagome ficou mais confusa ainda.

- Não entendo, se somente a descendente de Midoriko podia lê-lo, então como sabiam como, quando, e onde seria feito? – questionou.

- Kagome... você não é a primeira a descender de Midoriko, – disse suavemente. – houve uma antes de você, ela leu o livro e nos explicou o que tínhamos que fazer.

- E o que aconteceu com ela, porque não fez o ritual?

- Eu a matei. – disse com uma tranquilidade absurda.

- Porque a matou?

- No último segundo ela decidiu que era perigoso liberar os poderes dos youkais, e, me traiu. – Kagome o analisava cuidadosamente.

- Tem medo que eu também o faça? – perguntou séria.

- Não, não tenho. – disse e sorriu. – Entretanto, estarei preparado caso tente. – acrescentou.

- Isto é um aviso? – perguntou sorrindo.

- De certa forma, sim. – disse dando de ombros. – Mas voltando ao assunto original, que encantamento é esse? – Kagome sorriu largamente.

- Esse encantamento transfira a metade dos poderes das mikos que estão selados, para mim. – explicou Kagome, Naraku a encarou, surpreso.

- Parece ótimo, porém por agora faremos apenas o ritual, depois discutiremos sobre esse assunto. – Kagome assentiu, concordando. – Quer pegar algo daqui? – perguntou, ela olhou ao redor, então andou até onde estavam as espadas, havia vários tipos diferentes de espadas, após pensar um pouco, ela escolheu duas espadas tipo wakizashi.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou Kagome, se virando para ele, os dois seguiram para fora da sala, e minutos depois deixaram Kyoto.

* * *

Inutaisho parou a tempo Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, antes dos dois embarcarem no jato que iria levá-los a Osaka.

- O que foi Chichi-ue? – perguntou Inuyasha, olhando o pai, Inutaisho segurava na mão direita uma espada embainhada, que ele logo estendeu em direção a Sesshoumaru.

- Tome, vai precisar dela. – disse Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru encarou o pai, sério, e pegou a espada que lhe era oferecida, sabia perfeitamente que espada era aquela.

- Porque está me dando a tessaiga? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, confuso. – Você disse que ela não podia mais ser usada.

- Essa será uma exceção, no momento não podemos nos prender a proibições. – disse seriamente.

- Obrigado, pai! – disse Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho assentiu, sorrindo, e os dois irmãos entraram no jato.

**...**

- Miroku, Naraku esta aqui! – informou Kouga, seriamente, Miroku fechou os olhos e os abriu, depois de suspirar.

- Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Miroku, o encarando.

- Ainda não. – respondeu Kouga.

- Não podemos mais esperá-los, - disse sério. – confirmaram a presença de Kagome?

- Não! – disse Kouga, franzindo o cenho. – Kikyou acredita que ela esteja se escondendo dentro de uma barreira.

- E quanto à barreira de Tsubaki?

- Rin e Kikyou estão esperando a ordem para desfazê-la.

- Sango e Ayame?

- A postos!

- Certo, vamos começar a agir.

* * *

Planos sempre dão errados, sejam por mau planejamento, incompetência, imprevistos, ou surpresas, pensando desse modo, todos decidiram não agir especificamente de uma maneira planejada, precisavam trabalhar em conjunto, um trabalho em grupo, onde todos tinham que estar em sincronia. O objetivo é claro, era evitar o ritual, mas, além disso, receberam ordens diretas para a execução de Naraku, ele foi considerado uma ameaça à paz, portanto devia ser morto, e não preso como seria em outros casos. Com apenas esses dois objetivos, - nada fáceis - decidiram focar somente em Naraku e Kagome, o restante dos youkais e servos de Naraku, seriam responsabilidade dos agentes com mais experiência, mas ainda tinham que se preocupar com o que Naraku havia planejado pra eles, o que era a questão do problema, pois ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ele estava mais perto da vitória e eles da derrota.

Por isso tomaram a decisão de agir de modo inesperado, estavam conscientes que Naraku agia de acordo com a maneira que eles reagiam diante uma situação, esse era o trunfo deles, saber como todos pensavam, e ser imprevisível.

Então como Naraku, eles seriam imprevisíveis.

**...**

- Tem certeza que tudo correrá bem? – perguntou Kagome, olhando para Naraku, com certa insegurança. – Acho arriscado batermos de frente com eles. – disse ela, pensando na conversa que tiveram no avião a caminho de Osaka.

- Não precisa se preocupar com esses detalhes. – disse Naraku, sorrindo. – Agora erga a barreira ao seu redor e continue a me seguir. – mandou ele, calmo, Kagome assentiu, e ergueu a barreira, - uma barreira que a tornava totalmente invisível - ela suspirou e seguiu Naraku, mantendo uma distância segura dele.

**...**

Sem muito esforço e energia espiritual, Rin e Kikyou conseguiram desfazer a barreira criada por Tsubaki, permitindo a todos o acesso ao colégio, como esperado ao fazerem isso, os youkais se dispersaram na direção delas e dos outros agentes, localizados em diferentes ponto do colégio, estavam apenas esperando que agissem, as dezenas de youkais pararam a frente dos seis agentes, aguardando que eles tentassem seguir adiante e ousassem tentar passar por eles, só não estavam contando com as dezenas de agentes das corporações que surgiram diante deles, na mesma proporção que os youkais, sem dar mais atenção aos youkais, os seis agentes avançaram, seguindo para o templo, para onde Naraku e Kagome estavam indo.

Paradas diante a escadaria que dava acesso ao templo, estavam Sango e Ayame, as primeiras a chegar ao local, em seguida surgiram Miroku e Kouga, os quatro se posicionaram em lugares diferentes, fazendo um circulo, olhando atentamente ao redor, embora em torno deles não houvesse sinal de ninguém, só existiam eles ali, entretanto os quatro sabiam que _eles _estavam ali em algum lugar, escondidos pela barreira de Kagome, os quatro se entreolharam e assentiram, cada um deles puxou um pergaminho que levavam consigo, e lançaram igualmente a frente deles, os pergaminhos se chocaram contra algo invisível, produzindo faíscas de energia, e não demorou muito para conseguirem finalmente enxergar Kagome e Naraku, parados no meio deles, Naraku os olhou sorrindo, e Kagome ao lado dele os encaravam irritada, provavelmente por desfazerem a barreira dela.

- Como é bom revê-los, - disse Naraku. – espero que estejam preparados para morrer dessa vez.

- Sinto dizer, mas a única pessoa que será morta hoje será você, Naraku! – disse Miroku, com uma calma palpável.

- Caro monge, vocês não tem a força necessária para fazê-lo. – disse ele, rindo sarcasticamente.

- Creio que esteja enganado, Naraku! – disse Kikyou, surgindo junto com Rin, e se unindo ao grupo, Naraku observou todos e estreitou os olhos.

- Está faltando dois.

- Não se preocupe, logo eles se unirão a nós. – disse Sango, debochada, e encarou brevemente a amiga, sentindo mais ódio pelo homem, por submeter à amiga a tal situação.

- Não me digam que eles são o elemento surpresa? – perguntou irônico, Miroku riu.

- Não é exatamente isso, - girou os olhos. – eles estão mais para atrasados mesmo, aqueles imbecis.

- Bem, não me importo em começar a diversão sem eles. – Naraku olhou para Kagome, que apenas observava a conversa impassível. – Esqueça o que eu disse Kagome, tudo bem em usar seus poderes espirituais. – disse sorrindo pra ela, os seis agentes encararam Naraku, confusos, sem conseguir compreender a intenção dele, como iria deixar Kagome usar os poderes, ainda tendo que realizar o ritual.

- Fico feliz com isso, ficar de braços cruzados não faz exatamente meu estilo. – disse Kagome, sorrindo, então jogou o arco e as flechas no chão, que Naraku insistiu que levasse consigo, além das espadas que estavam presas as suas costas. – Não vou precisar disso, - encarou os agentes. – dois youkais, duas mikos, uma exterminadora e um monge. – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, rindo.

- Sabe, se não fosse os olhos vermelhos, diria que é a verdadeira Kagome falando, a arrogância é a mesma. – comentou Miroku, estreitando os olhos, os seis riram levemente, apesar de ainda ser trágica a situação, Kagome estreitou os olhos, visivelmente irritada com a atitude deles, andou alguns passos ficando mais próxima deles, fazendo com que os seis ficassem em alerta.

- Quer saber, vocês me irritaram. – disse com raiva, e num piscar de lhos, estendeu sua energia espiritual contra eles, os lançando há alguns metros de distância, ela sorriu observando os seis caídos no chão, e se virou começando a andar em direção a Naraku. – Problema resolvido, agora nós podemos ir. – disse ela, satisfeita, deu mais um passo e parou de andar, ao sentir duas presenças novas surgirem, então se virou rapidamente, e seus olhos se encontram mais uma vez com os olhos dourados dele.

- Porque a pressa, acabamos de chegar. – disse Sesshoumaru, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, Inuyasha ao seu lado também sorria.

- Sesshoumaru... – disse ela com ar divertido. – estava preocupada que não viesse por causa do que aconteceu no nosso último encontro, quando eu o deixei ferido e quase inconsciente, achei até que não tivesse ouvido meu pedido para que me encontrasse hoje aqui. – e sorriu largamente com a expressão irritada no rosto dele.

- Não poderia deixar de vir Kagome, - disse ele, calmo. – tenho que retribuir da mesma forma a gentileza com que me tratou. – os seis agentes pararam ao lado de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, encarando Kagome com raiva.

- Estava esperando ansiosa, - sorriu. – então me surpreenda. – pediu séria, Sesshoumaru deu um passo à frente e parou sem deixar encará-la.

- Eu cuidarei dela, sozinho. – disse Sesshoumaru, impassível, eles sabiam que isso não estava em discussão, mas também lutar contra Kagome era algo que nenhum deles queria, eles assentiram olhando uma ultima vez para Kagome, então encararam Naraku, que os olhava sem nenhuma preocupação.

- Kagome, matá-lo, somente após o ritual. – avisou Naraku.

- Posso esperar até lá, - suspirou frustrada. – deixo-o inconsciente, faço o ritual, - comprimiu os lábios. - depois o mato.

- Creio que terei que atrapalhar seus planos. – disse Sesshoumaru, a observando, ela estava deslumbrante, e também mais perversa do que antes.

- Venha e tente!

- Sesshoumaru... – disse Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru o olhou de esgueira. – não se esqueça que apesar de tudo, ela ainda é a Kagome. – o irmão mais velho voltou a olhar a garota parada a sua frente.

- Acredite, não há como eu me esquecer desse fato. – disse ele, seus olhos brilhando de raiva, Kagome sorriu mais uma vez pra ele, e ambos se esqueceram o que acontecia ao redor deles, sem se preocupar com a luta que se iniciava a poucos passos deles, contra Naraku, só existiam ele e ela, decididos a lutar até o fim, sem temer o resultado e as consequências.

Com um movimento rápido Kagome puxou das costas as duas espadas que carregava, girou as espadas nas mãos, e as lançou contra Sesshoumaru, ele não entendeu o porquê desse ato, na distância em que se encontrava dela, ele podia se esquivar facilmente das armas lançadas, porém, ao invés de desviar, ele puxou a tessaiga rapidamente, - que estava presa às costas dele – e bloqueou as duas espadas, que ao se chocarem contra a tessaiga foram arremessadas não muito longe de Kagome.

- Me testando ou o que? – perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha, ela riu e se virou, andando até as espadas no propósito de recuperá-las, após fazê-lo se voltou pra ele.

- Só estava querendo saber se você iria apenas desviar dos meus ataques, como fizera da ultima vez.

- Dessa vez não conte com isto, estou decidido a lutar contigo, como tanto desejava que fizesse.

- Devo me sentir lisonjeada? – questionou irônica, Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, com desconfiança.

- Porque tenho a impressão que esta querendo ganhar tempo?

- Ganhar tempo? – perguntou ela, rindo. – Desculpe-me, não farei mais com que percamos tempo. – jogou as espadas no ar e as pegou, ficando em posição de ataque.

* * *

Em qualquer situação, sete contra um com certeza seria considerado covardia ou desvantagem, mas no caso de Naraku isso não ocorria, mesmo lutando contra os sete agentes, ele ainda conseguia manter-se a altura, porém isso não durou muito, os agentes passaram a lutar de maneira organizada, prevendo os ataques de Naraku, e ele agora se encontrava em dificuldade, e para o azar dele, a ajuda não viria, seus youkais e servos estavam bastante ocupados no momento.

Não podiam deixar de pensar em como estavam perto de ter vencer, que nessa batalha eles sairiam vencedores, quando conseguissem derrotar Naraku e matá-lo, Kagome seria livre do controle mental dele, e o ritual não aconteceria, e consequentemente a guerra não viria, e a paz continuaria.

_Sim, estavam se saindo perfeitamente bem, não tinham como perder. _

* * *

Bloqueou a espada que vinham em sua direção no ultimo instante, usando as duas espadas, se tivesse feito isso um segundo depois teria sido cortada pela lâmina do seu adversário, e a espada de Sesshoumaru estar a milímetros de seu rosto era a prova disso, Kagome continuou a segurar a espada dele com as espadas, o encarando firmemente, não conseguia esconder a surpresa por Sesshoumaru não estar hesitando, em momento algum ele hesitou ou facilitou as coisas pra ela, estavam lutando de igual para igual, sem medo ou preocupação em feri-la como aconteceu anteriormente.

_Mas será que não?_

_Ele não estaria mesmo hesitando?_

_Estava ele decidido a matá-la?_

Utilizando seu poder nas espadas Kagome conseguiu se afastar de Sesshoumaru, ele a olhou sério, então esboçou um meio sorriso.

- Surpresa por não estar se saindo como esperava? – perguntou ele, ironicamente.

- Diria que satisfeita! – disse ela, sorrindo, deu um passo à frente e concentrou a energia nas espadas novamente.

Sesshoumaru presumiu que ela o atacaria dessa vez com força total, por isso tinha que estar preparado para tal ataque, não podia se conter, pois poderia acabar morto, mas também não podia se exceder se não ela acabaria morta. Ele observava os movimentos dela cuidadosamente, Kagome deu a volta em torno de si e quando parou de frente para ele, estendeu as espadas na direção dele, porém ao invés de atingi-lo com elas como Sesshoumaru esperava, ela simplesmente permaneceu imóvel, entretanto, Sesshoumaru se precipitou e moveu sua espada a fim de bloquear o ataque, - que não veio – acabando por atingir o ombro de Kagome, ela gemeu de dor quando a espada a atingiu, e o olhou com mágoa, a expressão fria de Sesshoumaru se transformou em uma expressão de pura aflição.

- Kagome! – disse ele, preocupado, soltando a espada no chão, e se aproximou dela, Kagome pôs a mão sobre o ferimento e após observá-lo, ergueu a cabeça para fitar Sesshoumaru, parado a frente dela, com preocupação. – Você está bem? – perguntou ele, então Kagome fez algo que o surpreendeu totalmente, ela riu, a encarou espantado, sem saber o que significava aquilo, porque ela estaria rindo, depois de ser ferida por ele.

- Sesshoumaru, nunca pensei que atacaria sua amada companheira, - disse Kagome, com desdém, ele franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, se perguntando se ela sabia que era companheira dele. – não acreditei que seria capaz de feri-la, mas estava enganado, bom, você é um youkai conhecido por não ter sentimentos, porém após fazer isso a sua preocupação fora mais que evidente. – as palavras dela somente serviram para deixá-lo mais desconcertado do que já estava, tinha algo de muito errado acontecendo, olhou a sua volta e viu Miroku e Kouga segurando Naraku, e Inuyasha partindo para dar o golpe final, contudo ao fazê-lo, Naraku foi reduzido a um simples boneco de madeira.

Uma marionete!

Rapidamente Sesshoumaru voltou os olhos para Kagome, a tempo de ver a imagem dela se transformar na imagem de Naraku, que sorria ironicamente pra ele, sua cara devia estar deixando transparecer toda a sua surpresa, ao descobrir que foram novamente enganados por ele.

- Fico muito contente ao ver sua cara de total surpresa Sesshoumaru. – disse Naraku, sorrindo. – Meu plano para enganá-los foi algo genial, vocês não esperavam, mas não os culpo por isso, foi algo que planejei nos mínimos detalhes.

- Onde está Kagome? – questionou Sesshoumaru, com os olhos estreitos, fitando-o com um ódio mortal, e Naraku sorriu de satisfação.

Tudo saiu como ele havia planejado.

* * *

- Assim como foram selados, assim serão libertados, que os poderes selados em cada youkai, sejam liberados, que a fera presa em cada youkai possa ser livre, eu Kagome, descendente dos poderes de Midoriko, quebro o selamento feito por ela, e liberto vocês, youkais!

A energia que emergia ao redor do corpo dela se dissipou ao terminar de pronunciar o encantamento, e o corpo dela caiu de encontro ao chão.

**...**

- Kagome, está nesse exato momento terminando de realizar o ritual. – respondeu Naraku, com um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios.

E então no final Naraku venceu e eles perderam, era isso?

Já podia imaginar o que iria acontecer a seguir, Naraku mandaria Kagome matar a ele e aos outros, provavelmente a ele primeiro. E se ela o matar, ou a qualquer um dos outros, será corrompida, estando condenada a obedecer eternamente a Naraku.

Ele não permitiria isso.

Mas o que podia fazer, não podia machucá-la, não queria machucá-la, como a deteria então?

Não deixaria que os planos de Naraku se concretizassem, ele nunca se deixaria vencer assim tão facilmente, não teria clemência com ninguém que ousasse lhe enfrentar, e ainda tirar dele algo tão importante.

Sesshoumaru começou a sentir algo diferente em si, uma poderosa energia se libertando dentro do seu corpo, essa era a certeza que o ritual havia sido realizado e que tinha funcionado perfeitamente. Fitou Naraku, sorrindo, diferente dele, ele era um youkai completo, seu poder era superior ao dele, estava em vantagem, mas mesmo que não tivesse, ele com certeza mataria Naraku, de um jeito, ou de outro.

**Kagmarcia**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Oi pessoal!

Eu voltei, sentiram minha falta? Bom, se não, espero que pelo menos tenham sentido da fic, kkkk. Então, disse que demoraria aproximadamente um mês para o capítulo sair, mas acontece que consegui terminar de escrever, e agora estou com mais tempo, graças a deus, estava sem tempo até para dormir, por isso acredito que o próximo possa sair mais rápido, contudo, não sei, pois o próximo é praticamente o final da história, e será muito difícil de escrever, tendo em mente algumas coisas cruciais, mas como irei as fazer acontecer ainda é um problema. No capítulo depois dele será apenas a resolução do relacionamento dos dois, e coisa e tal, eu acho, kkk, não há certeza, e nossa, como tenho problemas em escrever finais, prova disso é tantas fics que tenho não terminadas, finais para mim são irritantes, é algo triste por ser algo que terminou, e irritante por finais não me satisfazem, não são todos que me agradam, e não sei se eu serei capaz de escrever um final digno para ódio x amor, porém tenham certeza que me empenharei em fazê-lo, espero não decepcioná-las.

Falando sobre esse capítulo, gostei dele, muito, mas agora que estou o postando estou insegura quanto a ele, me digam se dessa vez compreenderam tudo que aconteceu direitinho, expliquei várias coisas nele, porque acontece no colégio, e acrescentei na história esse _livro, _prestem atenção, pois é algo que será fundamental para o próximo capítulo, uma miko que descendeu de Midoriko antes de Kagome, a espada tessaiga. Bem, o ponto alto da história foi o golpe de Naraku, se passando por Kagome, tive essa ideia de repente, pensei porque não, seria muito mais fácil desse jeito fazer a Kagome realizar o ritual, - que desde inicio estava em meus planos, eu queria causar o caos, quero fazer tudo desmoronar diante deles – consegui enganá-los? Tomara que sim, essa era minha mais pura intenção, até que às vezes me esquecia que na verdade não era de fato a Kagome lutando com Sesshoumaru, estão deixem suas opiniões e dúvidas, que nos próximos capítulos tentarei esclarecer tudo.

É isso, até o próximo capítulo, e me mandem reviews.

Beijos!

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Guest: **Oi, então, o capítulo em si era confuso, kkk, por isso não consegui deixá-lo mais explicado, mas tentei explicar no final do capítulo o que acontece, esse capítulo aqui é um pouco confuso também, espero que tenha o entendido. Agradeço muito por expor sua opinião, e dizer o que acha, não lido muito bem com criticas devo confessar, fico meio ressentida e ofendida, mas quando são criticas construtivas como a sua, não me importo, fico muito contente por querer me ajudar, e espero que continue a fazer isso, obrigado. Então me diga o que achou desse, e me critique se achar que estou errada, kkk, beijos.

**Adrimke: **Aqui está ele, antes do previsto para te consolar, espero que goste. Hum... perfeita, oh, obrigado, fico imensamente feliz por achar isso, mas ainda por não me abandonar, beijo, até o próximo.

**Many13: **Olá, bem vinda, se você reclamou porque parei naquela parte, imagina como vai reclamar por parei num momento tão critico, kkk, sim, isso às vezes é por pura maldade, mas uma boa, para deixá-las ansiosas. Obrigado! Vou continuar sim, só vai demorar mais um pouquinho para postar o próximo capítulo, beijos.

**Jeane: **Mesmo? Que bom

Aqui está, diga-me o que achou dele, beijão.

**Ari cham: **Obrigado, beijos.

**Luisamrs: **Coloquei essa conversa de ultima hora, e simplesmente amei, fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma, kkkk, sim de leve, não creio que eles vão passar a saírem para beber e conversarem sobre as mulheres que eles amam, mas pelo menos se trataram melhor futuramente. Sei que não se faz, sei muito bem, porém fiz de novo, - não roa as unhas, beijos.

* * *

**Até o vinte três!**

**Bye! Kagmarcia ;* **


	24. Capítulo Vinte Três

**- Capítulo Vinte Três**

Maravilhosamente manchado pelas cores; amarelo e laranja, o céu anunciava que mais uma vez o sol estava partindo, desaparecendo lentamente no horizonte e, levando consigo toda sua luz, indo de forma lenta, o sol parecia nos querer dizer que não tinha pressa para ir, prometendo voltar no dia seguinte, para nos trazer luz e nos dar esperança, pois a cada nascer e pôr do sol, temos a oportunidade de recomeçar.

Aos poucos Kagome foi recobrando os sentidos, ao tentar se mexer de sua garganta escapou um gemido fraco e estrangulado, suspirou, sentindo seu corpo pesado e dolorido, consequência do impacto que sofreu ao cair de modo brusco no chão. Quando terminou de recitar o encantamento sentiu todas suas forças lhe sendo tiradas, sem forças para sustentar seu corpo e mente, foi atirada na escuridão da inconsciência. Finalmente abrindo os olhos, decidiu se levantar, os minutos que passou deitada a ajudaram a se recuperar, afinal não era nada demais, a sensação de dor e cansaço parecia ser algo apenas passageiro, sentou-se e olhou ao redor, estava sozinha, Naraku certamente ainda estava segurando os agentes como disse que faria, o plano dele correu perfeitamente bem. Não podiam arriscar e dar a chance das corporações impedirem o ritual, e assim que eles pensaram que tinham pegado a ela e a ele, Kagome que se escondia numa barreira a determinada distância de Naraku, passou por eles sem esforço algum, nem sequer notaram que estava ali, não pôde deixar de sorrir, imaginando a reação deles ao descobrirem que na verdade estavam lutando com Naraku e uma simples marionete.

Se colocando de pé ela deu um passo adiante, sua visão ficou embaçada, piscou os olhos tentando fazê-la voltar ao normal, e após alguns segundos voltou a enxergar com nitidez, também sentia sua energia espiritual mais fraca, a razão de estar sentindo essas coisas deveria ser por causa do ritual, não é como se esperasse que fosse sair ilesa após realizá-lo, estava ciente que sofreria algum dano, e os que ela sofreu foi consideravelmente razoável.

Com uma expressão atônita, Kagome olhou para o nada como se estivesse vendo algo, não estava vendo, mas sentindo duas presenças muito fortes, uma delas tinha certeza ser de Naraku, porém a outra não estava segura, não, certamente era dele, com uma forte determinação crescendo dentro de si, começou a caminhar para fora do templo, descendo a escadaria.

* * *

Embora estivesse determinado a matar o infeliz, essa não seria uma tarefa lá muito fácil, mesmo não querendo admitir, apesar de ser somente um hanyou, Naraku possuía uma força surpreendente, porém isso não lhe trazia preocupação, se existia algo que Sesshoumaru sentia prazer de se vangloriar, é que ele nunca perdeu pra alguém, e desconhece o significado da palavra: derrota, sempre venceu todos seus oponentes, e dessa vez não seria diferente. Mas essa era uma luta de diferente das que teve, não estava lutando por estar obedecendo a ordens, ou apenas para provar sua força, estava lutando por si, seu orgulho foi colocado à prova.

Desferiu mais um golpe com a espada e, novamente Naraku se esquivou, o restante do grupo teve que se contentar em ficar apenas observando, de nada adiantaria se meterem na luta, só atrapalhariam atacando todos de uma vez, porém, não foi esse motivo que os fizeram permanecerem quietos apenas observando, foram as temíveis palavras de Sesshoumaru os mandando não se meter, novamente.

Sesshoumaru retrocedeu dando um impulso pra trás, quando sentiu três presenças surgirem de repente, sendo elas dos aliados de Naraku, eles pararam atrás dele, sorrindo.

- Porque demoraram tanto? – questionou Naraku, impaciente, os olhando de esgueira.

- Não está dando conta do recado Naraku? – perguntou Bankotsu, com escárnio.

- Não seja inconveniente Bankotsu! – o advertiu irritado.

- Certo, certo – disse ele, entediado, então olhou pra Sesshoumaru, que os observava atentamente. -, é hora do acerto de contas, não é, Sesshoumaru?

- Como preferir Bankotsu, porém terá que esperar na fila, primeiramente eu pretendo acabar com Naraku. – disse Sesshoumaru, impassível, Naraku e Bankotsu sorriram debochados.

- Naraku, me permita acabar com ele, adoraria acabar com esse ar arrogante que ele possui. – pediu Bankotsu, sorrindo, ele viu todos inclinarem a cabeça em direção à escadaria, e o sorriso dele se desfez ao perceber o motivo disso, estreitou os olhos, irritado, e olhou na direção que todos olhavam.

- Desculpe Bankotsu... – a voz de Kagome ecoou por todo o lugar, quebrando o silêncio que havia se formado. – mas serei eu, e não você, que irei matá-lo. – disse ela, terminado de descer os últimos degraus, os olhando com superioridade e satisfação.

- Faça como quiser. – disse ele, irritado, Kagome riu, e caminhou a passos lentos, parando a poucos metros de Sesshoumaru, o encarando seriamente.

- Finalmente! – disse ela. – Naraku, não quero que ninguém me atrapalhe, - disse lançando um olhar na direção dos agentes, e voltou a encarar o youkai a sua frente. – isso inclui vocês também. – acrescentou.

- Não deixarei que ninguém atrapalhe. - disse Naraku, fazendo sinal com a cabeça, seus três aliados assentem, e seguem adiante para lidar com os sete agentes, então ele desaparece do campo de visão deles, Sesshoumaru o olhou furioso antes que desaparecesse.

- Sesshoumaru... você não imagina o quanto estivesse ansiosa por esse momento, - sorriu. – o momento em que eu o mataria com minhas próprias mãos.

- Parece que os dois dias que se passou a fez desejar isso ainda mais. – disse Sesshoumaru, analisando.

- Ah, sim, esperar faz o desejo se tornar maior.

- Ou quem sabe, Naraku apenas tenha feito você querer isso, - disse erguendo umas das sobrancelhas. - afinal, porque quer tanto me matar? – questionou despreocupadamente.

- Nem tente, não conseguirá me convencer com suas mentiras absurdas, - girou os olhos. – e o quero morto, do mesmo jeito que você me quer morta, por sermos inimigos.

- Quem disse que quero matá-la?

- Vai dizer que não quer? – perguntou ela, irônica.

- Porque eu mataria minha própria companheira? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, sério, ele sabia que ela não se lembrava de nada, mas tinha que existir um meio dela voltar ao normal, Kagome riu.

- Não sabia que contava piadas. – disse sorrindo.

- E não conto, - disse ele, sorrindo.

Usando sua velocidade youkai, ele parou rapidamente na frente dela, ficando muito próximo a ela, que não se assustou com sua repentina aproximação, e nem se moveu para se afastar dele, apenas o encarou com desdém, Sesshoumaru afastou as mechas negras que cobriam o pescoço dela do lado direito, e acariciou com as pontas dos dedos a marca em forma de meia-lua, marca que ele deixara nela, tornado-a dele, Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo com o simples toque dele, sem entender porque não reagia, e o afastava imediatamente dela.

- A prova de nossa união. - disse ele, afastando-se dela para poder encará-la, e ergueu o braço direito, mostrando o pulso com a meia-lua, por um segundo ela o olhou surpresa e confusa, sem compreender o significado disso.

- Planejou todo esse teatro para tentar me enganar? – questionou rindo, e ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Pois saiba que não está funcionando.

- Não acredita? – perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Então porque tem essa marca? – Kagome se irritou, não querendo mais levar adiante essa conversa, e puxou as duas espadas wakizashi, tentando acertá-lo com elas, Sesshoumaru desviou bem a tempo de receber o golpe. – Já percebeu que sua energia espiritual está mais fraca?

- Não vou precisar dela, vou matá-lo sem usar meus poderes. – disse entre dentes.

- Acho que deve pensar melhor a respeito disso, pois nem os usando será suficiente para me derrotar.

- Talvez, eu deva acabar rapidamente com você, e me poupar de sua desprezível presença. – com uma fúria incontrolável ela concentrou seu poder espiritual nas espadas. – Venha, vamos acabar com isso o quanto antes, ainda tem algo que quero muito fazer.

- Se é o que quer, lutaremos até que um de nós pare de respirar. – disse Sesshoumaru, friamente, ao mesmo tempo em que sacava a espada tessaiga, dando um impulso à frente os dois colidem suas espadas, a energia que ambos emanavam de seus corpos, eram sentidas de muito longe, um nível de poder totalmente superior a qualquer um presente.

_E o mundo a fora já sofriam as conseqüências pelo ritual ter sido realizado, youkais atacavam humanos sem nenhuma piedade, contudo, os humanos revidavam do mesmo modo._

Após uma série de golpes e ataques incessantes, Sesshoumaru e Kagome recuam, ambos ofegantes e com alguns ferimentos pelo corpo, encarando-se intensamente.

- Esse lugar não é familiar para você? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. – Foi aqui que você estudou junto com meu patético irmão.

- Eu escutei isso, seu infeliz. – resmungou Inuyasha, a muitos metros deles.

- Só falta você dizer, que eu era apaixonada por ele antes de me apaixonar por você, e nos unirmos pela lei youkai. – disse Kagome, ironicamente, enquanto rolava os olhos, entediada.

- Embora não acredite, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. – disse debochado, Kagome girou novamente os olhos.

- Ora, por favor, isso já está ficando ridículo.

- Tenho tantas outras coisas interessantes, - sorriu. – como você ser uma Higurashi, - Kagome riu de modo irônico. – não isso não, - disse pensativo. – tenho algo melhor, algo sobre suas duas _melhores_ amigas, - rolou os olhos, entediado. - uma delas é a exterminadora que você atacou tão cruelmente.

- E onde está à outra? Buscando um jeito de me levar para o caminho do bem? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Talvez, se ela estivesse viva. – disse tranquilamente, e por algum motivo desconhecido por Kagome, ela parou de sorrir. – O pior de tudo é que você é a culpada da morte dela, - a encarou friamente. – sua melhor amiga, morreu por sua causa, - ele estreitou os olhos. - qual era o nome dela mesmo, - fez-se pensativo. – ah, se chamava Akane, e que coincidência, vocês se conheceram aqui, neste colégio, você gostava de frequentar muito esse templo com ela. – Kagome o olhou com ódio.

- Você está me cansando! – a ameaça em seus olhos era evidente, correu até ele e o atacou novamente, ele bloqueou com força as espadas, e mais uma vez suas espadas estavam cruzadas. – talvez eu deva cortar sua língua para evitar que mais idiotices saiam de sua boca. – Sesshoumaru riu.

- Sabe, acho que ela morreu te odiando, - disse frio. – Sango também deve odiá-la. – Kagome utilizou mais força nas espadas, e empurrou Sesshoumaru só o bastante para se afastarem um do outro, ofegou cansada, então sua visão voltou a ficar embaçada, e rapidamente voltou ao normal, mas o que ela viu diante seus olhos foi totalmente absurdo.

_Vindo na direção em que estava, três garotas caminhavam despreocupadamente, conversando animadamente e rindo, a mais baixa delas, ela não conhecia, porém a mais alta delas identificou como sendo a exterminadora, e ver a terceira garota a deixou completamente perplexa._

Sou eu_! _

_Elas passaram por Kagome como se ela não estivesse ali, parada no meio do caminho, ainda confusa e surpresa, Kagome se virou e continuou a segui-las com os olhos, as três seguiam em direção a escadaria que levava ao templo, viu quando a garota idêntica a ela se adiantou e começou a subir os degraus rapidamente, sorrindo alegremente._

_- Kagome! – gritou a garota baixa. – Quem chegar primeiro, paga uma semana de sorvete para as outras. – a garota parou de subir os degraus e virou o corpo na direção delas, sorrindo travessa._

_- Se vocês chegarem lá primeiro que eu, pago um mês! – ela desafiou, sorrindo, as duas se entreolharam cúmplices e sorriram maliciosas, então subiram rapidamente os degraus até chegar onde estava a primeira. – Vamos lá, quero ver se ganham de mim. – sorriu presunçosa, e se virou para começar a correr, as três se entreolharam e, assentiram prontas para começar a disputa._

_- Sango, segura ela! – mandou a garota baixa, a exterminadora instintivamente obedeceu e segurou Kagome pelos dois braços, e a garota baixa começou a subir os degraus rapidamente sem olhar pra trás. – Eu ganho essa pra nós! – gritou ela, rindo._

_- Akane, sua trapaceira! – gritou Kagome, tentando se livrar de Sango, que ao ver que Akane já estava suficientemente longe, soltou Kagome e começou a correr também, rindo, Kagome as observou correr com uma expressão abobalhada, e suspirou. – Lá se vai minha mesada. – e começou a subir os degraus com desanimo. _

* * *

Kagome piscou e a imagem delas sumiu, estava apenas olhando para a escadaria vazia, apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, sentindo uma dor terrível em sua cabeça, imagens dela com a garota chamada Akane morta em seus braços dominaram sua mente, as dores continuavam a aumentar gradativamente, segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos, como se esse simples gesto pudesse aliviar a dor que estava sentindo, soltou um grito estridente, de pura dor e desespero, Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela completamente perturbado, e simplesmente a abraçou, ela soltou outro grito agonizante e se calou, seu peito subia e descia.

- Kagome? – Sesshoumaru a chamou, na esperança que ela tivesse voltada ao normal.

Porém a atitude dela foi contraria as suas expectativas, ela descarregou nele uma quantidade forte de energia espiritual, que o lançou pra longe, se levantando com dificuldade, Sesshoumaru a encarou com os olhos tristes, talvez não tivessem escolha a não ser matarem um ao outro. Mas pela primeira vez ele era incapaz de matar alguém, não possuía coragem de matá-la, se o fizesse estaria matando também a si mesmo, pois uma parte dele morreria com ela, e a outra parte morreria de culpa e remorso, a outra opção era deixar que ela o matasse, mas então ela seria corrompida, seria como se ela estivesse morta, e ficaria a mercê de Naraku para seus propósitos malignos, não importava que escolha ele fizesse, o resultado seria o mesmo.

Agora Kagome não demonstrava ter autonomia, parecia estar apenas obedecendo instintivamente, seu corpo e mente totalmente controlados por Naraku, Sesshoumaru viu Naraku surgir atrás de Kagome.

- Kagome, termine logo com ele.

Ordenou Naraku, entregando a ela um arco e uma aljava com flechas, Kagome as recebeu e, posicionou o arco na direção de Sesshoumaru, mirando rapidamente em seu alvo, ela dispara a flecha, que continha energia espiritual, Sesshoumaru encarou Naraku que sorriu com satisfação, a flecha espiritual vinha em sua direção rapidamente, olhou para Naraku e depois pra flecha, quando ela enfim chegou perto dele, ele a rebateu com a espada, sua expressão furiosa e ao mesmo tempo fria como o gelo.

Naraku continuava a sorrir o observando, sabia o quanto Sesshoumaru se sentia impotente diante essa situação, onde ele tinha que escolher entre matar, ou ser morto. Após lutar com ele se passando por Kagome, comprovou mais ainda sua teoria que Sesshoumaru não seria capaz de matá-la, ele se preocupava com ela, pra não dizer que estava completamente apaixonado por ela, sorriu mais uma vez, vendo Kagome preparar outra flecha e disparar contra ele, que se esquivou.

- Parece que tudo sempre sai como você planeja, não é mesmo, Naraku? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, com desdém.

- Sempre! – confirmou Naraku.

- O que aconteceria se dessa vez não saísse? – questionou sorrindo, Naraku riu.

- Não me diga que resolveu matá-la para se salvar? – perguntou irônico, sabia que ele estava blefando, Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, sorrindo, então encarou Kagome, que não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, ele abaixou a espada e deu alguns passos a frente, parando a poucos passos dela, ela o encarava desconfiada, e ao ver que ele baixara sua espada fez o mesmo com o arco.

- Pelo menos um dos seus planos, eu terei o prazer de evitar que se realize. – disse Sesshoumaru, confiante, Naraku ergueu uma sobrancelha, desdenhoso.

- Kagome se ele não fizer, faça! – ordenou Naraku, impassível, Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Kagome... – disse Sesshoumaru, calmo. – parece que você enfim vai conseguir o que queria, - suspirou. – dar fim a essa união indesejada, – Kagome o fitava com uma expressão serena, Naraku estreitou os olhos, confuso, sem conseguir prever o que Sesshoumaru pretendia fazer, não, ele não seria capaz de matá-la. – ao menos não teve que esperar tanto.

Sesshoumaru ergueu a tessaiga deixando-a em posição de ataque, observando ele, Kagome voltou a posicionar a flecha na direção dele, a cena seguinte a essa se passou lentamente, num movimento rápido e simples Sesshoumaru muda a posição da espada, a colocando em sua própria direção, Kagome que observava atentamente cada passo dele, diminuiu a força aplicada no arco, e estreitou os olhos, o encarando confusa, usando as duas mãos Sesshoumaru crava a espada em seu próprio peito, em seguida a puxa para fora do seu corpo, e cai de joelhos, com sangue jorrando do ferimento, as mãos de Kagome começam a tremer ainda segurando o arco, e de seus olhos começam a cair lágrimas, Naraku a olhou aflito, tentando manter o controle mental sob ela, mas era inútil, não conseguia mais a controlar.

- Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou Kagome, lentamente, então ao ver o corpo dele despencar ao chão, largou o arco, atônita. – Sesshoumaru! – gritou ela, desesperada, seus olhos vermelhos cheios de lágrimas, foram aos poucos voltando ao intenso azul escuro, suas lágrimas quentes continuavam a cair, derramando toda dor que sentia, então num piscar de olhos toda dor se transformou em ódio, limpou as lágrimas com raiva, abaixando-se, apanhou o arco e a flecha, e mirou em Naraku, que começou a dar-lhe as costas.

- Você não vai fugir! – gritou furiosa, ele continuou a andar ignorando as palavras dela, até que se chocou contra algo invisível. – Você não vai fugir! – repetiu, e disparou a flecha, que o atingiu no estômago, deixando metade de seu corpo em pedaços.

Ela sabia que ele não morreria apenas com esse simples golpe, só seria o bastante para deixá-lo machucado por um tempo, estava apenas descontando sua raiva, de repente Kagura surge na frente de Naraku, acompanhada de Bankotsu e Tsubaki, ela sacode o leque e os quatro somem no redemoinho de vento, mas antes de desaparecessem diante dela, ouviu Naraku dizer que se encontrariam em breve. Soltando o arco Kagome correu até Sesshoumaru, se ajoelhando ao lado do corpo dele e, o ergue do chão, novamente as lágrimas voltaram a desabar por seus olhos, seu coração estava apertado, e sua garganta seca, abraçou o corpo dele, chorando.

- Sesshoumaru... você não pode morrer, não depois de dizer que me ama. – disse ela com a voz embargada, seus olhos fechados tentando amenizar a dor que sentia, ela não podia perdê-lo, o amava, Kagome então sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir a voz dele.

- Não me lembro de ter falado isso. – disse Sesshoumaru, Kagome o afastou de si para olhá-lo, e um alívio imenso se apoderou de seu corpo.

- Seu idiota, - resmungou ela. – você me deixou preocupada, - o olhou com ternura e sorriu. – e não, você não disse, mas demonstrou isso ao preferir se matar a me ver corrompida, foi à maneira mais linda de provar isso.

- Minha intenção não foi essa, - retrucou ele, sério. – só queria por fim aos planos de Naraku. – Kagome estreitou os olhos, irritada, aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou brevemente.

- Orgulho! – resmungou emburrada. – Sei que nunca irá admitir a verdade.

- Talvez um dia eu fale. – disse Sesshoumaru, dando um meio sorriso.

- Quando? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Quando não estiver ninguém nos olhando. – disse ele, sério, Kagome olhou ao redor e viu seus sete amigos sorrindo maliciosamente pra ela, e riu.

- Vou esperar ansiosa por esse momento, - disse ela, feliz, se aproximou do ouvido dele e sussurrou: Eu... – sorriu. – também... vou deixar pra depois. – e voltou a beijá-lo de forma lenta e apaixonada.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá, meus amores!

Aqui estou eu após apenas sete dias. Há!

Escrevi esse capítulo em menos de vinte e quatro horas, só que não tive tempo pra digitar e revisar, passei ontem a tarde toda digitando e hoje revisando.

Bom, queria dedicar esse capítulo a todas vocês leitoras lindas, as que me acompanham desde início, as mais recentes, as que desapareceram, até as anônimas que não comentam, e principalmente a minha cunhada _Aparecida, _que foi a primeira a ler o capítulo, - vantagens de morar com a autora – ela disse que amou, - acho que vi lágrimas nos olhos dela, mas não tenho certeza, kkkk, e conseguir tal proeza dela é difícil - bem, espero que como ela, vocês gostem. Eu gostei, mas nunca sei, sou muito insegura. Estava com essa parte que Kagome voltava a si na minha mente há muito tempo, e estava muito empolgada pra escrever, e por algum motivo quando estava escrevendo o final do capítulo tive um ataque de risos, acho que sou mesmo louca.

Então me digam o que acharam, ficou muito meloso? Exagerei?

Cara a fic ta chegando ao fim, nem acredito, estou escrevendo ela desde agosto do ano passado, e quando voltei aqui para escrevê-la não tinha a menor esperança que alguém se interessaria por ela, mas por um milagre muita gente se interessou e continuou a me apoiar e me motivar a escrevê-la, estou muito feliz por isso, acreditem, é muito bom saber que as pessoas gostem desse treco aqui, e gostaria de agradecer a todas vocês meninas por isso. Espero que até o final da fic as que não estão mais aqui voltem, e as que não comentam resolvam comentar e me dizer o que acharam.

Fiz um face quem quiser me adicionar o link está no perfil.

_Neherenia_ sua linda, fique a vontade pra voltar, estou com saudades.

_P.S.1: Preciso dizer que quero review?_

_P.S.2: Erros imperdoáveis até o final da semana._

_P.S.3: Amo vocês!_

_P.S.4: Ah! Esqueci de dizer, o capítulo vinte três iria ficar muito grande, então resolvi dividir em dois, por isso agora serão vinte cinco capítulos._

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Tinker: **Quando você diz trato, a que se refere exatamente? Kkk

Aqui está à continuação, gostou? Beijos.

**Faena: **Que bom... essa era a intenção, beijos.

**Adrimke: **Olha, não sou tão maléfica, voltei rapidinho.

Obrigado pelos elogios *-*

Se achou fofo isso imagina nesse capítulo, espero que tenha sido do agrado, beijos.

**YuukiYuuna: **A Kagome morrer? kkk Só se for pra eu ser lixada, beijos.

**Luisa: **Tudo sim, e você?

Notei sua demora.

Pois é, está acabando, a ficha ainda não caiu pra mim, faltam apenas dois capítulos para terminar, mas estou feliz por esta a terminando, é uma sensação de dever cumprido, mas vou sentir muita falta de escrever essa fic.

Também preciso de Shadow Marriage, quando sairá o próximo capítulo dela? Beijos.


	25. Capítulo Vinte Quatro

**- Capítulo Vinte Quatro **

Vários youkais a cercaram novamente, ofegante, Kagome respirou fundo, tentando regularizar sua respiração, encarando seriamente os youkais, ela apertou as espadas em suas mãos, passando pra elas sua energia espiritual, dessa vez eram cinco youkais, eles estavam atentos aos seus movimentos, por isso precisava ser rápida, olhando rapidamente pra eles escolheu um único alvo, e o atacou, perfurando o peito dele com uma das espadas, com isso os outros quatro partiram para atacá-la, puxando rapidamente a espada do corpo do youkai, Kagome girou o corpo e, conseguiu cortar dois deles, dando um rápido impulso pra trás, evitou ser atingida pelos dois restantes, os dois pulam em sua direção com as garras prontas para atingi-la, ela dá um passo a frente encurtando a distância entre eles, e sacode as duas espadas, fazendo delas saírem dois feixes de energia espiritual, que destroem por completo os dois youkais.

Olhou ao redor procurando mais algum youkai, mas agora estava sozinha, então correu até onde estavam lutando seus companheiros, contudo, ao chegar lá se deparou com uma cena horrível e devastadora, os corpos dos seus amigos estavam no chão, sem vida, Kagome prendeu a respiração, não conseguindo acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo, de repente sentiu a presença de Sesshoumaru a poucos metros de onde estava, virou o rosto na direção que ele estava, e o que viu foi ainda mais terrível; Naraku atravessando o peito de Sesshoumaru com sua própria espada, as lágrimas que já ameaçavam cair finalmente descem por sua face, e seu coração se despedaça ao ver o corpo do seu amado cair no chão, morto.

- Sesshoumaru! – gritou chorando desesperadamente, enquanto se afundava lentamente no chão, Naraku sorriu pra ela e disse: Sua vez!

Kagome abriu os olhos de vez e, se deparou com olhos dourados a fitando com preocupação, só então percebeu que estava sentada na cama, e Sesshoumaru a segurava pelos ombros, a expressão dele se suavizou, e ele suspirou aliviado.

- Não estava conseguindo te acordar, - disse Sesshoumaru, ainda a segurando. – Com o que estava sonhando? – perguntou confuso. – Você gritou meu nome. – Kagome lembrou-se do sonho, o motivo dela estar tão assustada e aflita, e abraçou Sesshoumaru, afundando seu rosto no pescoço dele, a atitude dela a principio o surpreendeu, mas logo ele se viu envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura dela.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Kagome, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas.

- Estou, - sorriu levemente. – um golpe como aquele não seria o suficiente para me matar, sua idiota.

- Convencido! – sussurrou ela, girando os olhos.

- Eu ouvi isso. – disse ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha, Kagome se aproximou da orelha dele e a mordiscou de leve, depois riu.

- Ouviu o quê? – perguntou ela, o encarando maliciosa, e uniu os lábios aos dele, beijando-o avidamente, ambos desfrutando da maravilhosa sensação que o beijo lhes trazia, os dois se separaram ofegantes, e se encararam, Kagome o olhou sorrindo e perguntou: - Você não tem nada pra me dizer?

- Não, - respondeu despreocupadamente. – você tem? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, com um meio sorriso.

- Talvez sim, - franziu os lábios e deu de ombros. – mas não consigo me lembrar o que, ainda estou confusa por causa do controle de Naraku. – disse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Devo ajudá-la a lembrar? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Adoraria sua ajuda. – disse sorrindo, ele se aproximou dela e se apoderou de seus lábios, beijando-a intensamente, Kagome envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sesshoumaru, e começou a puxá-lo para baixo, o fazendo deitar por cima dela, ele rompeu o beijo e a encarou sorrindo.

- Consegue se lembrar agora? – perguntou ele, sorrindo, Kagome riu graciosamente.

- Ainda não, terá que fazer melhor que isso. – ela desafiou, ele sorriu mais ainda e, voltou a beijá-la, explorando cada canto da boca feminina, abandonando a boca dela ele percorreu os lábios até o pescoço dela e a beijou, Kagome gemeu de prazer, e Sesshoumaru sorriu contra a pele dela, continuando a beijá-la, ela suspirou lentamente. – Eu não vou dizer até que você diga.

- Acho que posso persuadi-la do contrário. – disse ele, mordiscando a orelha dela, que gemeu frustrada, Sesshoumaru se aproximou dos lábios dela e os beijou de leve, ela estreitou os olhos, irritada.

- Vamos tente, não é tão difícil assim. – incentivou Kagome, ele suspirou cansado. – Eu amo você, Kagome. – disse sorrindo.

- Eu amo você, Kagome. – repetiu Sesshoumaru, sem nenhuma emoção, Kagome o olhou com irritação, e o empurrando para sair de cima dela, voltou a ficar sentada.

- Que tipo de declaração foi essa? – perguntou estreitando os olhos. – Não teve um pingo de sentimento. – ele girou os olhos, e a beijou longamente, Kagome continuou a olhá-lo zangada depois do beijo.

- Porque tem que complicar tudo? – perguntou a encarando.

- Você que está! – retrucou cruzando os braços, ele pousou a mão direita no rosto dela e suspirou.

- Kagome... – disse lentamente, encarando os orbes azuis, que brilhavam intensamente. - eu não sabia o que era esse sentimento até conhecê-la, acreditava que era algo idiota, que os humanos acreditavam sentir, uma bobagem, então fomos colocados na mesma missão, tendo que convivermos juntos, e nos tratar como um casal. Não sei em que momento, mas a atuação foi aos poucos se tornando verdade, nós dois despertamos sentimentos diferentes do ódio, um sentimento totalmente oposto a ele, e mesmo depois de tê-la e, torná-la minha companheira, eu não sabia que sentimento era esse que sentia por você, mas então Naraku a levou, e a sensação de perdê-la me trouxe à tona a verdade, eu havia me apaixonado por você. – lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Kagome, enquanto ela sorria bobamente, Sesshoumaru riu.

- Por que está chorando? – ela enxugou as lágrimas rindo.

- Porque você disse coisas lindas, - respondeu. – foi muito melhor do que um simples: eu te amo, foi à declaração mais linda que recebi.

- E você recebeu outras? – perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não estraga o momento seu imbecil. – resmungou Kagome, estreitando os olhos, ele balançou a cabeça rindo, e ela respirou fundo buscando calma, depois suspirou.

- Eu o odiava, odiava muito, - riu. - detestava que se achasse superior aos demais, e me repudiasse por ser uma miko, não tinha nada contra você, porém você me fez ter, e principalmente te odiava por ter roubado meu primeiro beijo...

- Aquele foi seu primeiro beijo? – perguntou ele, rindo, Kagome coçou a cabeça, fingindo confusão.

- Eu disse primeiro? – questionou franzindo as sobrancelhas. - quis dizer décimo beijo, porque o décimo beijo de uma garota é importante, mas importante que o primeiro. – tentou inutilmente consertar a estupidez que fizera.

- Então quem foi o primeiro? – perguntou com desdém.

- Oras, foi seu irmão. – respondeu ela, dando de ombros, Sesshoumaru a olhou descrente.

- Está mentindo! – disse ele, calmo, Kagome girou os olhos, entediada.

- Ta, foi o Kouga. – disse suspirando.

- Vocês só foram se conhecer no baile. – retrucou calmo.

- Que boa memória você tem, - desconversou. – você ficou com ciúmes de me ver beijando ele?

- Eu com ciúmes? – questionou irônico. – Ainda mais daquele lobinho metido a Don Juan. – girou os olhos.

- Não acredito, - disse incrédula. - ficou mesmo, por isso nos interrompeu. – disse rindo.

- Pare de falar bobagens, - a repreendeu com um olhar. - e admita que fui o primeiro a beijá-la.

- Okay, foi você! – confessou derrotada. – Que droga, eu prometi a mim mesma que ia esquecer isso, aliás, não foi lá um _beijo_. – deu ênfase a palavra beijo.

- Farei você desejar nunca mais querer esquecer dos meus beijos, - a beijou nos lábios. – e das minhas caricias, - deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela, por debaixo da blusa, Kagome o olhou nos olhos.

- Eu te amo Sesshoumaru! – disse lentamente. – E quando estava sendo controlada por Naraku, temi nunca poder dizer isso a você, temi não conseguir impedir meu próprio corpo de matá-lo, pensei que nunca mais voltaria a mim para dizer isso, foi esse amor que me manteve consciente, lutando todo tempo pelo controle do meu corpo, buscando uma brecha para me libertar do controle de Naraku. – Sesshoumaru sorriu, e a beijou apaixonadamente, logo os beijos foram se tornando mais exigentes, as caricias mais intensas, e seus corpos se uniram em um só.

Após Naraku fugir, Kagome e o restante dos agentes foram para uma residência onde ficaram temporariamente, até o momento que Naraku surgiu, estavam todos cansados e feridos, necessitando de cuidados e descanso, aquele que estava em pior estado era Sesshoumaru, que lutara com Kagome, já ela estava cansada mentalmente, sua mente estava confusa, e ainda estava tentando colocar tudo em seu lugar, precisava deixar sua mente descansar.

As coisas lá fora continuavam um caos, mas por enquanto, apenas o que eles poderiam fazer era descansar para uma nova batalha contra Naraku, ele estava ferido também, então tinham tempo.

Quando Kagome saiu do banheiro, encontrou o quarto vazio, se lembrou que Sesshoumaru dissera que iria falar com o pai e relatar tudo que aconteceu, olhou pra cama desarrumada, onde há poucos minutos os dois estavam se amando, sorriu, estava feliz, como nunca estivera, e toda essa felicidade devia-se a Sesshoumaru, começou a se vestir, precisava também falar com o pai, desceu e seguiu a procura da cozinha.

- Kagome! – escutou a voz de Sango atrás de si, e se virou.

- Oi, Sango, como você está? – perguntou Kagome, fazendo uma careta, lembrava de ter atacado ela e os outros.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. - disse ela, sorrindo, se aproximou de Kagome e a abraçou. – Que bom que voltou pra nós. – disse abraçada a ela, Kagome a abraçou de volta.

- Estou feliz por voltar. – disse sorrindo. – Estou com fome, me leva a cozinha? – Sango riu, e as duas se separaram, então Sango começou a conduzi-la até a cozinha.

- Então, você e Sesshoumaru, hein, quem diria. – disse ela, maliciosa, Kagome riu.

- Pois é, a vida é irônica. – disse sorrindo.

* * *

Reunidos na sala, todos esperavam impacientes Aki e Inutaisho entrarem em contato com eles, as garotas estavam sentadas num dos sofás de seis lugares, e os homens em outro, discutindo sobre o que iriam fazer para encontrar Naraku novamente, sobre como estavam às coisas por todo Japão, porém Kagome não estava prestando atenção em nada disso, estava perdida em pensamentos, tão longe que não ouvirá Sango chamá-la várias vezes, todos pararam de conversar e voltaram sua atenção para Kagome, que continuava distraída.

- Kagome! – chamou Sango, novamente, a sacudindo pelos ombros, dessa vez Kagome escutou, ela piscou os olhos e olhou pra Sango.

- Oi! – disse Kagome, inocentemente, viu que todos olhavam pra ela. – Que foi? – perguntou confusa, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Faz tempo que estou te chamando, e você continuava parada aí sem parecer me ouvir. – disse Sango, preocupada, Kagome coçou a testa e sorriu envergonhada.

- Desculpe, estava pensando em algumas coisas, e acho que acabei esquecendo o que acontecia ao meu redor. – explicou rindo.

- No que estava pensando exatamente, para ficar tão distraída assim? – perguntou Kikyou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, desconfiada, Kagome se remexeu no sofá, inquieta, e permaneceu em silêncio, fitando todos os presentes, sem querer responder a pergunta de Kikyou.

- Vai dizer que estava apenas pensando no Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Miroku, sorrindo malicioso, Kagome girou os olhos, entediada, e Sesshoumaru permaneceu inexpressível, e ninguém teve coragem de rir. – Então o quê? – perguntou ele, confuso, Kagome suspirou resignada, limpou a garganta e prosseguiu.

- Estava pensando em algo que aconteceu quando eu estava sendo controlada por Naraku, apesar de não poder fazer nada, eu podia ver o que acontecia ao meu redor, desde que não tentasse tomar o controle, numa dessas vezes... – o chamado no notebook interrompeu a explicação de Kagome, Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi até a mesa de centro para atender a chamada, Ayame também se levantou, e caminhou até os interruptores, apagando as luzes, Sesshoumaru atendeu a chamada e transferiu a imagem para um projetor de imagem, que logo refletiu a imagem de Aki e Inutaisho na parede.

- Como estão todos? – perguntou Inutaisho.

- Estamos bem. – respondeu Inuyasha, por todos.

- Porque estão todos quietos? – perguntou Aki, confuso.

- Kagome estava nos contando algo quando vocês nos chamaram. – explicou Sesshoumaru.

- E o que era? – perguntou Aki, olhando na direção de Kagome, ela suspirou frustrada e repetiu o que dissera anteriormente.

- Numa dessas vezes, eu estava com um livro que pertencia a Midoriko, onde continha vários encantamentos, inclusive o que ela usou para selar os poderes dos youkais. – Kagome olhou para as mãos que seguravam com força a almofada em seu colo, e ergueu os olhos para todos que a fitavam, curiosos. – Eu posso refazer o encantamento, e selar novamente os poderes dos youkais. – todos olharam pra ela, sérios.

- Kagome, quando Midoriko fez esse encantamento, ela perdeu os poderes espirituais dela. – replicou Inutaisho, sereno.

- Perder meus poderes espirituais seria um preço pequeno, comparado a uma nova guerra. – disse ela, seriamente, eles todos sabiam que ela estava certa dessa vez.

- Talvez você não possa realizar esse encantamento. – disse Sesshoumaru, atraindo a atenção de todos pra ele.

- Por que não? – perguntou Kagome, estreitando os olhos.

- Esqueceu que seus poderes não são mais os mesmos que antes, após ter feito o ritual? – a expressão de Kagome se suavizou, e ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a abri-los.

- Eu sei disso... – disse suavemente, passou o olhar por todos na sala e, parou na imagem de Inutaisho e seu pai. – mas tenho uma solução.

- Que solução? – perguntou Aki, com desconfiança.

- No livro, - fez uma breve pausa. - aprendi um encantamento que me dará poder suficiente para realizar o selamento. – explicou vagamente.

- E de onde estará tirando esse poder? – perguntou Inutaisho, confuso.

- Das mikos, da parte que está selada. – respondeu a contragosto.

- Kagome, mas isso é muito poder. – disse Kikyou. – Não há garantias que possa controlá-los.

- Sei disso Kikyou, - disse suspirando, já sabendo aonde tudo isso ia levar. – porém, se existe alguém capaz de controlar esses poderes, sou eu, estou habituada a lidar com grandes quantidades de poder.

- É algo que não podemos arriscar Kagome, seria muito perigoso pra você. – disse Inutaisho, Kagome se levantou bruscamente do sofá.

- Que droga! – praguejou irritada. – Vocês não estão entendendo, - estreitou os olhos. - nós não temos escolha, a única solução para evitar alguma coisa pior, é esse caminho, não importa as consequências, nem mesmo que eu... – Kagome se calou imediatamente antes que concluísse a frase.

- Morra? – concluiu Sesshoumaru, sua voz saiu com tanta indignação e raiva que surpreenderam a todos, Kagome virou o corpo lentamente na direção de Sesshoumaru, e encarou os orbes dourados, que a fitavam com frieza pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ficaram os dois se encarando em silêncio por alguns segundos, deixando o clima na sala tenso, Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior buscando coragem para o que iria fazer a seguir.

- Todos aqui sabem que a cada missão correremos o risco de acabarmos mortos, então porque toda essa comoção, sim... existe a chance de eu acabar morta, mas também existe a chance de dar certo, e não posso ignorar essa possibilidade. – argumentou Kagome, séria, encarando firmemente Sesshoumaru, ele estreitou os olhos, e deu um passo a frente.

- Não venha comparar uma coisa com a outra, - disse ele, irritado. – estar numa missão e saber que há risco de morrer nela é uma coisa, mas tomar uma atitude insensata que pode levá-la a morte, é algo totalmente diferente, não estará correndo risco de morrer, estará arriscando a vida, praticamente dando a vida por algo que talvez nem chegue a dar certo. - ele estava assustador, e por um segundo Kagome quis desistir da idéia, mas não podia. De repente todos se sentiram intrusos no meio deles dois, e discretamente saíram da sala, deixando os dois a sós, apenas com Aki e Inutaisho os assistindo sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.

- Não estou me sacrificando se é isso que você quer dizer, - disse indignada. – estou socorrendo a única coisa que tenho ao meu alcance, quero por fim a isso tudo, de uma vez por todas.

- E não está nem aí para as consequências que poderá sofrer?! – disse sarcasticamente.

- Sim, - disse ríspida. - serei capaz de arriscar minha vida para consertar o caos que graças a mim se iniciou, pessoas estão morrendo lá fora Sesshoumaru, dos dois lados, e por minha causa.

- Não foi sua culpa, Naraku estava te controlando, ninguém pensa que teve alguma culpa nisso. – retrucou mais calmo.

- Mas eu me sinto culpada, - confessou. - por não ter sido forte o suficiente para impedir o ritual, - disse desesperada, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. – por isso é meu dever, minha obrigação, consertar isso, nem que me custe à vida.

- Não vou permitir que faça isso! – disse impassível.

- Você não pode me impedir. – retrucou séria.

- Posso e vou! – disse determinadamente, com uma expressão ameaçadora.

- Ninguém irá interferir na minha decisão, - disse o encarando seriamente. - nem eles, - apontou para a imagem dos pais deles na parede, que os assistiam atônitos. – nem você, ninguém!

- Se eu soubesse que estava tão desesperada para morrer, teria a matado, ao invés de tentar me sacrificar para salvá-la do controle de Naraku. – disse Sesshoumaru, friamente, Kagome o olhou surpresa e magoada, não acreditando que ele dissera isso de verdade, as lágrimas ameaçaram cair, mas ela as afastou a todo custo.

- Seria mesmo capaz de fazer isso? – perguntou o encarando inexpressível.

- Sim, seria.

- Pois bem, - ergueu a cabeça. - se você quiser me impedir, - engoliu em seco. – terá que me matar pra isso. – Sesshoumaru a encarou, furioso, Kagome continuou a encará-lo de foram desafiadora.

- Esqueça tudo que aconteceu essa manhã, pois eu esquecerei, não existe mais nós, então faça o que quiser da sua vida, a jogue fora, dê a quem quiser, não me importo, pra mim você já está morta. – disse cruelmente, e saiu a passos largos, Kagome encarou o chão, petrificada, e não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas, que começaram a rolar por seu rosto sem parar.

- Kagome, filha, o que você foi fazer. – disse Aki, preocupado, ela enxugou as lágrimas, e olhou para a imagem do pai que a encarava tristemente.

- Já está decidido, - gritou ela. – não importa o que ele tenha dito, - mas lágrimas caíram. – não me importo com o que ele disse, hoje mesmo realizo os dois encantamentos, vocês querendo, ou não.

- O que tenho que fazer para você desistir dessa idéia? – perguntou Aki, nervosamente.

- Absolutamente nada Chichi-ue, seguirei adiante com isso, e peço, por favor, que não tentem me impedir. – se aproximou da imagem deles. – Nasci com os poderes de Midoriko por uma razão, e não foi para quebrar o selamento para os youkais, ou para as mikos.

- Que garantia nos dará que conseguirá realizar amos os rituais com sucesso, que não estará apenas pondo sua vida em risco? – questionou Aki, cansado.

- Não posso garantir nada, - retrucou séria. – confesso que nem mesmo eu tenho certeza que dará certo, - os olhou determinadamente. – porém acredito em mim mesma, e quero que vocês também confiem. – os dois suspiraram frustrados.

- Mas e quanto a Naraku? – questionou Inutaisho. – Ele tentará impedi-la.

- E é exatamente isso que quero que ele faça, - disse confiante. – que tente me impedir, pois estarei esperando por ele, para de uma vez acabar com a existência dele.

- Kagome como pode se achar capaz de acabar com Naraku e ainda realizar dois encantamentos perigosíssimos? – questionou seu pai, indignado.

- Calma Chichi-ue, nunca disse que faria isso sozinha, seria uma tola se pensasse ser capaz de fazer tudo sozinha, preciso de ajuda, e sei que todos estarão dispostos a me ajudarem. – explicou calmamente.

- Você não nos dar opção a não ser concordar com essa loucura. – disse Aki, suspirando. – Kagome... – disse lentamente. – lute pra viver.

- Não estou indo para morrer pai, eu não quero morrer, quero muito viver, muito mesmo, confesso que não pensaria duas vezes antes de dar minha vida em troca de restabelecer novamente a paz, - seu olhar se tornou triste, e balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os maus pensamentos. – mas agora, além de querer muito fazer tudo voltar ao que era, quero continuar a viver, porque existe algo que me faz querer seguir em frente. – sorriu.

- Então não morra, vá e volte para aqueles que te amam.

- Eu voltarei, com certeza! – disse sorrindo.

**...**

Depois de encerrar a conversa com Aki e Inutaisho, Kagome seguiu para a cozinha, de onde vinha à presença de todos, caminhou a passos lentos até lá, sabendo que todos já sabiam de tudo que aconteceu na sala, entrou na cozinha, encontrando todos sentados à mesa, cabisbaixos.

- Porque estão todos assim? – perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas, todos continuaram em silêncio. – Alguém quer me dizer o que aconteceu? – pediu.

- Temos uma amiga muito teimosa e não sabemos o que fazer com ela. – disse Sango, emburrada.

- Sugiro que a apoiem, pois se ela está teimando tanto em algo, é porque acredita que possa sair tudo bem. – disse Kagome, e olhou pra todos os presentes. – Preciso da ajuda de vocês pessoal.

- Kagome...

- Não Inuyasha, por favor, não quero discutir mais sobre esse assunto, se não quiserem me ajudar, tudo bem, eu vou...

- Nós vamos ajudá-la. – disse Inuyasha, a interrompendo, Kagome ficou alguns segundos, surpresa, e então sorriu.

- Obrigado!

* * *

Todos começaram a se organizar, preparando as armas, colhendo informações sobre Naraku, e sobre a quantidade de youkais que cercavam a casa onde estavam, - que estava sendo protegida por uma barreira criada com os poderes de Rin e Kikyou - mas eles não seriam um problema, estavam lá somente para manterem Naraku informado sobre eles.

Parando de frente ao espelho Kagome encarou seu reflexo, seus cabelos soltos caiam delicadamente por cima da blusa de frente única branca com detalhes em preto, a calça de couro marrom escuro se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo, e uma bota de cano médio da mesma cor da calça finalizava o look, virou-se e caminhou até a cama, e abriu a maleta com as armas que estava sobre ela, o pensamento que talvez essa fosse sua última luta lhe veio à mente, prendeu uma arma em cada perna, e colocou suas fies adagas escondidas nas botas, voltou a olhar seu reflexo no espelho, sua expressão estava tão séria, que chegava a ser assustadora, fechou os olhos por alguns breves segundos, e os abriu, suspirou e saiu do quarto, ao sair fechando a porta, se deparou com Inuyasha, encostado a parede do quarto, olhou pra ele confusa.

- O que foi? – perguntou estreitando os olhos, Inuyasha se desencostou da parede e a olhou sério.

- Ele foi embora. – disse Inuyasha, simplesmente, a expressão no rosto de Kagome se suavizou, ela desviou o olhar do dele e, se virou.

- Eu sei. – sussurrou antes de começar a andar em direção a escada.

- Que dois idiotas. – resmungou Inuyasha, suspirando, e a seguiu.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá, tudo beleza com vocês? Espero que sim.

Antes de começar a escrever um monte de coisa aqui, quero oferecer esse capítulo especialmente a leitora que mais me perturba e eu perturbo de volta, Neherenia, sei que ela vai ficar feliz com isso, - ou quem sabe não depois de lê-lo.

Então, este capítulo era pra ser o penúltimo capítulo, mas como da outra vez decidi dividi-lo porque ficaria MUITO grande, ficaria muita informação em só capítulo, também porque tipo t-r-a-v-e-i, estou meio sem inspiração e não quero escrever nada que fique forçado, pois sei que não ficaria bom, por isso enquanto a inspiração não volta, vou adiantando as outras fics, - erros imperdoáveis já devia estar terminada a eras, kkk, perdão por isso.

Falando sobre o capítulo... sério, acho que sou a única autora que consegue fazer a taxa de açúcar subir tão alta e depois fazê-la despencá-la tão rápido, kkkk, estou aqui me perguntando se vocês me amaram ou me odiaram pelo que fiz, a briga de Sesshoumaru e Kagome foi o motivo de tentarem me matar, ta bem, eu compreendo a reação da minha cunhada, acreditem, eu mesma queria me bater pelo que escrevi, mas enfim, espero que o amor seja maior que o ódio, - porém por precaução vou me esconder, talvez fugir pra antártica.

**Comentem, quero saber suas opiniões.**

Ah! Obrigada a todas pelas reviews maravilhosas, amo cada uma delas.

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Cida: **Oi, fico muito feliz em saber disso, é muito saber que alguém gosta das maluquices que escrevo. Emocionada?! Kkk, imagina nesse aqui como ficou, bem, espero que não querendo me matar, tomara que tenha gostado, beijos.

**Adrimke: **Sim, eu queria te ver surtar, já disse que adoro ver você surtando, morro de rir, e me dá mais vontade de escrever.

Te fiz chorar?!Sério? Estou chocada, não quero nem imaginar sua reação ao ler esse capítulo, espero que goste dele, beijos.

**Faena: **Ah, mesmo? Obrigado, beijos.

**Neherenia: **Neh, não me chama de louca se não o povo acredita que sou mesmo, kkkk, - brincando – não sabe como me deixa imensamente feliz ao saber de tudo isso.

Você sempre me anima acredite, beijos.

**Tinker: **Obrigado! Hahaha, bom, não foi lá um trato, mas ta valendo, espero que tenha gostado, beijos.

**Luisa: **Emocionada aqui *-*

Pois é Amém! Já era sem tempo mesmo.

Ouwn, eu amei seu review, linda, obrigado pelos elogios, também estou triste, mas enfim, todo história precisa de um fim.

Tudo bem, estarei esperando que poste, ansiosamente, amo sua fic demais.

Quê isso, adoro quando as leitoras falam demais, sinto que estão deixando reviews porque gostam da história, e não por assim dizer, obrigação. Se quiser me adiciona no face, vou adorar falar contigo, beijos.

Bye! Kagmarcia ;*


	26. Capítulo Vinte Cinco

**- Capítulo Vinte Cinco **

Talvez se pensássemos mais sobre nossas decisões, e as consequências que viriam com elas, não nos arrependeríamos tanto dessas decisões, não teríamos que desejar ter feito diferente, e não derramaríamos lágrimas de dor.

Quando Kagome começou a discussão com Sesshoumaru, sabia bem onde ela iria parar, na verdade era isso que ela queria fazer, queria que ele sentisse raiva dela, ou melhor, que ele passasse a odiá-la. Não tinha certeza se no final de tudo sairia viva, e caso não saísse, saber que Sesshoumaru a odiava a faria se sentir melhor, seria como matar um pouco do amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro, assegurando também que ele não sofresse com a sua morte, porque o que menos queria era pensar que além de estar perdendo o homem que amava, estava também destruindo o que ele passou a sentir por ela, primeiramente e unicamente por ela.

A morte colocaria um fim em tudo, ao que viveram juntos, e a todo o sentimento conseguido tão lentamente.

Viu da janela do quarto Sesshoumaru deixar a casa, sentindo novamente a tristeza lhe preencher o peito, não tinha escolha, seria melhor que ele se afastasse, pois tinha medo de desistir de tudo apenas para ficar com ele, e não podia fazer isso, não podia ser tão egoísta ao ponto de sacrificar a vida de muitos, pela sua felicidade, não, de jeito nenhum, isso não poderia ser uma opção.

* * *

Depois da discussão que pôs fim a relação dos dois, Sesshoumaru decidiu deixar a casa, e seguir para o mais distante dela, não queria presenciar o que estava por vir, e não iria interferir em nada, Kagome fizera sua escolha, uma escolha que o excluía totalmente, ela simplesmente decidiu o que ia fazer, ignorando completamente a opinião dele, embora já soubesse qual era, algo que para ela não teve a menor importância.

Estava extremamente furioso com ela, a ponto de chegar a odiá-la, essa era a primeira vez de verdade que Kagome realmente lhe dera motivo para deixá-lo tão fora de si, e esse sentimento novo, misturado com seu orgulho, entrava em conflito com o que sentia por ela, o deixando num impasse, entre o ódio e o amor.

* * *

Em menos de duas horas, Kagome e o restante dos agentes chegaram ao colégio, todos se espalharam, seguindo cada um para um lado, ela desanimada e um pouco distraída, tomou o caminho para o templo, se sentando no topo da escadaria, onde permaneceu imóvel, olhando para o nada, enquanto sua mente estava perdida em pensamentos, até que uma voz a trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Kagome! – ela piscou algumas vezes, e pôde finalmente notar a pessoa parada a frente dela.

- Inuyasha! – disse um pouco surpresa, ele sorriu, e sentou ao lado dela.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele, gentilmente.

- Vou ficar. – respondeu sorrindo, e o silêncio caiu sobre eles.

- Ele irá voltar. – disse olhando para ela, que olhava fixamente para frente, ela virou a cabeça lentamente, e o encarou.

- Eu espero que ele não volte. – disse seriamente, Inuyasha franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Por que diz isso? – questionou. – Não acho que a briga que tiveram tenha sido tão grave assim.

- Você sabe que foi. – replicou ela, e suspirou pesadamente. – Mas, não é por isso.

- Então por quê? – insistiu impassível.

- Se algo sair errado, prefiro que ele não esteja por perto. – explicou desviando o olhar do dele, Inuyasha se levantou num salto, assustando Kagome.

- Você! Você começou aquela discussão de propósito, não foi? – acusou ele, irritado. – Queria afastá-lo.

- Não sei do que está falando, nós brigamos por não estarmos de acordo sobre algo. – retrucou Kagome, calma, mentir sempre foi muito fácil para ela.

- Não minta para mim Kagome, a conheço mais do que pensa, sei que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Bem que achei estranho tudo, a discussão, sua insistência, e sua tranquilidade ao saber que ele foi embora, você pareceu mais aliviada do que triste. – praguejou ele.

Kagome se levantou bruscamente, ficando diante Inuyasha. – É! Você está certo! Eu fiz isso, eu o afastei de propósito. – confessou com raiva, ele a encarou por alguns instantes tentando entender suas ações, e suspirou.

- Você está certa que irá morrer, não é? – presumiu. – Por isso o fez se afastar de você. – ela continuou calada, e não o respondeu. – Okay, eu vou atrás dele. – disse se virando.

- Não! – disse ela, segurando o braço dele, Inuyasha a encarou, e viu a aflição em seus olhos. – Não, Inuyasha, não há mais tempo, eles estão vindo, e preciso que me escute bem, que ouça com atenção o que tenho em mente. – ele pensou por alguns segundos, então assentiu, concordando com ela.

- Prossiga! – pediu Inuyasha.

* * *

O restante dos agentes juntaram se a Inuyasha e Kagome, ela iria dar início ao ritual que transferiria o poder das mikos para ela, e para realizar tal ritual, era necessário uma miko, ela serviria como uma intermediária, seria através dela que todo o poder selado passaria para o corpo de Kagome.

E a pessoa que ela escolheu para fazer isso foi Kikyou, elas se colocaram no centro do templo, e segurando as mãos de Kikyou, Kagome começou a recitar o encantamento, apenas para si, mantendo seus olhos fechados, em total concentração.

Contudo, sua concentração foi interrompida com o surgimento da presença de Naraku, acompanhado dos seus aliados, Kagome abriu os olhos, sua expressão neutra, e soltou a mão de Kikyou, depois encarou os outros agentes.

- Vamos ter que deixar isso por último. – disse Kagome, e olhando para Rin, perguntou: - Você o trouxe? – ela assentiu, e afastando-se um pouco, andou até uma caixa preta, abaixou-se, e tirou de lá um arco, muito bem trabalhado, cada mínimo detalhe dele feito minuciosamente, também tirou da caixa uma aljava com várias flechas, que seguiam o mesmo padrão do arco, havia sido um presente que o pai de Kagome lhe dera, quando fizera dezesseis anos, Rin andou até Kagome e entregou a ela.

- Obrigado por se lembrarem dele, havia o esquecido e o abandonado há muito tempo. – disse sorrindo. – Ouçam o que vou dizer, - disse séria. - vocês sete lidaram com Tsubaki, Kagura e Bankotsu, enquanto lidarei com Naraku.

Os protestos ou qualquer outra coisa que tivesse que ser dita, foram interrompidas pela chegada de Naraku, ele parou a poucos metros de onde estava Kagome, e os outros três cercaram os agentes.

- Pensei que chegaria mais cedo. – comentou Kagome, sarcástica, Naraku sorriu.

- Interrompi algo? – perguntou irônico. – Acreditava mesmo que eu deixaria você acabar com algo que levei anos para conseguir, tão facilmente?

- De modo algum, estava aguardando sua chegada. – disse sorrindo.

- Você me parece tão confiante, – sorriu em deboche. – de onde ela vem?

- Autoconfiança?! – disse dando de ombros.

- Presumo que também irá lutar comigo sozinha. – disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Talvez! – comprimiu os lábios, depois sorriu.

- E onde está seu amado Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Naraku, olhando ao redor a procura dele, o sorriso dela se desfez, sendo substituído por um olhar duro. – Não me diga que já brigaram? – perguntou sarcástico. – Isso explica meus youkais terem me relatado sobre a presença dele deixando a cidade. – disse fingindo pensar. – Será que agi bem mandando alguns deles o seguirem, e acabarem com ele? – Kagome o olhou, furiosa.

- Naraku! – disse entre dentes, pegando uma flecha, posicionou o arco na direção dele. – Irei acabar definitivamente com você! – praguejou, irritada, e disparou a flecha com seu poder espiritual, Naraku sorriu observando a flecha vir em sua direção, e quando ela chegou extremamente perto dele, a segurou facilmente entre seus dedos, e sem se importar com o ato de Naraku, ela pegou outra flecha se preparando para lançá-la.

Inuyasha observava de longe o que acontecia, Bankotsu, Tsubaki e Kagura, não haviam feito nenhum movimento contra eles, provavelmente por enquanto estavam ali apenas para impedi-los de tentar algo contra Naraku.

- Está tudo bem mesmo deixá-la fazer isso sozinha? – questionou Miroku, ao lado de Inuyasha, ele olhou brevemente para o amigo, e voltou a olhar a luta de Kagome.

- Sim. – respondeu vagamente.

Sua mente o levou de volta a conversa que tivera anteriormente com Kagome.

_- Preciso lutar sozinha contra Naraku. – disse Kagome, com tranquilidade._

_- Sabe que não tem força suficiente para derrotá-lo sozinha, Kagome. – retrucou impassível._

_- Espere, me escute primeiro, me deixe explicar. – pediu suspirando, ele assentiu, e esperou que ela continuasse. – Quero lutar sozinha contra Naraku para esgotar meus poderes espirituais. – explicou ela, pacientemente._

_- Esgotar seus poderes espirituais? – questionou confuso. – Por que quer fazer isso?_

_- Acredito que esgotando meus poderes espirituais, será mais fácil controlar os poderes que irei conseguir a partir do ritual._

_- Então irá fazer o ritual após esgotar eles? – supôs._

_- Sim! – concordou. – Eu preciso de tempo para realizar o ritual, talvez consiga dar um jeito em Naraku por algum tempo, - fez-se pensativa. – mas caso não consiga, conto com vocês para fazê-lo. – sorriu. – Quando eu der o último golpe, e você não sentir mais minha energia espiritual, avancem._

_- Quem você usará para fazer o ritual, Kikyou ou Rin?_

_- Usarei Rin ao invés de Kikyou, assim ela poderá ficar longe disso tudo, e também vocês precisaram da ajuda de Kikyou._

_- Entendo. – disse pensativo._

_- Agiremos como se fôssemos realizar o ritual, não quero que ele desconfie de minhas intenções. – informou. – Outra coisa. – fez uma pausa. – Quando eu estiver com os poderes, não fiquem no meu caminho._

_- E quanto ao Sesshoumaru? – questionou sério._

_- Inuyasha... ele não vai voltar, já nem sinto a presença dele mais, - suspirou. – faremos isso sem ele._

Ele voltou a si, e viu Kagome já exausta, ainda disparando flechas contra Naraku, ele já parecia cansado daquilo, porém ela não deixava abertura para que ele revidasse.

- Quantas flechas ela já disparou? – perguntou Inuyasha, estreitando os olhos.

- Umas dez, talvez mais que isso. – respondeu Miroku, incerto.

- Você já percebeu, não é? – disse olhando de esgueira para Miroku.

- Sim! – disse sério.

- Então, sabe o que fazer após isso.

Respirando com dificuldade Kagome disparou mais uma flecha espiritual contra Naraku, que passou raspando em seu ombro, o cansaço estava dificultando sua pontaria, olhou de esgueira para aljava e viu que só lhe restavam duas flechas, ela endireitou o corpo, e observou Naraku, ele a observava de volta tranquilamente, estava na hora, guardou o arco, e abaixou-se para pegar suas adagas, se levantou com duas adagas em cada mão, tinha que ser rápida, antes dele perceber suas intenções, concentrou um pouco de energia nas quatro adagas, as duas primeiras que lançou atingiu o chão um pouco atrás de Naraku, e as outras duas atingiram o chão à frente, ele estreitou os olhos confuso, e antes que ele chegasse a se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Kagome pegou o arco de volta, e posicionado rapidamente à flecha a lançou com o restante de sua energia, a flecha seguiu a toda velocidade até Naraku, como das outras vezes, mas diferente delas, ela parou, como se tivesse tocado em algo, a energia da flecha se expandiu, e formou um tipo de barreira a partir de cada adaga.

E assim Naraku ficou preso. Ele olhou irritado para Kagome, isso já estava se tornando repetitivo. Bankotsu, Kagura e Tsubaki se moveram para frente, para atacar Kagome, porém Inuyasha e os outros agentes surgiram à frente dela, bloqueando o acesso a ela.

* * *

Youkais surgiram de repente, cercando Sesshoumaru, ele estava parado nas proximidades de Osaka, decidindo o que fazer, estava incerto sobre sua decisão de abandonar a todos, apesar da raiva que sentia pela briga com Kagome, ele estava à frente de tudo, e era o mais forte dos presentes, sem ele seria muito mais difícil acabar com Naraku e os demais.

Foi pego de surpresa com a repentina aparição dos youkais, Naraku provavelmente queria se livrar dele, para que não houvesse chances de atrapalhá-lo, podia sentir a presença dele, Kagura, Tsubaki e Bankotsu, há quilômetros de distância dele, junto com a presença de Kagome e os demais agentes das corporações. Preparou-se para lutar contra os youkais, cerca de vinte deles, não seria um grande desafio, ainda mais se levasse em conta a raiva que estava sentindo no momento, foi derrotando um a um, sem nenhum esforço, porém algo começou a lhe chamar a atenção, pouco a pouco à energia espiritual de Kagome diminuía, até que de repente sumiu por completo.

* * *

Lançando um último olhar a Naraku, Kagome se afastou, tomando certa distância dele, Rin a acompanhava. Estavam prontas, e não tinham tempo a perder, cada segundo que se passava era muito tempo, Kagome segurou as mãos de Rin, e fechando os olhos se concentrou, então começou a recitar palavra por palavra do encantamento.

Como prova que o ritual estava funcionando, uma energia rosa perolada envolveu as duas, a cada palavra pronunciada, Kagome sentia a energia percorrer seu corpo, primeiro lentamente, depois com grande rapidez, a grande quantidade de poder começou a afetá-la de maneira dolorosa, mesmo assim continuou, enquanto tentava inutilmente afastar a dor.

Tinha que ser capaz de controlar tamanho poder, pois era sua única chance para selar novamente os poderes dos youkais, e restabelecer a paz entre as raças novamente, não podia falhar, existiam muitas coisas em jogo, coisas pelas quais não estava disposta a perder. A última palavra que encerrava o ritual foi dita, Kagome abriu os olhos, e segurou Rin antes que a mesma despencasse no chão, deitando-a com cuidado no chão, e voltou-se na direção que seus amigos lutavam com Bankotsu, Kagura e Tsubaki.

Perguntou-se o que devia fazer, acabar de vez com tudo, realizando o outro ritual, ou acabar de uma vez por todas com Naraku, não sabia o que iria acontecer consigo quando realizasse o ritual, se morresse, a tarefa de destruir Naraku seria responsabilidade dos seus companheiros, não duvidava da capacidade deles de conseguirem realizar tal tarefa, apenas temia que no processo para destruição dele, algum de seus queridos amigos terminasse morto, e não queria arriscar.

Estava usando toda sua concentração, e autocontrole para dominar os poderes transferidos para seu corpo, a dor era insuportável e inevitável, porém esse era o preço a se pagar para obter tanto poder, estava ciente de todos os riscos, sabia que não tinha garantias que o ritual pudesse ser concluído, e que poderia ter morrido no decorrer da realização dele, além do fato de talvez não conseguir suportar tanto poder de uma vez, havia conseguido realizar o ritual e suportar o poder, agora tinha coisas mais difíceis para se preocupar.

A barreira ao redor de Naraku se desfez com a energia maligna dele, e a luta que estava sendo ganha facilmente pelos agentes, mudou drasticamente, Naraku tentava passar por eles para chegar até Kagome, e impedir isso foi uma tarefa muito difícil para os sete agentes, embora tenha sido complicado, conseguiram detê-lo.

Todos direcionaram sua atenção a Kagome, perplexos, com a grande quantidade de poder que vinha dela, nem mesmo Naraku imaginava que o poder que ela conseguiria com o ritual seria assim tão monstruoso, e para a grande surpresa e infelicidade dele, ela estava de alguma forma conseguindo controlar todo esse poder, matá-lo agora seria algo muito fácil de fazer, então ele teria que ser mais ardiloso que ela, agir rapidamente, usar algo mais imprevisível.

Sem perder mais tempo, Kagome pegou a última flecha que lhe restava, a posicionou no arco, e mirando em Naraku a disparou, a flecha seguiu em alta velocidade na direção dele, envolta de uma poderosa energia espiritual, apesar de ter tentando desviar da flecha, ela ainda conseguiu atingir o ombro esquerdo de Naraku, causando um ferimento grave, Kagome estreitou os olhos, irritada, havia desperdiçado uma chance de eliminá-lo, agora seria mais complicado conseguir matá-lo.

Naraku sorriu com satisfação para Kagome, ela franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa com a atitude dele, parecia que ser ferido era justamente o que ele desejava. De repente Kagome teve a impressão de ter sentido algo, virou o rosto um pouco de lado tentando perceber algo de diferente, mas não conseguiu sentir nada, se aproveitando da distração dela, Naraku surgiu diante Kagome, que ainda tentou atacá-lo, porém ele liberou do corpo dele um tipo de tentáculos, que se prenderam ao redor do corpo de Kagome, a trazendo para mais perto dele.

- Você vai se arrepender por ter feito isso. – praguejou Kagome, se debatendo, na tentativa de se livrar dele.

- Então faça com que me arrependa. – pediu Naraku, sarcasticamente.

Ela o olhou com puro ódio, enquanto começava a liberar do seu corpo energia espiritual suficiente para matá-lo, entretanto, algo de diferente do que Kagome esperava, aconteceu, ao invés da energia estar o ferindo, estava o curando, a ferida causada pela flecha de Kagome foi completamente curada, ela observou a cena totalmente surpresa e confusa, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, sua energia espiritual continuava a deixar seu corpo, porém não era ela que estava fazendo isso, arregalou os olhos, finalmente se dando conta do que estava acontecendo, e começou a se debater novamente, desesperada.

Naraku riu. – Sim, eu estou absorvendo seu poder. Pode imaginar o quão poderoso serei após roubá-los de você? – questionou sorrindo. – Ter todo esse poder em minhas mãos, é melhor do que ter você como minha serva, eu não precisarei ficar me preocupando em continuar a controlá-la, pois serei _eu_ o dono de tanta força. Será um novo mundo comigo o controlando.

Kagome olhou apreensiva para seus amigos, mas estes estavam muito ocupados lutando.

- Você nunca irá controlar nada! – disse ela, sorrindo debochada.

- Por quê? Você irá me impedir disso? – disse sarcástico. – Você não pode sequer se mover, e a cada segundo que se passa fica mais fraca.

- Não me refiro a mim, ou a qualquer agente das corporações, - explicou calmamente. – e sim aos youkais que o cercam. Eles nunca iram aceitar um hanyou como líder deles, mesmo sendo mais poderoso que eles. - Kagome suspirou dramaticamente. – Ah, youkais são tão orgulhosos, mesmo que você os intimide e os assuste, em algum momento eles irão se voltar contra você, porque você é apenas um mero hanyou. – sorriu. – Sabe que estou certa. – os tentáculos se apertaram mais ao redor do corpo de Kagome, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

- Provocar aquele que tem sua vida nas mãos, - disse ele, sorridente. – você é muito corajosa, ou muito idiota para fazer isso.

- Se você quisesse me matar já teria o feito. – disse ela, tentando ignorar a dor que lhe estava sendo causada. – Mas não quer, pois você ainda deseja ter a mim como sua serva, porque sabe que a mim eles temeram; diferente de você. – disse confiante, sentia metade da sua força sugada, o que na verdade era um alivio, mas a estava deixando fraca.

- Talvez a quisesse mesmo, mas alguma coisa me diz que você só me trará problemas, então irei eliminá-la de uma vez. – mais um tentáculo saiu de Naraku, e se moveu na direção de Kagome.

- Adeus Kagome! – disse Naraku, sorrindo.

Kagome observou o tentáculo vir em sua direção, no final ela morreria, sem ao menos conseguir cumprir nenhum dos seus objetivos, o mundo continuaria um caos, e Naraku vivo, ergueu a cabeça, e esperou ser atingida por Naraku, porém quando o tentáculo estava a centímetros dela, ele se partiu, não só ele como todos os outros que a seguravam, libertando-a, seu corpo estava enfraquecido, não tinha forças para manter-se de pé, e seu corpo começou a cair em direção ao chão, mas antes de tocá-lo, alguém a amparou.

Antes de seus olhos se fecharem por completo Kagome pôde ver a pessoa que a segurava.

- Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou antes de perder os sentidos.

* * *

Uma voz doce e angelical a chamou, despertando Kagome, abrindo os olhos, ela viu que estava deitada no chão, sentou-se, e observou tudo ao seu redor, estava numa floresta, coberta por grama e árvores, talvez houvesse um lago por perto devido à umidade, seja lá onde estivesse não estava em Osaka, se levantou, olhando novamente ao redor, encontrou alguém há alguns metros de onde estava, a pessoa estava de costas, mas por suas roupas e pelo cabelo viu que se tratava de uma mulher.

- Olá! – disse Kagome, insegura.

A mulher se virou, e Kagome pode vê-la perfeitamente, ela estava vestida com um kimono que as mikos costumavam usar antigamente, branco e vermelho, seus cabelos negros eram longos e lisos, e sua expressão era calma, ela abriu um pequeno sorriso para Kagome, e começou a caminhar em sua direção, parando a poucos passos dela.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Kagome, curiosa.

- Midoriko! – respondeu, sorrindo, Kagome arregalou os olhos, totalmente surpresa. – E você é Kagome, minha descendente.

- Espera você está...

- Morta?! – perguntou Midoriko. – Sim, estou.

- Então... – engoliu em seco.

- Não, você não está morta, - disse ela, calma. – apenas está inconsciente.

- Então por que estou aqui? – perguntou confusa. – Aliás, onde estou? – Midoriko riu.

- Aqui é sua mente, - franziu as sobrancelhas. – eu estou nela.

- Melhor nem perguntar como isso é possível. – comentou Kagome, desconcertada. – Mas o que está me intrigando, é por que _você _está aqui.

Ela sorriu. – Porque você precisa da minha ajuda. – disse Midoriko, e olhou para o céu. – E não temos muito tempo.

- O que esta acontecendo lá fora?

- Estão todos lutando... – respondeu ela, e sorrindo acrescentou. - ele também.

- Eu preciso acordar e ir ajudá-los, Naraku está mais forte que antes. – disse preocupada.

- Você não tem mais poder para ajudá-los, nem para fazer o ritual. – a lembrou.

- Disse que está aqui porque preciso de sua ajuda, pode mesmo me ajudar? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Sim. – respondeu. – Sei como fazer para que tenha poder suficiente para realizar o ritual.

- Como? Diga-me o que fazer. – pediu.

- É muito simples, você só tem que se livrar do poder que está com você.

- Não estou entendendo, assim não voltarei a ficar sem poderes?

- Vou te explicar. – disse ela. – Os poderes que nasceram com você... não eram os seus, e sim os meus, porém você tem os seus próprios poderes, eles estão adormecidos dentro de você, e suponho que sejam maiores que os meus. – explicou pacientemente. – E quando você se livrar dos poderes que tem agora, eles aparecerão.

- Acho que entendi tudo. – disse franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Mas se o que você diz é verdade, então por que esses poderes não surgiram quando esgotei seus poderes? – questionou confusa.

- Porque você não os liberou corretamente. Tinha que os liberar de forma espontânea, não forçada como fez. – explicou. – Os poderes que conseguiu com o ritual foram apenas emprestados a você, e eles devem voltar de boa vontade a quem pertenciam.

- E como faço isso?

- Só precisa se concentrar e deixá-los ir, e o poder que Naraku absorveu de você também o deixará.

- Certo! – acenou com a cabeça. – Posso perguntar por que criou esse encantamento?

- Para dar uma segunda chance aquela que lidaria com tamanha responsabilidade. – respondeu Midoriko, sorrindo.

- Então você já sabia que isso ia acontecer futuramente? – supôs Kagome, séria.

- Sim, - franziu os lábios. – e confesso que me surpreendi por ter demorado tanto.

- Midoriko, você realizou algo grandioso, graças ao que fez, as duas raças puderam viver em paz até hoje.

- Eu fico muito feliz por ter tido parte no processo de paz. – disse ela - Mesmo que eu tenha pagado um alto preço por causa disso.

- Seus poderes? – supôs Kagome.

- Sim... – respondeu de modo estranho.

- Obrigado por ter permitido que eu tivesse uma segunda chance, ou melhor, uma terceira. – disse sorrindo.

- Tem algo de que preciso preveni-la. – disse séria.

- O quê? – questionou, estreitando os olhos.

De repente, tudo voltou a ficar escuro, Kagome ouviu chamarem seu nome novamente, então abriu os olhos, encontrando Rin a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, ela suspirou aliviada ao ver que Kagome acordara, Kagome sentou-se, e estreitou os olhos, estava a poucos segundos falando com Midoriko, lembrava-se perfeitamente da conversa.

Do que Midoriko queria preveni-la? De que perderia os poderes espirituais, assim como ela?

Talvez fosse apenas isso, e já era algo que esperava acontecer.

- Kagome, você está bem? – perguntou Rin, preocupada.

- Estou bem. – respondeu ela, voltando a si.

Levantou-se rapidamente se lembrando da luta, estavam distante dela, mas podia identificar todos, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga e Sesshoumaru, lutando contra Bankotsu, Kagura e Naraku. Ela olhou apressadamente ao redor de si, e encontrou: Kikyou, Ayame e Sango, deitadas no chão, inconscientes.

- Garotas! – disse preocupada.

- Elas vão ficar bem, cuidei delas. – disse Rin, tentando acalmá-la, Kagome olhou pra ela, e sorriu aliviada.

- Você fez muito bem Rin. – elogiou, olhou novamente para a irmã, e as duas amigas, e se voltou na direção da luta. – Fique aqui! – mandou, e começou a andar até onde todos lutavam.

Sesshoumaru lutava incessantemente contra Naraku, usando a espada tessaiga, Inuyasha, Miroku e Kouga, também travavam uma difícil luta contra Bankotsu e Kagura, Tsubaki estava no chão, possivelmente morta, Kagome parou a poucos metros deles, e observou os movimentos de Sesshoumaru, ele voltara, por ela, ou por todos, por se sentir responsável em relação a todos, provavelmente seja mesmo isso, porém ainda que seja isso, estava feliz por ele ter voltado, por poder vê-lo novamente.

Fechou os olhos lentamente, e se concentrou, então o poder foi aos poucos saindo do seu corpo, assim como o de Naraku, que percebendo o que ela estava fazendo, tentou impedi-la, contudo, Sesshoumaru o impediu a tempo. Após ter certeza que todo o poder havia voltado ao seu lugar de origem, ela abriu os olhos, ainda não conseguia sentir sua energia surgindo, mas sabia que logo surgiria, caminhou até Sesshoumaru e Naraku, parando a poucos passos do primeiro.

- Você não pode ter um poder que não é seu. – disse ela, sorrindo satisfeita, enquanto encarava Naraku.

- Eu pelo menos tenho algum poder, ao contrário de você. – disse Naraku, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Também possuo meus próprios poderes, - comprimiu os lábios. - e logo os terei, e com eles tirarei parte dos seus, realizando o ritual. – Sesshoumaru se virou para finalmente encará-la, em seus olhos havia desconfiança, mas também alivio, por vê-la bem, Kagome encarava Naraku seriamente.

- Suponho que esteja contando com minha interferência. – disse Naraku, tranquilamente.

- É por isso que vou pedir ajuda a última pessoa que gostaria de me ajudar com esse ritual. – disse olhando para Sesshoumaru.

- E por que você acredita que irei te ajudar? – questionou Sesshoumaru, friamente.

Ao sentir a presença de Kagome desaparecer por completo, Sesshoumaru desesperou-se, rapidamente se livrou do restante dos youkais, e apressou-se em voltar para Osaka. Quando estava próximo ao colégio, sentiu uma poderosa energia espiritual surgindo aos poucos, e depois começou a sentir uma dor aguda na marca da união, sinal de que ela estava sofrendo com a quantidade de poder.

Chegou a tempo de salvá-la do golpe de Naraku, se houvesse demorado mais alguns segundos, a teria perdido para sempre.

- Porque eu estou te pedindo para me ajudar. – disse o encarando intensamente, ele a encarou de volta, tentando decidir que decisão tomar. – Eu não irei morrer, eu te prometo.

- Duvido muito disso, - comentou Naraku, se intrometendo na conversa. – Midoriko perdeu todos os poderes dela fazendo somente esse ritual, o que acha que irá acontecer com você após realizar três rituais em tão pouco tempo? – sorriu. – Talvez morra antes mesmo de terminar o ritual - suspirou – estaria fazendo um grande favor a mim.

Sesshoumaru olhou interrogativamente para Kagome, ela suspirou lentamente antes de voltar a olhá-lo e falar: - Eu vou sobreviver – garantiu. – Acredite em mim – pediu seriamente.

- E você acredita nisso? – perguntou ele, descrente, Kagome o encarou por alguns instantes, então rompendo a distância entre os dois, o beijou de leve nos lábios.

- Me desculpe – disse ela, o encarando.

Em seu olhar Sesshoumaru via toda sua tristeza, lhe dizendo claramente que não voltaria para ele, que essa era uma despedida definitiva, ela desviou o olhar do dele, e virou-se dando um passo a frente, mas ele não podia deixá-la ir, segurou o braço dela, fazendo-a parar, ela voltou a olhá-lo, porém dessa vez determinadamente.

- Obrigado por ter voltado. – agradeceu sorrindo para ele, segurou a mão dele que segurava seu braço, e com delicadeza fez com que ele a soltasse, ele a observou se distanciar dele e Naraku, que parecia não estar preocupado com o que ela faria a seguir.

O culpado por ele estar vendo a mulher que ama caminhando para morte, estava parado a sua frente, com um sorriso de deboche, e o desejo em vê-lo morto pelas suas próprias mãos só aumentava.

- Dessa vez não irei falhar. – disse Sesshoumaru, determinadamente, posicionou a espada a sua frente, para logo depois golpear Naraku.

Ou Sesshoumaru matava Naraku, ou seria morto por ele.

* * *

Kagome suspirou pesadamente ao chegar ao templo, observou o lugar, ele não havia mudado em absolutamente nada, era um templo pequeno e simples, porém muito bem trabalhado, duas árvores de cerejeiras cercavam o templo, trazendo uma sensação de tranquilidade, havia passado muito tempo nesse lugar, se sentia em paz nele.

Voltou a focar no que importava, tinha que realizar o ritual o mais rápido possível, pois assim seria mais fácil para Sesshoumaru e os outro derrotarem Naraku, Bankotsu e Kagura. Lembrou-se das palavras de Naraku, que ela morreria ao fazer o ritual, ou quem sabe antes de terminá-lo. Já sabia que corria esse risco, porém não havia pensado na possibilidade de morrer antes de concluir o ritual, se isso acontecer, tudo estaria perdido, e seu sacrifício de nada valeria, morreria em vão.

_Morrer!_

Essa realidade não é tão assustadora quando dita levianamente, mas quando se está diante dessa realidade às coisas mudam.

Estava pronta para morrer? Por um fim em tudo, deixar tudo e todos para trás. A sensação de insegurança e medo se apossou de Kagome, no fundo, sabia que não sobreviveria depois de tudo, lágrimas escaparam dos seus olhos, e seu coração começou a doer, ela sabia qual era o motivo disso, deixaria todos que amava, sua família, seus amigos, e _ele. _Enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, era justamente por eles que estava fazendo isso, para que eles continuassem a viver, para eles, os humanos e os youkais, vivessem bem novamente, fechou os olhos devagar, já conseguia sentir seu poder fluindo dentro de si, sim, seu poder, algo unicamente seu, concentrou-se e começou a recitar o encantamento que selava novamente os poderes dos youkais.

Mas então abriu os olhos, ao sentir uma luz forte preencher o lugar, mas não foi pela claridade que abriu os olhos, e sim pela voz familiar que ouviu chamar seu nome. Seus olhos se depararam com Midoriko, ela estava envolta por uma energia branca, e observando o lugar a sua volta, Kagome viu que o templo também estava.

- Midoriko! – disse surpresa. – Como você pode está aqui? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- É como se eu fizesse parte do ritual, ao você dar início a ele, me conectei a você. – explicou. – Mas esqueça os detalhes - disse impaciente. – estou aqui para interromper o ritual que está fazendo. – disse seriamente. – Não continue com ele.

- O quê? – questionou Kagome, totalmente confusa. – Como assim interromper o ritual? Não foi você que me mostrou uma maneira de conseguir realizar o ritual?!

- Sim! – concordou. – Porém não tive tempo de dizer qual ritual você devia fazer.

- Espera, está me deixando muito confusa Midoriko! - estreitou os olhos. – De que outro ritual você está falando? E por que quer que eu pare o ritual?

Midoriko suspirou lentamente. – O ritual a que me refiro, é o que você não realizou da primeira vez, - Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda sem compreender o que Midoriko dizia. – aquele que liberava os poderes selados das mikos.

- O quê? – disse surpresa. – Quer que eu libere os poderes das mikos?! Para quê? Para mikos e youkais voltarem a lutar até a morte? – questionou sarcástica.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – franziu as sobrancelhas. – Ao contrário, para que não lutem, para que ambos fiquem de igual para igual.

- Não acredito que isso funcione.

- Kagome... veja bem, esse encantamento que criei, foi feito para um tempo totalmente diferente desse, onde o único meio que humanos e youkais conheciam para resolver suas diferenças era lutar, mas agora os tempos mudaram, foram muitos anos de convivência entre as duas raças, e nesse decorrer do tempo se formaram laços muito fortes, é claro que existem aqueles que guardam rancor até hoje, porém é somente uma pequena parcela, nem todos estão lutando uns contra os outros, porque a maioria dos youkais e humanos fazem parte da vida um do outro, formaram famílias, ou são amigos, ou até mesmo são respeitados, também há aqueles que estão cansados de lutar, que preferem a paz, a guerra.

- Talvez você esteja certa. – disse Kagome, séria. – Porém não posso confiar naqueles que querem vingança, guerra, dominação, eles podem causar a morte de vários inocentes ao se sentirem no comando de tudo, e não vou permitir que machuquem mais alguém.

- As corporações podem lidar com eles. – retrucou Midoriko. – Os youkais se sentiram intimidados pelas mikos, por estarem com seus poderes também, sentiram a necessidade de recuar.

- Não existem garantias disso acontecer. – disse Kagome, impassível.

- Você sabe que ao realizar outro ritual tão poderoso, morrerá! – disse Midoriko, impaciente, Kagome a encarou por alguns instantes em silêncio.

- Estou ciente das consequências que esse ato levará. – disse tranquilamente.

- Não, você não está! – disse Midoriko, irritada.

- Por que tanta insistência? – questionou Kagome, também irritada. – Eu tomei minha decisão, e vou continuar o ritual! – lançou um último olhar pra Midoriko, que a olhava de cenho franzindo, e fechou os olhos novamente, para continuar o que havia começado.

- Kagome... se você continuar com esse ritual não estará sacrificando apenas uma vida, mas duas. – disse Midoriko, seriamente, Kagome parou de pronunciar o encantamento, e abriu os olhos, lentamente, absorta com as palavras de Midoriko, e a encarou de forma inexpressível.

- Do que está falando? – questionou desnorteada, Midoriko deu dois passos se aproximando mais de Kagome, e sorriu levemente.

- Aí dentro está crescendo uma nova vida. – disse docemente, o coração de Kagome começou a bater rapidamente com a revelação que Midoriko lhe fizera.

- Como? – perguntou ela, emocionada, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir, tocou a barriga por cima da blusa a acariciando, era algo tão maravilhoso. – Eu vou ter um filho! – disse sorrindo entre lágrimas. – Um filho do Sesshoumaru. – cobriu a boca com as mãos, e chorou de felicidade.

- Sim! – assentiu Midoriko, sorrindo. – É por isso que não pode continuar com esse ritual, os dois morreriam, e você não teria sucesso. – Kagome concordou com a cabeça.

- Isso muda tudo, - disse ela, suspirando. – não posso arriscar perder esse filho, eu nunca me perdoaria por isso.

_Filho! Meu filho!_

Dizer isso ainda soava tão inacreditável pra ela, nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de ser mãe, mas sabia o quão maravilhoso seria ter um filho, saber que uma pequena criaturinha estava se formando em seu ventre, lhe enchia o peito de felicidade, ainda mais por ser filho do homem que amava.

Contudo, mesmo estando tão feliz no momento, não podia esquecer os problemas a sua volta, tudo ainda continuava a desmoronar.

- Midoriko... ficará tudo bem se eu liberar os poderes das mikos? – perguntou preocupada. – Ficarei bem após realizar esse ritual, meu filho não correrá perigo?

- Como você disse antes, não existem garantias que funcione, mas existem vezes que devemos nos arriscar e esperar que tudo dê certo, que no final a razão fale mais alto, e todos descubram por si o que é o melhor para eles. – disse ela, com calma. – Apesar desse ritual não exigir muito de você como os outros, poderá haver consequências devido ter feito dois rituais em tão pouco tempo, sem falar em como o controle mental de Naraku a afetou, seu corpo já suportou coisas demais.

- De que tipo de consequência você se refere? – perguntou preocupada.

- Talvez você perca seus poderes espirituais por um determinado tempo, ou quem sabe para sempre, - estreitou os olhos. – ou no pior dos casos fique inconsciente por tempo indeterminado.

- Sempre há uma consequência, não há nada a se fazer quanto a isso. – disse Kagome, suspirando.

- Está pronta?

- Estou sim! – disse decidida. – Mas antes quero lhe agradecer por me fazer parar o ritual, salvou a minha vida e a do meu filho, e lamento muito não poder te agradecer de alguma forma.

- Eu só não queria que a história se repetisse novamente. – Kagome a encarou com tristeza.

- Então quando você disse que havia pagado um alto preço, estava se referindo ao filho que esperava quando fez o ritual, e não dos seus poderes.

- É! – concordou triste. – Eu não sabia que estava esperando um filho, o ritual era muito poderoso, e...

- Sinto muito! – disse Kagome, a abraçando, mas seus braços não a tocavam de verdade. - Você deve ter sofrido muito com isso. – disse a encarando novamente.

Midoriko deu um sorriso triste. – Você disse que não tinha como me agradecer, mas tem sim, ame muito essa criança e seja muito feliz, assim estará me agradecendo. – a luz ao redor de Midoriko estava agora fraca, quase desaparecendo.

- Obrigado Midoriko. – agradeceu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a viu sorrir por uma última vez, e então desaparecer diante dela.

Puxou o ar com força, e expirou, estava pronta, e que fosse o que Kami-sama quisesse, desceu até o chão, sentando-se, e ficou em posição de lótus, concentrou sua energia espiritual, sendo envolta por ela, então fechou os olhos, e prosseguiu com o ritual.

- Eu libero seus poderes, mikos! – pronunciou as últimas palavras do ritual.

A energia em volta de si se dissipou por completo, e Kagome sentiu seu corpo cansado, estava totalmente esgotada, abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sua visão estava turva, estreitou os olhos tentando enxergar melhor, não conseguia mais sentir a presença de ninguém, se perguntou se estariam todos bem, levantou-se devagar, se sentia tonta, mas tinha que verificar se todos estavam bem, deu alguns passos a frente cambaleando, sua visão estava escurecendo, parou de andar, e desceu lentamente até o chão, ficando de joelhos, apoiou as duas mãos no chão, sua visão escurecendo novamente.

Apagaria a qualquer momento, sabia disso, essa havia sido a conseqüência, ficar inconsciente por sei lá quanto tempo, não havia nada a fazer em relação a isso, se não aceitar, só lamentava não poder saber como os outros estavam, só podia desejar que estivessem bem, suspirou cansada, não imaginava quanto tempo ficaria inconsciente, e nem como tudo estaria ao acordar, seus olhos começaram a se fechar lentamente, não podia mais lutar contra seu corpo, tinha que se deixar ir, relaxou, se entregando de vez.

- Kagome... – ela forçou seus olhos a se abrirem, a voz que lhe chamava lhe trouxe alguma força para continuar acordada.

- Sesshoumaru! – ele estava de joelhos a sua frente, com uma expressão preocupada, ela sorriu levemente para ele. – E Naraku?

- Está morto. – respondeu ele, e a segurou para que não caísse. – Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado.

- Sim... – respondeu num sussurro. – só vou passar um bom tempo dormindo. – explicou.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou confuso.

- Ah, estou muito cansada - suspirou – não conseguirei te explicar – Sesshoumaru a pegou nos braços e a ergueu do chão, ela sorriu, e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, e seus olhos se fecharam. – E os outros?

- Estão bem, estão com Kikyou, Ayame, Sango e Rin.

- Que bom! – disse feliz, Sesshoumaru começou a caminhar com Kagome em seus braços.

- Por que não selou os poderes dos youkais? – perguntou ele, curioso, Kagome sorriu, e ele a olhou confuso.

- Porque vamos ter um filho. – sussurrou Kagome, lentamente, Sesshoumaru parou de andar, e a encarou surpreso.

- O quê? – perguntou surpreso, mas já era tarde demais, Kagome havia apagado. – Kagome! – a chamou, então percebeu a respiração dela lenta, a olhou e sorriu. – Obrigado! – disse antes de começar a andar, seguindo até onde estavam todos.

* * *

**N/A:**

Pessoal, estou de volta depois de quase dois meses, espero que compreendam porque demorei tanto tempo, não estava conseguindo escrever algo que me agradasse, então como iria agradar vocês?

Então... este é praticamente o final da fic, gostei do final do capítulo, e achei que este poderia ser o final de Ódio x Amor, maaas, sinto que seria ameaçada de morte por algumas leitoras, e também acho que todo mundo que saber como será o relacionamento deles agora, - eu também quero saber – ainda não sei ao certo como será o final, no momento estou muito ocupada e cansada, então provavelmente demore mais um pouquinho, mas não pretendo demorar como dessa vez, fiquem tranquilos, e pra que isso saia mais rápido, gostaria de receber reviews dizendo o que estão achando, opiniões e tal, quero motivação, não quantidade, entendem? Quero saber se está bom, o que vocês acham, no que errei, saber o que vocês esperam, quero saber se estão lendo, que meu esforço vale pelo menos alguns segundos do seu tempo para me dizer isso.

Contudo, independente de receber reviews ou não, escreverei o final com todo empenho e dedicação, porque tenho algumas leitoras muito especiais pra mim, que foram quem fizeram Ódio x Amor, porque elas me motivaram e me apoiaram, então devo tudo a elas, - sim, é vocês que comentam sempre, kkk – também porque já é questão de honra terminar essa fic, comecei a escrever em 2010, e voltei em agosto do ano passado, era algo que devia estar pronto há quase quatro anos.

Ah! Posso não saber o que irei escrever no último capítulo, mas sei que ele terá um hentai, - a Neherenia que escreverá – então com certeza será algo digno, diferente do que eu fiz, kkkk.

Já perceberam que eu falo/escrevo demais? Tomara que não, até o final, obrigada pelo reviews!

**Respondo as reviews por PM quando tiver tempo, beijinhos! **

* * *

**N/B: (Neherenia)**

MARAVILHOSO, REALMENTE TOCANTE E EMOCIONANTE, ESTOU COM O PEITO CHEIO DE EMOÇÕES, ACHO INCRÍVEL COMO VC MINHA QUERIDA ESCRITORA AMADA, PASSA TANTAS EMOÇÕES EM ALGUMAS PÁGINAS!

E gente que lê essa fic, plis mande muitas reviews para prestigiar essa incrível escritora!

**Obrigada Neh, pela revisão, pelos elogios, por tudo, te amo minha amiga linda. ***autora se intrometendo*


End file.
